Los recuerdos de Kari
by Chrisboj
Summary: 57 años pasaron desde la última aventura, un muchacho de 13 años nieto de Kari Yagami se topará con un gran secreto oculto en las memorias de su abuela. Una historia que se mantuvo oculta y que revelará el origen del digimundo
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

… **.57 años atrás…..**

 **-¡** _ **Una ambulancia, una ambulancia, que alguien llame a una maldita ambulancia ahora!-**_ **gritos de desesperación ante lo que ellos llamaron como un atentado terrorista. Siendo las 8:34 pm una explosión cerca al centro comercial más grande y concurrido de Odaiba logró dispersar las multitudes para luego permitirles acercarse hacia donde creyeron fue el siniestro. Solo había fuego y vidrios rotos por los suelos, las autoridades lograron mantener un orden inmediato con destreza propia de un país del primer mundo, alarmaron a unidades especiales quienes no tardarían en llegar; mientras tanto, un grupo de policías con armas en mano se adentraron para buscar heridos; encontraron un grupo de adolescentes inconscientes; primero se percataron que no hubiera nadie amenazante apuntando con sus revólveres hacia posibles zonas donde pudieran esconderse los causantes de tal alboroto, luego pusieron a salvo rápidamente a esos muchachos cargándolos hasta las afueras del local, buscaron entre sus pertenencias identificaciones para alertar a sus familiares pero entre precipitaciones una quejumbrosa voz rompió el mutismo entre ellos.**

 **-** _ **Ta…..Ta…Tai…S-**_ **una de las menores balbuceaba con debilidad ese nombre, inmediatamente se pusieron a buscar entre las identificaciones a dicho sujeto, pero no lo hallaron.**

 **-** _ **Debe seguir adentro del centro comercial, llévenla a un hospital ahora y que un grupo se adentre para seguir buscan…..-**_ **muy tarde, a pesar de lo rápido que pudiesen haber actuado, aquel oficial de policía quien aparentemente lideraba tan solo pudo ver con terror como las columnas se desplomaron sobre lo que quedaba del centro comercial tras una segunda explosión despertando más fuego vivo, nada podían hacer ahora más que buscar cuerpos sin vida y si es que los encontrasen al día siguiente. Por su lado, las personas gritaban y huían creando un desorden impresionante.**

 **-** _ **Maldita sea-**_ **parecía petrificado, una noche tan tranquila se había convertido en una tragedia.**

 **-** _ **Órdenes jefe-**_ **otro guardia le sacó del trance, ya nada podía hacer y con una mirada nostálgica y llena de terror al mismo tiempo, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su superior.**

 **-** _ **Que esos niños sean llevados cuanto antes a un centro médico; controlen el fuego y busquen cuerpos-**_

 _ **-Entendido señor-**_

… _Tiempo actual…_

Típica sala de clases a mediodía con destellos de luces solares ingresando a través de las gruesas cortinas como quien abriéndose caminos rectos; la exposición del docente encargado en la materia de literatura consistía en una proyección video gráfica sobre la historia sobre grandes narraciones y cuentos o fábulas narradas en tonos similares a rimas, todo eso gracias a un obsoleto pero aun conservado objeto de casi cincuenta años, era admirable saber cuánto tiempo podía durar algo como eso y mantenerse aun funcionante. Sentado justo en las filas finales me hallaba yo, mirando inquieto, o algo aburrido mejor dicho aquella enseñanza, honestamente me era muy difícil mantenerme atento sabiendo que en pocas horas jugaría un partido decisivo por la copa estudiantil de futbol organizado por la escuela principal de Odaiba; tal vez hubiera preferido inscribirme en cualquier otro deporte antes pero mi abuela siempre me insistió que era capaz de poseer cierto talento especial para dicha disciplina y es más durante muchos años ella misma pagaba academias de verano para que asistiera a escuelas de soccer durante las vacaciones aprovechando sus siempre comunes y cálidas visitas. Quien diría que la abuela tendría razón. Mi nombre es Koichi Takamoto Yukimura, tengo 13 años, es mi cuarto semestre en la secundaria; mis padres son ambos profesores universitarios o catedráticos como quieran llamarlo en la misma ciudad, nos mudamos hace 5 meses a inicios de este año y en vista de la cercana relación con la abuela pudimos quedarnos con ella las primeras semanas hasta establecernos y durante ese tiempo me pude hacer más cercano a ella; a pesar de sus 71 años sigue viéndose tan lúcida que da, hasta cierto punto de vista, envidia verla tan jovial, es una mujer realmente carismática aunque siento que me guarda muchas cosas pues en el ático de su vivienda me es prohibido ingresar no obstante siendo su nieto favorito, ya que mi hermana mayor con sus ahora 23 años, si bien al cabo fue una de sus consentidas, estudia en el extranjero ahora dedicando su vida al estudio de criaturas marinas en el pacífico así que eso me convierte en su predilecto.

La abuela se llama Hikari Yagami aunque prefiere ser llamada Kari pues así le llamaba mi abuelo quien falleció poco antes que yo naciera, ese es un plus más porque la abuela dice que de alguna manera u otra mi nacimiento fue una compensación por la penosa pérdida sufrida; por ello todos se dirigen a ella así, ya sea familiares, vecinos o amigos cercanos. Hoy ha prometido venir a verme jugar mi deporte favorito (gracias a ella lo es dicho sea de paso) cuando termine el receso en mi escuela.

Lenta pero afortunadamente culminaron las clases teóricas, ya era momento de salir a jugar futbol, de entre todos mis compañeros era uno de los menores del grupo aunque eso nunca logró amilanarme en lo absoluto; tan solo quería que sonase el pitido inicial para hacer lo que tanto disfruto, honestamente no tengo idea si algún día lograré ser un político respetado o un doctor reconocido o tal vez un gran ingeniero como mi padre, pero en cuanto a soccer seguramente podría aspirar a lejos. El camerino era un mar de nervios, nuestra primera final y nada más y nada menos que contra nuestro rival eterno, hay algunos maestros (los más veteranos) que narran acerca de cómo inició la rivalidad entre estas dos escuelas contando cosas tan absurdas pero divertidas como el mito de que nuestro primer director le robó la novia al primer director contrario y ello desató una "enemistad" que perdura hasta hoy.

- _Bien muchachos, no quiero llorones esta tarde y mucho menos escuchar quejas si les entran con fuerza al balón; hoy quiero verles jugar como si fuera a castigarles si perdieran-_ nuestro entrenador tenía la apariencia de un luchador profesional más que un director técnico. Llevaba una vida entera por así decirlo siendo el profesor de educación física, pero a pesar de ser un hombre corpulento con voz ronca, siempre era muy descuidado y para esta fecha esas eran sus clásica palabras de aliento.

- _Siempre nos amenaza así-_

 _-y que lo digas-_ los jugadores ya se conocían de memoria el gran discurso recitado para cada encuentro deportivo así que no era novedad escuchar tales palabras

 _-¡Silencio!, van a demostrar de que están hechos justo ahora o de lo contrario….-_

 _-No le van a dar el premio extra-_

- _Koichi, te escuché, cuando acabe el partido, harás cincuenta planchas de castigo y cien si no logran ganar…ahora sí adelante, salgan, salgan.-_

Todo el lugar estaba colmado con miembros de ambas escuelas y familiares quienes estaban ansiosos por saber quién ganaría, lástima que a nuestro entrenador no se le pasó por la cabeza ponerse shorts antes de salir de los vestuarios cosa que produjo risas entre los asistentes y en nosotros; eso era bueno, calmó la tensión aunque para nuestros profesores era bastante vergonzoso. Lo primero que hice fue mirar de un lado a otro, en breve logré ubicarla; mis padres me dijeron que no podrían venir por estar calificando universitarios pero la abuela no iba a fallarme y menos cuando ella había sido una orgullosa estudiante del mismo colegio al cual asisto hace ya muchos años.

- _Buena suerte Koichi, enséñales a esos engreídos cómo se juega-_

Algo aterrador tal vez, pero aliento de todas formas; el partido daba inicio de esa manera.

….

- _¿estás seguro?-_

 _-Sin duda alguna, su presencia es abrumante-_

 _-No me quieras ver la cara de tonto, yo mismo vi como…-_

 _-Te digo la verdad amigo mío-_

 _-Pero se supone que la entrada se cerró definitivamente. Además, mira, ¿lo ves?, sigue sin abrirse, me temo que estas equivocándote-_

 _-¿Estarías más convencido si te muestro esto?-_ sujetando un pequeño objeto insignificante a la vista quizás, este sujeto le enseñaba algo tan familiar y a la vez aterrador pues le produjo impacto emocional al otro.

- _Imposible-_

 _-Nada es imposible, debemos ayudarle-_

… _.._

Parecía sin duda alguna una derrota para la prestigiosa escuela Odaiba a manos de su archirrival con un marcador simple pero necesario de 1-0, ahora que faltaban solo cinco minutos, el equipo contrario se disponía a tocar el balón y dar pases cortos pero seguros causando desesperación en los otros; por causas del destino, Koichi logró recuperar una pelota técnicamente perdida, evadir a un rival y marcar un empate parcial desatando algarabía entre sus compañeros y en especial su entrenador quien grito tan fuerte que uno que otro pájaro tuvo que salir huyendo; el júbilo no terminaría ahí, pues en una jugada dividida se cometió una falta contra este mismo adolecente la cual fue cobrada por penal y muy bien ejecutada por el capitán del equipo, un muchacho de cuarto año. Una fiesta total. Cabe señalar que el entrenador cargó el trofeo como si se tratase de un hijo recién nacido en sus fornidos brazos y enseñándole a su claro rival por dicha "hazaña".

- _Muy bien jugado Koichi, me recuerdas mucho a alguien especial-_

 _-Abuela-_ estaba completamente exhausto, ni bien sonó el pitazo final tuvo que recostarse sobre el suelo para reponer oxígeno y dejar a sus músculos descansar; Kari logró ponerle de pie y darle un fuerte abrazo mirándole llena de orgullo mientras hacía muecas a los padres de la otra escuela. – _No es necesario eso-_

 _-Claro que lo es, venga, levántese, festeja con tus amigos, en la noche te espera tu cena favorita-_ Cómo es costumbre en las abuelas de consentir así a sus nietos, nadie lo sabe, pero ella no era la excepción; y a pesar que Koichi tenía sus trece años lo iba a tratar siempre como su engreído, ese porte físico, aquellos ojos marrones café, la cabellera algo desliñada y una singular característica por ser inquieto le recordaban a la vieja Kari a su hermano mayor; por alguna razón eso ya no la ponía triste, en su mente, un poderoso secreto la mantenía feliz.

- _Es hora Kari, cuéntaselo-_ …sintió una brisa acariciarle los cabellos, esa voz tan singularmente rebosante en paciencia, miró hacia muchas direcciones buscándolo, luego rio cual niña traviesa mirando al cielo con un temple de paz absoluta; una descarga nasal le hizo entender que pronto se resfriaría pero le dio igual pues para ella la edad no era un factor decisivo en cuanto a enfermedades si es que se trataba de su nieto. Aspiró con profundidad una fuerte bocanada y luego dio un gran suspiro, los años comenzaban a pesarle pero de todas formas iba a prepararle esos tallarines con salsa roja al buen Koichi. Nunca supo si fue una alucinación o no, pero entre risas buscó algo entre sus bolsillos de aquella chompa tejida por ella misma para sacar una especia de reloj celeste, algo maltrecho pero bastante significativo; era el digivice de su hermano. Lo curioso fue observar durante unas milésimas de segundo aquel resplandor naranja que al finalizar dejó a esa Kari totalmente estupefacta, pues quiera o no admitirlo, aquella luz se dirigió justo hacia donde su nieto se hubo encaminado.

- _Jajajajaja, ¿quién lo diría?-_ aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja abrió una gran esperanza dentro suyo, juraría haber visto a una versión del pequeño Tai corriendo con sus compañeros quienes festejaban una saludable victoria de futbol. Nuevamente estornudó, sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse y empezó a caminar con dirección a esa pequeña casa suya no muy lejos del centro pues podía llegar a pie en tan solo veinte minutos a paso parsimonioso; tras unos diez minutos logró llegar hacia donde se hallaba un gran cine anunciando una serie de funciones a distintas horas a disposición de todos los cineastas, ver aquella construcción le produjo una serie de recuerdos dándole transitorias pero fuertes jaquecas. Aquel cine fue construido luego de muchos años sobre los cimientos restantes del centro comercial más grande, el mismo el cual fue destruido hace muchos años atrás gracias a una soberbia explosión la cual por poco acaba con la vida de una adolecente Kari Yagami…ese siniestro fue catalogado como un atentado terrorista foráneo con objetivos claros en iniciar guerras armamentistas entre bandos miembros de uniones políticas pero por más que se buscó culpables estos nunca aparecieron; solo dentro de las memorias de la ahora abuela Kari existía una verdad absoluta sobre eso.

…...

 **Hola amigo(a) lector(a), en primer lugar muchas gracias por darte tiempo en leer este fic el cual espero sea de tu agrado. Me llamo Christian Bryan Orihuela Jesús tengo 22 años Peruano a mucha honra. El fic es contado de una forma diferente, quise copiar un estilo nuevo en donde las partes son explicadas por otro relator en otra época; sé que tal vez haya muchas cosas que no se logren entender bien, me gustaría que me las pudiesen comentar para poder dar lo mejor en esta nueva historia. Recalcando que este anime ha sido uno de mis favoritos desde la primera vez que lo vi, espero pueda salir bien.**

 **Me encanta leer obras, te agradecería un montón si pudieras compartir libros conmigo, nombre de autores y también de otros fics del anime o serie que sean. Bueno creo q eso es todo, gracias nuevamente por la lectura…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

A pesar de ser un muchacho díscolo como cualquiera, ciertas eran las ocasiones en las cuales obedecía y acceder al ático era una de esas. Tras disfrutar unos deliciosos tallarines con salsa roja, Koichi acostumbraba quedarse unos cuantos minutos más en casa de la abuela ya sea para disfrutar de ella o para seguir comiendo más; todo eso era tan familiar para Kari, era como tener a su querido hermano devuelta salvo que con muchísimos años menos por su puesto. Mientras aquel púber veía televisión en la sala, cabe mencionar que Koichi se fascinaba por aquel aparato muy diferente a los actuales dotado de una antigüedad de casi cuarenta años y funcionante aun, Kari logró subir hacia ese "lugar prohibido" aprovechando el entretenimiento absoluto del nieto mientras este observaba su programa favorito acompañado de varias empanadas con un vaso de jugo, - _va a demorarse con eso-_ fue lo que pensó. Subió las escaleras lineales; aquel ático era completamente normal, incluso había un pequeño camarote algo ya corroído por el paso de los años pero su madera fina le hacía poseer un acabado digno a pesar del tiempo.

Con sumo cuidado empezó a subir la escalera que unía ambas camas, la seda estaba bien tendida y la almohada en perfectas condiciones, puso el digivice sobre aquel cojín con gran cariño, luego comenzó su descenso pero por cosas del destino, un estornudo le hizo perder el control haciendo que la pobre Kari cayera de espaldas contra la madera.

…

- _Abuela, Abuela, ¿ya te sientes mejor?-_

Tardó un cerca de 20 minutos en abrir sus enormes ojos, un rostro adolecente le miraba con preocupación, no demoró en percatarse que se hallaba recostada sobre la cama inferior de aquel camarote cubierta por las sábanas verdes, quiso incorporarse pero una mano se lo impidió aludiendo una negativa con un movimiento de cabeza hacia los costados. – _Sigue ahí abuela, más tarde me regañarás por haberte desobedecido, pero no tenía opción. Descuida el doctor Suka dice que no es nada malo, él te puso el vendaje, tienes suerte que tu vecino sea ese señor-._ Kari colocó sus veteranos dedos sobre la cabeza, efectivamente un material algodonoso le cubría la calota en su parte posterior, había perdido la conciencia producto de aquella caída, tuvo que admitir que a su edad eso pudo haber traído secuelas peores pero había tenido suerte en esta oportunidad. – _Sé que no te gusta que este aquí, cualquier cosa me avisas ¿de acuerdo?-_ Koichi recogió un vaso del suelo que lo delató haber estado bebiendo jugo mientras cuidaba de ella, ya estaba por bajarse pero un resplandor anaranjado le hizo detenerse, este provenía desde la cama superior como si fuese mágico; de nada serviría esconder tantos secretos pues ya era momento que su nieto conozca la verdad.

- _Bien, bien. Siéntate Koichi, necesitamos hablar-_ era la única persona a parte de sus padres a quien ese joven obedecía sin bacilar, sintió curiosidad pues la voz de Kari era bastante seria, cosa que no solía suceder ya que ella siempre bromeaba. – _Debajo de la cama hay un par de cajas, ábrelas-_ nuevamente hizo lo que se le pidió, efectivamente al agacharse para poder acceder encontró varios objetos acartonados, algunas polvorientas, dentro suyas habían incontables periódicos, revistas, fotos, una en especial llamó su atención, se quedó mirándola muchos segundos preguntándose cómo era posible eso. - _¿Sorprendido?-_ su voz retornó a ser juguetona nuevamente, ahora miraba el rostro de su nieto con mucha calma.

- _Qué significa esto, ese niño, el de la foto, es idéntico a mí-_ exigía explicaciones, su corta edad le ponía a prueba la disciplina siempre pero no era costumbre suya ser alguien quien exigiese cosas salvo en esta ocasión, algo comenzaba a aterrarle.

- _Corrección Koichi, tú eres quien se parece a él…..sigue buscando-_ Kari corrigió el tono elevado de su nieto inmediatamente con tales palabras, ahora ese muchacho rebuscaba entre las innumerables fotografías, en casi todas ese chico tan singularmente parecido estaba presente. Sintió mayor curiosidad, pensó por qué alguien guardaría periódicos pasados; sacó uno al azar, para entonces Kari cerró los ojos recordando aquello que nunca deseó. Releyó tres veces los enunciados "Atentado terrorista en Odaiba, siete jóvenes fueron rescatados", "Trágico en Japón", "Fuego paraliza Odaiba", eran tan solo uno que otro encabezado en cada resto de papel que leía, sus ojos se posaron sobre la columna periodística detallada a mínimo pues la noticia parecía haber sido tan trascendental que acaparaba casi dos hojas enteras, "cerca a las nueve de la noche, una explosión hizo que la construcción del centro comercial de Odaiba quede reducida a escombros y cenizas, las autoridades lograron evacuar la zona insistiendo en tratarse de un atentado terrorista, ellos mismos llevan toda la madrugada reduciendo el fuego, no se hallaron cuerpos, esta es la lista de salvados luego de un arduo operativo". Para cuando terminó de leer los nombres grabados, quedó estupefacto al encontrar el de Kari Yagami 15 años, su instinto le respondió bien, - _el niño de la foto, es tu hermano ¿verdad?-_ como si lo hubiese sabido siempre Koichi atestiguo en su favor aludiendo el enorme parecido entre ellos.

- _¿Dónde está él?, su nombre no figura en la lista y dice que no encontraron cuerpos, ¿acaso está vivo?, ¿vive en otra ciudad?, ¿por qué nunca me hablaste de él?-_ eran dudas abiertas, Kari tan solo miraba triste aquellos ojos café mientras esperaba la pregunta definitiva para poder desfogar todo eso que le aprisionaba la garganta.

- _¿Mamá lo sabe?-_ aquello fue lo que aguardaba

- _Koichi, hijo, es momento de contarte la verdad…..si tienes tiempo claro-_ su voz cambió rapídamente de una transgiversada por la pena a otra de picardía para poder ganarse la atención plena del mozuelo. Este tan solo asintió, siempre deseo que algún día se le fueran contadas historias como los abuelos suelen hacer con sus nietos, la desventaja era que esta costumbre radicaba más entre varones y lastimosamente, su abuelo había fallecido hace mucho. – _Un momento-_ antes que la vieja Kari pudiera gesticular palabra alguna, Koichi salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, pudo oírse como bajó estas a toda prisa y cómo volvían a subir rápidamente luego de unos segundos; entre sus brazos cargaba toda una botella de casi dos litros llena con jugo cítrico y un plato con varios pasteles caseros hechos por la misma mujer. – _Es bueno comer entre las historias-_ aquello le produjo una risa sincera, eran exactamente iguales.

- _Quiero que sepas, que esto pasó realmente, ese resplandor naranja es prueba de ello-_

Una vez más, el niño asintió con la cabeza mientras daba por iniciado el primer pastel de carne saboreándolo con mucho cariño.

- _Tai Yagami, mi hermano mayor, nuestro líder….-_

 **\- A continuación la historia será narrada como lo vivieron hace 57 años -**

 _-Despierta a tu hermano, Matt llamó diciendo que pasaría para recogerlos-_ la voz de la señora Yagami retumbaba sobre las paredes del departamento 403, no era un casa ostentosa pero lo suficiente como para una familia nuclear y un gato cachorro de nombre Nico. Una jovencita Kari salía del baño luego de ducharse y vestirse; habían pasado poco más de un año desde la vez que derrotaron a un poderoso enemigo con la ayuda de todos los niños elegidos del mundo, las vacaciones en el mundo humano ya habían llegado y tras ese lapso temporal, una carta les llegó para ellos por parte de Matt, a quien se le hubo ocurrido juntar a todos para pasar un fin de semana juntos y recordar viejos tiempos en una cabaña ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad la cual pertenecía a su padre y quien muy amablemente les dio permiso para que pudieran reunirse. Tras pocas horas de llegarse la entrega, todos comenzaron a llamarse ya sea mediante teléfonos o correos, quedaron una fecha en la cual pudieran verse sin inconvenientes y dicha fecha resultaba ser este día; pero para Tai, despertarse temprano era un acto sacrílego; por eso, su hermana entró decidida a su habitación, la misma la cual luciría vacía este años pues su hermano comenzaría estudios en la preparatoria y debería quedarse, honestamente ella no estaba lista para separarse de él por más que tuvieran una relación muy extraña. Sigilosamente entro de puntillas cargando una bocina, pensaba hacerla sonar con fuerza para despertar abruptamente a ese hermano suyo y decirle que se alistara de una buena vez ya que no tenía más que quince minutos antes que Matt llegara a por ellos. Se acercó con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro, la silueta de Tai dibujada debajo de las sábanas le hizo entender que estaba profundamente dormido, iba a moverle la almohada cuando…- _Mejor suerte para la próxima hermanita-….._ tan solo pudo sentir como un pequeño pedazo de pastel impactó su rostro antes que pudiera reaccionar, evidentemente su hermano la hubo estado esperando todo ese tiempo y ahora se sostenía el estómago producto de tanta risa; ella no se molestó en lo absoluto, se limpió con las sábanas mientras miraba sonriente la buena broma que le hizo. – _Estuve listo desde muy temprano no hay nada por preocuparse, vámonos ya o mamá nos hará probar ese batido de espinacas con mango-_ sacudió su cabeza imaginando lo "destructivo" que podría llegar a ser la cocina de su madre; pero la astuta Kari sonrió después, con su dedo índice le señaló hacia atrás. – _Eres tan poco precavido Tai-_ ahora el mayor de los hermanos Yagami sentía como una crema de pastel era colocada de lleno sobre él, aquella voz era inconfundible, la conocía desde muchos años.

- _¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?-_

 _-Pues, dormí con Kari-_

 _-Prácticamente vives con nosotros ahora-_ lo dijo en tono de burla mientras usaba otro pedazo de tela del cubrecama para limpiarse, se reía cual niño tras haber sido víctima de una buena broma como cortesía de una inseparable Sora Takenouchi quien continuaba riéndose por lo anterior. En pocos minutos lograron salir no sin antes despedirse de los señores padres, ambos indicaron tener cuidado y evitar que Tai terminase durmiendo sobre un riachuelo, una carismática broma por parte del padre pero que era de algún modo cierto recordando la última expedición y la jugada que le hicieron sus amigos de futbol al dejarlo dormir en esas circunstancias hace unos meses atrás.

Eran a penas las 7 am, los elevadores estaban descompuestos así que optaron por bajar las escaleras. – _Ustedes dos no tienes respeto por mi habitación-_ mientras bajaban los peldaños, el castaño hizo una acusación en vista de la última broma. - _Bueno, si tienes mi camarote significa que también es mi habitación-_

 _-Tú tienes tu cama propia, yo me quede con la de siempre-_

 _-¿Respeto?, una vez vomitaste sobre mi sombrero ¿recuerdas?-_

 _-Éramos niños, además me diste demasiado jugo de naranja-_ ahora conversaba con Sora, defendiéndose por aquel mal recuerdo pero que siempre era aprovechado para hacerle pasar un rato vergonzoso; ambas disfrutaban hacerlo, quien sabe pero para Kari, Sora era la hermana que nunca pudo tener y agradecía demasiado haberla podido conocer gracias a su hermano.

Llegaron hasta el piso primero, donde supuestamente Matt les estuviese esperando, este tardó unos cuantos minutos en aparecer con aquella camioneta que su padre le permitió usar para sus eventos musicales como un artista rockero en formación; automáticamente se abrieron las puertas traseras dejando a la vista a la mayoría del grupo sentados, intercambiaron saludos amenos, en especial Sora y Mimi quien había decidido dejarse de pintar el cabello color rosa para dejarlo crecer en su color marrón claro natural.

- _Hola tarado, gusto en verte, también me da gusto verte Kari; siéntense demoraremos un poco-_ Matt acostumbraba saludar así a Tai ya sea por teléfono, celular, correos, en sí con cualquier forma posible, eran excelentes amigos después de todo y una confianza rebosante les permitía tratarse así, aunque la parte de "demoraremos un poco" lo dijo algo desanimado.

- _Muy gracioso guitarrista torpe-_

 _-No enserio, no hay sitio aquí adelante-_

 _-¿Qué?, pero soy el copiloto-_

- _No hoy amigo-_ Davis le guiño el ojo como señal de broma, este estaba sentado atrás como todos pero señalando con su dedo le invitó al castaño echar un vistazo para ver quien se había robado su sitio; este entendió el mensaje, alzó la vista sobre los altos asientos delanteros y pudo verla a ella.

- _Hola Tai, hace mucho que no te veía, espero que no te afecte que este con Matt ahora-_

 _-Por enésima vez tu y yo no estamos saliendo-_ el rubio alzó la voz dejado risas en el grupo, sentada como copiloto se hallaba la hermana mayor de Davis (June Motomiya) esta había salido persiguiendo a su hermano para poder lograr saludar a Matt cuando este llegase a por él, no tenían planeado ir con ellos al campamento pues tenía un viaje en tren y agradeciendo de antemano logró subirse al vehículo pidiéndole que la dejaran en la estación, luego comenzaría a abrazar al rubio durante todo el trayecto mientras este intentaba conducir haciendo paradas en cada punto donde recogerían a quienes se lo pidieron.

- _Si lo pones así, no hay problema, además quién soy yo para evitar que viajes con tu novia amigo, ayer me dijiste que ibas a extrañarla mucho-_ Tai lanzó ese comentario sarcástico mientras se hacía un espacio entre las cosas que lograron colocar también dentro del carro, la mayoría de ellas eran de Mimi quien se tomó muy en serio lo de "traigan lo que quieran" por parte del rubio, logró ponerse cómodo en un asiento junto a Davis; acto seguido June se lanzó para abrazar a Matt dejando risas entre todos, solo Tai pudo ver la cara de su amigo con un gesto de "voy a asesinarte por esto" visto a través del espejo retrovisor.

Pasaron, cerca de treinta minutos hasta llegar a la estación de trenes, y otros treinta más para que la díscola adolecente se despidiera de cada uno pero especialmente de Matt. Tras dicho acto, pudieron sentarse con mayor libertad dentro del Van, algunos escuchando música desde sus celulares, otros conversando entre ellos acerca de sus acontecimientos familiares o vidas en la escuela secundaria como último año para algunos. Tai pudo recobrar su sitio en la parte delantera del coche no sin antes ser "agredido" por su amigo blondo por haberle hecho creer a esa chica que aquel amigo sentía algo especial por ella. Jugaron como niños rebeldes unos cuantos segundos más hasta que por fin se pusieron serios y emprendieron el viaje que duraría aproximadamente unos noventa minutos a velocidad considerable. -¿ _Cómo es que pudiste sacar una licencia de conducir tan raídamente?-_ Mimi sentía algo de pavor al ver la velocidad a la cual conducía su amigo, para ningún otro eso resultaba ser un problema y en especial para Tai quien prácticamente roncaba confiando en llegar sano y salvo en ese vehículo.

- _Tranquila, te seré sincero que tuve suerte en el examen de conductores. Al parecer mi evaluador escuchó la conversación que tuve con mi padre-_

 _-¿Puedes ser más explícito?-_ Aquella chica, apretando con fuerza su asiento con ambas manos tenía que distraerse hablando con alguien pues casi todos, salvo ella y el conductor, estaban dormidos y debía despejar su mente del pánico que le producía viajar a gran velocidad por un ligero trauma que tuvo meses atrás cuando sufrió un leve accidente automovilístico.

- _Mi padre me dijo que si lograba pasar la prueba, podría usar el Van para algún día llevar a mis amigos a la caballa que tienen las afueras. Creo que lo dijo porque no tenía muchas esperanzas que lograra un buen puntaje pero afortunadamente el señor que me calificó no era muy estricto y no fue tan rígido conmigo-_

Sonaba bastante convincente dicha explicación, tenía que ser honesta que ahora se sentía menos tensa mientras se distraía conversando; tocaron temas comunes acerca de cómo le fue el uno al otro durante el año académico y de qué planes futuros estaba pensando el rubio ahora que la secundaria había llegado a su fin; este seguía empecinado en convertirse en una estrella de rock pero tan solo como hobbie, su verdadera opción sería la ingeniería. Por su parte, Mimi se convertiría en lo que siempre soñó desde pequeña, ser una diseñadora de modas. El tiempo se pasó muy discretamente, llegaron como si no hubieran sentido los noventa minutos transcurrirse tan deprisa, todos los demás despertaron cuando dejaron de sentir el carro en movimiento. – _Vaya, en serio amigo, esto es fabuloso-_ Davis siempre supo que su compañero era alguien con comodidades pero nunca imaginó algo como tal, la cabaña tenía un diseño rústico y cálido, hecha con madera fina de roble resistente, el acabado general en sí era bastante ostentoso, una chimenea se dibujaba en la parte superior bastante vanguardista por la forma algo espiralada. – _Dormirás ahí Davis-_ el comentario produjo risas entre el resto, luego esperaron la invitación para poder adentrarse pero el rubio simplemente les dijo que se sintieran como en casa, no había necesidad alguna en pedir para poder acceder.

Tras unas cuantas horas más, Tai daba su intento número cincuenta y ocho en prender una fogata, Kari ya había logrado encender la suya muy fácilmente (ayudada por un encendedor y que nunca se lo mencionó a su hermano) y ahora le sacaba orgullo a "su acto". – _Deberías rendirte Tai, se ve que eres demasiado holgazán como para hacer una-_ Sora se acercó con un vaso de jugo de naranjas recién exprimidas, este aceptó pero miró decepcionado al ver como daba por finiquitado su último intento, se puso de pie limpiándose los pantalones y frotándose las manos para dejar caer restos de madera de entre sus dedos. - _¿Confías tanto en mí?-_ él la miró desconcertado, acaba de beberse el jugo tan satisfactoriamente y no encontraba explicación alguna para eso hasta que pudo sentirlo en toda su boca, poco a poco su rostro se volvía rojo con una ligera sensación de ardor entre sus dientes.

- _Deja de hacer eso, estás loca-_ Matt llegó tarde, pero le produjo mucha risa el saber que su amigo también había caído en la misma broma; Sora les dio jugo sí, pero no pudo evitar ponerle algo de wasabi en el líquido, ahora ambos jóvenes lagrimeaban por la sensación picante. Tai salio corriendo hacia la cabaña en busca de agua, afortunadamente logró apaciguar el ardor bebiendo casi la mitad de una jarra repleta con refresco casero. – _Tú, rubio atolondrado, ¿estás pensando lo mismo?-_ luego de poner una pose desafiante sobre la puerta principal le dijo eso a Matt, al parecer este le entendió inmediatamente, ambos corrieron hacia ella a toda velocidad, cada quien le sujeto de un brazo y saltaron hacia el lago que se hallaba en las cercanías; cabe mencionar que el agua cristalina no tenía nada de termal y el frío abrumador que sintieron sus cuerpos al hacer contacto con el líquido les hizo tiritar. – _Ustedes están dementes, que ya no aguatan bromas-_

Tai salido deprisa del lago, no parecía tener remordimiento, todo lo contrario, hizo una especie de clavado cayendo muy cerca de sus dos amigos produciendo risas entre todos. Kari miraba a su hermano mayor como siempre lo veía, era un niño después de todo e iba a extrañarlo en exceso ahora que él decidió postular a una universidad en Kyoto, no muy lejos pero debería estudiar fuera de casa en una pensión para lograr sus objetivos.

- _Es parte de la vida, pero siempre seremos amigos y siempre nos vamos a visitar-_ Ella ni se hubo percatado de la presencia de otro vehículo estacionándose muy cerca a la van de Matt, con la diferencia que este era un medio de transporte contratado pues pudo ver a un muchacho peli azul siempre vestido formalmente pagándole a quien sería el conductor. El saludo cordial provenía desde Joe quien sorprendió a esa adolecente mirando con una risa complaciente al ver como sus demás amigos continuaban jugando como niños incluso pasados los años.

Ella tan solo pudo sonreír, todos estaban presentes luego de muchísimo tiempo, era sorprendente ver a Cody de hecho, quien ya poseía la misma estatura de su extravagante amigo Davis; los años pasaron tan deprisa que le era muy irrazonable, por así decirlo, ver lo mucho que había crecido aquel jovencito. Tras otros breves segundos quedó más sorprendida al ver a su querida amiga Yolei con un corte de cabello corto, hace tres años esa chica prefería tener la cabellera larga y oculta por un sombrero vanguardista; la mujer de cabello lila claro se acercó para luego darle un caluroso abrazo.

- _Por cierto Izzy, no hay luz acá, así no podrás estar con esa monstruosidad todo el tiempo-_ con mucho sarcasmo Matt se acercó hasta donde sus demás compañeros para estrecharles las manos en señal de afecto. – _Eso implica que no podrás usar esa guitarra tan escandalosa-_ aludiendo al uso de parlantes para maximizar el sonido, aquel joven genio devolvió de esa forma el saludo al rubio quien asimiló la broma con una enorme sonrisa. – _Por cierto, no fue buena idea dejar a esos dos jugar ahí hermano-_ Tk tuvo que viajar con los otros chicos para poder guiar al taxista hasta donde la cabaña; ahora mientras sostenía los equipajes de los demás (tan cordialmente como siempre tratando en ser acomedido) señalo con un movimiento raudo su barbilla ya dotada con ciertos pelos igual de rubios que su cabellar hacia el lago donde tanto Tai como Sora continuaban jugando salvo que con algo más de "energía".

 _-Cómo te atreves a decir que peso más, voy a aniquilarte Yagami-_ Sora era muy tierna en casi la mayoría de veces, no obstante, ahora estaba literalmente ahogando a su mejor amigo luego que este aludiera que ella había subido unos cuantos kilos más cuando intentó cargarla con sus hombros para seguir jugando. Con mucha astucia logró sacar la cabeza del agua para respirar hondamente y llenar sus pulmones con ese preciado oxígeno, inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre ella para devolverle el favor y así continuaban; de no ser por Davis quien no se lo pensó dos veces para sacarse la playera y lanzarse hacia el lago con el fin de ser partícipe del juego y de evitar que se hicieran daño; su clavado profesional (como él lo bautizaría más tarde) terminó por levantar bastantes gotas de agua y dejar a esos dos riéndose al igual que el resto pues en su intento por una entrada magnífica, resbaló y calló de lleno al lago.

- _Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran-_ Ken se hizo presente tras haber estado como de costumbre, bastante callado hasta ver la "hazaña" de su mejor amigo.

- _Bien, ya es hora de comer algo-_ Tai se disponía a salir tras haber chapoteado como un niño en las cristalinas aguas, tan solo pudo oir el comentario de Matt quien le dijo que sería demandado por haber contaminado tales aguas con su cuerpo. Ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera cuando observó una intensa luminosidad entre los frondosos árboles que circunscribían la rústica cabaña, siempre destacó por ser distraído pero aquello lo mantuvo perplejo durante fracciones de segundo, su cuerpo entero pareció estremecerse ante ello, su mente entera parecía estar congelada como cuando alguien es testigo de una verdadera calamidad, durante unos segundos más, Tai estuvo con medio cuerpo fuera del agua sosteniéndose con los brazos y mirando desconcentrado hacia el bosque. – _No te distraigas tanto amigo-_ Davis logró llegar hasta donde él nadando muy deprisa, al parecer ninguno notó la perplejidad de su amigo, así que ni bien estuvo cerca, logró adentrarlo con fuerza al lago produciendo risas entre todos.

… _-Vaya, vaya, pudiste verme…..muy interesante…portador del valor-….._

…..


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

-¡ _Acabemos con ellos y ya!-_

 _-Cállate inservible, si lo hacemos se corromperá, lo necesitamos en su basal-_

 _-Solamente unos huesos, hace mucho que ….-_

 _-Hazlo si tanto quieres, explícale al amo cómo el emblema no funcionó después, anda, te reto a eso-_

Dos sujetos conversaban álgidamente mientras esperaban, habían llamado a la puerta de un departamento hace unos cuantos segundos antes que el primero iniciara su súplica, ahora, tras escuchar esa amenaza tuvo que contenerse.

- _¿Sí?-_ una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años, alta, delgada, con un dental estilo chef que la delataba estar en medio de sus actividades culinarias abrió la puerta amablemente; tenía delante suyo a dos muchachitos vestidos con camisa blanca, pantalones oscuros y camisón verde oscuro que le hizo entender eran chicos de la escuela secundaria, un atuendo bastante común pero lo curioso era que se hallaban en vacaciones y no había mucho sentido vestirse así. – _Disculpe la visita sin previo aviso, somos compañeros de Tai, ¿es esta su casa?-_ el primer joven en hablar era más bajo que su hijo, tenía cabellera blanca y algo alborotada, nariz respingada y ojos azules, algo atlético dicho sea de paso, - _Ya veo, son amigos de Tai, él no está, salió a un campamento con unos viejos conocidos-_ tan altruista como siempre ella les dio ese mensaje, seguía sin entender el atuendo de esos dos pero conociendo a su hijo mayor, este paraba rodeado de gente tan extraña como él y por ello le restó importancia a ese detalle.

- _Vaya, que lástima, queríamos reunirnos para festejar el fin de año académico, todos fueron invitados pero por un error se olvidaron de enviarle el mensaje a Tai….¿sabe cómo podemos comunicarnos con él?-_ el segundo muchacho habló, su voz era mucho más pausada, al igual que el otro, su cabellera era igual de blanca pero bastante peinada, como quien hecha para ser parte de una entrevista laboral, pero a diferencia del otro, este lucía algo subido de peso, más cachetón y con rostro de ser alguien sin mucho interés en los deportes.

- _Se fue hace unas horas, pero llevó su celular ¿han intentado llamarlo?-_

- _Sí, aunque, no nos respondió, imaginamos que estaba durmiendo aun-_ nuevamente aquel joven bien peinado contestó; la señora Yagami parecía sospechar algo, cosa que toda madre se enorgullece en llamar un sexto sentido, pero la explicación tan razonable del joven le hizo sentirse mucho más calmada. Conversó unos cuantos segundos más con los muchachos, hizo el además de estar cocinando para no sonar atrevida como pretexto para cerrar la puerta no sin antes despedirse cortésmente.

- _Señora, disculpe la molestia; esto me apena, hay alguna forma de saber dónde está. Honestamente, una compañera de otra sección, está muy interesada en conocer a su hijo, a ella le gusta bastante de hecho y siempre asiste a sus partidos, es una buena amiga nuestra y siendo Tai alguien…..-_

La madre rio con mucha fuerza, sonrió de manera horonda sacando pecho por su hijo, - _hubieran comenzado por eso chicos, descuiden, está por las afueras de la ciudad, en la cabaña de un amigo suyo, deben conocerlo, Matt Ishida, el chico de la banda; queda por la carretera a dos horas de la estación de trenes yendo hacia el sur. Mira querido, nuestro hijo tiene una admiradora-_ tras dar esos datos la señora se despidió de ambos chicos dejando una grata impresión de ser una madre capaz de prestarse para cuando de buscarle chicas a su hijo se trataba. Los otros dos se marcharon satisfechos agradeciendo luego tal ayuda y pedirle no mencionar nada al respecto a la señora para que todo esto pudiera salir como una "sorpresa".

- _No sabía que la cabaña quedaba al sur-_ pasando las hojas del periódico de ese día, el señor Yagami se percató del detalle hecho por su esposa.

- _Pues así es-_ ella contestó con severidad, cogió uno de sus cucharones de madera para seguir aderezando su creativo pastel de albóndigas.

- _Si mal no me equivoco, al sur solo hay unos cuantos bares y hoteles para turistas, la cabaña del señor Ishida, queda en la dirección contraria-_ mostrando una sonrisa pícara y dándole vuelta a otra página más, miró a su esposa meneando la cabeza como quien sabiendo que esta no era la primera vez que hacía algo similar.

- _Quien sabe quién es esa chica, mi niño necesita de alguien quien no lo persiga, además está con sus amigos ahora.-_

 _-Está con la persona quien tú quieres que es diferente-_

 _-Ya hablamos de esto decenas de veces-_ poniéndole punto final a esta discusión, la mujer continuó sazonando las ollas, cortó pequeños trozos de vegetales para luego inmiscuirlas dentro de la sartén principal, mientras aquel maduro esposo mantenía esa sonrisa algo complaciente pues sabía las intenciones de aquella mujer.

En otra escena, los dos jóvenes que hace poco conversaron con la madre de los hermanos Yagami, saltaron desde el cuarto piso sin temor alguno, cayeron sobre dos vehículos los cuales quedaron severamente comprometidos al impactar con los pies de ambos, estos ni se inmutaron ante la colisión, salieron volando a toda velocidad hacia donde se les indico sin darle importancia a la multitud que los veía con asombro; en su camino, uno que otro curioso atónito optó por sacar alguna fotografía o grabar lo sucedido. - _Puedes matar a alguien si deseas, estos no se vinculan con nuestro objetivo-._ El sujeto con mejillas más prominentes le mencionó eso a su compañero para ponerlo de buen humor; este otro, con gran satisfacción, miró con detenimiento a ese infortunado hombre con cámara en mano quien grababa los acontecimientos, ni bien hicieron contacto visual cuando pasaron cerca suyo, aquel varón de casi treinta años quedó petrificado, con rapidez, su cuerpo comenzó a congelarse mostrando grietas de hielo por todo el cuerpo, incluso la cámara que sostenía se cubrió por una delgada capa de fina agua congelada. Dejando un eco de risas satisfactorias, ambos continuaron en dirección norte, tenían una tarea que cumplir y al parecer pudieron obtener buena información acerca del paradero de quien tanto deseaban, sin saber que la astuta madre de ese blanco les dio una dirección errónea teniendo otros pensamientos, pero que afortunadamente le daría tiempo a su hijo y compañeros. El petrificado hombre terminó haciéndose.

…

- _Te mojas un rato en el lago y te da fiebre, se ve que no acostumbras bañarte tarado-_ Matt le alcanzó un plato de sopa caliente al castaño quien había sido víctima de un resfriado justo a pocas horas de salir del agua; ahora se quejaba por estar pasando este infortunio aunque despertando gracia entre los demás compañeros quienes no esperaron en bromear al respecto. - _Tú tienes que ayudarme Joe, has algo-_ mirando con ojos llorosos al muchacho quien terminaba su primer año de estudios en la facultad de medicina, suplicó que le diera algo para calmar esta molestia, - _lo siento Tai, a penas y sé cosas muy básicas, además no me parece algo grave, es un simple resfriado, sanarás en dos días.-_

 _-En esos dos días, todos nos divertiremos sin ti, lo prometemos-_ Sora dio el comentario final para con su amigo, todos rieron; con el trascurrir de las horas y tras, como ellos mismos lo dijeron, sobrevivir a la singular cocina de Yolei, cada quien comenzó a desempacar lo necesario para poder darse abrigo y descansar apropiadamente sobre los grandes y ostentosos muebles de la familia Ishida.

Matt siempre resultaba ser un chico carismático, bromista y humilde, no tenía necesidad en demostrar cuan económicamente bien podía estar y el compartir siempre fue un detalle suyo, tal vez por ello se tenía bien ganado su emblema salvo por un único objeto el cual protegía tanto como a su propia vida…..su guitarra eléctrica; fue un valioso obsequio de su padre cuando cumplió catorce años y lo mantenía en muy buen estado hasta ahora (17), era prácticamente un objeto "sagrado", cosa que su mejor amigo no supo entender mientras posicionaba sus dedos sobre las delicadas cuerdas finas para demostrar que sabía un poco de música.

-¡ _Saca tus dedos de mi guitarra!-_

 _-No exageres no es para tan….-_ ni pensarlo dos veces, el rubio se abalanzó sobre el otro no sin antes haber puesto a salvo su más preciado tesoro, ahora ambos peleaban cual niños, como acostumbraron hacerlo durante todos estos años de amistad; honestamente Tai era un chico más atlético por dedicar su mayoría de tiempo libre al futbol a diferencia del rubio, quien prefería pasar las horas con su banda de rock en busca de una quimera y por ello usualmente era el primero quien "ganaba" en el juego de las luchas, pero algo lo estaba desconcertando. Fue gracias al bullicio que esos dos jóvenes hacían, que el resto se despertó o dejó de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para asegurarse que nada extraño estuviera aconteciendo, tras percatarse de la típica escena entre ellos, cada quien volvió a lo suyo.

Como si un aire gélido irrumpiera por dentro que se transformó a un calor tan abrumante, Tai se quedó estático durante una fracción de segundo, esa sensación tan extraña le era muy familiar, como haberla sentido antes, juraría haber sentido un dolor inimaginable pero debido a extremadamente breve que resultó ser, no le dio tiempo en reaccionar; fueron en esos escasos milisengundos en los cuales Matt logró desarmar al castaño mediante una llave improvisada para sellar su victoria. – _Gane esta vez tarado-_

 _-….-_

Tai parecía en trance, hizo una breve pausa para luego lograr zafarse de su amigo quien ya empezaba a soltarlo no sin antes mostrar una sonrisa placentera, se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas, curiosamente el mismo Joe las hubo cerrado todas pensando que sería lo más sensato para evitar que algún animal se introdujera y robara los alimentos o que los mosquitos hicieran un festín con todos, pero esa ventana estaba abierta. Comenzó a sudar mientras una sensación perspicaz recorría su mente entera. – _Hermano, ¿estás bien?-_ Kari se acercó hasta donde él, estaba bastante acostumbrada a soportar las rarezas de su hermano, pero esto (incluso viniendo de él) era muy esotérico. – _Oye amigo, tranquilízate, te suce…-_ Tk intentó acercársele, estiró la mano derecha para intentar cogerlo mientras este continuaba viendo un punto fijo entre los árboles negros gracias a la noche pero Tai tuvo una reacción anormal, prácticamente fue como si se sintiera atacado por el menor de los Ishida, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y luego vomitó por la ventana desatando preocupación en todos.

- _¿Tienes algún termómetro acá amigo?-_ rápidamente Joe preguntó imaginando que un cuadro febril fuese el responsable de la situación aunque muy improbable resultaría serlo.

- _¿A dónde vas tú?-_ como por acto reflejo, Mimi giró la cabeza para ver como Ken salía por la puerta principal a una prisa considerable.

- _Estaba mirando un punto fijo por allá, algo no me huele bien-_ sintió escalofríos, hace muchos años este mozuelo dedicó todo su gran intelecto en servicio a fuerzas oscuras mientras era usado como títere por terceros antes de convertirse en un verdadero elegido; un instinto le ordenó seguir, tal vez haber estado conectado con aquel pasado le brindaba ese peculiar sentido extra sobre malos aires. - _Dejen de exagerar las cosas, ya sé lo que tiene-_ su comentario dejó a todos inquietos, esperaron a que acomodara al actual risueño Tai sobre uno de los antiguos muebles para dar su explicación, con ayuda de Davis pudo lograrlo.

- _Estas vayas son cosas peligrosas, no letales, pero dan cuadros de falsas percepciones si se las come sin saber prepararlas-_ El peliazul defendió su hipótesis luego de rebuscar entre los bolsillos de su compañero (el pretexto por cual lo hizo sería diferente), encontró esos frutos secos enseñándoles a todos para instaurar un clima de menor angustia. – _Descuida Kari, estará bien, solo necesita descansar-_ percatándose de la mirada aun preocupada de aquella señorita, Joe tuvo que tranquilizarla con eso último.

- _Tú, idiota, siempre….haciendo…..tonterías…cómo….te….atreves-_ a pesar de estar completamente dormido, eso no evitó que fuera sacudido con violencia o que le cayeran fuertes golpes con almohadas (haciendo mención que los cojines antiguos eran algo pesados) sobre la cabeza. – _Sora, eso va dolerle cuando despierte-_ Izzy lo dijo con una voz entre avergonzada mezclada entre sorpresa.

- _Debe aprender tarde o temprano-_

Aquel joven genio era alguien con sueño bastante frágil, si era despertado por cualquier minuciosidad, tardaría unos diez minutos aproximadamente en dormirse nuevamente, pidió permiso cortésmente a Matt un refresco de la nevera, este volvió a insistir que no debería de haber tanta formalidad para luego decirle un "sí amigo adelante". Aprovechó esos instantes en los cuales se dirigía a la cocina para poner en orden su mente, su emblema supo a quién saber elegir como su portador; y ahora, el chico del conocimiento lamentaba tener una mente tan brillante. Se sirvió el zumo de frutas en un vaso para no levantar sospechas, se despidió de todos con amabilidad fingiendo no ser partícipe de nada, primero entró en uno de los servicios higiénicos aun portando su vaso, cerró con llave para asegurarse que nadie lo interrumpa. El baño era bastante espacioso, nada que envidiarle a uno de la ciudad considerando ser una casa de campo. Miró detenidamente el espejo que servía para tanto reflejarse justo encima del lavado como para uso de botiquín, las cristalinas lunas estaban temblando como si fuera un recipiente de agua agitándose luego que una piedra cayera en el centro; de entre ese espejo mirándose un reflejo muy distorsionado salió su digivice dejándole boquiabierto. – _Necesito mi computadora-_

En la otra sala, ya todos maás tranquilos sin saber lo que acontecía en el baño del primer piso; Joe se aseguró que todo marchara bien, - _Ken, ya que estas ahí, puedes acompañarme a la van de Matt, le pedí a Tai que trajera un par de escobas y algo de detergente-_ dijo mirando a su menor amigo pues este aún se encontraba parado donde antes, a pocos metros de la salida.

 _-¿Para qué necesitas eso? –_ Matt preguntó la razón de ello, este se disponía a subir para acomodar la guitarra que hubo desatado todo ese alboroto.

- _Recuerda que nuestro amigo al parecer vomitó algo afuera de esa ventana, me disculpo, debí haberles advertido de esas vayas así que lo limpiaré-_ tan bien educado como de costumbre, Joe se ofreció para esa tarea haciendo recordar en efecto esa escena, Matt le pidió no hacerlo que mañana temprano él se encargaría y aunque honestamente no deseaba realizarlo, su cabeza le ordenaba ser buen anfitrión siempre aunque al fin de cuentas el mayor se quedó con el "crédito" insistiéndole a Ken ser acompañado.

Ambos salieron, apagaron las velas las cuales de forma impresionante daban buena luminosidad a la cabaña tanto así que podría verse desde fuera como si tuviera focos de baja potencia.

- _Siempre piensas en todo Joe-_ Ken nunca se hubiera imaginado traer consigo escobas y detergente especial, eso le hizo sentirse algo apenado pues cuando todo el campamento terminara, sería Matt quien luego ordenaría las cosas por su cuenta.

- _Tú solo sígueme, ciertas cosas no andan bien aquí, no debemos hacer que cunda el pánico-_ su mirada era frívola con destellos de miedo, aquel joven alto de anteojos delgados, cabellera azul, miraba detenidamente hacia el mismo lugar en donde Tai lo estuvo haciendo. – _Imagino que también pensaste que esto no era una casualidad, ¿cierto Ken?-._ Dejó pasmado al muchacho, este tuvo que admitir cuan buen actor resultó ser Joe, ahora ambos estaban en la van en medio de la oscuridad y apoyados con los destellos de un par de linternas caseras, este permanecía apuntando los árboles. – _Pero, las vallas, tú dijiste….-_

 _-Tai más que nadie sabe acerca de eso, me lo dijo en el primer campamento que tuvimos juntos; supongo que las tenía en el bolsillo para decirnos que no debíamos comerlas, pero conociendo lo olvidadizo que es….-_ sus ojos nunca dejaron de posicionarse sobre otro lugar que no fuese esos árboles. Con cierto temor, Ken alumbró la ventana por la cual su compañero hubo vomitado, se dio una gran sorpresa; tan solo pudo quedarse mudo unos segundos.

- _Vi como vomitó, lo juro, vi que salió algo por su boca, vi…..-_

 _-Diremos que nosotros lo limpiamos, cuando estemos todos juntos mañana temprano nos iremos-_ sobre las bases de madera no había rastro alguno o muestras de líquidas, nada que justificara las arcadas y el sonido tan similar a los casi tres vómitos que lanzó Tai a través de esas ventanas abiertas.

 _-Cómo puedes decir eso, debemos marcharnos ahora, tengo un mal presentimiento-_

 _-También yo, pero piensa qué tan seguro es que salgamos de noche sobre un camino el cual solo uno conoce-_

 _-Debemos decirles si…-_

 _-Tú y yo, haremos guardia hoy, en silencio, por ahora. Esperemos a que amanezca-_ el tiempo lo convirtió en un sujeto mucho más maduro y sensato; Joe a sus dieciocho años entendió que por más que lo desearan, sin importar cuantas veces lo hicieran, el sello de ser "niños elegidos" los mantendría sujetos a ese peculiar mundo para toda la vida; pudo convencer a su compañero.

….

- _¿Podrá resistir?, te excediste un poco ¿no crees?-_

 _-Aguantará, lo sé-_

 _-Fue muy riesgoso, hay rumores que los han visto, que tiene sirvientes capaces de….-_

 _-Estoy al tanto, por ahora debemos permanecer así, ocultos-_

 _-¿Ocultos? ¿Le llamas a lo que acabas de hacer, oculto?, estas demente-_

 _-Mis disculpas, necesitaba saberlo-_

 _-Tú y tus desenfrenados impulsos, harás que nos maten-_

 _-Perdóname por favor, pero al menos ahora estamos seguros-_ sobre la densa flora y camuflados por la totalidad oscuridad sin más luz que el reflejo de la media luna sobre un riachuelo, dos sujetos sostenían sus asuntos.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Miles de criaturas salían despavoridas hacia cualquier dirección que pudiese servirles de guarida pasajera mientras esas colisiones se instauraban en pleno mar. Usando ya sean fuertes patas, alas o los dotados con capacidades marinas, cada quien por su lado incluso dejando atrás a valiosos compañeros; el miedo despertó el instinto más primitivo.

A simple vista, seguirlos era más que abstruso y peor con tantas ondas de por medio que no hacían más que embravecer las olas ya rebeldes del basto océano verdoso. Dos esferas, una era color blanco como la misma nieve acompañada con truenos color azul marino hacían gala de un poder tan grande como los mares que lo rodeaban; la otra figura redonda poseía características muy similares salvo por la coloración verde con destellos relampagueantes dorados; cada impacto entre esas dos masas lograba recrear estruendosos sonidos como los producidos por los truenos andinos; este era el motivo por el cual aquellas criaturas digitales emprendían una pronta huida.

- _Digno de ser tú-_ una voz fina con matices propias a la de un adulto joven logró escucharse desde el interior de la esfera blanca, para estos momentos ambos objetos se hallaban flotando con total parsimonia encimas de las enajenadas aguas. – _Pero ya eres demasiado senecto-_ como si resultara ser una metamorfosis, dos pares de alas emplumadas blancas rompieron la superficie para dejar un ser dotado de un resplandor tan intenso que verle era prácticamente imposible, tan solo esos apéndices albinos eran perceptibles.

- _Joven eres aun, ese es tu principal defecto-_ la contraparte verde respondió ante la amenazante presencia del otro ser, este no sufrió cambio alguno en cuanto a apariencia, tan solo la resonante voz se hizo presente. No pasaron ni cinco segundos para que las aguas comenzaran a elevarse en forma de grandes olas con casi treinta metros de altura amenazando con arrasar con lo que fuese, - _Sentencia de siete pecados-_ bramando esas palabras, la esfera verde comenzó a sumergirse entre las aguas, magnánimas columnas de agua comenzaron a ascender hasta las nubes, siete en total las cuales rodearon al blanco ser. Las aguas se calmaron unos instantes, breves segundos de paz, luego cada columna confluyó hacia su objetivo real, este intentó soportar el castigo abrumador, su grito fue tan intenso que parecía ser capaz de ensordecer a multitudes enteras; la violencia era admirable en medio de un escenario tan hostil, incluso las rocas adyacentes entre los corales fueron arrasados sin piedad alguna. La resistencia del primer sujeto fue reducida a simplemente nada, las aguas terminaron por adentrarlo junto con los océanos y de los cuales ni bien hubo sucumbido al rival, dejó salir a la esfera verde hasta su posición inicial.

Este objeto comenzó a perder la forma, dejando que cientos de pedazos cayeran como si fuese un cristal cayendo en trozos luego de haber sido destrozado, la imagen la cual cubría dicha esfera reveló a su portador. Asemejaba bastante a una especie de caballero con armadura plateada reluciente, escudo gigante de casi las mismas dimensiones que su adiestrador salvo por lo delgado que resultó ser, un gran sable dorado lleno de inscripciones antiguas en lengua mística, capa verde hasta los tobillos o lo que resultaba que fuese semejante a ello. Ojos tan verdes como manzanas inmaduras pero cubierto por un casco con forma de cabeza de felino; pocos sabían de su realidad, el más poderosos de los guardianes del mundo digital estaba presente en estos momentos y al parecer había cumplido bien su tarea.

Los mares tardarían semanas o quizás meses en volver a calmarse luego de haber invocado la más predilecta técnica ancestral, las aguas en sí eran solo una representación que nuevamente muy pocos conocían, el significado de ellas era el número pues al ser siete los pecados capitales, eran siete las columnas destinadas; si alguna de ellas lograba herir al enemigo ello significaba que tal infortunado sujeto había cometido ese pecado, lo peor era que al ser castigado por una primera columna, las otras seis terminarían por aniquilarlo y curiosamente este ser a quien se le fue aplicada este poder, recibió las siete en un solo ataque.

- _Que tu alma repose en…..-_ se disponía a darle un adiós a ese feroz adversario, no por algo hubieron estado luchando casi dos días enteros, recordó como ese mismo contrincante terminó por darle muerte a los ancianos vigilantes del templo sagrado, una ofensa abominable, sabía perfectamente que buscaba un objeto preciado y era un alivio saber que dicho material se hallaba bastante bien escondido y en donde menos se lo imaginase. Estuvo tan confiado de haber salido victorioso que nunca imaginó este desenlace. _Te lo dije, viejo ya eres-_ su mano derecha estaba completamente incrustada en la espalda del gran guardián, vistos desde otro ángulo era mucha la diferencia de tamaños como quien comparando un adulto con un niño. - _¿Tú?, pero si….-_

 _-Ningún pecado puede matarme….no tengo alma alguna-_ de inmediato retiró su extremidad del cuerpo, luego le clavó sus cortos pero filosos colmillos sobre la yugular mientras succionaba con fuerza debilitando cada vez más a ese poderosos guerrero ancestral. – _Mis disculpas guardián, debo retirarme….el mundo humano es muy grande como para encontrarlo fácilmente y….me temo que tengo prisa-_ diciendo estas palabras dejó en claro que era conocedor acerca del paradero de aquel material preciado inundando con terror su mente ya lánguida. Con un acto de soberbia técnica, terminó por decapitar al guerrero dragón usando dos sables filosos con hojas pequeñas pero de filo monstruoso.

- _Debo a la tierra ir-_ se quedó esperando a ver como el cuerpo sin cabeza de su víctima caía hasta los mares profundos, no habría nueva resurrección para ese gran digimon, no para los de su especie sagrada. Tal vez un nuevo caos tendría que acontecer mediatamente que uno de los pilares fuera exterminado, si bien y al cabo dicho evento tardaría quien sabe incluso meses en instaurarse debido a lo inmenso que resultaba ser el digimundo, aquel ser blanco optó por retirarse a toda prisa teniendo en mente una ya victoria. Durante una hora avanzó sin dificultades divirtiéndose en acabar con la existencia de las pavoridas criaturas con las cuales se topaba en su camino, pasado ese lapso de tiempo comenzó a sentirse fatigado, pensó que la batalla arduamente sostenida con la más poderosa bestia le hubo causado estragos y vaya que tenía razón en pensar de aquella manera, pero un instinto le hizo creer que estaba confundiéndose y muy probablemente esa fuera la causa.

…..

Llamas, caos, destrucción, gente corriendo despavorida buscando una explicación ante lo sucedido, decenas de personas nunca imaginaron presenciar algo así en sus vidas o peor aún en tratar de buscar razones aparentemente lógicas para todo. Era un posada para turistas o amantes de campamentos con construcciones bastante adecuadas para la zona, se alquilaban botes y materiales para poder ir a pescar en los lagos o incluso hacer canotaje en los ríos circundantes, un verdadero paisaje a pesar de su corta extensión; salvo ahora que era fuego.

No hace mucho que dos jóvenes entraron a uno de los hospedajes vestidos con uniformes escolares, alguien les atendió amablemente pero estos respondieron hostilmente preguntando por un nombre en específico, para el hombre barbudo y corpulento la actitud de ambos chicos le pareció tan grotesca que los reprimió alzándoles la voz buscando intimidarles, detestaba realmente el mal comportamiento adolecente y en vista que estos dos le insultaron delante de todos los usuarios, el gran hombre no pudo controlarese y golpeo con una soberbia bofetada a uno de ellos. Preso de ira supo que ello no fue una buena opción, trato de calmarse, les pidió disculpas, pero el chico a quien hubo golpeado le respondió con un puñetazo en el abdomen que lo hizo volar varios metros hasta impactar con los mostradores ubicados en otra sala rompiéndolos de inmediato. Quedaron en total mutismo, nadie supo que decir o cómo reaccionar…..- _Diez segundos Tai, ¡sino apareces en diez segundos hare pedazos este lugar!-_ el joven albino más regordete habló instaurando amenaza; ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, pasado ese tiempo, aquel joven estiró una mano en dirección al melenudo recepcionista quien a duras penas comenzaba a ponerse de pie tras haber sido golpeado, tan solo pudo alzar la vista para ver como una esfera de fuego salía desde la palma de aquel peculiar muchacho, se oyó un grito de dolor que duró unos dos segundos, tras ello, solo quedaron cenizas. La multitud entró en anarquía, cada quien por su cuenta, - _Incluso si te escondes, lo sabré-_ el otro ser pálido y más esbelto se hizo manifiesto con tal declaración, estaba de pie en calma absoluta, sus ojos se tornaron tan azules como el cielo mismo y de su espalda salieron ocho largos brazos tan blancos como la misma nieve, estas ocho extremidades se estiraron cuanto pudieron para sostener a ocho inocentes víctimas quienes gritaron asfixiantemente, los brazos los atrajeron hasta muy cerca del sujeto, sus ojos pasaron por los pusilánimes individuos como quien haciendo un reconocimiento fácil o algo por el estilo, - _que pena, ninguno es-_ tras decir eso, las grandes manos blancas literalmente congelaron a esas "presas" con unas capas finas de hielo haciendo que quedasen petrificados en vida, luego los fuertes dedos se juntaron violentamente deshaciendo en miles de pedazos los cuerpos congelados sin piedad. Ambos seres recrearon sus actos hasta no dejar a nadie vivo e incluso las construcciones terminaron siendo reducidas a nada en menos de una hora. _–Tal vez están por el río-_ establecido todo ese alboroto, la idea de buscarlos por las aguas resultó ser posible, hasta ahora desconocían haber sido engañados por una mortal sobre el paradero de quien deseaban; el más delgado hizo que sus ocho brazos adicionales retornaran a su espalda hasta desaparecer y su amigo con cachetes prominentes permitió que el fuego de sus manos cesara definitivamente; los dos giraron para ponerse en marcha volando posiblemente hacia los caudales más cercanos. Todo pasó muy deprisa, una lanza atravesó el cuerpo de quien sabía invocar más extremidades quien cayó de rodillas ante la mirada atónita del otro; acto seguido, dos hojas de pergamino cayeron una en cada lado del otro albino, ese quedó inmovilizado sin que sus músculos pudieran responderle. Recibió fuertes golpes, ambos pergaminos se elevaron bruscamente y este mofletudo sujeto salió retirado con violencia hasta el lago cercano. Alguien estaba ahí, cubierto por una túnica que mantenía su identidad en anonimato, dirigió su cabeza también tapada hacia el sangrante ser atravesado por su lanza, pego un fuerte grito y se retiró para perderse en medio de los árboles. Las aguas se tornaron violentas dejando salir a quien fue bruscamente colocado allí, fuego entre sus manos y mirada llena de odio, pero ya no había nadie con quien luchar, pasó la vista esperando encontrar al responsable de haberlo hecho enojar pero tan solo encontró a su compañero con un objeto punzante atravesándole el cuerpo, - _Ya no exageres-_

- _Ja, solo quiero divertirme-_ el otro se puso de pie como si no sintiera nada en lo absoluto, hizo que capas finas de hielo cubrieran la lanza, esta terminó por quebrarse dejando un agujero de entrada y otro de salida en el cuerpo de este pero que rápidamente se cerró. - _¿lograste reconocerlo?-_

 _-No, alguien con esa fuerza…_ se mantuvo cabizbajo y meditabundo unos segundos… _puede ser un Khanas-_

 _-¿Khanas?, bueno, eso solo lo hará más entretenido-_

 _-Hay que encontrarlo, debe saber dónde está nuestro amiguito-_ Se incorporaron sin temor alguno, pero renegaron al no poder detectar la presencia del resiente "invitado".

…..

Fueron las horas quien sabe más estresantes jamás vividas para esos dos muchachos, uno en cada piso, así lo acordaron, se miraban constantemente con cada ruido extraño que pudiesen sentir o parecerles durante toda la noche. No mencionaron nada y para no parecer sospechosos dijeron que ya era momento de dormir cuando entraron a la cabaña luego de haber limpiado las ventanas y el piso que supuestamente habían sido ensuciados por un vómito. En un momento siendo casi las 3 am, un ventarrón hizo que Ken abriera los ojos violentamente pues estaba cabeceando preso de cansancio, bajó rápidamente con un palo de escoba entre manos, se disponía a hacerle frente a lo que fuese pues tanta presión lo comenzaba a estrangular aunque afortunadamente, fue retenido por Joe quien supo controlarlo para evitar instaurar desorden; de esta manera pasaron las horas lenta y estresantemente para esos dos. Fue demasiado oportuno no haber sido atacados ni hostigados en toda esa noche, la madrugada llegó y los primeros destellos de sol atravesaron las lunas de cada ventana anunciando una nueva mañana para todos salvo con una mala noticia próxima a ser revelada; esperaron a que se sirvieran el desayuno para tener una mejor oportunidad, como el mayor sería deber suyo mantener un porte maduro y sereno, se aclaró la garganta para anunciarse ya que el bullicio propio de los amigos suyos le impedían escuchar con claridad quienes al percatarse del carraspeo de garganta prestaron atención.

- _Sé que debes tener un grato anuncio amigo, pero necesito decirles esto-_ Izzy se adelantó ante la sorpresa del resto, Joe quiso interrumpirlo pues su noticia era más que alarmante hasta que el genio amigo soltó el digivice sobre la mesa agitándose cual celular vibrador con llamaada urgente entrando; como si fueran presos de pánico, se miraron unos a otros recordando lo vivido hace cuatro años atrás y cómo estuvieron tan cerca de acabar con sus vidas y nuevamente esta tan familiar pero extraña simultanea sensación embargaba sus mentes, tras asimilarlo con delicadeza, miraron a Tai, no era para nada orate pensar que los incidentes pasados en ese chico no guardasen relación con ese joven.

- _Ayer vi como vomitaste amigo-_ Ken lo dijo mirándole detenidamente.

- _No es necesario que me lo recuerdes, sobre todo en un momento como….-_

 _-No había nada en la ventana ni en el piso Tai, estaba completamente limpio-_ cortante, así de frío tuvo que ser para evitar ser interrumpido por su amigo mayor. Confesaron no haber limpiado nada en lo absoluto y de cómo Joe sospechó todo de manera intuitiva en la noche anterior, luego Izzy les comentó acerca del fenómeno peculiar atestiguado por él mismo y de cómo su dispositivo digital llegó a parar a sus manos cuando este introdujo su mano sobre los inquietos cristales. Mutismo pleno, duró casi un minuto.

- _Debemos ir a por nuestros digivices-_ Sora, mirando al vacío, de manera casi involuntaria dijo eso, ninguno se atrevería a cuestionar a nadie pero verse en medio de otro peligro era lo último que pudiesen desear como parte del itinerario de vacaciones de verano. – _Siempre en verano, ¿no puede ser en invierno? ¿O en tiempo de clases?-_ una chispa singular era suya, tan alocado como siempre, por eso tal vez su insignia le caía a pedir de boca, con miedo sí, pero dispuesto a luchar antes que rendirse. El valor hubo hablado.

- _Yo puedo ayudarles con eso-_

Voltearon cual acto reflejo, la puerta y ventanas permanecían cerradas; un diminuto sujeto vestido con ropas elegantes de años muy pasados pero con tonalidades verdes-grisáceas de tela fina se hizo presente en medio de todos, asemejaba bastante a un duende propio de la mitología irlandesa. Le miraron boquiabiertos sin saber qué decir, si era aliado o enemigo.

- _Soy un digimon, ustedes muchachos están bajo grave peligro-_ su voz era bastante chillona, muy similar a la de un niño de casi 9 años, pero la barba desmentía ello y más aún al verlo caminar usando sus cuatro extremidades y con esa cara media leonina. – _Los digivice seguirán a los portadores, debemos irnos ahora-_ sonaba convincente de sí mismo como quien sabiendo acerca de lo vivido por Izzy en cuanto a la extraña aparición del propio dispositivo digital suyo. Aunque ellos no iban a ser tan confiados, aquella liliputiense criatura no lucía exactamente como una amenaza pero no por esa apariencia iban a creerle tan abiertamente y esa suspicacia les llenaba la cabeza en estos momentos.

- _Mi compañero acaba de distraer a sus perseguidores, no sé si siga con vida, mi deber es llevarlos a un lugar seguro-_ su voz se tornó lastimera al recordar que posiblemente su viejo compañero no hubiera podido salir con vida ante los enviados para destruir a estos jóvenes pero por alguna abstrusa razón, ellos no parecían muy convencidos y motivos no le sobraban.

 _-Podemos entrar al digimundo por nuestra cuenta-_ Kari salió al frente haciendo alarde de un rápido raciocinio pues con qué motivo entrarían con un desconocido si ellos mismos eran capaces de adentrarse usando los aparatos digitales, lo dijo para hacer notar que todos eran capaces de retornar a sus respectivas casas y posesionarse de los propios.

- _No es ahí donde iremos, el mundo que ustedes conocen ha caído-_

…..


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

- _¿Y qué fue lo que hicieron?, ¿le creyeron?-_ con mucha impaciencia el joven Koichi increpaba a su abuela acerca de lo que aconteció 57 años atrás, la historia le resultó algo agradable, era tal y como los octogenarios padres solían hacer con sus nietos en el punto de contarles relatos, cuentos o cualquier cosa que fuese motivo de reuniones; este chico nunca pudo sostener algo así debido al prematuro fallecimiento del esposo de la abuela Kari y una oportunidad como tal era más que saludable en el entorno familiarmente hablando.

- _Eres muy impaciente jovencito-_ regañó con suavidad, le llamó la atención el saber que su predilecto nieto le estaba prestando atención más a ella que a los deliciosos emparedados o al propio jugo de naranja; ella misma anhelaba pasar más tiempo pero al ver la hora supo que los padres del joven Koichi ya habrían salido de dictar clases y/o revisar exámenes así que ambos no tardarían mucho en llegar. – _Tus padres deben encontrarte en casa-_

- _¿No puedo decirles que me quedaré a dormir hoy?-_ su tono era de reproche, al fin hubo encontrado algo que compartía en común con su abuela que no fuese el soccer y le estaban negando la oportunidad de mantenerla.

- _Puedes venir el jueves para continuarla-_

 _-¿Jueves?, pero si estamos Domingo-_

 _-Tu examen de literatura es el miércoles y jueves te toca álgebra; quiero que estudies Koichi-_

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más debatiendo en cuanto a los horarios de exámenes que apretaban la juvenil agenda del adolecente, fue un acuerdo grato que se respetaran las normas dictadas por la abuela no sin antes prometerle quedarse a dormir esa noche para que pudiese terminarla sin futuras interrupciones. Koichi le dio un beso en la frente a la siempre jovial Kari, se despidió amablemente y bajó con la prisa característica de un muchacho de su edad las escaleras del ático; ella pudo oír como rechinaron las puertas que le indicaron la salida de su consentido nieto. Había tenido, aunque no lo notase, un día bastante agotador pues sufrió un leve accidente que la mantuvo desmayada unos cuantos minutos para tener que rebuscar entre todos sus recuerdos aquello que la ponía de tan mal humor, eso mismo que la mantuvo infeliz durante tantos años y que su díscolo Koichi aun desconocía. Imaginando en qué hubiera pasado si tan solo hubieran hecho caso a lo que su hermano Tai le quiso decir hace ya 57 años, la vieja Kari optó por llorar amargamente y quedarse dormida sobre las telas verdes de su antiguo camarote.

…..

Un lunes común, sentado entre las filas casi finales muy cerca de las ventanas y con medio asiento girado para poder conversar amenamente con su compañero del lado, eso era un día clásico en la escuela secundaria de Odaiba. Las primeras dos horas fueron clases y repaso para el venidero examen de álgebra por parte del regordete docente, el señor Rigmud, un matemático quien dedicó gran parte de su vida en el mundo de los números y de quien la escuela pudo hacerse de sus servicios por una nada módica suma de dinero, pero resultaba ser un trofeo no solo por la calidad de enseñanza del veterano, sino porque la rival escuela también pugnó por contratar al profesor. El señor Rigmud era natural de Croacia, pero residía en Japón desde hace 30 años tras haberse quedado por accidente en una universidad en calidad como invitado, su presentación fue tan buena que no dudaron en llamarlo ofreciéndole un mejor sueldo; quince años más tarde se uniría a las filas escolares para preparar a los jóvenes talentos.

Dieron quince minutos de reposo mientras se hacía el cambio de materia; ahora vendría la de literatura, otra asignatura de la cual un examen se hallaba próximo. El tiempo trascurrió y el docente encargado no se hacía presente dentro del aula, era bastante puntual y por ello resultaba ser bastante extraño no verle ya sentado en su silla ubicada detrás del pupitre; muchos rumoraban acerca de un posible acercamiento de nuestro profesor para con la escuela rival debido a que en muchas ocasiones le ofrecieron un salario mejor pero este se negó en todo momento por amor al colegio.

- _Alumnos, el señor Wong no podrá dictarles clases hasta dentro de dos meses por un tema delicado, en su lugar, me es grato decirles que un maestro ha aceptado cubrirle hasta su reintegro-_ en medio del bullicio escolar, entró en auxiliar comunicando esto a todos, hizo un ademán en señal de respeto al nuevo docente para que este pudiera entrar. Tenía aspecto de tener más de cincuenta años, cabello negro que resaltaba más su redonda cara y ojos verdes, saco azul marino bastante vanguardista, su voz daba la impresión de demostrar confianza. Se presentó como el profesor Ukitake, docente de la universidad en la cual curiosamente trabajaban los padres del joven Koichi, había aceptado esta pasajera oferta pues fue un emblemático estudiante de la escuela en sus años como estudiante, pidió esfuerzo al grupo pues el examen estaba venidero y no era costumbre suya ser dócil en cuanto a las calificaciones y no iba a ser una excepción al tratar alumnos y no universitarios; pero a pesar de su rudeza, el maestro supo hacer una clase bastante llamativa digna de un profesor catedrático y las dos horas a su cargo se pasaron rápidamente. El timbre del recreo se hizo sonar para dar permiso a los estudiantes de salir de cada una de las aulas hacia el patio principal, o cafetería, o donde ellos deseasen pasar los siguientes treinta minutos con mayor comodidad; tras una muy entretenida aunque extensa clase, Koichi se disponía hacer lo mismo que el resto de sus compañeros pero el profesor le pidió acercarse unos minutos para poder charlar con él, este se sintió extrañado, no era un muchacho muy dedicado a los estudios mas era alguien con notas promedio. – _Siéntese señor Takamoto, solo serán breves minutos-_ para el joven estudiante, el tiempo del recreo era más que oro, por ello esperaba con mucho optimismo que lo mencionado como "breve" fuera tal y como él imaginase. – ¿ _Ya está preparado para los exámenes?-_ vaya pregunta, pocos eran los maestros que se preocupaban por el desempeño en forma individual, a pesar de sentirse extrañado por aquella interrogante y de no dejar de mostrar admiración, contestó con un sí definitivo.

- _Muy bien, excelente-_ tal vez pudo haber sido la impresión o quizás haber desayunado copiosamente en la mañana, Koichi imaginó tambalearse de un lado hacia el otro manteniendo los ojos cerrado como quien siendo presa de una especie de vértigo posicional transitorio. – _Puede retirarse señor Takamoto, sus padres estarán conformes con lo que les diga cuando los vea más tarde en la universidad-_ fue muy breve tal y como hubo prometido, la sensación giratoria ya era cosa del pasado, se marchó despidiéndose con educación directo hacia las canchas de fulbito para entretenerse con sus demás compañeros; en su salida, ese joven maestro sonrió al ser testigo como una objeto brillaba con elegancia en una tonalidad algo anaranjada capaz de verse incluso por fuera pues aquella provenía desde el interior del bolsillo derecho del adolecente - _Tal y como lo imaginé-….._

Se mantuvo la promesa de no visitar a la abuela durante la semana de exámenes escolares, los días trascurrieron bastante deprisa y para cuando el momento llegó, se supo pasar adecuadamente e impresionantemente con excelentes calificaciones en ambas materias. Tras haberle dado gusto a la abuela, era momento de recibir no solo una recompensa de un delicioso plato de carne asada que tan solo la vieja Kari sabía cocinar, sino que también le entró curiosidad por saber más acerca de su misterioso tío abuelo con quien compartía tantas características físicas; hasta la fecha le parecía bastante propio de un cuento inventado en la ancianidad por su querida matriarca pero no negaba disfrutar los bocadillos caseros acompañados con una historia ficticia. Llegó hasta esa casa, tocó la puerta, fue recibido como de costumbre con un fuerte abrazo y prensiones en amabas mejillas, charlaron de lo bien que le fue en esas dos pruebas y del venidero partido que se realizaría para seleccionar a los mejores jugadores del distrito para que puedan representar a la localidad en partidos de mayor categoría.

- _Cuéntame más abuela, ustedes estaban hablando con un duende, ahí fue donde te quedaste-_ mientras devoraba un quinto sándwich de palta y su enésimo vaso con jugo cítrico, el jovencito incitó a su querida abuela continuar con la historia; hubiera deseado estar en el ático para poder ver más fotos pero Kari fue bastante estricta en negarle la entrada a ese sitio. – _Muy bien hijo, seguiremos-_

 _-Espera-_ casi lo dijo gritando, ella imaginó que iba a traer como de costumbre más comida para que pueda seguir oyéndola pero se quedó mirándole ya que este miraba al vacío buscando algo, -¿ _cómo es que puedes saber lo de los señores blancos y de lo que conversaron tus amigos Joe y Ken?-_ su intuición era aceptable, ella nunca hubiera sido capaz de estar en varios sitios al mismo tiempo, no quiso sonar grosero nunca solo que su ímpetu le hizo preguntar, ahora miraba algo apenado pues seguía sintiendo perspicacia en cuanto a la veracidad de dicho relato.

-¡ _Oh!, crees que miento,_ …..rio fuertemente tras decírselo y rascándole la cabeza para darle a conocer que no había problema alguno… _al final lo sabrás jovencito, créeme, al final-_ la anciana mujer estiró su brazo derecho para poder recoger un emparedado, mantuvo esa sonrisa tan carismática en su rostro, le dio una gran mordida mientras en su mente se decía a sí misma "Soy tan voraz como tú, hermano".

… _ **continua la historia….**_

Apenas serán las siete de la mañana, no había ruido en los alrededores salvo los cánticos de algunas aves o el sonido producido por el vaivén del viento al impactar con los viejos árboles, a tempranas horas lamentablemente para este grupo, podía sentirse una tensión abrumante. No era del todo cierto si es que enemigos andaban tras ellos tal y como este ser extraño les mencionó, por otra parte, tras las declaraciones de Izzy y de cómo fue posible que su digivice surgiera misteriosamente a través de una ventana, ellos no estaban seguros de creerle o no.

- _Cada segundo es vital, nos vamos ya-_ la criatura daba su segundo intento en convencer a esos muchachos; su camarada podría haber perdido la vida en su intento por distraer a los perseguidores y esto le estaba poniendo de muy mal humor no sin dejar de lado el escaso tiempo para ponerlos a salvo.

-¿ _para qué nos quieres salvar?, si el digimundo ha caído, ¿cómo seremos de utilidad sin nuestros amigos?-_ esta vez fue Tk quien preguntó, entre todos este era quien perdió por primera vez a su inseparable compañero de peleas en una lucha en su primer viaje a ese extraño lugar y aunque a las finales pudo recuperarlo, los sentimientos de pérdida fueron inmedibles en su momento. Pensar en haber perdido definitivamente a ese valioso amigo le comenzó a producir deseos nauseosos, se acercó lentamente hacia ese invitado, un instinto le hizo confiar en sí mismo buscando una respuesta pero fue rápidamente apartado por Cody quien logró sujetarlo con un brazo. – _Dinos tu nombre-_ Los años pasaron para todos como es evidente, aquel niño con corte casi militar y bien uniformado era historia, aquel muchachito Cody fue reemplazado por una figura adolecente con muchos centímetros más de altura y cabello ya no tan corto como antes, su misma voz le daba paso a una más grave pero lo más resaltante fue ver cuán sensato era actualmente.

- _Soy 33-_ mucho antes que las dudas invadieran mentes o que comenzaran en auto cuestionarse acerca de la veracidad del reciente dato, ese mismo chico lanzó una segunda pregunta sobre si era o no un digimon como los que ellos conocían ya que su apariencia era muy distinta a las zoomorfas habitualmente vistas. La afirmativa fue casi inmediata.

-¿ _La razón de ese nombre es…?-_ Dejó a un lado la cortesía para tutear a ese ser, nunca le perdió contacto visual esperando ser atacada en cualquier instante. Yolei admitía que si les hubiera querido hacer daño ya lo hubiera logrado puesto que ninguno de ellos tenía consigo a su digimon acompañante como para hacerle frente a una posible amenaza, y es más, solo uno cargaba su actual dispositivo digital por un acto fortuito. - _33 es mi nombre, si aprecian el esfuerzo que 9 está haciendo, síganme-_ no quiso dar más explicaciones, conocía muy pocas cosas sobre el comportamiento humano a pesar de sus incontables años encima, pero tal vez en mostrarse decidido creando un acto cautivable le podría servir; salió corriendo usando sus cuatro extremidades rompiendo la puerta dejándola hecha añicos al impactar con esta mientras mantenía su curso en una sola dirección….el lago.

- _Mi padre va a matarme por esto-_ Matt miro con desgano esa lujosa puerta hecha pedazos, entendió que ese ser pudo haberles matado si fuese enemigo teniendo esa fuerza muy engañosa para su delicada apariencia. Salieron corriendo hasta darle alcance, se veía muy tranquilo parado a pocos centímetros de la fuente de agua, - _Quieres darte un baño ¿o qué?-_ sintiéndose ofendido por el agravio a la propiedad de su padre, Matt habló con sarcasmo pero ese ser continuaba estático con la mirada perdida.

- _Confíen en mí niños elegidos, sumérjanse, la conexión ya fue establecida-_ pasaron casi veinte segundos tras los cuales señaló con uno de sus larguiruchos dedos hacia el centro, parecía estar hablando en serio – _Todos menos tú, nosotros llegaremos por otro camino-_ otro dedo suyo fue estirado señalando al sujeto en quien tal vez ya estaban hartos que fuese él siempre.

- _De ninguna manera-_ su hermana fue directamente hacia donde él, miró llena de ira al ser pequeño, todo esto le parecía ahora una trampa, una para hacerles dividir fuerzas o peor aún, para hacerse con un valioso emblema. - _Este chico está infectado, si accede por este nexo que acabo de abrir, morirá-_ se tornó preocupado, observaba con cautela las posiciones de las sombras, estaban perdiendo tiempo y un grupo de aves volando despavoridas desde el sur le hizo entender que su buen amigo posiblemente había sido capturado. – _Las aves vuelan asustadas, algo las ahuyentó-_ Sora miró directamente a los ojos del extraño, tenía esa cualidad de poder conocer a las personas con tan solo mirarlas y quería darse cuenta si dicho don era aplicable también con criaturas digitales. -¿ _Por qué no vamos todos por el camino que le ofreces a Tai, por qué es necesario que solo él sea llevado por otro sendero?-_ a veces su voz se transformaba en algo aterrador, más si le hacían daño a quienes consideraba más que al oro puro y en esta ocasión era su más preciado mejor amigo; por un momento incluso, pareció verse sombría. -¿ _No oyen?, está impuro, debo limpiarlo, ustedes morirían en el proceso-_

 _-Explícame eso de impuro-_ ahora fue Tai quien se quedó desesperado a que esas palabras fueran lanzadas con tanta normalidad, no era característico en él ser alguien muy paciente que digamos y ahora mismo comenzaba a inquietarse con mucha prisa pues las sospechas acerca de su estado en la noche anterior le indicaron que el término "impuro" no era una simple coincidencia. Dio un corto paso al frente tratando de exigir respuestas e inmediatamente por segunda vez surgió esa sensación dolorosa fugaz, esta vez sintió como si parte del tiempo fuese trascurriendo con parsimonia, pudo ver algo brillante acercarse hacia donde ellos, iba a impactarle a Sora a una velocidad muy lenta y nadie salvo él parecía haberlo notado, saltó como si fuera un desquiciado hasta poder hacerla caer a ella junto suyo. - _¿qué estas demente o…?-_ ella quiso explicaciones por el accionar de Tai pero encontró la respuesta en breves segundos gracias a dos motivos. En primer lugar, una esfera de fuego atravesó el grupo entero y haciendo un cálculo visual pudo notar que iba en dirección suya; segundo, aquel amigo suyo estaba como hace unas horas, desmayado. – _Maldición, nos han hallado, rápido niños salten al agua-_ el ser quien se presentara con el nombre de "33" adoptó una pose defensiva mirando detenidamente el bosque; tal vez un acontecimiento cambiaría la historia y ese mismo llegó para suerte suya, - _Más vale que digas la verdad-_ Matt supo de inmediato que ninguna de esas dos chicas (Kari o Sora) iban a dejar a ese chico como se dice a su suerte en medio de una amenaza latente, así que cogió por las muñecas a ambas y haciendo un esfuerzo logró que los tres cayeran al agua, el rubio había tomado una decisión, antes de hacer impacto con el lago, tan solo pudo gritar un escandaloso "Síganme", él pudo verlo.

Una especie de luz verdosa se hizo presente luego que esos tres jóvenes cayeran sobre las cristalinas aguas, ese mismo destello ya lo habían visto antes en su primera aventura. Después que ellos entraran mediante un acto de locura por parte del rubio mayor, tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos segundos más para que el resto pudiera adentrarse saltando cada quien por su cuenta justo en donde Mat hubo impactado con las chicas. Mimi era la última en mantenerse en tierra, sus ojos buscaban la presencia enemiga por doquier tratando de no mostrar miedo. – _Vete ahora, están muy cerca-_

- _¿Y él?, si vienen enemigos tan poderosos ¿cómo sabremos si estará bien? Si incluso tú les temes-_ vociferó a todo pulmón, pocos eran conocedores del buen lazo de amistad entre esos dos jovencitos pues desde que migró a los Estados Unidos, aquella chica mantuvo largas conversaciones ya sean a través de mensajes de texto por celular o por medio de correo electrónico con ese muchacho llamado Tai y vaya que logró encontrar a un valioso amigo apreciándolo incluso más que cuando vivían en el mismo país. – _No temas, denle fuerza al emblema de este muchacho o no sobrevivirá…..márchate ya-_ una revelación inquietante, si sus oídos escucharon bien aquel pequeño ser hizo mención en no mostrar temor o de lo contrario ¿este preciado amigo moriría?, más desconfianza comenzaba a llenarle la cabeza, sus ojos se posaron luego a Tai, comenzaba a responder tal y como la noche pasada. – _Necesitarás esto-_ le lanzó su celular debido a que era la única persona quien no se separaba de su teléfono móvil por ningún motivo; todos los demás dejaron los propios dentro de la cabaña a diferencia de ella y del siempre precavido Izzy, imaginando que este díscolo compañero sabría usar su aparato, se lo dejó para poder mantenerse comunicados, luego decidió confiar en las palabras del enano, saltó hacia el lago, una vez dentro y comenzando el descenso lógico, abrió los ojos ya dentro para ver con terror a través de las cristalinas aguas como una criatura con forma humanoide salvo por los ocho brazos salientes por la espalda apareció, pegó un grito el cual sabía que nadie escucharía, imaginaba haber tomado una decisión errada dejando a la muerte apoderarse de Tai tan fácilmente. – _Tranquilízate Mimi-_ .

¿Oyó bien?, alguien estaba hablándole y era capaz de oírle a pesar de estar justo en mido de un lago. Buscó desde donde provenía aquella voz, en medio de tanto alboroto no supo reconocerla inmediatamente ya que sus ojos se mantuvieron fijamente donde hubo visto a ese ser monstruoso aparecer por encima del lago, por el cual no podía verse nada más que agua actualmente. – _Es raro que podamos respirar, hablar y ver a comodidad bajo el agua ¿no te parece?-_ Joe estaba muy cerca, en vista que ella iba a hablar tal vez airadamente por lo visto hace pocos segundos, el chico peli azul hizo el ademán de silencio colocando el dedo índice perpendicularmente sobre sus labios. _–Será mejor que mire abajo-_ aquella voz tan particular solo podía porvenir por parte de Davis, este no podía camuflar bien el sonido producido por sus cuerdas vocales incluso proponiéndose a conversar en voz baja; Mimi buscó primero la localización del joven, luego de hallarlo cerca también, el chico le indico mirar las profundidades. Obedeció al ver que todos sus compañeros estaban tranquilos flotando, incluso Kari y Sora parecían estar serenas a pesar de ser ellas quienes eran las más cercanas a Tai. – _Por esta vez, no fuimos engañados-_ Izzy le dijo eso acercándosele, lo hizo caminando de hecho como si toda ese volumen de líquido no fuera impedimento alguno como para moverse libremente como en tierra firme; los grandes ojos marrones claros de Mimi bajaron, en efecto sintió una tranquilidad absoluta al ver los emblemas brillando tenuemente junto a los digivices cada cual sobre unas cuantas rocas. – _Creo entender a lo que se refería con impuro-_ Kari también se acercó a paso lento señalando el emblema del valor; a diferencia del resto, este permanecía opaco y el dispositivo digital, sin luz.

….

- _Maldición, dónde fui a parar-_ como de costumbre tras una caída estrepitosa, Tai se sobaba delicadamente la cabeza con su mano derecha, ahora mismo desconocía el paradero actual, no lucía en nada semejante al mundo el cual le hizo vivir su más grande aventura pues tan solo podía verse rocas y arena tan blanca que daba la impresión de ser sal. No entendió lo que ese enanito le hubo hecho, pero fue como si se hubiera desvanecido entre los aires para luego quedar en este lugar, había sido una suerte haber logrado recobrar parte de su conciencia a tiempo como para recoger el celular tirado muy cerca de él. La cubierta rosa y los adornos de modas por todo el aparato le hicieron entender que se trataba del teléfono móvil de su querida amiga Mimi, ella debió habérselo lanzado para pedirle su ubicación o mantenerse en contacto con el grupo, quiso marcar pero la señal era inexistente.

- _¿Tai?...Tai….Tai…..Tai, me da gusto verte, ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?-_ voz chillona como la de un infante, redondo con orejas largas y delgadas, se sabía su nombre, no podía ser nadie más, por un momento creyó que el blanco de las arenas y el calor rebotando sobre las roas le hacían ver distorsionado pero no era el caso.

- _¿Ko….ro….mon?-_ su inseparable compañero con las características mencionadas era en efecto él; pero la peculiaridad actual era su color, mitad diestra rosa como siempre fue y mitad siniestra negra con el ojo del mismo lado tan rojo como la sangre viva. Este saltó hacia los brazos de su compañero humano quien levantó los suyos para recibirlo y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta, hace poco el leal Koromon le hubo preguntado que le había pasado, la interrogante era más que evidente a pesar que este ni se hubiera percatado con anticipación de lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo. No se pudo haberlo notado por haber tomado el celular con el brazo izquierdo y con toda la distracción del ambiente se le fue esquivo aquel detalle, ahora con el amigo en brazos pudo ver su extremidad superior derecha tan negra como la parte izquierda del digimon. - _¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-_

….

 _-Señor, ha entrado-_

 _-Muy bien, comiencen el proceso de purificación…..gracias 33, hiciste un buen trabajo-_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 _-Señor Wong, me alegra verlo-_ con tono sarcástico e incluso algo burlón, un caballero con apariencia juvenil dotado de gafas y una corbata bastante sosa le conversó al sujeto que tenía frente suyo esperando una respuesta apropiada por tanta cortesía.

- _Profesor Ukitake no es necesario continuar fingiendo por favor-_ respondió ni bien hubo escuchado su nombre y con mayor razón proviniendo por este sujeto tan poco relevante como para ser considerado un maestro, le daba hasta cierto punto de vista muy pocas ganas de verlo a pesar de haber sido alumno suyo en la misma escuela en la cual dictada clases actualmente. - _¿Lo está ayudando profesor?-_ Ukitake dejo a un lado cualquier cordialidad para denostar una absoluta seriedad mirando fijamente al otro personaje.

- _He investigado cuanto pude, no hay señal alguna que pruebe la legitimidad del muchacho-_ alzó la voz con rudeza al ser interrogado, ahora los ojos del joven educador lucían en una tonalidad medio azulina y eso le daba cierto temor. – _Si no es él, todo marchará muy mal-_ nuevamente esa aspereza para contestarle a quien un día fue su superior, Wong quiso abrir la boca una segunda vez pero fue rápidamente detenido por un ademán con las manos siendo agitadas con serenidad. – _Wong, ¡ese cretino ha vuelto!-_ casi vociferando fue aquella reacción. -¿ _Y crees que no lo sé?, primero debemos estar seguros, de lo contrario nada servirá-_ el veterano sujetó por la camisa del cuello de ese otro profesor, al parecer estaba harto de ser preguntado una y otra vez siempre lo mismo y el umbral de su paciencia ya estaba bastante alto.

- _Solo recuerda, cuan poderoso es, y todos los amigos que perdimos por una mala decisión Wong-_

 _-Me lo recuerdas cada instante, yo mismo los vi morir, ahora no cometeremos los mismos errores; si fallamos, una vida se perdería en vano…..una valiosa vida-_

…..

Recordaron como dos sujetos se adentraron al lago, uno resultó ser aquel pequeño ser muy similar a un duende salvo por su andar en cuatro extremidades; el otro, era algo bastante más extraño, cuatro brazos, color gris, sin boca y solo ojos marrones claros muy similares a las de un niño pequeño. Ambos estaban repletamente cubiertos por heridas sangrantes y muchos daños visibles sobre las superficies de sus cuerpos. – _Solo les hemos retrasado-_ su nombre bastante peculiar, 33, les habló a todos los niños elegidos sobre las aguas.

- _¿Son los emblemas?-_ el otro ser interrogó tras ver anonadado los objetos colocados sobre rocas individuales una tras otro y siempre acompañados por los dispositivos digitales - _majestuosos-_ la voz saliente retumbaba cual tambor haciendo alarde de su figura bastante fornida con músculos prominentes pero a pesar de tan impresionante silueta, los daños les hacían indicar que los enemigos a los cuales ellos se enfrentaron resultaron ser más que peligrosos. -¿ _Usted, quién es?-_ Kari deseaba zacear sus dudas por el reciente llegado, al parecer era un aliado más al considerar la ayuda recibida por 33.

- _Soy 9-_ simple y llanamente dijo eso, alguien muy escueto, mantenía los ojos aun sobre los brillantes objetos en la parte más profunda de ese lago.

-¿ _Que todos tienen números como nombres?-_ siempre tratando en ser bromista, una cualidad bastante rescatable del rubio Matt, sus dudas sobre si podrían confiar plenamente en esos dos permanecían latentes y no era necesidad perderla pues ya en el pasado fueron educados a las malas en saber ser menos amables con las criaturas del digimudo.

- _¿Dónde está Tai? dijiste que irías con él-_ Sora hizo un recuerdo veloz al percatarse sobre las palabras anteriores de 33, este mismo hubo mencionado algo acerca de una infección en su gran amigo aunque lo más esotérico resultaba ser la presencia de ese peculiar por ahora aliado junto a ellos cuando habló sobre acompañar al castaño a una purificación. Gracias a eso, los demás pudieron reaccionar, corrieron cuán rápido pudieron hacia sus respectivos objetos los cuales respondieron mediante luminiscencias estrepitosas ni bien hicieron contacto con sus portadores; Izzy sujetó también el de Sora lanzándoselo con firmeza, ninguno confiaba ahora.

- _Deben confiar en nosotros, su amigo debe ser purificado o…-_

 _-Mientes-_ Aquella mujer no iba a esconder para nada su frustración debido a ese engaño, tal vez fuese resultado de haber compartido tantas aventuras que esos muchachos podían literalmente adivinar los pensamientos de cada uno si se lo proponían, esta era una de esas ocasiones. – _La superficie ya no es la de antes ¿o me equivoco?-_ Izzy señaló la parte superior de lago la cual debería de estar aproximadamente a unos diez metros arriba, nadar hasta allá sería una tarea sencilla teniendo en cuenta la debilidad actual de esos dos seres misteriosos; pero este genio lo hizo para ganar tiempo y confiar en que sus demás compañeros pudieran entender sus pensamientos por más abstruso que pudiese a llegar a ser eso. - _No, eso que ven es una especia de portal, el acceso le es prohibido a los enemigos-_ 33 soltó dicha información, muy posiblemente no debió haberlo hecho pues el sujeto nombrado como 9 le codeo con uno de sus cuatro brazos y mirándole detenidamente tras esa revelación.

- _Mi hermano no será presa suya monstruos-_ Kari nado con decisión y velocidad hasta esa superficie, los demás hicieron lo mismo ante las miradas perplejas de los heridos seres; cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, Yolei pronuncio esas palabras las cuales le producían cierto placer en ella decirlas "puerta ábrete". Apuntaron con sus digivices apostando todo por una sola causa…ir a porTai; tal y como imaginaron, ese reflejo sobre las aguas funcionó como una especie de conexión para permitirles adentrarse una vez más a ese lugar.

- _Esos mocosos, van a echar a perder todo-_

 _-Debemos seguirlos 9, debemos cuidarles-_

 _-Malditos rebeldes, nos tomará días hallarlos, para ese entonces estarán muertos-_

 _-Entonces estamos perdiendo tiempo-_

 _-¿En serio crees que ellos son la clave?-_

 _-Si hay esperanza, son esos niños-_

Se pusieron en marcha de inmediato sin importarles cuan heridos estuviesen, primordiaba encontrar a los desconfiados jóvenes, explicarles con detenimiento sobre los peligros y de cuan eran sus verdaderas identidades; por tratarse de criaturas especiales, de nada les serviría intentar cruzar la barrera tal cual y como lo hicieron esos muchachos; deberían nadar hasta el centro de toda ese volumen para atravesar medio mundo y conseguir ubicarse en el mundo digital, si tuviesen suerte, tardarían poco en hallarles ahí antes que el enemigo.

…..

- _¡Correeeeeeee!, ¿no puede ir más rápido? ya nos alcanza-_

 _-¡Es fácil decirlo si tengo que cargarte!, ¿cómo es posible que no hayas podido evolucionar?-_ Tanto Tai como Koromon eran perseguidos por un aparente digimon muy diferente a los conocidos por ellos, lucía casi como un elefante no tan grande como los paquidermos comunes, y resultaron ser extremadamente afortunados que dicho ser no fuese tan veloz como aparentaba. Sus gruesos colmillos blancos destrozaban incluso rocas sin hacerle perder velocidad tras cada impacto; cuando le vieron por primera vez fue en el mismo instante en el cual el chico portador del valor encontró curiosamente su emblema y dispositivo digital en los suelos, ambos estaban siendo parcialmente cubiertos por algo de arena blanca. Una oleada de felicidad le invadió luego de haber reconocido sus dos objetos preciados mientras dejaba de lado momentáneamente el hecho de tener un brazo color negro al igual que la mitad izquierda de su compañero, ambas cosas brillaban tenuemente; cuando aquella bestia surgió entre las arenas (posiblemente hubiese estado dormido y el bullicio recreado por esos dos le hizo despertar), no se lo pensó y comenzó a barritar con fuerza para luego dar por iniciado su cacería; pensando que no sería un rival directo y más bien se tratase de un territorial, Tai alzó su digivice para permitir una evolución pronta que los mantuviese a salvo pero nada sucedió, la luminosidad, el calor del aparato vibrando e intensa sensación tan característica que cada portador de emblema sentía cuando hacían cambiar de forma a sus camaradas estaban presentes pero la transformación fue fallida, su fiel Koromon no sufrió cambio alguno. Antes que se detuvieran a conversar o plantearse posibles hipótesis por lo sucedido, Tai tomó por una de las largas orejas al rosado-negruzco ser para darle impulso y luego cargarlo con ambos brazos y emprender la huida inmediata, cabe resaltar la queja del digimon producto del dolor al ser sujetado de esa manera, a lo que un "no tenía otra" a modo de respuesta por parte del castaño no se hizo esperar.

- _Ya te dije que no lo sé, tu dispositivo debe estar descompuesto-_

 _-¿Y cómo voy a saber eso?-_

 _-No lo sé, además sigo molesto contigo-_

 _-¿Ah?-_

 _-Me jalaste de mi oreja, me las vas a pagar Tai-_ discutían cual hermanos pequeños por un dulce, su amistad era tan impresionante que el estar siendo perseguido mortalmente por una criatura con fuerza capaz de quebrarles como simples lápices resultaba siendo tan irrelevante frente a sus discusiones infantiles. Aquel castaño pego un grito de dolor luego que fuera mordido no tan salvajemente por su digimon quien sonreía plácidamente tras realizar su faena produciéndole un dolor agudo sobre la extremidad, Tai tan solo pudo ver la silueta de los dientes dibujados sobre su piel - _¿Te gusta jugar eh?, ya verás-_ el castaño supo que si le volvía sujetar por las orejas, su amigo iba a sufrir mucho dolor, por eso optó por una segunda opción; cargó con las manos el cuerpo rosado y negro mirándole con ojos de querer hacer una travesura -¿ _qué estás pensando Tai?-_ no obtuvo respuesta pero se daría cuenta en breves segundos. – _Ahhhh, está muy cerca, está muy cerca-_ aquel castaño tomo con firmeza a su inseparable amigo usando sus manos para luego ponerlo detrás de su nuca y al revés permitiendo que su Koromon viera en sentido inverso y mucho más próximo a la criatura tipo elefante persiguiéndoles. – _Eso te pasa por haberme mordido-_

….

- _¿Señor?-_

 _-Habla-_

 _-¿Es normal que reaccionen así frente al peligro?-_ un grupo de seres operaba mediante computadores un sin número de códigos, un monitor exclusivamente grande permitía observar tanto al humano como al digimon, a diferencia de cualquier acto esperado, era como ver a dos niños jugando incluso teniendo una amenaza tan cerca. La escena se tornó algo más jocosa luego que Koromon utilizara sus largas orejas para abofetear con algo de suavidad el rostro del castaño mientras este amenazaba con soltarlo si continuaba haciéndolo. - _Silencio, sigan trabajando, no los pierdan de vista-_ una figura con aparente voz de mando ordenó, todos obedecieron sin quejarse y tratando de aguantarse al risa lo más que pudiesen tras ver las imágenes por dicho monito, pero este nuevo ser miraba con ira, - _no puede ser él-_ se dijo para sí mismo.

…

Ser detallista o perceptivo nunca fue asunto suyo salvo cuando se trataba de jugar al soccer en donde demostraba grandes capacidades, un muchacho bastante talentoso en ese deporte sin dudar alguna; pero se tardó demasiado en notar el paisaje que los cubría. Seguían siendo perseguidos sin descanso por ese "elefante", y durante toda su huida, creyeron haberse acercado a un bosque el cual pudiese interferir el avance del descontrolado digimon, pero por más que corrió con toda su velocidad, no pareció haberse acercado nunca y ahora mismo la arena blanca que servía como base era casi tan sólida como el suelo mismo. Si hubiese sido arena tal y como él la conocía, correr hubiera sido en extremo complicado a pesar de ser alguien quien disfrutaba el entrenamiento atlético.

- _Cuidaaaadooooo-_ la voz chillona del digimon le hizo volver en sí, una roca mediana estaba demasiado cerca como para ser esquivada a esa velocidad, Tai saltó lo más que pudo para evitar impactar contra ese objeto pero su pie derecho no pudo elevarse lo suficiente; ambos cayeron sobre el caliente piso mientras su perseguidor daba punto final a su carrera, alzó esos colmillos color marfil amenazando con aplastar a esos dos inocentes seres, ambos se abrazaron esperando un final fausto. Cerrar los ojos es un acto reflejo frente a situaciones peligrosas, tras unos cuantos segundos elevaron los párpados para permitirles ver el motivo de seguir aún con vida.

Sorprendentemente aquel digimon con forma de elefante estaba quieto, mirando con sus grandes y redondos ojos negros, parecía estar, frente a todo pronóstico, asustado. Como si le revolvieran el estómago con una batidora, así fue la sensación percibida durante una fracción de segundo por Tai quien, en un acto completamente involuntario hubo alzado el brazo derecho para tratar de retener el ataque sabiendo que sería en vano dado la magnitud y fuerza de su atacante, milagrosamente hubo dado resultado. - _¿Dónde estás Izzy?-_ en voz baja pero imaginando en su preciado compañero como el único en poder darle una explicación más o menos lógica a todo este embrollo pues ahora miraba desconcertado como ese brazo suyo con múltiples manchas negras parecía intimidar a ese ser.

…..

- _¡Esto es imposible!, exijo explicaciones ahora-_ aquel jefe miraba totalmente furibundo a través del gran monitor mientras el resto del equipo permanecía bajo asombro pleno.

- _Se supone que el digimon evolucionaría para iniciar la purificación- -Lo ha detenido con una sola mano- -Es un monstruo- -Enviemos al equipo de exploración principal a que lo ejecuten- -Siempre fue una anomalía-….._ cientos de voces murmullando totalmente asombrados y viendo lo que se negaban a creer.

…..

- _Escucha….lamento haberte….molestado….nos iremos…ahora mismo-_ Tai intentó entablar conversación con ese digimon, aún mantenía el brazo derecho extendido por si las dudas ya que comprobó que en cada oportunidad que lo bajaba o hacía el ademán de querer hacerlo, la bestia mostraba con ferocidad los colmillos, pero mientras estuviese así, era como si le llenara de miedo. Mantuvo esa pose hasta que tanto él como su Koromon lograran alejarse una distancia prudente. – _Vaya dilema, debemos buscar una salida-_

 _-¿Tai?-_ caminaron casi treinta minutos en sentido norte buscando alguna señal distinta que pudiese indicarles civilización o lo más parecido a eso, en todo ese tiempo entablaron conversaciones fugaces con respuestas cortas a preguntas cortas, pero siempre mirando precavidamente sin desconcentrarse un punto fijo. Para entonces Tai, a pesar de estar hablando "directamente" con su inseparable amigo, nunca le mantuvo contacto visual y tan solo era consiente de estar cerca de él por el cruce de voces a través del aire cálido.

 _-Dime-_

 _-¿Esto es normal?-_ el castaño aun miraba fijamente la dirección por la cual se alejaron por si volviesen a ser atacados, ya no podía verse a dicha criatura acercárseles, así que pudo bajar el brazo, conversaba sin mirar a su compañero hasta oír esas palabras, sus ojos quedaron petrificados.

-¿ _Cuándo evolucionaste?-_ Agumon estaba presente ahora tan sorprendido como su amigo humano, en ningún momento el digivice hizo manifiesto una trasformación y nunca pudo sentirlo tampoco, bastante extraño ya eran las cosas pero lo más inexplicable resultaba ser el color de la ahora extremidad izquierda del valiente ser digital….negro. Alzó su brazo derecho, parecía que ambos estaban bajo el mismo efecto solo que en lados contralaterales.

…

- _Nos hemos equivocado, ya es muy tarde-_

 _-Órdenes señor, es….-_

 _-Mátenlo, hay demasiado poder oscuro dentro de él; si lo atrapan, todo se habrá perdido-_

 _-Y qué hacemos con el proceso, no puede frenarse-_

 _-La purificación ha fallado, nuestra última esperanza se ha ido, ahora concentrémonos en nuestra defensa, es todo lo que tenemos….una vez muerto, desaparezcan todo rastro suyo-_ con mirada triste y voz deprimida por el fracaso, aquel líder dio sus indicaciones para luego marcharse en dirección contraria. Los otros nueve seres reunidos en el mismo salón sintieron el mismo sabor amargo de la derrota, tantos años luchando y buscando respuestas quiméricas, ahora debían dejar de soñar.

- _Escuadrón de reconocimiento, el blanco no ha podido ser purificado, aniquilen a la amenaza-_ a través de un micrófono, uno de ellos dio la señal para permitir la salida inmediata de tres esferas, cada una con un color básico: verde, amarillo y rojo.

- _Busquen a los otros elegidos, cueste lo que cueste-_ el quien hubo dado la orden por el micro continuo haciéndolo a sus demás camaradas, se retiró con el mismo pesimismo que su superior al mando.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

- _Ahora que lo menciona, abuela, ¿cuántos eran en total?-_ mientras la vieja Kari daba un receso no sin otro motivo para darle tiempo en ir a por más comida a su consentido nieto, Koichi hizo un rápido conteo con los dedos en señal de precaución; tener buena memoria reciente nunca fue algo de lo que estar completamente orgulloso pero tal vez era producto de una concentración especial lo que le hizo deducir algo. Con ambas manos mantenía sujeta una caja de galletas sabor vainilla, se acomodó luego con total normalidad sobre el mueble donde estuvo recostado antes salvo que en esta vez prefirió desatarse las agujetas para dejar en libertad a sus pies, buscando una posición de su agrado le preguntó eso a la abuela.

Ella quedo en silencio unos cuantos segundos, recordó aquel viaje tan caótico en el tren, se suponía haber salido victoriosos, si tan solo ellos hubieran sido más cautelosos…. _\- ¿Abuela?-_ nuevamente el niño le sacó de entre sus pensamientos.

- _Doce…..éramos doce-_ su voz sonó algo quebradiza, un sentimiento de nostalgia parecía haber tomado su control; rápidamente Koichi se levantó de su tan cómoda pose decúbito para abrazarla y pedirle disculpas por su atrevimiento, de ahora en adelante no haría más preguntas, tuvo que permanecer consolándola con ese gesto cerca de tres minutos hasta que ella pudiera sentirse más aliviada, el joven aun recordaba los escritos sobre los periódicos mostrados por su misma abuela hace unos cuantos días atrás, en ellos detallaban una calamidad producida por bandos terroristas, tan solo se mencionaron los supervivientes hallados luego por el escuadrón de policías….entre la multitud damnificada gracias a la fuerte explosión, de entre quienes se hallaron dentro del local, tan solo fueron ocho. Para que alguien llorase así, mentir era menos que improbable. Koichi comenzaba a creer que dicha historia no era una simple fábula o cuento que los abuelos acostumbrar a contar a sus nietos.

- _No le hagas caso a esta tonta vieja hijo, iré a lavarme la cara para seguir contándote más-_

 _-No es necesario abuela, puedo venir mañana, esperaré a que te sientas mejor, debes recordar lo que te dijo el doctor en mantenerte tranquila y en reposo, lamento estar dándote estas molestias-_

 _-Las únicas molestias que me das son tus calificaciones, anda, sírvete más jugo, ya regreso-_ su andar ya algo cansino propio de su edad no eran impedimento para trasladarse a donde quisiese y cuando desease, e incluso daba gusto saber cuan bien se hallaba esa mujer a pesar de sus ya entrados 71 años. Entró al cuarto de los servicios, se remojó la cara con agua fría y pasándose el jabón logró enjuagar las huellas dejadas por las lágrimas cayendo en mejillas y por los costados de la nariz, siempre era bueno desfogar y qué mejor compañía que su nieto mimado tan singularmente parecido a su hermano mayor. Le resultó sorprendente encontrarlo ahí desparramado sobre el sillón con tanta calma, daba hasta envidia verle descansar tan plácidamente sea cual sea la circunstancia, algo también muy común con su querido hermano Tai. – _Bien, dónde nos quedamos-…_

… _..-Algo me da mala espina-_

- _¿Así?, ¿dime qué es?-_ el sarcasmo era tan característico suyo que prácticamente era más que tolerable; habían sido trasportados gracias a los dispositivos digitales al lugar el cual les hizo vivir sus más grandes aventuras, no imaginaron llegar de pie por todos los años trascurridos desde su última vez y en efecto cayeron desparramados sobre la superficie; algo andaba mal, a pesar de que el paisaje mostraba ser el mismo de siempre, una sensación escalofriante recorría junto con los vientos y fue percibida de inmediato por todos, a ello se debió que el comentario inicial hecho por Davis fuese contestado de esa manera por Matt, esta vez no hubo risas que acompañasen al rubio.

- _Ahora entiendo-_ el ocaso estaba casi por llegar, las sombras comenzaban a proyectarse con mayor nitidez, Kari había avanzado unos a lo mucho diez metros para recoger agua ya que podía oírse eso moviéndose sobre un canal a corta distancia; al llegar pudo entender el motivo de la preocupación inaparente de todos. Davis fue quien llegó primero hasta donde ella, también quedó inmóvil al ver el riachuelo, - _Ya no sigas mirando eso Kari, ven, al parecer hay frutos jugosos cerca, ayúdame a sacarlos ¿sí?-_ apartó con sus manos empujando por los hombros a su amiga, sabía perfectamente que era a ella a quien más afectaba saber que su hermano andaba por ahí perdido a su suerte en medio de varios peligros y ahora este descubrimiento la abrumaría aún más. - _¿Están bien, qué sucedió?-_ Yolei pudo hallar a ambos en su camino de regreso, preguntó por ellos pero un gesto con la cabeza de Davis le hizo entender que no era momento para preguntas, al darles la espalda para seguir continuando, le señaló con un dedo la dirección en donde provenía el agua. La mujer era muy inteligente, ya hubo experimentado en una oportunidad el miedo producido por esas negruzcas pero aparentemente calmadas aguas, nunca tuvo la chance en saber el porqué de esa coloración, a pesar del miedo, pudo recoger un poco de esta en un pequeño frasco el cual cargaba consigo por si las dudas hubiese sido necesario almacenar algo de utilidad en su salida de campamento en la cabaña del señor Ishida, nunca estuvo tan agradecida consigo misma por ser tan precavida.

- _Será mejor recoger algunos frutos, así nos daremos fuerzas-_ no podía esconder el tono de preocupación en su voz por más que desease, salvo Izzy, pocos entendieron el mensaje encriptado del compañero. Aquel muchacho genio el dio la razón y sugirió además no encender una fogata pues podría llamar la atención de quien fuese el enemigo ahora; también resultaba ser misterioso que sus amigos digimon no hubieran llegado pues ellos podían detectar sus presencias mucho antes de arribar a ese mundo debido a la diferencia de tiempos entre esos dos mundos paralelos. – _Debe ser por los años, imagino que también han de haber envejecido un poco, como nosotros-_ manteniendo siempre ese aura de respeto hacia los demás sin importar cuanta confianza se tenían entre todos, Cody quiso resaltar su idea para ponerle paños fríos a la situación; sus palabras instauraron una conversación pues ninguno sabía si realmente los digimon eran capaces de envejecer como ellos. - _¿recuerdan a los sagrados?, tienen barbas blancas y todo eso, ¿lo ven?, también envejecen-_ Mimi poniendo un dedo sobre su mentón logró recordar la apariencia de las criaturas sagradas del digimundo, zoomórficas sí, pero denostando muchos años encima.

- _¿Palmon cómo se vería de vieja?-_

- _Amigo, ese no es un buen comentario-_ Joe se lo dijo en voz baja, pero aquel muchacho estaba tan concentrado imaginando a la tan coqueta criatura digital con muchos años adicionales; se percató luego de la mirada furibunda de Mimi sobre él produciéndole algo de temor…- _Me refería si lo haría como tú, con arrugas y eso…..no…..es decir como…..todos-_ no pasaron muchos segundos para que comenzara la persecución para con Davis, no tardó mucho en atraparlo y castigarle por su osadía, ese acto si reprodujo fuertes carcajadas. Decidieron acomodarse como mejor pudiesen pero no pasó mucho para que el fuerte frío evitase poner una fogata, encenderla fue todo una odisea pero afín y acabo lograron hacerlo, Izzy tuvo que admitir que por más riesgoso era necesario algo como ello pues posiblemente alejaría a digimons merodeadores, en esta solo Sora y Joe quedaron como los sorteados para recrear la primer guardia, era notorio que sin sus amigos digitales evitar ser dañados era una opción lejana.

-¿ _Cómo te esta yendo en la universidad Joe?-_

 _-Por ahora bien, gracias. No necesitas ser cordial Sora, sé lo que estás pensando-_ Ella se ruborizó, tan solo quería entablar una conversación con su amigo pero su tono de voz preocupado y tenso le delató enseguida.

- _Yo….no….quise….-_

 _-Descuida, también me preocupa-_ nunca se miraban a pesar de estar cerca, ambos buscaban puntos por doquier buscando no ser sorprendidos en plena noche por algún enemigo.

- _No debimos ser tan confiados, espero que este bien-_

 _-Hablas del tarado ese, seguro que lo está, es tan hablador que si lo atrapan aburriría a sus captores-_ por primera vez ambos cruzaron miradas, Joe Kido un estudiante universitario en sus primeros ciclos en su formación médica hubo entablado una grata amistad con la familia Yagami; hace algunos meses atrás sus padres saborearon el amargo sabor de la injusticia al ser su local comercial de comidas clausurado por una supuesta falta de pagos, pronto se daría cuenta que su padre cometió un "error" al no sobornar a una autoridad y esta no tuvo mejor remedio que cerrarles, con los ingresos bajos, era imposible poder estudiar. Pero, milagrosamente, este chico castaño suplico literalmente a sus padres poder apoyar al peli azul con comida y cama, hasta que los padres de este pudieran juntar dinero y pagar la cláusula y reabrir el negocio, tanta fue la insistencia que tuvieron que aceptar, después de todo era alguien quien los necesitaba. En un primer instante Joe se negaba a acceder a tal oferta pensando en ser una molestia, pero Tai mismo lo llevo a la fuerza para enseñarle donde pasaría los días hasta que todo ese asunto se solucionara; los primeros días eran vergonzosos pues Joe tenía pena de usar el baño, de llegar a la casa e incluso entrar al dormitorio de Tai que es donde dormía, ya que este muchacho poseía el viejo pero noble camarote desde la infancia. Kari misma se comportaba como si nunca hubiera no vivido con ellos dos, bromas en las mañanas, carcajadas juntos, películas, peleas, una familia extraña pero carismática. Pasaron cerca de seis meses, los padres de Joe estuvieron eternamente agradecidos por el enorme detalle, con los primeros ingresos le dieron una suma bastante considerable a los Yagami por haberse mostrado tan colaboradores pero estos negaron recibirlo, pues con el tiempo se acostumbraron a la presencia del chico; tan solo pudieron convencerles en acudir cuando deseasen al centro de comidas a cualquier hora totalmente gratis, cosa que fue más que aprovechada por el castaño quien su apetito era casi incontrolable. Fueron seis meses en donde pudo conocer mejor a ese buen amigo suyo, un gran sujeto, incluso Sora quien acostumbraba quedarse a dormir con Kari los fin de semana se mostraba como si aquel universitario hubiese estado viviendo ahí desde siempre. Es por eso que la confianza era tal que referirse a él como lo hizo no era sorpresa.

- _Ese digimon llamado 33, dijo que Tai estaba infectado, que si venía con nosotros moriría-_ Sora hizo memoria de ello, en efecto aquel diminuto ser les hubo comentado algo de eso a Mimi y ella les hizo conocer eso a todos antes de dormir; recordó también la forma en cómo se desmayó cuando la tiró al suelo para impedir que algo la acatase y de cómo fue que se sintió mal de manera tan abrupta hasta el punto de hacerle vomitar, - _Joe, ¿Tai nunca comió las vallas que mencionaste cierto?-_

- _No, de hecho él las conocía muy bien, imagino que las tenía en su bolsillo para advertirnos en no comerlas; Sora, yo vi como arqueo y abrió las ventanas para vomitar y luego caer desmayado-_

 _-Ni me lo recuerd….-_

 _-Sora, cuando fui con Ken a "limpiar" no había absolutamente nada ni en la ventana ni en el piso; sé que algo salió por su boca, la pregunta sería qué cosa-_ dichas declaraciones le pusieron la piel de gallina a esa jovencita, era eso entonces lo que tenía que decirles pero fue interrumpido por el hallazgo de Izzy y la visita inesperada de 33.

- _Me parece Sora, que actuamos muy descontroladamente; al parecer esos dos no estaban mintiendo-_

 _-Estas entrando en demencia, quieras admitirlo o no, él es nuestro líder, lo necesitan para algo, es obvio que nos tendieron una trampa y ahora Tai esta quien sabe dónde y….-_

 _-Me importa tanto como a ti, serénate ya o despertaras a todos. Sora, por si no te diste cuenta, su emblema y digivice no brillaban en el lago como los nuestros-_

 _-¿Y eso qué?, él no estaba ahí. Mañana temprano debemos buscarlo-_

 _-Amiga mía, si miras tu dispositivo te darás cuenta de algo que al parecer solo Izzy ha tomado en serio-_ mucho misterio proviniendo del mayor, acaso no podían compartir sus cosas abiertamente con todo el grupo, por qué esperar hasta mañana y no mencionar nada; pero a regañadientes optó por hacerle caso a Joe, algo andaba realmente mal. Cada vez que querían saber la posición del cualquiera, una esfera con un color en particular característico les indicaba cuan cerca o lejano estaban unos de otros; el suyo al ser la portadora del emblema amor brillaba en tonalidad rojiza, gris el de Joe, azul el de Matt, amarillo el de Tk, Rosa de Kari, morado el de Izzy, verde el de Mimi, y puntos blancos para tanto Davis, Cody, Yolei y Ken, tal vez por ser los de una nueva generación y finalmente, naranja el de Tai. Misteriosamente, aquel dispositivo mostraba la ubicación mediante puntos luminosos tenues a todos ellos rodeados de cientos de naranjas dejándola boquiabierta.

- _Hace unas horas tan solo habían diez puntos, también quedé con la misma cara cuando Izzy me lo dijo, para evitar alarmarnos, me pidió callar. Confió en que tú no dirás nada.-_

 _-¿Sabes qué significa esto?, ¿acaso hay varios emblemas como las de él?-_ su rostro hermoso y angelical se trasfiguró por la plenitud de pánico, esta nueva revelación le hacía pensar muy negativamente en sí volvería ver a su gran amigo, o peor aún, si tuviera la gran mala suerte de encontrarlo sin vida.

- _Cuando el organismo se infecta, muchas células viajan para hacerles frente, como si se multiplicaran para contener la enfermedad-_ Joe trataba de ordenar lo más posiblemente lo leído en sus libros para poder explicarle eso a su amiga, la idea de infección quedaba muy posible al ver esos numerosos puntos naranjas dibujados en el pequeño campo del digivice. "algunas células aumentan en número cuando hay infección" esa frase retumbaba sobre su cabeza, parecía mantener relación.

- _Pero entonces, por qué Izzy no nos dice nad….-_

 _-Él cree que hay seres espiándonos, de alguna manera quienes atacaron la cabaña sabían de nuestras posiciones; identificaron a Tai muy rápido, si nos están siguiendo las cosas son peores-_

 _-No nos aniquilan por algo, uno de nosotros debe de tener alguna cosa que necesitan. Solo que no saben quién es, por eso Izzy se mantiene en silencio._

 _-Avisemos a Matt y Kari, no quisiera despertarla pero prometimos obedecer los horarios de vigilia-_ diciendo eso aquel joven peli azul incitó a Sora a descansar un poco mientras dos más se ponían de pie para poder mantenerse alerta en todo momento; lograron intercambiar puestos, serían un equivalente a las 2 am en el mundo humano, el cansancio y stress ya hacían efecto en ella. Una única decisión puede tornar para bien o para mal muchos destinos, ese párrafo lo hubo leído en una obra la cual su madre le recomendó leer en sus ratos libres, ella nunca fue muy apegada al romanticismo de Shakespeare pero la obra Otelo le resultó bastante interesante, y esa frase le hizo pensar muy inquietamente.

….

- _Mi señor, perdone si lo molesto, pero ¿será apropiado liberarlo?-_

 _-¿Bromeas?, nos va ser de mucha utilidad-_

 _-Fue encarcelado hace más de mil quinientos años, no sabemos cómo reaccione-_

 _-Obedecerá, te lo garantizo, abre esa puerta-_ un grupo de criaturas yacían en las partes más adentradas de una caverna, en sus bases miles de cuerpos sin vida de varios otros digimon del nivel mega serían los únicos testigos de la calamidad. Fueron eliminados con poderes diferentes, renacer les sería imposible. Dos puertas labradas con madera gruesa separaban a ese ser el cual se encargó de eliminar a uno de los más poderosos guardianes del mundo digital en una lucha de casi dos días, ahora iba a liberar a una antigua criatura encerrada y condenada a pasar una eternidad en sufrimiento. Los subordinados quisieron abrirlas pero se les fue impedido. – _Retrocedan-_ tan solo levanto una de sus manos, un objeto brillaba con tonalidad naranja, su solo resplandor permitió la apertura de las grandes puertas dejando sorprendidos a los otros cuatro. Incontables cadenas bañadas con fuego sostenían a una silueta con forma de Gorila, este gritaba de dolor por sus prisiones. – _Así que tú eres Koldrimon-_

Un solo rugido suyo despertó un temblor en la caverna, a pesar del enorme poder emanando de aquella criatura, los otros cuatro servidores tan solo permanecieron cayados. – _Puedo liberarte ahora mismo, si me ofreces tu lealtad-_ un segundo grito interrumpió al primero. Quedó claro en ser alguien indomable, tal y como deseaba ese monstruo; nuevamente uso el objeto brillante para ponerle fin a las flamas que castigaban eternamente el cuerpo cubierto en cadenas del encerrado. Ni bien desaparecieron, el llamado Kuldrimon deshizo los eslabones como si fueran de papel, pegó un salto enorme hasta ponerse detrás de su "liberador". Se disponía atacarle, sus grandes brazos se transformaron en roca maciza, algo que aparentemente sorprendió al otro. Su velocidad era casi imperceptible, en menos de un pestañeo ya estaba a centímetros de su víctima, iba a demostrarle que fue un craso error haberlo liberado sin rogar por su vida luego.

- _Puedo asesinarlo si lo desea, amo-_ increíblemente uno de los subordinados terminó paralizando a la bestia. Lucía como un felino erguido, grandes colmillos en las fauces y cola con espinas al final, músculos intimidantes. – _Aun tienes un sello el cual puedo controlar, este collar que te ha liberado ya no me sirve-_ dejó caer el objeto con el cual abrió las puertas y cortó el fuego de las cadenas aprisionantes, luego lo trituró en el piso pisándolo. – _Como este objeto hay pocos, consígueme la fuente y te daré tu preciosa libertad…accede o morirás-_

…...


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Susurros entre las hojas de los árboles encantaron la noche, los estuvieron viendo desde que la señal fue activada a miles de kilómetros de distancia; todos supieron transformar la calamidad en oportunidad y ahora mismo esperaban el momento preciso para hacer sus movimientos. Deberían ser en extremo cautelosos dado el número de peligros adyacentes, un solo error terminaría en tragedia definitiva. Se percataron que dos mantenían vigilancia meticulosa sabiendo que poco podrían hacer mas preferían estar concentrados, el plan fue puesto en marcha sin que ninguno de esos muchachos supiera.

- _¿Te sientes mejor?-_

 _-Sí, gracias. ¿Alguna idea sobre el río?-_

 _-Si ni siquiera Izzy lo sabe-_

- _No te subestimes Matt, eres muy listo. A veces-_

 _-Kari, soy demasiado atractivo como para sentirme subestimado-_ una conversación poco ortodoxa pero cálida al final de cuentas, bromas entre ellos mismos dejando por un momento la estricta vigilancia permitieron a ambos muchachos desestresarse al menos unos segundo; Matt siempre fue bastante amigo de su hermano mayor, acostumbraba a visitarlo no muy seguidamente pero si lo suficiente como para mantener una gran amistad, Kari recordaba como esos dos paraban peleando por cualquier cosa cuando eran niños cosa que no hubo cambiado del todo salvo por los golpes a diestra y siniestra. - _Ustedes tienen una familia hermosa-_ algo de nostalgia contagió al rubio mientras este miraba nuevamente a puntos fijos; a diferencia de su gran amigo, él nunca tuvo un hogar funcional pues sus padres tuvieron que separarse por razones las cuales nunca entendería, entre sus memorias se percató que de menor edad era un chico poco sociable e incluso considerable como misántropo, quien diría que un campamento común y corriente le cambiaría la vida en un giro de 360 grados.

- _No tienes idea lo insoportable que resulta vivir con Tai-_ quiso sonar más animada para evitar ver triste a su compañero, era cierto que fuesen amigos pero tal vez no lo suficientemente como para poder contarse secretos o buscarse como primeras opciones frente a problemas, pero Kari siempre resultaba ser en extremo amable así que buscando una pronta salida a un tema deprimente, buscó la gracia.

- _Ya me imagino…..oye…_ como si miles de ideas hubiera fluido simultáneamente, aquel sujeto tuvo una brillante idea, rebuscó entre sus pertenencias un objeto singular dejando con curiosidad a la chica quien no supo cómo ni qué responder tras verlo tan emocionado…. _Kari, tú eres especial lo sé….._ resultó admirable saber cuántas cosas cargaba entre sus bolsillos de pantalones y camisa pues logró sacar monedas, llaves, lapiceros, fósforos, un encendedor común, cigarros (a ella le pareció extraño que Matt fumara, no parecía nunca haberlo visto prender un cigarrillo), tampoco pudo evitar sentirse impresionada por el comentario de "eres especial"…. _vamos Kari, sé que podrás-_ le miró con ojos felices cual saltones mostrándole su vieja armónica reluciente, la cuidaba como oro prácticamente, para Matt era su primer tesoro en su "carrera" como músico, ella seguía sin entender. – _Podrías explicármelo, eres muy extraño a veces-_

 _-Kari, puedes sentirnos a todos sin necesidad de ver tu digivice ¿o me equivoco?-_

Quedó en silencio, pero tras breve pudo entenderlo a la perfección, una idea bastante atractiva tal vez digna de Izzy pero no, fue propuesta por el mejor amigo de su hermano. En su segunda aventura, Kari logró ubicar los dispositivos digitales dorados cuando recordó el sonido del silbato que acostumbraba hacer sonar fuertemente para despertar a Tai en la infancia; ese mismo acto pudo hacer que la todos los otros digivices brillaran para indicar una posición especial revelando el lugar donde yacían esos objetos, más tarde ella confesaría que pudo lograrlo pues veía a su hermano en serios aprietos cuando combatían contra Black Warpgreymon, ese sentimiento le salvó. – _Pero no estoy muy familiarizado con tu armónica-_

 _-Hay que intentarlo, el tarado de Tai detestaba el sonido de este objeto, es obvio que no sabe de música, pero si tan solo…..tal vez sepamos donde está. Quien sea que fuese nuestro enemigo, si Omegamon surge, la victoria es nuestra-_ una sugerencia más que positiva, Matt no solo hubo estado pensando en conocer una posible ubicación de ese miembro faltante, sino que también supo ordenar sus ideas por si un combate (cosa bastante probable) se instaurase, no existía ser más poderoso que la fusión mega de ambos. - _De acuerdo, hagámoslo-_

Dejaron la vigilancia sin importarles nada, una emoción naciente les invadía cuerpo y mente enteros, no pudieron evitar hacer algo de bulla, uno de los otros comenzaba a despertarse siendo ignorado por aquellos dos mozuelos.

- _¿Lista?, sé que no es fácil, trata de concentrarte todo lo que puedas Kari, no te desanimes si..-_

 _-Hablas demasiado amigo, solo hazlo-_ guiñándole un ojo en señal de broma, la chica le hizo entender que no había inconveniente alguno si no funcionase. Cerró ambos ojos café claros para buscar un recuerdo que le permitiera recrear nuevamente esa habilidad; la comida casera de su madre tan peculiar con Tai haciéndose el "héroe" y devorándola casi sin masticar era una opción, pero resultaba ser una memoria jocosa, era necesario algo más intenso. La vez que Tai de algún modo logró volver al mundo humano en su primera aventura….el sentimiento de protección, era el indicado.

- _¿Chicos?, ¿Qué están haciendo?-_ Izzy se despertó con mucha pesadez, limpio sus párpados con la muñeca suavemente, miró detenidamente a Matt intentando hacer sonar su armónica preciada y a Kari sentada sobre sus piernas frente al rubio casi sin moverse; tardó muy poco en darse cuenta…

El sonido fue melodioso tal y cómo durante su primera aventura, fue imposible que el resto se mantuvieran dormidos, empezaron a despertar lentamente pero…- _Noooo, detente…..Kariiiii-_ Izzy corrió como orate con los ojos abiertos totalmente y comenzando a sudar frío, otra mala decisión fue tomada, muy tarde. Los dispositivos comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, pero era el de la chica portadora del emblema luz quien asemejaba a cien focos prendidos, todo duró cinco segundos…- _detenteeeee Kariii, no sigaaass-_ tuvo que abalanzare sobre ella para permitirle dejar de evocar recuerdos, el susto de alguien cayendo encima suyo le hizo perder concentración, al abrir los ojos lo primero en ver le lleno de terror. – _Despierten todos, corran, corran-_ el genio parecía querer llorar por la desesperación, nadie se opuso a su orden y cada quien ayudó al sujeto contiguo emprendiendo una salida.

- _¿Estas bien Matt?, resiste por favor, saldremos de esto, corre, corre-_ tenía en brazos al rubio, nunca fue alguien muy atlético pero fue rápidamente apoyado por Davis y Tk, ya habría tiempo de preguntas, era momento de huir. – _Déjenme aquí…..sálvense-_ no se supo si era una súplica o una orden, mientras corrían, decenas de árboles comenzaron a arder en llamas gigantes, gotas de sangre caían del cuerpo del rubio, todo era un alboroto. Pararon en seco, el fuego les rodeaba, no había salida. – _Revélate infeliz-_ Davis buscaba con la mirada al artífice de tanta destrucción, una risa macabra inundo el bosque en llamas. – _Morirán, morirán, jajajaja, lentamente morirán-_ en ecos era mucho más complicado encontrar la fuente, el miedo les invadió a un punto insoportable, pronto el humo les comenzaba a debilitar. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Joe retiró una especie de aguijón incrustado sobre el abdomen de su amigo, medía casi quince centímetros, bastante delgado, un arma letal. - _¿Quién eres?-_ vociferó buscando respuestas vanas.

- _Creo que esta vez si la he malogrado completamente-_ con voz débil sangrando tenuemente por la boca, Matt no pudo evitar dar, lo que el mismo pensaba, su último sarcasmo.

- _Quemen los digivices, destrúyanlos-_ Izzy dio tal orden, sabía perfectamente que el final estaba muy cerca, tan solo pudo ver un único punto naranja parpadeante….el paradero de Tai se hallaba en el lugar menos imaginado; por alguna razón necesitaban de él o de su emblema, ya daba igual, moriría de todas formas pero no por eso iba a dejarle las cosas tan fácil al enemigo; no iba a llorar, se despidió en silencio de sus padres adoptivos, cogió su dispositivo con fuerza al igual que todos. Cada quien hubo reconocido el destello naranja en las minúsculas pantallas de los objetos digitales, habían cometido un gravísimo error.

- _Ahoooraaaaaa-_

 _-Conexión establecida-_

Voces familiares en medio de tanta destrucción, alzaron la vista, un gigante manto caía desde los cielos con la superficie suficiente como para cubrirlos a todos ellos; la misma voz amenazante gritó con ferocidad al ver ese objeto aproximándose. - _No escaparán-_

Una columna de fuego de casi diez centímetros de radio y treinta de alto se hizo presente, caos absoluto, nada saldría vivo de eso.

…..

- _¿Cómo es posible invocar tanto fuego?-_ algo de incredulidad aún se mantenía latente en el joven Koichi, ya daba por terminado su cuarto sándwich y quien sabe cuántos litros de jugo de naranja se hubo tomado durante la historia contada por su abuela. Prometió no hacer preguntas pero una curiosidad propia de un adolescente le impedía no hacerlas, felizmente notó a Kari sonriente ante su interrogante.

- _Es mucho más aterrador estar ahí, créeme hijo-_ con mucha simpatía fue respondido, el reloj marcaba las 8 pm, momento de irse a casa. Despidió al nieto dándole más emparedados con la promesa de darles a sus padres también; de hecho la abuela visitaba con menos frecuencia a su hija desde que se casó, tal vez se sentía algo incómoda o quizás como una carga a pesar que el señor Takamoto le hubo dicho personalmente que estaba más que contento el tenerla en casa y mucho más luego de haberles dado tanta ayuda cuando se mudaron a la ciudad de Odaiba.

Koichi caminó por un camino diferente esta vez, le parecía atractivo buscar siempre nuevas rutas y lo pacífico de la zona ayudaba bastante para su estilo; atravesó una de las capillas depositando unas cuantas monedas en señal de respeto. En su trayecto se topó con aquel joven docente recientemente integrado por motivos extra académicos, ya se rumoraba que ese profesor suplantaría al anterior pero nada concreto existía; caminaba bastante distraído por las calles para tratarse de un catedrático, Koichi quiso evitarlo pero fue saludado por ese sujeto rápidamente. – _Veo que tus calificaciones fueron satisfactorias-_

 _-Sí profesor, me he esforzado-_

 _-Muy bien, dime Ukitake, no hay necesidad de formalidades fuera de la escuela-_

 _-Bueno si usted lo dice, ha sido un gusto prof….-_

 _-Pronto se abrirán las inscripciones para la selección de soccer de la escuela, aunque me han comentado de tus habilidades, sería bueno que no descuides tu dieta-_ lo dijo señalando la bolsa repleta con panes que cargaba el muchacho con el brazo derecho, su voz en esta oportunidad era jovial, buscando ser bromista, todo lo contrario a como realmente resultaba ser dentro de la institución educativa.

- _Es un regalo de mi abuela, no creo poder comérmelo todo, ¿desea uno?-_

 _-Vaya que amable eres, te agradecería, estoy hambriento-_ tomó uno de los emparedados para dárselo con toda la amabilidad posible, cuando aquel maestro estiró la mano todo sonriente para recibir el obsequio, Koichi pudo ver un objeto a especie de muñequera salvo por la forma casi hexaédrica y un símbolo en particular como la de un sol dibujado en su centro; parecía haberlo visto con anterioridad. – _Muchacho me has salvado de morir hambriento, no he comido nada desde la mañana-_ el profesor Ukitake literalmente devoró el alimento en menos de un minuto, alguien que comiese así tan solo podría decir la verdad en no haber probado un almuerzo decente en la tarde; le entregó otro a pesar que el adulto le pidió no molestarse, pero aludió a que habían tantos que no había problema alguno en invitarle otro más.

- _Bueno, debo irme profesor, gracias por el dato de las inscripciones, mañana mismo iré a registrarme-_ gustosos por saber que al terminar las clases podría unirse nuevamente al quipo principal del futbol juvenil, se marchó sonriente y devorando otro emparedado por si las dudas, además la cocina de la abuela era exquisita. Caminó hasta pocos metros de casa, cuando casi se atora con un gran trozo de carne aderezada que Kari solía poner en sus sándwiches caseros; aquel símbolo en la muñeca del profesor no podía ser otro, cómo pudo haberlo olvidado.

Entre sus memorias pudo reconocerlo, aunque tarde. En una de las fotografías mostradas la vez que subió por primera y tal vez por última vez al ático, la abuela le mostró una serie de capturas fotográficas de su hermano mayor llamado Tai, ese mismo símbolo era el cual usaba ese joven a modo de collar en una de las tantas imágenes guardadas en una polvorienta caja.

…..

- _Fuiste muy insensato en mostrarle el emblema tan directamente-_

 _-¿Tienes miedo acaso Wong?-_

 _-Pudo haber estallado y matarlos a ambos…..si no es a toda la ciudad-_

 _-Hay riesgos que tenemos que correr, pero ahora no cabe duda-_

 _-Espera, espera, pero el emblema no brilló, ¿cómo puedes decir que no hay duda alguna?-_

 _-Fue un alivio habérmelo puesto en la mano y no en el cuello-_ el profesor discutía nuevamente en las calles con su ex alumno Ukitake, no entendió lo dicho al final por su colega docente hasta poder ponerle atención y mirar fijamente, la oscuridad de la noche y un faro descompuesto le impidieron notarlo instantáneamente.

- _Quítatelo ahora-_

 _-Lo sé, lo sé, ¿ves? Ha reaccionado-_

La muñeca de ese hombre estaba circunscrita con una cicatriz urente, las cadenillas que sujetaban el cuerpo del emblema del valor quemaban como si hubieran sido puestas al fuego vivo y eso se pudo reflejar sobre la piel dañada en el profesor. Wong se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó sobre el emblema tirado en el suelo, dijo unas cuantas palabras incompresibles para segundos más tarde levantar ambos objetos usando la tela fina para cubrir al emblema.

- _Te mantienes vigente aún amigo mío, lograste hacerlo muy bien-_ Ukitake miraba agradecido al profesor Wong por haber hecho lo correcto con tanta actitud, por primera vez le daba su gratitud, a su estilo sarcástico por su puesto pues le tiro una palmada levemente fuerte en el hombro derecho que le hizo inclinarse pocos centímetros

- _Esto también significa que ha vuelto-_

…..


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

- _¿Ya estoy muerto?-_

Davis Motomiya un muchacho de catorce años muy próximo ya a cumplir un año más, fue quien primeramente pronunció palabra alguna; tan solo pudo ver cómo eran atacados por alguien o algo con poderes fulminantes capaces de invocar fuego. Tan solo estaba consiente en estar con ambos puños cerrados al igual que sus ojos marrones oscuros, se negaba a querer abrirlos pues creía estar siendo devorado por grandes llamas aunque no sintiese dolor - _Por poco lo consigues-_ aquella voz familiar, algo aguda le hizo cavilar entre sus ideas. Con mucho temor miró hacia donde le hablaron buscando no estar equivocado esta vez, primero pudo notar que todos estaban completamente a salvo rodeados por una gran alfombra azul marino flotando sobre sus cabezas y frente a ellos un grupo bastante conocido; inequívocamente la voz era del tan valioso amigo suyo, Veemon.

Corrió a toda prisa para abrazarlo, honestamente no entendía el motivo por el cual los demás no estuvieran haciendo eso con sus respectivos compañeros digitales, en breves segundos lo entendería, pues incluso el valiente digimon le hizo un ademán con sus manos siendo agitadas en señal de espera para evitar que tal muchacho se le acercara tan efusivamente. Muchos gritos de "no" no se hicieron esperar, a poco de haberse abalanzado encimad e la criatura azul con abdomen blanco, sintió como un desbalance se instauraba, tuvo que ser puesto en su sitio inicial a la fuerza para que dicho equilibrio retornase. _-Davis, también me da mucho gusto verte, pero mientras estemos sobre el aire no debemos movernos o todos caeremos-_ con algo de dubitativas miró hacia abajo para darse cuenta que no existía absolutamente nada pisando, pegó un grito para el cual todos rieron, eso desmentía el hecho de que fuese él quien se hubiese despertado primero – _Nos salvaron justo a tiempo-_ Izzy parecía no sentirse admirado por el hecho de tener una alfombra transportándolos como por magnetismo sin ser pisada por ellos y más bien todo lo contrario, permaneciendo encima de sus cabezas.

 _-Casi llegamos tarde, estuvimos observándoles un buen rato pero sabíamos que estaban tras ustedes, teníamos que actuar con cautela-_ Tentomon les explicaba el motivo de su ausencia pasajera, mientras sobrevolaban en dirección desconocida, cada quien preguntó cosas comunes acerca del estado de salud o cómo habían estado en todos estos años pasados. En casi treinta minutos acostumbrándose a no tener nada debajo de los pies, una alegra Biyomon anunció estar bastante próximos a su parada. - _No recuerdo haber estado aquí antes-_ Cody observó el panorama con detenimiento, en su aventura recorrió miles de kilómetros del digimundo y aunque casi todos los parajes luciesen parecidos, recordaba al menos ciertos puntos en los cuales hubo pernotado; con mucho respeto miró también a sus demás amigos quienes parecían al igual que él no reconocer dicha zona. - _Es un punto ciego, allí estaremos seguros, yo lo descubrí-_ Palmón intervino sonrojándose, en efecto fue ella misma quien escapando de un terremoto logró por casualidad caer a un pozo en cuyo final existía una especie de camino, siguiéndole logró hasta esas tierras nunca exploradas antes por ellos.

- _Vaya, y pensaba haberlo visto todo-_ Matt tan solo pudo admirar lo que sus ojos tenían frente, era como una base militar, campamentos rodeados por muros de concreto, como por acto reflejo siguió con la vista la luminiscencia del digivice pues este comenzó a brillar escandalosamente mientras más se acercaban a dicho lugar, el resto reaccionó de la misma manera. – _descuiden, la barrera reconoce los emblemas-_ Gabumon intervino en esta oportunidad señalando con su gran pata como podía verse, si se ponía suficiente atención, una especie de campo rodeando las instalaciones; en otros cinco minutos más todos llegaron hasta las puertas principales mirando como esos muros de casi diez metros circunscribían todo el territorio. – _Son rocas sagradas, estos eran los dominios del último guardián del digimundo-_

- _¿Eran?-_

 _-Fue derrotado hace dos semanas, algunos otros guardianes menores llegaron para cuidarla ahora-_ nuevamente aquel lobo daba explicaciones, las puertas lograron abrirse de par en par para permitirles la entrada; muchas criaturas digitales les quedaron viendo animosos una vez arribaron, algunos resultaban ser niveles megas, tan poderosos como los suyos mas eso solo les hizo aumentar en preocupación al saber que el máximo guardián quien era capaz de vencer a cualquier de ellos con suma facilidad había sido derrotado. – _Bienvenidos niños elegidos; o debería decir, jóvenes elegidos-_ voz ronca con mates de senectud, atuendo negro muy similar a la de un sacerdote y rostro envejecido, tal vez ese sujeto fuese, a parte de ellos, un humano más. - _¿Sólo once?, falta uno-_ antes que pudiera saludar al veterano amigo, alguien más les interrumpió con rapidez sin mostrar respeto alguno por los reciente llegados.

- _Permítame presentarles a Rakhamon, el aprendiz del último guardián, fue una verdadera fortuna haberlo encontrado con vida-_

 _-Hubiera deseado ser yo quien muera y no mi amo. Siguen sin responder mi pregunta, ¿dónde está el emblema del valor?-_ no tuvieron tiempo para cordialidades, le contaron a ese supuesto líder de los recientes acontecimientos sucedidos en lo que va en dos días; ante cada palabra el ser con figura felina cubierto por una armadura plateada bastante majestuosa tan solo refunfuñaba al escucharles, - _Entiendo, recuperen fuerzas, en tres horas saldremos a buscarlo-_ tomaron con gratitud esa orden y acataron sin decir nada, se les fue señalado una carpa mediana para que pudieran descansar e intentar curarle la herida al rubio quien en todo momento tuvo que ser sujetado por alguien más.

- _No les mencionaste nada-_

 _-En poco muerto estará; la purificación ha fallado viejo amigo-_

 _-Tan solo nos queda resistir-_

 _-Tengo que buscar a 33 y a 9, son valiosos guerreros-_

 _-Ni bien lleguen al digimundo yo mismo iré a por ellos, puedo camuflarme bien-_

 _-Es muy arriesgado anciano, cada minuto perdemos más territorios-_

 _-¿No te sientes mal por haber ordenado acabar con el muchacho?-_

 _-Está contaminado, si lo dejo vivo nos destruiría; además estuviste de acuerdo en que así fuese-_

 _-Solo me da algo de nostalgia, pero tienes toda la razón-_

 _-Resistiremos hasta encontrar un nuevo portador, es nuestra última alternativa-_

 _-No estoy seguro si aguantemos tanto-_

 _-Tu pesimismo me enferma anciano, tengo mucho por hacer, las defensas deben permanecer camufladas-_

…..

- _No puedo creer que vayamos a eliminar a un niño elegido-_

 _-Ya viste los reportes, una parte de él vive dentro suyo, dejarlo vivo sería nuestra aniquilación total-_

 _-¿Qué hacemos con su digimon acompañante? Seguro lo defenderá a toda costa-_

 _-Si evoluciona hasta el nivel mega tendremos algunos problemas pero no hay nada de qué alarmarse-_

 _-Ni bien hallamos acabado con él, lo congelaremos-_

 _-Entendido- -Entendido- -Entendido-_ cuatro poderosos seres, con las mismas figuras todos, conversaban mientras volaban grandes desiertos en busca del indefenso Tai Yagami, portador del valor; los datos comprobaron una presencia maligna dentro suyo la cual era compatible con la del enemigo actual, sus órdenes fueron bastante claras en eliminarlo a como dé lugar. La criatura encargada en hacerle frente para iniciar la purificación había sido aterrorizada por la actividad oscura del muchacho, ya era demasiado alarmante.

….

Al entrar a esa tienda de campamento algo improvisada dejaron caerse totalmente exhaustos tras varios días con poco alimento, era una suerte que los suelos estuvieran cubiertos por gruesas frazadas hechas a base de telas finas cosa que les evitaba mantenerse sin contacto con el suelo piso; uno por uno dejó de lado la cordialidad para beber cuánta agua deseasen al ver varias botellas de vidrio situadas en uno de los muebles, grandes sorbos saciaron la gran sed en ellos pues ninguno pudo o se atrevió a tomar dicho líquido del riachuelo negro que hallaron al ingresar a este mundo. - _si mal no recuerdo, Gennai mencionó que el guardián fue derrotado-_ tras varios minutos en silencio luego que cada quien adoptara una pose confortable sobre las telas, Izzy comenzó su análisis situacional empezando con dicho comentario fatídico.

- _Quiere decir que nuestro rival es casi invencible-_ algo pesimista y mirando hacia cualquier lado con mirada sosa fue la reacción del menor de los Ishida, fue rápidamente golpeado con suavidad por Yolei ya que esta se negaba a los ánimos negativos siempre y por ello le dio un ligero coscorrón sobre su blonda cabellera. - _Logrando encontrar a Tai entonces Omegamon nos dará una gran ventaja-_ su raciocinio era tal cual fue el de Matt hace un día, salvo que este nunca mencionó sus ideas pues tenía la certeza sospecha que estaban siendo espiados razón por la cual prefirió callar.

- _A todo esto, ¿dónde está Agumon?-_ se dieron cuenta ante la reacción inédita de sus camaradas digimon pues todos pusieron miradas de no saber nada en lo absoluto salvo algunos detalles que compartirían en breve. _-Hace dos semanas que algo sucedió, Agumon comenzó a perder sus evoluciones hasta convertirse en un huevo; no le encontramos explicación para el caso y el mismo Gennai se mostró sorprendido hasta que en los siguientes cinco días las cosas se salieron de control, hubo guerras y rumores de un nuevo enemigo solo mitad digimon-_

- _¿Mitad?-_ preso de dudas al igual que el resto, Kari miró sorprendida a su compañera de luchas pues ella fue quien dio las aclaraciones, se imaginó por un momento el retorno de aquella criatura digital que contaminada por un virus se infiltró en la internet para casi provocar ataques nucleares a escala mundial, fue gracias justamente a la evolución conjunta de dos poderosos aliados en sus niveles mega lo que permitió vencer a ese temido ser llamado Diaboromon. Su felina amiga leyó los pensamientos de ella a rapidez admirable, negando con la cabeza moviéndola de lado a lado en señal de negativa – _No es un virus, según hemos oído es mitad humano-_

-P _ero eso es imposible, cómo una criatura así podría derrotar al guardián del digimundo-_ aun con la mirada abierta atónitamente Matt no parecía estar completamente seguro, mentalmente se decía así mismo que no existía posibilidad alguna para que ello fuese cierto ya que implicaría la existencia de humanos antes, en segundo lugar como rayos una criatura digital podría unirse a un mortal como ellos para dar origen a un ser con mitades de ambos. – _No es como imaginas Matt, es mitad humano porque se cuenta que ese ser fue el primer digimon acompañante de un hombre pero algo sucedió y terminó….devorándolo-_ la sorpresa fue aún mayor, acaso eso realmente pasó, miles de dudas e interrogantes susurraban dentro de sus cabezas en estos momentos.

- _Gennai cree que Agumon sufrió esas trasformaciones porque de algún modo u otro, este ser está vinculado con Tai ¿verdad?-_ pensando tan rápido incluso en situaciones de estrés, Izzy sabía perfectamente como continuar, pero saber si el resto estuviera preparado para conocer una posible teoría que nacía en sus pensamientos le hizo dudar en hacerlo público inmediatamente. - _Creen que Tai es un nexo, creen que Agumon prefirió sub desarrollarse para evitar hacerle algo malo a Tai, creen que Agumon es el nuevo digimon sucesor del enemigo-_ ahora fue Biyomon quien logró inmiscuirse en la perorata, su amiga humana presionaba con fuerza ambos puños esperando como quien dice un suceso extraordinario que les diga que todo esto es un error. – _Es por su emblema ¿cierto?, algo le paso-_ una vez más el genio del grupo asestó en su pregunta, no tenía tiempo que perder y por más que sus acusaciones fuesen o no ciertas, era deber suyo investigar a fondo todo lo que pudiese para ser de utilidad - _Dos días atrás los emblemas comenzaron a brillar con fuerza, todos, excepto el del valor-_ , miraron algo asustados al ser sorprendidos por una figura familiar, el viejo Gennai les dio la última aparentemente lógica analogía establecida.

- _Tenemos que buscar a mi hermano, esto no puede estar pasando-_

 _-Descansen un poco más, hay muchas conexiones entre nuestros mundos pero al parecer hay cierta energía peculiar sobre las montañas; les acompañaré-_ aquella adolecente se llenó de esperanzas al ver esa posibilidad de encontrar a Tai. – _Cuando lo encuentre voy a reclamarle por hacerme preocupar de esta manera-_ Sora también lucía algo más animada, siempre estuvieron bajo peligros casi inimaginables en el pasado pero pudieron salir victorioso de cada uno de ellos sin importar cuanto les hubiese costado. Casi todos parecían recuperar los ánimos tras oír que una fuente de energía fue detectada a la lejanía sobre las faldas de un grupo de montañas, cocinan a su amigo muchos años y creer en tenerlo a salvo era muy posible aunque lejos importaba encontrarlo herido pues la cosa era recuperarlo. Solo uno pensaba en algo diferente, este sentía un sentimiento abominable tras las declaraciones del veterano monje quien salió de la tienda para preparar lo necesario para la salida, aquel general llamado Rakhamon imponente le miraba fijamente a los ojos - _¿No les dirás que ya hemos decidido darle muerte al portador del valor?-_

 _-No necesitan saberlo, recogeremos el digivice que seguramente se ha trasportado por cuenta propia a su lugar de origen, ya pensaré que decirles luego-_

 _-Muy astuto anciano, muy astuto; no hay señales que el enemigo conozca las montañas, pero esta de mas decirte que vayan con cuidado-_

 _-Me alegra saber que aun te preocupas por nosotros-_

 _-Esos chiquillos son parte de nuestra resistencia ahora, sus digimon pueden evolucionar a criaturas poderosas…..serán de mucha ayuda-_

 _-Como digas amigo mío, por favor no arriesgues tontamente tu vida, si sales al sur, camina con cautela-_

 _-Mi maestro me enseñó todo, no hay porque temer Gennai-_

 _-Hasta luego entonces general-_ nunca movieron los labios para crear sonidos, tan solo se miraban detenidamente; esos dos podían comunicarse mentalmente y gracias a ello ninguno era capaz de oírles, vaya fortuna.

….

-¿ _Pero qué significa…..?-_ una gran esfera negra le impacto de lleno a una velocidad casi inimaginable, los otros tres vieron como este camarada caía luego del feroz impacto desprendiendo humareda por el cuerpo, los demás giraron para percatarse de su estado, al parecer ese ataque fue efectivamente feroz, mas no logró acabar con él.

- _Ninguno se acercará a Tai, ¿me oyeron?-_ la silueta era inconfundible, un dinosaurio naranja cubierto por una armadura plateada con matices dorados en las superficies, un casco que cubría la totalidad de su cabeza con un cuerno en la parte central de la coraza mandibular, dos alas pertenecientes a la misma armadura con el símbolo de un sol en ellas, era Warpgreymon. Todo tal cual como siempre salvo por los ojos que en un tiempo atrás fueron verdes, eran reemplazados por unos tan rojos como la sangre misma y aquella coloración negra a modo de manchas cual las de un tigre cubriendo varias zonas de su armadura. A pocos metros estaba Tai completamente inmóvil con su brazo derecho sosteniendo un digivice que hacía brillas luces naranjas y negras intercaladas.

- _Esto no puede ser cierto-_ uno de los cuatro guerreros dragones miró con detenimiento, nunca imaginaron algo como eso, la purificación había fallado sí; pero una metamorfosis era algo que jamás presenciaron en sus vidas y de la cual existía menos que escasa información.

 _-Resiste amigo, buscaremos ayuda, derrotare a estos sujetos, nadie te hará daño-_ el valeroso nivel mega daba aliento al muchacho, parecía no estar oyéndole.

- _Imposible, demuestra cariño, se supone que ambos debería no tener memoria para estos momentos, y cómo es que logró evolucionar-_

 _-Ha dejado de ser un humano, es una anomalía, debemos exterminarlo ahora-_

 _-Sobre mi cadáver, malditos infelices, Tai es mi amigo, los mataré si se acercan más-_

Warpgreymon sujetó por la cintura al inconsciente amigo suyo, este seguí sin responderle, gritó con ferocidad al vacío al verle así, pero mientras este continuara sosteniendo el dispositivo digital, él no perdería la evolución y con eso vencería a todo quien quisiera dañar a su más grande mejor amigo. – _Terra Force-_ no fue una sino casi diez enormes esferas de poder las recreadas con un solo brazo por aquel digimon mega, aquellos quienes fueron enviados para asesinar al joven Tai nunca imaginaron tener que enfrentar un poder tan aterrador.

…..


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola amigo(a) lector (a), primero que nada infinitamente agradecido por los reviews y por el tiempo que se están dando en acompañarme en esta historia la cual espero sea de su agrado. Hay algunas cosas que se sabrán sobre el digimundo en los próximos capítulos pero eso sí, no hay victoria sin sacrificios :O**

 **Existe un secreto oculto en los emblemas capaz de construir como de destruir y esa arma será la que decida el destino de nuestro amigos elegidos**

 **¿Quién crees que pudiera ser la primera víctima de esta historia? ¿Koichi podrá ser alguien importante? ¿Tai logrará salvarse? alemnos esas tres preguntas podran ser explicadas más adelante pero si tuvieras alguna duda me encantaría que me la hicieras presente para poder darle una mejor ilación al fic.**

 **Muchas gracias nuevamente y aquí les va el siguiente capítulo**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

Apenas habían caminado pocas horas en lo que iba desde su arribo al universo que les dio vida, muchas zonas se hallaban bajo dominios enemigos para entonces dejándoles más que con deseos impotentes para solucionar las cosas. Sus heridas aun sangraban aunque con menos intensidad pero no por ello significaba una mejoría absoluta, sus vidas aún eran inestables y hacerle frente a cualquier rival incluso por más débiles que pudiesen llegar a ser estos, luchar mano a mano sería un acto de demencia pura así que optaron por deambular por senderos menos transitados imaginando llegar en dos días al cuartel principal.

- _Me es imposible percibir a los niños-_

 _-La suerte puede haber hecho que el viejo Gennai los haya ubicado antes-_

 _-Pero cuan probable es eso-_

 _-No seas tan pesimista 9-_ dos seres, uno pequeño con apariencia inofensiva y otro musculoso con fornidos brazos caminaban a paso lento prestando mucha cautela cada punto donde para evitar ser sorprendidos por cualquier rival que se estuviese escondiendo o vigilándoles. Cada sonido ya sea un simple agitar violento del viento contra los árboles les ponía en alerta, sus tensiones iban en aumento y eso les hacía imposible mantenerse concentrados. _–Si el chico del valor no logra ser purificado…-_

 _-Silencio 33, no quiero imaginarlo-_

- _Debí haberlo acompañado, hubiera sido mucho más sencillo-_ el más pequeño se auto culpaba por no haber podido ser lo suficientemente convincente en pedirle a los niños elegidos en acompañarlos en un portal mientras él se dirigía a otro junto al joven portador del valor para poder purificarlo; dentro de todas las criaturas digitales, el llamado 33 era un ser capaz de ordenar emociones, pocos era capaces de eso, por ello fue escogido por el mismo aprendiz del guardián supremo para mantener a salvo el mencionado emblema de una destrucción inminente. - _Nosotros desatamos este caos, ellos son inocentes-_

 _-¿Inocentes?, ese infeliz se robó la esencia del verdadero, de no ser por ese mocoso nada de esto estuviera pasando-_

 _-Nos ha librado de muchas anteriormente-_

 _-Eso no le quita el hecho de habérselo robado-_

 _-Da igual si lo hizo o no-_ presos de una atmosfera estresante cubriéndoles ambos mantenían conversaciones cada vez más ásperas y agilizando poco a poco las velocidades de sus pasos hacia las grandes montañas del sur, lugar donde podrían acceder a una de las entradas del cuartel principal, o mejor dicho, el último lugar donde resistían las defensas. Llegaron hasta uno de los lagos negros, la cantidad de energía oscura era más que abrumante e incluso seres como ellos con poderes asombrosos podrían caer fácilmente ante tanta maldad. – _Será mejor que me asesines amigo, si cruzamos el lago podría convertirme en uno de ellos-_ con una de sus prominentes extremidades logró sacar una cuchilla corta con filo curvo y mango grueso, iba a cortarse el cuello en vista que su pequeño amigo se reusó a darle muerte con sus propias manos, sabía perfectamente que si alguien con su fuerza era corrompido les produciría una serie de problemas graves a los demás puesto que era un valioso miembro de la resistencia además de conocer los accesos al cuartel. - _Si serás idiota-_ 33 comenzó a brillar tenuemente, ambos ojos dejaron salir luminiscencias azules, en segundos un canal blanco fue construido por encima de las negras aguas. – _No moriremos tan fácil colega, somos khanas después de todo-_ la purificación del lago le produjo una debilidad extrema haciendo que su liliputiense figura cayera al suelo respirando como si se estuviera ahogando, sus heridas volvían a abrirse. Con mucho respeto, el fornido 9 cargó con sus brazos al pequeño amigo para luego emprender una veloz carrera usando lo que tuviese de fuerzas para darse tremendo impulso, si aquel compañero perdía el conocimiento ese puente se destruiría permitiendo que ambos cayeran a las oscuras aguas perdiéndose por completo en la demencia.

…

Sus ojos se pasaban de edificio en edificio, no pensó que el mundo humano fuese tan poco agradable a la vista con tan pocos árboles y tan solo repleto de construcciones hexaédricas gigantescas con miles de vehículos extraños deambulando por las calles pavimentadas. No podía evitar sentirse desanimado al no sentir la presencia de su objetivo y le sería muy difícil encontrarlo en medio de tantas personas. Había aparecido justo en medio de un peligroso barrio lleno de personas con inclinaciones por la mafia y tráfico ilícito de sustancias, de día resultaban ser calles transitadas por personas comunes, pero a medida que anochecía era más un lugar como casinos, tragamonedas en los cuales cientos de mafiosos hacían apuestas millonarias y los estragos con armas de fuego no podían faltar; dos de sus mejores súbditos quienes se adentraron en las dimensiones del mundo mortal hubieron hecho contacto con la familia del susodicho para preguntar por el paradero del portador del emblema valor, no tuvieron éxito en su búsqueda y todo lo contrario a lo planificado fueron distraídos por la presencia de otros dos miembros de la resistencia, los niños elegidos habían sido puestos a salvo y su objetivo ya estaba fuera de alcance o al menos por ahora. Sin embargo, sabía de muchas cosas más, ordenó a esos dos ir a por los khanas y darles muerte o averiguar la posición del cuartel cuanto antes, por su parte él se adentraría para buscar un nuevo emblema, algo que en las memorias del digimundo tan solo cuatro seres eran conocedores, bueno tres puesto que el guardián fue asesinado a manos de este individuo. Poseía actualmente una figura humana la cual obtuvo dándole muerte a un desafortunado caballero mafioso, tenía cerca de doce horas para encontrar a quien deseaba pues de lo contrario sería expulsado de ese universo para retornar al suyo. Levantó la muñeca izquierda en donde un lujoso reloj rolex de oro macizo le indicaba que ya llevaba casi nueve horas buscándole - _Oye tú, ese artilugio, dámelo o te relleno con pólvora el estómago-_ un sujeto vestido con terno elegante color negro y corbata blanca le salió al encuentro, una envidiable pistola calibre 9 le apuntaba directamente al abdomen, aquel impostor de humano tan solo le miró divertido no era intención suya armar un alboroto ya que debería concentrarse en encontrar a quien vino a buscar. - _No escuchas, danos eso ahora-_ para entonces un sujeto gordo vestido también con traje elegante, quien sujetaba la pistola hizo una leve reverencia indicando ser este macilento hombre el jefe; luego cinco más salieron, todos portando lujosas armas en mano, aquel ser se encontraba completamente acorralado. - _Malditas moscas-_ ambos ojos le brillaron cual rojizo sangre, tan solo le tomó un segundo en poner sus dientes sobre el cuello del primer sujeto quien le amenazó, con un acto abominable terminó por arrancarle la cabeza con una sacudida violenta. Los otros quedaron petrificados al ver tremendo acto de crueldad, dispararon a toda máquina sin piedad apuntando a la cabeza pero las balas tan solo rebotaban al hacer contacto con la "piel" del hombre misterioso; en tan solo diez segundos asesinó a todos los hombres sin embarrarse el saco para su fechoría, los gritos despavoridos de los hombres llamaron la atención de casi todos los mafiosos cercanos, estos sacaron sus armas y dispararon al ver a un hombre saliendo desde un callejón con la boca totalmente cubierta con sangre viva y cargando un brazo cercenado - _Kurisuchan, ¿dónde está?-_

- _Mátenlooooo-_ abrieron fuego, todos al mismo tiempo descargaron sus balas al ver tan terrorífico acto. - _Tenían que ser humanos-_

Fueron despiadadamente muertos, centenas de piernas, cabezas, brazos, dedos, una calamidad absoluta se instauró en aquel barrio corrupto, llamar a las autoridades sería en vano pues nadie se atrevía a adentrarse en un sitio dominado por la mafia nocturna, - _buenas noches-_ haciendo rechinar sus manos le predio fuego a todo lo que alguna vez fue parte de un cuerpo para desaparecerlos con las cenizas, quería reventar en carcajadas pero gotas de sangre caían desde su pecho, miró con desasosiego el evento pues era conocedor que la terrible batalla sostenida contra el guardián supremo del digimundo hubo dejado cientos de heridas que tardarían muchísimo tiempo en sanar pero lo que si le ponía de mal humor era saber que ese ser inactivo de algún modo u otro su capacidad para ser libre; para conseguirlo necesitaba urgentemente el emblema corrompido pero en envista de tenerlo ya muy lejos y posiblemente muerto, su reemplazo ya debería de haberse manifestado y era precisamente eso lo que andaba buscando. Dio unos cuantos pasos para luego sentir dos hincones en su espalda, no pudieron haber sido los humanos, nadie era capaz de herirlo así.

- _Tan desprecavido, revélate monstruo-_ alguien le amenazaba, de hecho eran tres quienes le rodearon aprovechando el desorden y la ausencia de personas en esos momentos.

- _Vaya, vaya, hay más niños elegidos-_ miró con desgano sabiendo que tendría que usar sus fuerzas en darle muerte a seres tan insignificantes una vez más. Tres leones eran montados por tres humanos, dos varones y una mujer; cada felino poseía una armadura con los colores básicos (rojo, amarillo y azul) que los diferenciaba entre ellos pues por lo demás eran prácticamente iguales. Aunque sus jinetes por llamarlo así, eran de razas diferentes, ninguno parecía ser propio del Asia; el puesto a la derecha de todos tenía cabellos rubios y ojos claros con cachetes redondos y mejillas rojizas, el del centro resultaba ser un joven moreno con corte de cabello al estilo militar y la muchacha tenía las facies de una mujer trigueña, ojos marrones, quien al hablar se percató del acento portugués. - _Eres la abominación que deshizo el poder de los digivices, no eres un digimon-_ aquel joven moreno miró con furia a ese ser.

- _Ya entiendo, son los retoños del guardián, van a malgastar sus vidas en vano-_ reconoció de inmediato los símbolos sobre las manos de esos tres; ni humanos ni digimon, eran protectores del delicado nexo entre ambos mundos, las figuras humanoides eran solo distracciones para asegurar un delicado equilibrio. Una ráfaga de aire se produjo, luego vio cómo su mano izquierda entera había desaparecido dejando caer sangre a montones. – _Erres muy lento, extranjerro-_ aquel cachetón niño montado sobre el león amarillo le mostraba una sonrisa placentera; un segundo ataque le hizo impactar contra los edificios haciendo que estos se derrumbaran cual demolición al hacer contacto violentamente con el cuerpo del enemigo. _-Voce nao vai conseguir passe-_ voz delicada cual dama pero con ferocidad temible y montada sobre su felino, ambos le dieron una poderosa embestida, al resurgir entre los escombros podía evidenciarse la pierna derecha fracturada. - _Ilusos, nunca podrán igua…..-_

 _-See, it's a piece of cake killing you-_ Aquel sombrío ser tan solo puedo ver el mediano agujero que se dibujaba sobre el pecho, sus ojos se llenaron de terror al saber con quienes estaría enfrentándose. – _Congratulations, you are still alive-_ el moreno montado sobre la fiera roja le guiño un ojo en señal de burla ante el poderoso poder que logró invocar para poderle agravar de ese modo

- _Oh, ¿no les da lástima dañar el cuerpo de este humano?-_ ni siquiera se inmuto ante tremendo daño, la sangre continuaba manando pero para él resultaba ser menos que un rasguño aparentemente por la poca preocupación. – _Uno menos, ¿lo ven?-_ retrocedieron al ver como una de sus manos fue extendida, la risa macabra en su rostro daba náuseas y más aun viendo los cuerpos sin vida del robusto hombre con mejillas rojizas y su felino tirados sobre el pavimento. - _You will die for it-_ a pesar de haber perdido a uno, parecían no sentirse acongojados por la baja, los otros dos continuaron atacando a ese perverso monstruo. Se le abalanzaron luego que ambos seres rugieran con rigor, fuertes poderes, mordidas, ataques con cadenas, sangre a montones, una lucha despiadada. En una ocasión el felino rojo logró morder y apresar con sus grandes colmillos la pierna derecha hasta hacerla crujir y sin soltarla ordenó a la chica soltar poder sin importar que este perdiese la vida junto al enemigo. Ella ni lo pensó dos veces, su león azul dejó escapar una gran cantidad de poder que en su desenso destruía los edificios altos. - _Cuánta inocencia-_ haciendo un esfuerzo logró cercenarse la pierna que era sujetada por la bestia roja, el chico quien lo montaba nunca imagino ello, miró al cielo sabiendo que uno más iba a caer; efectivamente, la mujer fue asesinada y por poco el poder termina por impactarle a él y su bestia roja dejando un cráter de casi cien metros de profundidad. – _Solo quedas tú-_

 _-Are you looking for that?-_ con una nueva segunda frialdad por la muerte de otro camarada, el último jinete sacó una especie de collar de entre la melena del león, un objeto brillaba con fuerza con tonalidad blanca - _I present you the emblem of "Truth"…..take it if you can-_ Aquel ser sobrenatural rio plácidamente al ver con sus propios ojos aquel tesoro, el único capaz de poderle indicar la posición del emblema corrompido por el odio que se hallaba en este mundo; su mano cercenada fue reemplazada por una espada corta, empezaba a mostrar su verdadera forma después de todo. Grandes alas salieron por su espalda y la sangrante pierna destrozada por el mismo para permitirse asesinar a la mujer paro de manar, fue a toda velocidad hacia aquel joven. - _Good bye-_ a pocos centímetros para soportar el castigo de esa espada, el moreno rompió el emblema usando a su majestuoso león rojo y sus fuertes colmillos. Una explosión con dimensiones destructivas se hizo presente.

Un verde paraje logró visualizarse, sus heridas eran más que evidentes, de no haberse deshecho del cuerpo humano que poseía para revelar su verdadera forma seguro hubiera muerto con dicha explosión, jamás creyó que al quebrar un emblema podría desatarse tremendo poder destructivo. Ahora nuevamente se hallaba en el digimundo con ambas alas rotas, su mismo cuerpo entero presentaba quemaduras muy delicadas, la mano izquierda quedó completamente inutilizable al igual que el ojo del mismo lado. - _Así que me enviaron de nuevo a este mundo, eso solo significa que ese tal Kurisuchan está en el mundo humano-_ supo que debería reponer fuerzas, tardaría un buen tiempo en sanar estas nuevas heridas sumadas a las aun evidentes por la batalla contra el guardián supremo, esos tres espíritus le hubieron dado una paliza incluso aun superior. Caminó con dificultad siendo conocedor que existían pocas áreas que no estuviesen bajo sus dominios por ello el preocuparse de ser sorprendido y fácilmente asesinado por su estado actual era poco probable.

….

 **Hospital Principal de Odaiba…Miércoles 17 de febrero-1963. Servicio de Emergencias**

- _Debes hacer algo para evitar accidentarse tan seguido-_

 _-Lo sé doctora, pero no fue nada grave. Lamento estar quitándole tiempo-_

 _-No hay cuidado niño tan solo no muevas ese brazo en….digamos…..nueve años-_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Eso es cierto?-_

 _-Claro que no, es divertido verte asustado…..una semana entera en completo reposo para ese brazo-_

 _-Ufff, es un alivio-_ un joven de caso 17 años, con tez algo morena y grandes ojos negros, nariz respingada levemente, cabello bastante descontrolado para alguien de su edad visitaba el nosocomio por quinta vez en lo que va del mes debido a su poco cuidado en sí y una pasión desenfrenada por practicar deportes sea cual sea. Ahora rascaba su melenuda cabeza con su brazo sano mientras le sonreía con simpatía a aquella doctora de unos aparentes 45 años, bastante atlética, lentes cuadrados que aumentaban el porte intelectual. – _Si vuelves de nuevo te meteré a sala de operaciones-_ colocó un lapicero encima de su oreja derecha y cerrando los ojos le dijo eso en señal de preocupación. – _Apuesto a que no será así-_

 _-Bien, eso fue todo, vete a casa. Por cierto ¿cómo está tu hermana? ¿Sigue con dolores estomacales?-_

 _-Está muy bien, ya casi ni se queja, como usted dijo fue algo que comió-_

 _-Entiendo, Kurischan debo seguir trabajando-_

 _-Sí tía y gracias por todo-_

 _-Tan solo no termines matándote-_ le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y se despidió de él para volver a su rutina dentro del hospital; era una médico pediatra de vocación, con dos hermosas hijas gemelas de apenas siete años de edad, ambas se hallaban bajo el cuidado de su prima, dueña de uno de los restaurantes más concurridos en la ciudad quien siempre disfrutaba la compañía de esas niñas al ser ella aun soltera y sin hijos aunque pretendientes no le faltaban. La doctora debía cumplir su guardia de doce horas y luego podría volver a su hogar sin mayores inconvenientes, pero ese sobrino (de los muchos que tenía por ser una familia numerosa) siempre andaba accidentándose mientras jugaba soccer, básquet, natación, etc. Alguien con cualidades de atleta innatas y afortunadamente bien calificado en cuanto a notas universitarias. Nunca imaginará que aquel joven estuviera destinado a un evento más que ininteligible o mejor dicho, al cual siempre estuvo atado pero un error le hizo vivir en paz durante todos esos años.

…..


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 _-Tengo un mal presentimiento-_

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?-_

 _-Gennai no nos dirigido la palabra en dos horas y en este lugar no parece haber enemigos…..como si fuera…-_ presa de un pánico impresionante, la joven Kari seguía al grupo liderado por aquel anciano amigo suyo hacia donde supuestamente lograron percibir una señal de energía que pudiese ser el paradero de su hermano Tai perdido desde hace ya varios días. Era cierto que en ninguna ocasión pudieron percibir mediante los dispositivos digitales algo similar, así que optaron por confiar en el octogenario sujeto; nadie sabía si realmente este ser fuese o no humano o un gran número de datos bajo forma humanoide pero resultaba ser de gran utilidad. Caminaron cerca de dos horas más sobre las montañas mientras distraían la vista con la densa vegetación o admirando las maravillas del mundo aquel pues tan solo en un lugar como ese podría verse un cielo crepuscular e inmediatamente uno tan nítido como el de la mañana en cuestión de segundos, los mismos árboles parecían danzar con cada paso que los muchachos daban junto a sus inseparables compañeros digitales.

En su mente, Izzy buscaba alguna explicación por la cual no habían sido atacados o por lo menos amenazados en lo que iba desde su salida del cuartel principal de la llamada "resistencia"; entre los alrededores no parecía existir peligro que pudiese estar latente, en un principio imaginó que con un acto de astucia, Tai pudiera haber escapado y ponerse a salvo gracias a la ayuda de su fiel Agumon quien posiblemente conozca de estas tierras, pero dicha teoría fue eliminada al ver como sus mismos compañeros eran desconocedores de este llano y mucho recelo obtuvo al imaginar tal vez a Gennai tratando de escabuir el rostro o dándoles indicaciones cortas sobre donde continuar viajando _–Gennai, ¿estás seguro que la ubicación era esta?-_ con poco respeto y más énfasis en querer demostrar un porte estricto, aquel genio le lanzó la interrogante, aunque este individuo ya estaba preparado – _Sí, sus digivices no funcionan por la energía oscura que envuelve al digimundo, sean pacientes aún queda un buen trecho por recorrer-_ ni siquiera hicieron contacto visual, tan solo continuaron dando pasos cortos hacia el norte. En su mente aquel viejo amigo tenía la impresión de una mala jugada, la purificación había sido un fracaso y tanta era la energía oscura dentro del joven Yagami que decidieron exterminarlo para prevenir una calamidad; el plan fue sencillo, los cuatro defensores de las primeras líneas y escolta principal del actual líder deberían de ubicar a ese muchacho, arrebatarle el emblemas y encerrarlo en un cofre especialmente diseñado para dormirlo y esperar que un nuevo portador surja, lo nefasto era en acabar con la vida del contaminado Tai, si su compañero oponía resistencia (y seguramente lo haría) le darían la estocada definitiva para sellarlo y devolverlo a su forma huevo, así esperaría pacientemente dormido hasta una segunda revelación de un nuevo emblema del valor y tratándose de sujetos tan poderosos, por más fuerte que pudiese ser el valiente Agumon, no tendría posibilidad alguna frente a esos cuatro seres sagrados. Tras darle muerte, tomarían el digivice y lo dejarían cerca de las montañas justo por las cuales Gennai y compañía deambulaban para hacerles creer a los demás niños elegidos que el portador había sido víctima del enemigo.

Todo había sido finamente coordinado, pero ya cerca de tres horas de retraso le hicieron creer al viejo Gennai sobre una falla en su tal vez retorcido pero necesario plan, gotas de sudor por nervosismo comenzaron a caer desde su frente, las limpió usando una manga y haciendo un ademán de agitar la mano para darse aire como quien culpando al calor del sol. – _Los años pasan más rápido de lo que se imaginan niños-_ les miró con una tierna sonrisa, la siempre carismática Mimi le devolvió el gesto haciéndole un guiño coqueto con su ojo derecho; prendieron una fogata pues pronto caería la noche a pesar del intenso sol, un fenómeno tan clásico en este mundo. En cuestión de minutos, la noche cayó dejando una oscuridad tan profunda que tan solo el fuego vivo era capaz de verse y era un alivio tenerlo ya que las noches resultaban ser en ocasiones bastante friolentas. Fue cuestión de tan solamente dos horas para que el agotamiento pudiera apoderarse de ellos y dejarlos plácidamente recostados con los ojos entreabiertos y finalmente cerrados, salvo por unos.

 _-Dime la verdad-_

 _-Deberías estar descansando como el resto de tus amigos jovencito-_

 _-Que te dejes de sermonearnos y cuéntame lo que sabes-_

 _-Desconozco tus acusaciones niño elegido pero debes calmarte-_

 _-¿Acaso crees que voy a tragarme todo este cuento? Por si no lo sabes, parte del emblema valor lo tengo yo-_

 _-Estas incriminándome en vano, es lógico que pienses de esa manera pero….-_

 _-Mi digivice detectó la presencia de Agumon hace unas horas-_ un maduro Davis Motomiya logró conversar en un tono regularmente amenazador con el viejo Gennai, no con el suficiente volumen de voz para evitar despertar al resto; mantenía ambos puños apretados con firmeza mirando con ojos devoradores al veterano aliado. Fue por pura casualidad que mientras caminaban sobre el llano que pudo distinguir el mismo destello naranja sobre su dispositivo y el cual era misteriosamente rodeado por cuatro puntos azules, en un primer instante imaginó estar percibiendo erróneamente pero al escuchar decir al viejo Gennai sobre una posible ubicación del joven Tai en dirección norte comenzó a sospechar intranquilamente pues era todo lo opuesto, esas señales provenían del sur, quiso compartir su descubrimiento pero los destellos se calmaron haciéndose diáfanos con rapidez, no tenía prueba alguna con la cual sustentar un sesgo por parte de su por ahora aliado.

 _-Señor Gennai, ¿acaso sabe algo que nosotros no?-_ el valiente Veemon se puso delante de su compañero humano con mucho más recelo que este, tal vez todo esto podría ser una treta, una muy astuta trampa. – _Caminemos joven, debo contarle algo solo si me prometes guardarlo bien-_ por primera vez aquel viejo logró abrir sus enormes y cansinos ojos para dejar a la vista unos grandes ojos negruzcos, su rostro trise le hizo entender una mala noticia avecinarse.

Tan solo se alejaron unos cuantos metros lo suficiente como para no ser escuchados y lo suficiente como para no alejarse demasiado del grupo; primero le pidió sentarse para que pudiera oírle con detenimiento y recalcando que en absoluto, todas las decisiones tomadas fueron por parte del digimon guardián actual. El muchacho obedeció prometiendo antes no reaccionar con agresividad o con cualquier otro arrebato por lo que iba a ser testigo pues alarmar a todos sería una verdadera locura.

 _-Tai está contaminado; su emblema se ha corrompido-_ las primeras palabras cayeron como agua fría sobre los hombros del joven Davis, no estaba del todo preparado para ello pues en ingun momento creyó a esas dos extrañas criaturas con nombres numéricos (9 y 33) acerca de ello, pero tales palabras proviniendo del mismísimo Gennai le hicieron entender que tal vez ellos eran parte de la llamada resistencia. _–Explícate mejor-_

 _-Nuestro rival es alguien con poderes inimaginables, tan solo sabemos que fue un humano quien absorbió los datos de su digimon en un acto de para maldad; su emblema era el valor-_ con dicha información podrían haberse ahorrado tantos inconvenientes, aquellos seres que los sorprendieron en las afueras de la cabaña del padre de Matt en el mundo humano pudieron habérselas contado en pocos segundos sin mostrar tanto esoterismo. _–durante todos estos años se mantuvo sellado gracias al guardián sagrado quien lo derrotó en una lucha de casi diez días; no conocemos el por qué ni cómo, pero de alguna manera el emblema de Tai mostró una anomalía hace cuatro meses y nuestro error fue no prestarle importancia imaginando ser algo pasajero; tras muchas investigaciones pudimos descubrir que nuestro enemigo logró adentrarse en el corazón del emblema del valor para liberarse de su sello-_ esto era mucho más delicado de lo esperado, pero sus dudas seguían abiertas y bastó con echarle una mirada a su juvenil rostro para poder entenderlo, - _Logramos adentrarlo en el programa de purificación, existía una forma de hacerlo, pero falló-_ ante dicha declaración Davis no soportó más la atmósfera tan llena de tenciones, sin mostrar respeto alguno sujetó con ambas manos el cuello del camisón del viejo Gennai y sorpresivamente le asestó un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo caer al piso con mucha violencia dejando estupefacto a su fiel Veemon quien inmediatamente le reprimió por ese acto e incluso se acercó a brindarle apoyo al veterano _-¿Qué te sucede Davis? Tú no eres así-_

 _-Maldito imbécil, mandaste a matarlo…..asqueroso traidooooor-_ lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus entumecidas mejillas debido al intento en contener el llanto amargo; su intuición no le hubo fallado pues el silencio entre ellos le hizo entender el haber acertado completamente, una ola de rencor, odio, tristeza, desesperación, en fin un sin número de emociones se acumularon sobre él, acaso aquel octogenario aliado era el responsable de una gran baja tan solo por un simple capricho (así lo entendió) sobre todo ese asunto extraño para él en querer purificar aquel emblema. _–No teníamos opción, entiende joven amigo que si le permitíamos vivir podría destruir todo este….-_ ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase, una lluvia de fuertes nudillos cayeron en su rostro o en cualquier lugar donde pudiesen producir daño alguno y ni los fuertes reclamos de su digimon eran capaces de aplacar la furia del joven Motomiya. Como si pesara menos que un paquete de papeles, su cuerpo fue levantado con suma facilidad y puesto luego algo lejos del golpeado Gennai.

 _-Te mataré ahora mismo si no hablas todo lo que sabes-_ su rostro estaba casi desfigurado por una mirada tan oscura como la misma noche de luna nueva, aquellas angelicales facies fueron reemplazadas por una terrorífica capaz de amedrentar a cualquier persona. Davis entendió esos ojos desfigurados por el odio, se hizo a un lado sabiendo que fue levantado por Biyomon hace unos segundos sin dejar de ver con desdén a Gennai quien tan solo podía limpiarse la sangre cayendo por sus narices y boca con las mangas de su brazos. Fue una fortuna que tan solo dos niños elegidos estuvieran esa noche con él a solas, si el resto se enterara y posiblemente fuera así dentro de algunos minutos, sería una verdadera anarquía.

 _-¿Dónde está Tai? ¿Qué le hicieron?-_ Sora se acercó a Gennai, usando tan solo una mano logró ponerlo de pie sin importarle lo más mínimo el estado de este, no era intención suya armar un alboroto así que poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus delicados labios rosados le hizo entender tanto a Davis como al viejo amigo que deberían hablar en voz baja para evitar despertar al resto y mucho menos a Kari pues todo esto le produciría un impacto severo en la menor de los Yagami. _–Por favor tienen que entender….-_ aquel anciano tan solo pudo ver lo inevitable. Aquella ave rosa con apariencia tierna se dejó envolver por una luz roja para que en breves segundos dejara en su lugar a un águila de plumaje naranja majestuoso. – _Será mejor que te expliques rápido-_ una batalla entre ellos era lo último que pudiese desear, sus habilidades eran muy decentes pero si el no raciocinio se apoderaba de la joven Sora y hacía una segunda evolución no tendría muchas oportunidades y peor aun teniendo al otro humano con su valiente digimon a su costado izquierdo. – _Si permitimos que el joven Tai salga será el fin del digimundo…..todos moriremos si su emblema no renace nuevamente…..su mundo se verá envuelto en un caos insoportable, ¡entiendan eso por favor!...no ha sido fácil para mí tampoco, ¿Cómo creen que me siento al cargar con la muerte de un gran amigo?-_

 _-Muy mala respuesta-_

Una conexión peculiar es la que se establece entre digimon y acompañante humano, como si ambos pudieran sentir lo del otro sin necesidad de hablarse; eso mismo se pudo comprobar entre la siempre alerta y ahora Birdramon con la bella Sora, esta última tan solo levantó su digivice para dejar que su fiel amiga terminara evolucionando a su forma más poderosa, es decir, en una enorme águila roja al estilo norteamericano. Dicha intervención no pudo pasar desapercibido, en breve todos los otros niños elegidos despertaron ante la presencia ultra de aquella criatura irrumpiendo los frondosos árboles y fue solo cuestión de segundos para que todos pudieran hacerse presentes totalmente preocupados mirando anonadados a Sora y Davis con sus respectivos acompañantes amenazando al viejo Gennai.

 _-Pero qué rayos pasa contigo Sora-_ Matt no daba crédito a dicha escena, tan solo pudo gesticular esas palabras pero honestamente sabía que algo debió haber provocado tan ferozmente a su amiga para que reaccionara con tal magnitud sin importar atacar a ese viejo conocido.

 _-Cálmate ahora, si sigues con eso podemos ser descubiertos por el enemigo-_ en vista de la intensa señal emanada a través del digivice, Izzy vociferó a todo pulmón para intentar apaciguar los ánimos ásperos de aquella jovencita incluso sabiendo el poco éxito pues aquellos ojos tan solo Tai era capaz de hacer volver en sí. Sin importarle cuánto daño podría causar, la orden de ataque fue dada por la mozuela, sus deseos de venganza por la muerte de su tan querido amigo y despreciablemente a manos de un supuesto aliado le produjeron una deshonra inimaginable. La valiente criatura digital se alzó en vuelo, podía sentir todas las emociones negativas provenientes desde el corazón de Sora, un sentimiento incomprensible; ella iba a vengarlas todas, sin importar si atacase con todo su poder al viejo Gennai pues era conocedora que su apariencia era tan solo una treta para ocultar un inmenso poder culto. Desplegó sus majestuosas alas ante la vista incrédula de todos, iba a dejar caer grandes llamas sobre su "víctima".

En vista que era ya prácticamente imposible detenerla, cada quien optó por ponerse seguros ante una lluvia de fuego inminente.

Las flamas cayeron a gran velocidad, una tremenda destrucción se hizo presente; Izzy tan solo suplicaba que la descarga de energía no fuese detectada por sus perseguidores. _–Es la primera vez que puedo decir que te equivocas amigo-_ Davis miró con nostalgia a ese genio, su mente le hizo entender muchas cosas con la cortísima plática que tuvo con Gennai _–Aun seguimos dentro de las murallas, todo esto es un cuento barato-_ tales palabras cayeron como anagramas sobre la mente superdotada del portador del conocimiento, pro primera vez en todos estos años supo que fue engañado cruelmente…..Tai había sido enviado a ser capturado por el mismísimo Gennai y toda la ira de Sora tan solo podía explicar una cosa…..Ese mismo anciano hubo de haber mandado la ejecución del otro. Un mar de angustia se apoderó de él y las grandes flamas comenzaron a llover.

….

 _-¿Y qué pasó luego?-_ el relato tuvo que ser interrumpido pues a una cierta edad las fuerzas comienzan a decaer con mucha mayor velocidad y ello lo estaba experimentando Kari, sus delicados párpados comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente y proseguir con la historia demandaría un esfuerzo muy superior al que podía brindar; se excusó con su nieto favorito y le pidió paciencia para poder descansar, seguirían con el relato al día siguiente. Koichi se despidió con desdén pues deseo saber más pero las fuerzas de su abuela no eran suficientes como para mantenerse despierta.

Cerró la puerta al salir con bastante educación, hace algunos años y no muchos, la abuela siempre parecía ser mucho más jovial que el resto de personas de la misma edad, le resultó extraño que en tan solo cuatro años eso cambiara tan repentinamente aunque pensó que el golpe que tuvo en la cabeza hace una semana atrás le hubo dejado ciertas secuelas. Se fue parcialmente contento no sin antes recibir otra bolsa con media docena de empanadas de pollo caseros las cuales el mismo sabía, se terminaría ese mismo día.

Caminó con cierta prisa pues el frío le hizo entender que debería llegar pronto a casa para poder poner algo de agua caliente con la cual acompañar sus deliciosos aperitivos.

 _-Que se parezcan físicamente no significa que sean equivalentes-_

 _-No seas tan dogmático, piensa que al fin tras casi sesenta años, el emblema ha renacido-_

 _-Tal vez sea cierto, pero ello también implica que…-_

 _-Que ese miserable aún sigue con vida, lo sé-_

 _-Si tus suposiciones son correctas, debemos proteger a este niño hasta que los resultados de la investigación arrojen las conclusiones finales-_

 _-Siempre tan nerd Wong, deberías ser más intrépido-_

Desde un edificio, los profesores Ukitake y Wong observaban los pasos del joven Koichi, ambos tenían un secreto entre manos los cuales hubo cambiado el destino de muchas personas hace mucho tiempo atrás.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 _-¿Cómo fue esto posible?-_

 _-Se suponía iba a ser una tarea sencilla-_ dos sujetos casi moribundos intentaban conversar sabiendo que su final llegaría en cuestión de segundos; en un inicio no pareció haber existido problema alguno en sus deberes ya que lograron reducir con suma facilidad a su adversario y siendo numéricamente superiores añadiendo el plus de ser incluso más fuertes, la tarea debió haber sido completada ya hace tres horas; pero un improvisto les hizo caer derrotados, algo inexplicable pues ningún dato podría revelar nunca lo que sus ojos presenciaron debido al hecho de haber caído desvalidos con tan solo un único ataque de un ya supuestamente derrotado contrincante. Ahora, tras la desintegración producto de la enorme descarga de poder de dos valiosos digimon, los otros dos tan solo podían respirar lo suficiente como para mantenerse vivos, cerraron los ojos para recibir de la forma menos desesperante posible a la muerte, una que no les permitiría regresar como fuente de datos informativos por su cualidad de seres sagrados del antiguo mundo. Los segundos pasaron.

- _Yo….lo…..siento-_

Las filosas garras trillizas salientes desde ambas muñecas del supuestamente más poderoso de los enviados fueron impactadas por pequeñas pero numerosas gotas líquidas quienes producían un sonido característico al impactar sobre los anexos metálicos. Sentir temor es algo que ni siquiera seres como ellos eran ajenos y mucho menos en una situación como tal, lentamente abrió sus ojos cubiertos por un casco reluciente en plata que le cubría la totalidad del rostro, su pelaje similar a la de un felino de caza estaba en un 70 por ciento cubierto por sangre; ante él un humano bastante joven le hacía contacto visual con los ojos llorosos y a pocos pasos detrás suyo una figura le devolvió ese sentimiento de terror, aquella silueta de un dinosaurio naranja dotado de una poderosa armadura aún permanecía a la defensiva. - _Fue un honor seguirle mi señor-_ al escuchar tales palabras el indefenso ser entendió la demencia que estaba por cometer su mejor teniente; un último acto digno de un guerrero….de un desesperado e incauto guerrero. – _Noooooo-_

Una segunda vez aquel fenómeno fortuito se hizo presente; duraba tan solo centésimas de segundo pero una criatura como él era capaz de percibir dichas eventualidades incluso en un estado damnificado. Desde la boca del muchacho una especie de aura negra se mezclaba con el enrojecimiento de sus ojos hasta borrarle las pupilas dejando una tonalidad rojiza intensa espeluznante, esa misma aura se posaba inmediatamente sobre el aguerrido digimon produciéndole un cambio radical de color al oscuro de la noche; no tardó no un parpadeo en aniquilar a su sub-ordinado incrustando sus filosas garras justo en el centro del pecho de uno de los digimon más poderosos de ese peculiar universo. Tras haber puesto a salvo a su inseparable castaño amigo, el aura oscura salía expulsada desde el cuerpo de Warpgreymon para retornar hacia un debilitado Tai justo al mismo tiempo en que perdía el rojo en sus escleras, lo curioso era parecer que este quedaba desconectado de su entorno tras haber realizado dicho fenómeno. _–Realmente eres tú-_

- _¿Tai que está sucediendo?-_ su fiel digimon tampoco parecía recordar nada, tan solo ver a su amigo soltando lágrimas le hacía entender que tal vez ellos hicieron todo ese alboroto, luego sus ojos se pasaron hacia el último en pie quien les hubo atacado hace breves minutos. - _¿Acaso fuimos nosotros dos quienes causamos tanto daño?-_ cayó apoyándose sobre sus rodillas mientras continuaba auto culpándose, ver al herido ser le producía una jaqueca insoportable y eso no era todo, mucho del anterior territorio estaba completamente irreconocible tal y como si una enorme bomba hubiese explotado. - _No recuerdo que fuéramos nosotros, tan solo sé que ellos nos atacaron Tai; debemos salir cuanto antes-_ retomó la forma rosada con orejas largas y ojos de gran tamaño, aquella coloración negruzca había desaparecido por completo al igual que en el brazo derecho de su amigo humano, intentaba empujarlo usando su cuerpo para darle ánimos en continuar buscando una salida pronta; no iba a dejar nunca a su mejor compañero pero quedarse no iba a ser lógico teniendo en cuenta los últimos sucesos. – _Tengo miedo Koromon…..mira lo que hice, es como en aquella vez…..-_ la inocente figura rosa tan solo pudo asombrarse pues ambos pensaron al unísono la ocación en la cual un inmaduro Tai en su afán por lograr la evolución perfecta de su amigo digital, logró invocar a una amenaza que por poco destruye a los suyos por ello ver a Tai preso en miedo resultaba dar más temor que tristeza, su emblema no respondería con tales emociones y con mirada vacía comenzó a golpear con fuertes puñetazos el piso arenoso a gran velocidad con el objetivo de descargar parte de su frustración. - _Solo quiero irme a casa, no me importa que suceda aquí…..quiero ser alguien normal Koromon…detesto esta tarea-_

 _-No digas eso Tai ¿acaso no confías en mí?-_ el digivice comenzó a resquebrajarse, su mismo emblema daba inicio a destruirse y ello fue captado por aquel herido ser recostado a pocos metros de esos dos, _-Espera portador del valor, espera por favor-_ ambos le miraron con perspicacia, si bien al cabo dicha criatura parecía no ser capaz de volver a moverse, el tener imposible la tarea en hacer evolucionar a Koromon a sus formas más poderosas era una temible desventaja.

 _-Yo…me disculpo…joven Yagami-_ sus palabras parecían ser sinceras, apenas y podía pronunciar palabras y es que aparentemente tan solo él era capaz de recordar cómo es que en un acto de soberbia intentó detener con sus propias manos todo el poder expulsado por esos dos individuos, la energía fue suficiente como para destrozar su coraza y atravesarle dejándole un agujero de casi quince centímetros de diámetro a nivel del abdomen; ahora respirar era muy dificultoso pero sabía perfectamente que hubieron cometido un terrible error, nunca hubo necesidad de purificar a este muchacho usando medios tan inútiles. – _Por favor Tai, devuélvenos el equilibrio….toma esto…tan solo podrás usarlo una vez, sé que lo harás sabiamente-_ con dificultad extrema logró arrancarse el collar que colgaba desde su cuello, se lo tiró muy cerca del muchacho quien continuaba derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. Terminó cayendo muy cerca de él, aparentaba ser una diadema bastante lujosa debido a los acabados hechos con oro macizo y diversas inscripciones ininteligibles para ellos. _-Es correcto tener miedo, escúchame; si un emblema es roto, producirá una catástrofe tan inmensa que podría destruir ciudades enteras, no dejes que el miedo se apodere de ti, tu emblema….nos puede salvar-_

 _-Espera, quién eres, por qué nos atacaron ¿fuimos nosotros quienes te produjimos esas heridas?-_ desesperadamente se acercó hasta ponerse cara a cara sobre el moribundo digimon _-¡Hey!, vamos, ¡resiste!-_

 _-Te daré un último regalo…..Ese miserable de Gennai….acábalo…..heredero del….-_ tal vez si hubiera actuado obedeciendo sus instintos y no a una podrida idea para nada vanguardista, no hubiera sido testigo de la aniquilación de sus mejores guerreros ni la misma suya; pero por sus actos improvisados fue que moriría, mas aun así logró despedirse con una enorme sonrisa incapaz de verse por el casco cubriéndole aunque tan solo este sabía que así era, espiró al igual que sus camaradas no sin antes pedir perdón mentalmente por haberles guiado hasta ese nefasto final, pero tal vez había sido necesario tal sacrificio para poder encontrar una verdadera esperanza, tan solo un pensamiento para sí le dejo un inmenso alivio "el digimundo se hubo equivocado por primera vez" con tales ideas terminó la vida de un poderoso defensor del digimundo, uno de los cientos de reclutas que Gennai y el verdadero aprendiz del soberano guardián de las dos puertas reclutaron para formar parte de la resistencia ante una amenaza la cual despertó por una causa hasta ahora desconocida. - _¿Por qué no se ha convertido en datos? ¿Por qué ha desaparecido?-_ Koromon miraba absorto la superficie donde hubo estado recostado aquel digimon, le resultaba incomprensible imaginar que algo como eso fuese posible pero su mirada fue distraída por una luminiscencia intensa proviniendo desde el dispositivo digital del castaño; luego ambos serían arrastrados por una gran luz cayendo desde los cielos mientras las palabras sobre aquel viejo conocido suyo recaían cual cataratas buscándoles verdad o no, ¿sería posible acaso que ese llamado amigo les hubo tendido una trampa?

….

 _-¡Abran las puertas!-_ una voz ronca como si gritar hubiera sido parte de su vida dio la orden a los vigilantes quienes custodiaban las entradas y cerrojos enormes de ambos maderos majestuosos. _-Quiero un equipo de asalto y otro de intervención ahora; los capturaremos con vida-_ Rakhamon el ser sagrado y actualmente nuevo guardián supremo por motivos imprevistos pudo observar a dos de sus mejores soldados luchando contra una extraña criatura a la cual no pudo identificar, pero era notorio que pronto serían exterminados dado la gran diferencia de poderes entre ellos y su perseguidor. Escoltado por otros tres digimon salieron a toda prisa ni bien las gigantescas puertas se abrieron, tras ellos, otros cuatro los siguieron portando equipos de lo que serían materiales necesarios para sanar heridas y cuidados inmediatos, no tardaron ni diez segundos en darles alcance, para cuando arribaron la admiración de Rakhamon sería completa.

 _-Es un honor conocer al aprendiz del antiguo guardián-_ tuvo que abrir sus fauces para decirlo y junto con ello dejar libre un de los cuatro brazos de su ensangrentado prisionero quien cayó casi desvalido al suelo. _–Miserable, se supone que….-_

 _-¿Muerto?, tu maestro no te contó nada ¿cierto?-_

 _-Acabaremos esto ahora…..esos dos estaban muy heridos, cobarde-_

 _-Te equivocas de nuevo, yo les regeneré para poder luchar a gusto, se ve que tienes pésimos subordinados-_ la bestia con aspecto a la de un simio con cientos de cicatrices por su cuerpo y huellas de quemaduras hechas con hierro ardiente buscaba provocar a ese nuevo guardián. Medirse frente a la actual criatura más poderosa debería de ser suficiente para calmar su sed de sangre pues los otros dos tan solo sirvieron para alegrarse unos minutos, luego tan solo fueron basura para él.

 _-Mis disculpas mi señor-_ su figura liliputiense y prácticamente casi exangüe pedía perdón por haber sido derrotados con tanta facilidad ante ese enemigo, afortunadamente ni 9 ni 33 (dos seres enviados por el mismo guardián para poner a salvo a los niños elegidos en un viaje al mundo humano) conocían a quien se hubieron enfrentado o mejor dicho ante quien lograron sobrevivir, su asombro vendría mucho más adelante. _–Koldrimon, vuelve al averno de donde saliste-_ Un aura de poder impresionante hizo retroceder incluso a sus camaradas, verle furioso ante un rival recientemente conocido no era común y por esa razón imaginaron tener sombríos pensamientos acerca del monstruo de nombre Koldrimon, un ser con la forma de gorila de casi nueve metros de largo y brazos robustos y una especie de parche azul sobre su ojo derecho. La misma naturaleza parecía mostrar respeto ante el poder naciente en ese punto terrestre, con tan solo una simple mirada todos quienes vinieron acompañándole supieron que esta sería un lucha entre solo esos dos, tan solo uno dudaba pero fue reprendido verbalmente para que pudiera acatar la orden sin necesidad de temor. _–Eso no siquiera es la cuarta parte de su fuerza, vámonos….destroce a ese monstruo mi señor-_ una especie de gárgola blanca como la nieve y con ojos verdes como el césped de primavera asumió el papel de líder transitorio para conducir inmediatamente al grupo de vuelta al interior de las murallas, a salvos, por ahora. No hubieron caminado ni diez metros hasta que una especie de terremoto les hizo entender una cosa…su caudillo estaba furioso; alzaron la vista a los cielos pues el grito de dolor de la bestia con forma de primate refunfuñaba sobre los cielos llevándose una de sus enormes manos sobre el abdomen. _–Debemos seguir, pongamos a salvo a nustros amigos-_

 _-Qué hay del señor no podemos dejarlo solo-_

 _-Si nos quedamos a su lado le causaremos molestia al no poder usar más poder-_

 _-¿Acaso puedes despertar más fuerza?-_

 _-Solo si la bestia con la cual lucha logra sobrepasarle-_ ante ese mensaje ninguno podía imaginarse a un ser con la suficiente capacidad como para hacerle frente a tal tremenda descarga de poder, pero el recordar que el antiguo guardián y ex maestro del actual fue derrotado por este nuevo enemigo les hizo recapacitar, deberían ponerse a salvo y luego buscar a los niños elegidos para iniciar un nuevo plan.

 _-Los rumores eran más que ciertos-_

 _-¿Cómo te liberaron?-_ Rakhamon mantenía aprisionado con su antebrazo al fornido gorila, este no parecía estar produciéndole mucho trabajo pues había sido reducido en varias ocasiones con tan solo dos golpes, aunque honestamente ver los movimientos del actual soberano era imposible para ojos humanos. _–Si no hablas, te arrancaré la piel lentamente y te encerraré en ese lugar cuantas veces sea necesario-_ no hubo terminado de hablar para que el gorila lograra zafarse y morder la extremidad derecha con sus colmillos cortos pero filosos, Rakhamon ni siquiera se inmutó ante eso y haciendo fuerza logró escapar de esas mandíbulas mientras hacía que el monstruo cayera violentamente contra los suelos empedrados produciendo un quejido lastimero. _–No te importó sacrificar ese brazo eh-_ No era mentira, la extremidad superior aunque cubierta por la dorada armadura asemejaba estar parcialmente fracturada. – _Mis garras izquierdas son más que suficientes-_ completamente impertérrito contestó mirando a ese ser quien comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas. _–Me dieron la orden de no matarte aun, pero este regalo no puede mantenerse oculto-_ desde su boca una esfera negra emergió, otro nuevo sismo se hizo presente mientras esa esfera crecía más y más, al ser soltada por su invocador cientos de árboles fueron arrastrados hacia esa masa de poder andante, Koldrimon emprendía su huída hacia zonas desconocidas.

 _-Cobarde-_

Rakhamon se valió de su única extremidad superior viable para detener ese poder, cuando sus garras hicieron contacto contra la energía se instauró mayor destrucción en la zona pues era como si dos planetas colisionaran y aunque duró muy poco gracias al tremendo poder del guardián supremo, produjo un tremendo alboroto. Alzó la vista esperando una treta pero nada de eso sucedió, le era imposible sentir la presencia del monstruo con quien estuvo luchando y confiando en sus instintos dio media vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente a las grandes murallas.

 _-Se ve más fuerte que su maestro, será muy divertido-_ un figura negra con ojos rojos y cuerpo cubierto por un manto oscuro le habló al herido Koldrimon, fue ese mismo quien asesinó al antiguo soberano en una lucha descomunal hace casi tres meses. Pero a través de un dispositivo de regular tamaño miraba con mayor detenimiento una escena en particular; una ve fénix gigante daba inicio el ataque sobre un anciano de nombre Gennai produciendo caos sobre esos territorios.

 _-Al parecer descubrieron a nuestro amiguito-_

 _-La información que nos dio ha sido de mucha utilidad-_

 _-Sí que lo hizo, pero ese chico llamado Tai me tiene algo preocupado-_

 _-Fue un simple error del digimundo-_

 _-Tal vez, mientras tenga esto, toda falla será esquiva en nuestros planes-_ conversaba con el gorila recientemente llegado y con sus otros tres guardias, parados sobre una de las cientos de montañas que circunscribían las grandes murallas, adentrarse era hasta ahora imposible pues fueron hechas con hechizos antiguos por los primeros digimon.

 _-Se llama Kurisuchan, al parecer no tiene ni la menor idea-_

…..


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Cayeron imitando una lluvia torrencial, evidentemente se pudo comprobar que las emociones del compañero humano eran capaces de trasmitirse al semejante aliado digimon, cientos de flamas fueron precipitando desde lo alto para impactar sobre los suelos verdosos justo donde ese sujeto anciano estaba parado tan solo observando cómo este momento hubo llegado. Afortunadamente Tk hizo evolucionar a su amigo digital a su forma angelical a tiempo para que este pudiera poner a salvo a todos los demás de la temible forma furiosa definitiva de Biyomon; a pesar de haber estado a varios metros pudieron sentir el cruel impacto del ataque los cuales tuvieron una duración de casi veinte segundos continuos en los cuales tales flamas no cesaron en caer.

 _-¿Se encuentran bien todos?-_ Angemon hizo una breve revisión para asegurarse que nadie estuviera comprometido tras ese acto de desconcierto, retornó a su forma basal caracterizado por esa criatura pequeña color naranja con abdomen blanco y alas sobre su cabeza, el resto dio cada quien una afirmativa de encontrarse en buen estado. Miraron la zona afectada, asombrosamente un gran cráter reemplazaba el anterior verde paraje dotado de plácidos pastos rodeado de árboles, ahora tan solo ese hoyo existía _-¡te volviste loca por completo!-_ vociferando a todo pulmón, Mimi no pudo aguantar sus emociones al ver la reacción de una de sus mejores amigas desde la infancia y con quien siempre mantuvo un lazo de amistad envidiable así que corrió a toda prisa hacia donde ella ni bien toda la polvareda se hubo esfumado dejando una silueta femenina visible a pocos metros de ese tremendo agujero en los suelos, se hubo acercado los suficiente para notar que ella cargaba entre brazos a su fiel ave rosa, lloraba amargamente.

 _-Fuimos demasiado confiados-_ las palabras sonaron entrecortadas debido al llanto, aunque era más en si una mezcla entre ira y frustración; la chica mimada conocía esa sensación perfectamente, en breves segundos aquella señorita iba a estallar, se acercó lentamente cuando estuvo a pocos pasos alzando una mano para intentar consolarla y dicho sea de paso averiguar el motivo de su reacción. _-¡Está muertooooo!-_ tal y como lo predijo, Sora rompió en llanto amargo, pocas personas la habían visto en ese estado y la primera en serlo era la causa de su actual angustia. Pero la noticia hizo un impacto similar (aunque menos profundo) en la señorita de cabello castaño claro pues sus dos ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus delicadas pupilas parecieron tornarse mióticas. _-Imposible-_ impensadamente cayó de rodillas al escuchar eso, no pasaron ni dos segundos para que Palmon llegara hasta donde ellas, su cualidad de criatura sobre natural le permitieron, al igual que sus semejantes, escuchar el comentario entre ambas, negó con la cabeza ni bien hizo contacto visual con su mejor amiga humana una y otra vez mientras se contagiaba del sentimiento de nostalgia _–No hay que creer eso, no, no, no-_ sus extremidades se pusieron sobre los muslos de Mimi para buscar alguna respuesta o salida ante esta situación.

 _-Será mejor marcharnos ahora-_ ocultar la desazón era imposible, pero una corazonada le hizo decir tales palabras a pesar de ser mal interpretada como una falta de respeto ante la noticia reciente, pero Joe era consiente que si ello fuera cierto, aquellos en quienes pudieron contar como amigos en un pasado, eran enemigos ahora y el vivo ejemplo resultó ser aquel viejo Gennai de quien aparentemente no quedaba rastro alguno tras tremendo poder abrumador cayendo justo sobre sus hombros hace pocos minutos. _–Eres un infeliz, voy a enseñarte algo que comentar ahora mismo-_ totalmente poseído en ira, Davis se abalanzó sobre el peli azul, para nadie era un secreto sobre el fuerte vínculo de ese muchacho para con Tai, sin contar de la imagen de líder que tenía siempre, pero preso en furia pudo ser reducido fácilmente por el mayor del grupo quedando inmovilizado parcialmente gracias a una simple pero efectiva llave al hombro. _\- ¡Matt, recoge a Kari y avancemos; Yolei ve por Sora y tu Tk, por Mimi!-_ su voz retumbó haciendo eco gracias al gran vacío sobre la tierra, algunos voltearon a ver efectivamente a la menor de los Yagami tendida sobre el suelo aparentemente sin daño significativo tratando de ser despertada por su fiel Gatomon con resultados negativos; los gritos de Sora atribuyendo la muerte del castaño fueron escuchados por todos los presentes. _–Ya suéltame-_ Con un movimiento brusco, Davis logró escaparse de su sujeción, aunque fue gracias a que Joe dejara de hacer fuerza aprehensiva sobre su antebrazo exageradamente flexionado. _–Si aquellos a quienes llamamos amigos nos traicionaron haciéndole esto a nuestro compañero para desunirnos tan solo significa que estamos solos en esto; debemos salir cuanto antes-_ su explicación resultaba ser razonable, tomando momentáneamente la labor de líder logró convencer al grupo para moverse cuanto antes y mientras la luz aún permanecía entre ellos. Cada quien hizo lo sugerido, ya habría tiempo para hablar y llorar amargamente al caído amigo.

 _-Eso estuvo bastante cerca mi niña-_

Alzaron la vista como por acto reflejo, en un pasado estuvieron prácticamente bajo amenaza cada minuto así que reaccionar rápidamente o permanecer bajo alerta era casi un don, como si sudar frío fuese natural ninguno le hizo caso a esa pesadilla viviente. Gennai se encontraba justo flotando encima de todos cubierto con harapos despidiendo humareda; había logrado escapar del feroz ataque de un digimon nivel ultra a pesar de su edad, su rostro estaba desfigurado mostrando una sonrisa de placer repugnante y brazos cruzados teniendo el miembro superior derecho algo chamuscado lo que hacía suponer que fue esta extremidad con la que contuvo más el fuego lloviéndole. _–Todos estos años, incluso la batalla contra Diaboromon…..fingiste ser otro ser-_ rápidamente Izzy soltó aquella acusación, quería respuestas a sus innumerables dudas despiertas y no encontró mejor manera que tratar de reducir en número aquellas juntando declaraciones antes que haciendo preguntas.

 _-Ni siquiera te acercas hijo-_ respondió de tal manera el viejo.

 _-Asqueroso bastardo, vamos Davis, acabemos con esto ahora, él es quien provocó todo esto, incluso engañó al sabio guardián-_ Ken mantuvo arriba su dispositivo digital haciéndole brillas con aquel verde característico, el otro chico entendió a la perfección la loca idea pero para nada absurda de su amigo….iban a atacarlo con todo su arsenal actual con la ayuda de su mejor carta bajo la manga por ahora. _–DNA evolución-_ gritaron al unísono. Dos resplandores, uno celeste y otro ya mencionado cayeron sobre Veemon y Wormon, quienes dejaron sus formas base para dejar a la vista a un dinosaurio bípedo algo azulado con un cuerno en la mandíbula superior y otra criatura semejante a un insecto con musculatura tonificada, ambos se unieron para dejar a la vista a un majestuoso dragón con fauces temibles, garras aterrorizadoras y un cañón descomunal sobre su espalda que no hacia otra cosa más que ver con mayor ferocidad sus alas rojizas. _–Aniquílalo-_ el anciano no parecía lucir atemorizado ante una de las evoluciones más poderosas del mundo digital, entre su desquiciada sonrisa rebuscó con sus huesudas manos algo entre sus bolsillos, al parecer pudo encontrarlo pues abrió más la boca al ver como el dragón comenzaba a cargar su arma más letal.

 _-No lo hagas-_ apenas abrió los ojos miró la escena, hace unos instantes hubo perdido el conocimiento producto de una descarga emocional fuerte al escuchar una tragedia sobre su hermano mayor, pero siempre tenía un presentimiento bastante acertado y de alguna manera u otra ella pudo percibir un enorme peligro avecinarse y no precisamente por parte del viejo Gennai sino por algo mucho peor, lamentablemente su voz fue muy apagada y tan solo Matt pudo a duras penas escucharle por estar cargándola; el rubio desvió la mirada hacia lo que sería una destrucción definitiva.

Gennai lanzó un objeto brillante ante el inmenso poder salido desde el cañón de Imperialdramon, para todos resultaba algo inédito y hasta torpe creer que un objeto incluso tratándose de alguna antigua herramienta o quizás arma sagrada pudiera, con esas dimensiones, contrarrestar una energía como tal.

 _-Es hora de comprobar nuestras hipótesis mi señor-_ lo dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente claro como para que pudiera ser oído por alguien que se hubiera encontrado bastante cerca; Izzy era un genio entre genios, todos se hallaban viendo la gran masa de poder acercándose al anciano pero este muchacho pudo leer los labios de Gennai pronunciando cada palabra, en pocos segundos gracias a la adrenalina corriendo velozmente por su cuerpo pudo visualizar el objeto minúsculo, era el emblema del valor pero su raciocinio inmediato le hizo darse cuenta que era una simple copia, bastante semejante pero una copia en sí pues cuando esos extraños sujetos llamados "33" y "9" les rescataron de una amenaza definitiva en el mundo humano para luego adentrarlos en un lago, el emblema de Tai se hallaba justo sujeto a unas rocas solo que salvo sin resplandor característico.

Tal objeto logró contener asombrosamente el gran impacto desatando una gran reacción que dejaba una gran ventanera de aire a gran violencia, los resplandores iluminaron la escena haciendo que todos tuvieran que taparse los ojos usando lo que fuese para no quedar empañados ante tanta luminiscencia. Tras unos casi eternos diez segundos el caos desapareció, Gennai e Imperialdramon seguían flotando sobre los cielos, pero un minúsculo objeto descansaba sobre los suelos. _–Cómo conseguiste hacer eso-_ nuevamente Izzy increpó, veía con detenimiento aquella cosa fraudulenta, quiso acercarse para poder estudiarlo luego pero la mirada atónita de Yolei le hizo razonar diferente y mucho más cuando el anciano, ahora enemigo, se desvaneció definitivamente dejando solos a los elegidos.

Gabumon percibía algo raro entre el aire, su olfato agudísimo le hacía entender que el peligro no había desaparecido del todo, aquel aroma de temor provenía justo desde donde ese objeto se hallaba; al percatarse del detalle, el resto giró hacia tal sitio, miraron detenidamente el emblema del valor totalmente resquebrajado. _–Es el emblema de Tai-_ Matt dijo lo evidente pero aquello que nadie quería mencionar, quiso estirarse para recogerlo. Entre sus memorias cayeron aquellas veces en las cuales acostumbraban estar peleando cuando niños con ese gran amigo suyo y a quien en un principio llego a detestar, cientos de recuerdos con su mejor amigo le imposibilitaron mantenerse estable y es que incluso a alguien aparentemente frío como él se le permitía llorar, limpiándose con el antebrazo pidió a alguien más llevar ese buen recuerdo de Tai, aunque Izzy les hizo entender luego explicándoles con todo argumento sobre la falsedad del supuesto emblema.

De alguna manera u otra, el objeto comenzó a brillar con intensidad a pesar de encontrarse en un estado casi destrozado luego de ser usado como escudo ante el ataque de Imperialdramon; en un principio creyeron con falsas esperanzas que Tai se hallaba cerca pero tuvieron que desistir. _–Coooorrraaaannnnnn-_ Davis fue quien notó la amenaza primero, rápidamente cada uno como por acto reflejo permitieron las evoluciones de sus compañeros digitales para alejarse de ese punto a toda velocidad lo más pronto posible; fue un alivio haberlo pensado pues en pocos segundos una gran columna de fuego de casi 30 metros de radio y más de 50 de largo se hicieron presentes justo al nivel del emblema roto dejando prácticamente nada en medio; a duras penas los niños elegidos lograron escapar mirando asustados tremenda escena, seguían sin saber a qué se enfrentaban, tenían un aliado convertido en enemigo, poderes totalmente destructivos del bando contario y la ausencia de quizás el elemento más importante del grupo; los ojos de todos pasaban entre ellos mismos mirándose desconsolados, tal vez volver a casa no iba a sonar cobarde o incompresible.

Dentro del gran cuartel en el centro de las grandes murallas, el gran digimon guardián actual miro aterrorizado aquella columna de fuego en medio de sus territorios supuestamente a salvo y justo donde Gennai hubo conducido a los niños elegidos para enmascarar una simple treta, al igual que el resto, este poderoso ser desconocía los verdaderos planes del anciano y de su verdadera identidad. _–Vayamos a investigar ahora mismo-_ no hacia ni una hora desde que volvió a las murallas luego de encontrarse con una bestia antigua a la cual su maestro hubo encerrado hace más de mil años atrás; se suponía que las defensas eran impasables y ahora mismos no era ninguna coincidencia el haberse topado con ese monstro y que al poco tiempo se instaurara una explosión dentro de sus refugios. _–Salven a los niños elegidos, encuéntrenlos y protéjanlos, tenemos un intruso-_ nadie tardó en obedecer la orden, salieron cuán rápido pudieron.

….

….

 _-¿Vio eso mi señor?-_

 _-Impresionante, sencillamente impresionante-_

 _-Imagine lo que pueden hacer los originales-_

 _-Recuperemos fuerzas para adentrarnos al mundo humano de una buena vez-_

 _-Sí señor, pero que hay del guardián-_

 _-El iluso no sospecha que nos hemos estado moviendo en sus narices; esta vez el digimundo se equivocó para mi favor, para mi venganza-_

 _-¿Está seguro que ese tal Kurisuchan es el verdadero?-_

 _-Completamente Gennai, completamente-_ a través de un cristal algo sucio denostando un largo pasado sin ser utilizado, aquel quien fue responsable de la muerte del antiguo guardián sagrado se daba el lujo de espiar las escenas grabadas por esta especie de monitor anticuado, ya era la cuarta vez en observar la escena donde el emblema falso lanzado por Gennai para defenderse del ataque del poderoso Imperialdramon detenía esa inmensa masa de energía pura; pero a pesar de deleitarse sabiendo de tener objetos tan afortunadamente útiles, su preocupación aun radicaba en un simple tarea no concluida.

 _-¿Para cuándo estarán listas las demás?-_ pregunto suspicaz sin dejar de apartar la vista del monitor cristalino.

 _-Calculo que tenemos unas veinte más-_ haciendo una reverencia inclinándose lo más que pudo, Gennai respondió aquella interrogante sonriendo; durante casi doscientos años estuvo investigando la esencia de los emblemas, nunca creyó ser capaz de poder llegar a copiar al menos parcialmente los poderes de estos objetos creados por los ancestrales protectores. En un principio ellos eran criaturas dotadas de sabiduría infinita y llenos de paz interna, inexplicablemente un episodio hizo que entre sus generaciones naciera el poder y con ello la avaricia por poseer aún más. Gennai fue testigo como es que los grandes maestros lograron descubrir que al entablar conexión con otras especies, los digimon podían volverse mucho más fuertes, pero el deseo real de algunos provocó la calamidad y por ello pudieron crear portales, por los cuales tan solo los seres humanos más selectos pudieran atravesarla y crear una fabulosa simbiosis pero también fue así como el guardián de la décimo quinta generación cometió el error en dejar una simple conexión con los humanos para entablar amistad sin saber que estas criaturas mortales eran tan o más avaras que ellos mismos; el humano valiéndose de alguna manera absorbió a su camarada para dejar a una nueva especie tan poderosa como inestable; y curiosamente fue ese mismo ex digimon quien usando sus sagradas fuerzas creo los emblemas con el fin de mantener equilibrio entre los humanos y criaturas digitales, todo saldría como lo más impensado. Gennai quiso recrear ese mismo acto pero al no poder absorber a su fiel acompañante optó por deshacerse de él a pesar de las súplicas de este, el castigo por su atrocidad fue un envejecimiento precoz y una vida condenada a la inmortalidad bajo esa forma, cada alimento que probaría sería como veneno y cada gota de agua como tragar arena, fue así como aquel humano emprendió su retiro esperando morir siendo que sería imposible pues el digimundo tiene vida propia y a este ser lo lapidaron así; no obstante, una temible guerra se instauro entre los seguidores de la primera abominación y en una lucha que dejó al borde de la extinción a la especie digital, el desalmado ser fue encerrado bajo mil llaves pues derrotarlo fue imposible, sus súbditos huyeron y los que no fueron asesinados sin piedad alguna ya que había de restaurar la paz a cualquier precio. Gennai fue uno de los que logró escapar y durante miles de años anduvo errante fingiendo ser una fuente de datos portador de conocimientos, supo que aquel hombre en ser el primero en adueñarse de su digimon curiosamente portada el emblema del valor, el único emblema en partir al mundo humano, la copia que se quedó en el digimundo era prácticamente indistinguible, por ello supo que tal vez algún día sería capaz de robar ese emblema, despertar al misterioso y maligno ser sellado y así conseguir su más anhelado deseo. Para conseguirlo tuvo que acompañar a un grupo de niños elegidos durante largas batallas e incluso exponiendo su propia vida para asegurarse que al menos ese niño quien portaba el emblema falso del valor pudiera llegar a purificar su esencia y servir de sacrificio para el despertar del encerrado mal. Aunque un imprevisto le causo muchos problemas pues al parecer el digimundo se hubo equivocado por primera vez.

Se sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para dejar de recordar esos acontecimientos, ahora miraba complacido lo tan cerca que se hallaba de alcanzar su venganza, ya no importaba el como lo hizo, tan solo tener libre a este poderosísimo guerrero era el ochenta por ciento del trabajo, ahora mismos tan solo debería ser paciente. - _Hábleme de ese tal Kurisuchan señor-_

 _-No es nada importante anciano amigo, robarle el emblema será sencillo, es más, ni siquiera tendré que acabar con su vida o al menos por ahora-_

 _-Si lo acaba, si recupera su emblema ¿yo seré libre de esto?-_

 _-Absolutamente, me has sido de mucha utilidad Gennai-_

… _.._

…

 **Buenas noches amigo(a) lector(a), gracias por estar dándote tiempo de leer ese fic, me es un poco difícil actualizarlo más seguido por temas de la universidad pero quiero realmente escribir**

 **Tres cosas con respecto a la historia: primero, hay una historia oculta por el viejo Gennai la cual será revelada en los siguientes capítulos, algo lo cual he estado preparando desde hace casi dos meses atrás XD; segundo, como mencioné en los inicios del fic, éste es algo más trágico a los anteriores que he escrito y tendrá muchas partes, posteriormente, en donde algunos de nuestros amigos deberán correr verdaderos riesgos y quién sabe si fatales :0; y tercero, la abuela Kari merece algo más de protagonismo en el mundo donde ella está relatándole la historia a su nieto y quisiera algunas ideas para ello**

 **SI tuvieras alguna sugerencia, encantado de saberla para poder darle mayor conexión al relato y espero este siendo de tu agrado.**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews, gracias por mil. Bien eso es todo por ahora.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Anduvieron errantes durante varias horas buscando la forma de salir de aquellos campos evitando siempre utilizar el camino por el cual llegaron, pero en cada ocasión esas inmensas murallas les impedían una salida; intentaron escapar haciendo evolucionar a sus camaradas digitales pero fue fútil debido a una especie de campo magnético imperceptible para la vista y el cual produjo un daño en los desafortunados digimon voladores en su afán por huir sobre las grandes murallas. Pasaron cerca de sesenta minutos para que pudiera hablarse entre ellos, Matt ya sentía cierto adormecimiento en sus brazos por estar llevando a una inconsciente Kari, quien daba ya señales mínimas en querer recobrar la conciencia pues desde la traición del anciano Gennai ella no hubo abierto los ojos hasta ahora. _–Me alegra verte despierta al fin-_ Tk a pesar de haberse ofrecido para ayudar en más de una ocasión a su hermano mayor en cargarla y ante la negativa de este, se mantuvo siempre cerca como para comprobar el estado de la muchachita. Kari demoró otros cuantos minutos en darse cuenta que sus pies no eran los responsables en mantenerla avanzando asi que pidió disculpas a su rubio compañero y apeló para que pudiera caminar ella sola no sin antes ser preguntada por si era posible para ella actuar sin ayuda. – _Ya casi anochece-_ viendo que las sombras poco a poco se volvían más tenues, imagino que no tardaría mucho en caer la noche, aun no asimilaba el haber perdido a su hermano pues una ligera corazonada se lo impedía, cargó a esa fiel felina que tenía como acompañante digital mirando detenidamente ese aro dorado sujeto a su cola larguirucha.

 _-Creo que debemos ubicarnos más centralmente, si nos quedamos cerca a las murallas podríamos ser descubiertos; pues sería la primera zona en la cual ellos esperarían encontrarnos-_ Izzy sugirió tal cosa, manteniendo una mano sobre su mentón aquel chico genio supuso que sus "perseguidores" optarían por buscarlos cerca a las murallas imaginando que todos los presentes buscarían la forma de escapar a través de las grandes murallas, pero si se colocaban en puntos más centrales ello les retardarían en ser hallados haciendo de lado la lógica supuesta; nadie dijo nada y tan solo caminaron hacia los frondosos árboles alejándose de los muros, en unos veinte minutos más creyeron ya estar lo bastante escondidos como para poder echarse a tomar un merecido descanso. Los mismos digimon entendían toda esta presión entre sus camaradas humanos, era comprensible que el haber sido traicionado aún estaba en proceso de asimilación e inclusive para ellos mismos pues creer en Gennai como aquel responsable de todo era muy ilógico. _-¿Creen que este nuevo guardián es el actual enemigo?-_ esta vez Ken rompió el silencio, mirando a cualquier punto en el vació sostenido sus piernas con ambos brazos cruzados, le miraron incrédulos.

 _-Es decir, si Gennai ya reveló su verdadera identidad, sería posible que este ser haya sido quien asesinara a su maestro-_

 _-Dime Ken, qué te hace pensar eso-_

 _-No hemos sido atacados desde nuestro arribo al digimundo y Gennai tan solo ha utilizado ese emblema falso para defenderse-_

 _-Explícate mejor por favor, yo pienso que deberíamos volver a donde está el actual guardián, me parece que él tampoco sabía nada acerca de todo esto-_

 _-Qué tal si tan solo desea nuestro emblemas intactos y por eso nos ha mantenido con vida hasta ahora, ¿no es extraño que solo fuese el emblema del valor el modificado?-_

 _-No metas a Tai en esto-_

 _-tranquilízate, es solo mi teoría-_

Aquel chico entendió que hablar de esto con Sora era poco fructífero, se pesaba una y otra vez el tener instintos oscuros por su pasado como enemigo de quienes eran sus mejores compañeros actualmente, recordó las innumerables cosas imaginadas para producirles dolor a como dé lugar sin restricciones algunas y por ende era conocedor que el estar desesperándolos era una buena forma en volver inutilizables los emblemas, con ellos robarles las esencias o hacerse poseedores de aquellos objetos no les sería dificultoso. _–No desesperes Ken, también pienso eso, pero algo me dice que Sora podría estar en lo cierto desafiando toda lógica posible-_ Mimi se acercó hasta donde ese muchachito, Sora para entonces hizo el gesto de dormirse dándole la espalda no como señal de reproche o irrespetuosidad, sino como para no continuar con una conversación que involucrar a ese tan querido Tai; por ende fue Mimi quien se acercó, sus dudas eran amplias así que conversar con alguien capaz de hacer deducciones precisas que no fuese Izzy, le produjo cierta curiosidad.

 _-Por qué lo dices-_ Ken demoró unos cuantos segundos en responderle, eran amigos desde hace varios años, compartieron muchos momentos juntos cuando los chicos se reunían para festejar algún cumpleaños o para salir en conjunto, pero esta era la primera vez que hablaban directamente entre ellos. Honestamente Kari se mantenía al tanto esperando que alguien pudiera dar una posibilidad pues ella no se encontraba en una situación capaz de hacerla razonar por el momento; pudo ver como el chico de cabellera algo corta y lacia posaba sus ojos directamente sobre los marrones claros de su amiga y tras unos cuantos segundos no pudo evitar contener sus ideas. _–Cuando pertenecí al lado oscuro, sentí que los emblemas deberían ser aniquilados para que asi pudiera hacerme con el digimundo-_ una confesión bastante honesta de su parte, recordar esos momentos le daba hasta cierto punto nauseas pero si iba ayudar al grupo no había razón alguna para ocultar algo.

 _-¿Qué te impulsó a querer usar los emblemas?-_ totalmente contrario a una reacción esperada, Mimi habló con suma tranquilidad sin ni siquiera parecer algo desconfiada como aparentemente lo hacía en cada oportunidad que se enteraba de alguna cosa nueva.

 _-No lo sé, tan solo…-_

 _-Es interesante, pues la nueva generación a la que ustedes pertenecen tienen emblemas dobles que ya existían antes y los cuales tenemos ahora nosotros-_ se tomó un par de segundos en sacar su preciado objeto desde su cómodo canguro abriendo un cierre el cual albergaba muchas otras cosas más como artefactos de maquillaje y entre otras. Era cierto, ninguno de los muchachos que entraron a ese extraño universo paralelo poseía un emblema en particular salvo Ken (bondad).

 _-Yo quería dominar todos los emblemas para…-_ con mucha jaqueca Ken pudo lograr evocar esos recuerdos guardados en sus memorias, durante su etapa como emperador de los digimon siempre fue manipulado por un ser tipo virus para lograr sus fechorías y cuando este o mejor dicho esta le arrebató la semilla que alimentaba esos caóticos deseos de su cerebro, tales recuerdos parecieron esfumarse hasta ahora. Era imposible, como pudo haber pasado por alto todo esto durante tanto tiempo, se preguntaba una y otra vez la causa de por qué haber olvidado ese asunto tan importante; por su parte Mimi tan solo esperaba con ansias dicha evocación en silencio tan solo viendo como Ken parecía entrar en angustia irreversible.

 _-Tu puedes Ken, déjalo salir, ya casi lo logras-_ Wormon se colocó sobre sus piernas, miró con detenimiento los ojos desesperados del jovencito, podía entender lo que le estaba sucediendo y tan solo se necesitaba tiempo.

 _-Yo te ayudaré, ya basta de juegos-_

Kari se puso de pie inmediatamente, sacó su propio dispositivo apuntando directamente hacia Ken con suma decisión como si supiese lo que estaba haciendo o como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes, sujetó con airadamente su dispositivo también y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una luminiscencia rosa fue expelida bañando con su intensidad al joven Ken, aquellos quienes dormían despertaron pero no de forma abrupta como quien esperando al peligro pues aquel destello de luz siempre les dio una grata señal. Ahora todos rodearon al muchacho tras los casi dos minutos de baño con dichos rayos rosados, fue Davis quien le estiró la mano para ayudarlo a pararse, una vez erguido y sudando como si fuese sido bañando con ropa puesta, Ken soltó un par de lágrimas.

 _-Los emblemas pueden explotar-_ lo dijo con suma tristeza, entre sus recuerdos se dibujaron los maléficos planes impuestos en su cerebro; era obvio que los antiguos niños elegidos ya habían cumplido sus misiones y era tarea de un nuevo grupo selecto para continuarla, pero estos nuevos carecían de los místicos emblemas de forma propia y tan solo eran mezclas de los anteriores, por ellos necesitaba de los otros para poder recrear un plan perfecto. El abrir la brecha entre ese mundo y el humano usando la destrucción simultánea de todos los emblemas incluyendo el suyo; imaginó que tal vez en otro escenario o espacio de tiempo, él hubiera sido parte de los primeros niños en entrar a esa dimensión y ello explicaría la forma de su dispositivo digital el cual era como el de Tai y los demás. _–Entonces….-_ gracias a ese detalle Izzy pudo hacer una rápida deducción, su mente funcionaba a mil por segundo, cientos de hipótesis se formulaban y tan solo una le era escandalosamente aterradora. Los demás tan solo esperaron que el proceso terminara para ser explicados.

 _-Lo que Gennai hizo no fue contener el ataque de Imperialdramon-_ Le miraron extrañados, hace pocas horas fueron testigos de la traición de ese anciano pero al parecer fue nuevamente ese chico genio el único en percatarse de una nueva verdad. _–Nuestro enemigo ha clonado los emblemas, pero si mal no me equivoco no tienen el poder de los reales….._ sujetó su propia gema con cuidado, siempre imaginó que eran artefactos que facilitaban las más estupendas evoluciones de sus compañeros digimon pero creer en un poder destructivo nunca le pasó por la mente…. _si los emblemas pueden romperse para crear explosiones significa que son material de guerra_ …hizo un silencio mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par buscando auxilio, quiso dar sus palabras pero alguien más le robó sus pensamientos.

 _-El sol es el símbolo de la guerra según la mitología griega-_ Yolei intervino asustada llevándose ambas manos a la boca tras decirlo, aparentemente Izzy iba a opinar lo mismo y el silencio mezclado con asombro era una forma de decir sí. Ahora como si todos pensaran simultáneamente imaginaron que encontrarle sería una tarea imposible si es que el enemigo ya lo hubiese hecho, la pregunta era si ya habían derrotado al guardián supremo para qué buscaban el emblema del valor.

 _-Pero a qué estamos esperando….traigamos a la guerra-_ Sora sonrió cual niña que termina de hacer una travesura inocente, miraba con felicidad su digivice, en efecto los demás hicieron lo mismo, la señal de Tai era como antes, miles de puntos naranjas rodeando una zona lejana. Entendieron a su amiga en poco tiempo; valientes, sonrientes, decididos, alzaron sus dispositivos hacia el cielo para dejar que luces de diferentes colores salieran expelidos de los mismos, en breve tales señales sobre los monitores minúsculos de los digiveces fueron desapareciendo hasta que ninguno quedo, eso produjo cierta nostalgia pues creyeron que con eso si bien alertarían al enemigo de su posición actual sería suficiente para descubrir donde estaba Tai. Intentaron una segunda, tercera, cuarta y quinta vez pero el resultado fue el mismo.

 _-Quizá estos muros contienen su señal, busquemos la forma de salir-_ Matt quiso dar ánimos, su teoría no era descabellada, así que se propusieron en buscar una salida inmediata pero deberían separarse en grupos de tres pues con sus señales activadas nadie sería ajeno a sus ubicaciones. Fue difícil tener que decidirlo pero así lo quisieron, se disponían en separarse dando unos fuertes abrazos pues eran conocedores cuan poderosos eran sus rivales, pero.

 _-Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh-_ un grito ahogado fue siendo percibido cual eco, esa voz les hizo parar un segundo, mirar detenidamente pero no había rastro alguno en la periferia que les diera alguna señal; cada vez fue haciéndose más perceptible hasta que pronto su propia razón les hizo entender que tal grito provenía desde los aires, _-Gatomono ahora-_ Kari activo su emblema, la figura felina de su mejor amiga se iluminó en un rosa intenso para transformarse en una delicada ángel con rostro cubierto por un casco de acero que hacia visible tan solo sus hermosos labios, Angewomon salió volando hasta poder sujetar con sus brazos a Tai entre los aires y a su fiel Agumon; quedaron boquiabiertos, corrieron hasta el punto en donde casi hubo hecho impacto. _–Eso estuvo cerca, jajajajajaja-_ como si nada hubiera pasado aquel joven de cabellera alborotada, una vez puesto en suelo al igual que su amigo digital, se "mató" de la risa a lo que pudo haber sido una cita con la muerte.

 _-Yo primera-_ corrió cual salvaje, él la miró con felicidad, tras varios días le dio un alivio inmenso ver a todos, pero al parecer el rostro de esa muchachita su fue transfigurando hasta hacerle entender que no era exactamente un gran abrazo como saludo sino….. _-Eres idiota, sino moriste en esa caída yo te mataré Tai Yagami-_ prácticamente Sora le dio una embestida para luego golpear más o menos suavemente (si pudiera llamarse así) a su gran amigo con la parte blanda de sus puños, el resto del grupo también se acercó para recibir nuevamente a ese miembro perdido durante un buen tiempo y aunque muchos secretos escondidos deberían decirse prefirieron pasarla bien unos cuantos minutos; para este entonces, Sora escondía su rostro entre los hombros de Tai ocultando una lágrimas cayendo de sus delicados ojos café, en sí tuvo que ser honesta consigo misma de haber imaginado en más de una ocasión a ese sujeto sin vida. Tan solo pudo ponerle una mano sobre la cabeza y mirarle sonriente cual niño, recordó la promesa que le hizo hace más de diez años cuando eran prácticamente niños y en los primeros días de su valiosa amistad, para cuando ella logro dar finiquitada su felicidad en verle otra vez una chica salió también directamente hacia los brazos del recientemente llegado. Sería imposible no reconocerla, incluso estando ciego podría saber de quien se trataba, abrazó fuertemente a su hermana imaginando ya no tener que decirle a sus padres que hubo fracasado en no haber estado con ella en todo momento.

 _-Ya estoy de vuelta-_

 _-Hay mucho que contar, imagino que atravesaste una experiencia aterradora-_ Joe sabía perfectamente que incluso siendo él el mayor del grupo, era ese miembro quien los unía a todos, y pro más inmaduro que pudiese mostrarse en varias ocasiones, siempre daba en el clavo al momento de actuar por los suyos; así que trató de hacer de lado el sentimentalismo para continuar con este viaje.

 _-Tai debemos mencionarles lo que ese digimon nos dijo-_ Agumon recordó las palabras de aquel ser a quien supuestamente habían derrotado pues recordar la lucha era prácticamente inaccesible para ellos sin saber que una poderosa y oscura transformación les hizo hacer posible vencer sin problemas a cuatro majestosas criaturas.

 _-Es verdad, amigos alguien nos dijo que Gennai….-_

 _-Ya lo sabemos, lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos amigo-_ Matt le cortó no grotescamente, dentro suyo deseaba saber a qué clase de régimen se le fue impuesto en esa llamada "purificación" a la que se le había mencionado y a la cual también fue llevado con trampas.

 _-Me parece que es momento de hablar niños elegidos-_ una voz imponente, armadura reluciente en oro, tan solo los ojos podían verse tras ese casco, detrás suyo unos aproximadamente veinte sujetos le hacían guardia; para todos en excepto Tai era conocido (se trataba del actual guardián supremo y aprendiz del anterior). Todos pusieron una pose defensiva, listos para un combate sujetando con fuerza sus dispositivos digitales y emblemas en cada mano para sostener un duelo feroz aun sabiendo de la gran diferencia de poderes.

 _-Confíen en mi niños, también hemos sido engañados, nunca pensé en decirlo pero debemos huir-_

…..


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Ya eran cerca de las 9 de la noche pero la brisa japonesa tan cálida le daba un confortante clima nocturno; Koichi nuevamente salió con un innumerable número de empanadas recién cocinadas por su abuela mimada y ya en un momento paso por su cabeza si comer tantas harinas le traería alguna consecuencia en su desempeño como seleccionado futbolista de la secundaria superior de Odaiba aunque honestamente dejar a un lado tales preparativos sería una locura. La historia relatada por la vieja Kari le hubo abierto un mar de dudas las cuales imaginó nunca resolvería del todo pues en ya en una oportunidad le hubo hecho tantas preguntas y la misma respuesta se le fue dada siempre (aún no hemos llegado a esa parte del relato); por su parte, aquel joven estaba algo más intrigado en querer saber acerca del atentado terrorista en el cual supuestamente había fallecido su tío abuelo llamado Tai y con quien compartía un enorme parecido físico.

 _-Hey muchacho por qué será que te encuentro andando tan tarde últimamente-_

Le produjo un cierto escalofrío escuchar esa voz gorgoteando tan cerca, giro lentamente hasta ver al profesor Ukitake quien ya prácticamente había tomado el puesto como docente principal ante la ausencia tan prolongada del antiguo maestro de literatura; como siempre ese par de gafas con cristales en media luna le daban cierto temor inexplicable, tan solo pudo ofrecerle silenciosamente uno de sus deliciosos panes con carne en señal de respeto. _–Es descuidado de tu parte caminar solo a estas horas-_

 _-Lo siento profesor…estuve con mi abuela y se me paso la hora-_

 _-interesante, bien como tu profesor debo acompañarte hasta casa-_

Quiso que fuera un sueño, un mal sueño pero tuvo que soportar ese silencio tan insoportable entre ambos hasta llegar a su puerta principal. Bastaron dos golpes al madero para que su madre abriera y diera las gracias al profesor por haberse tomado la delicadeza en acompañar al niño para que llegara sano y salvo; era un vecindario popular pero bastante tranquilo y aunque nunca debe confiarse de nada, que se produjera asaltos o algún otro evento alarmante era tan improbable como el ver gatos junto a perros. Ukitake se despidió cortésmente y cambio de dirección para encaminarse a su verdadero propósito, vio una banca vacía en medio de un parque no muy lejano en el cual sentarse le dio un tremendo alivio; no había gente esa noche así que podía hacerse ver como desease sin tener que ser visto o llamar la atención así que lentamente se sacó su chaqueta de cuero fino color marrón oscuro poniéndola sobre sus piernas luego, su pecho entero parecía estallar en sangre la cual manchaba su camisa blanca como si no tuviera final tal hemorragia, pero este joven adulto tan solo sonrió y mientras sacaba una especie de perfume desde sus bolsillos le reclamo en voz baja a quien estuvo mirándole desde ya varios minutos _-¿aún tienes dudas?-_ bajo la mirada a la colonia y roció varias veces el líquido sobre su pecho el cual de forma inexplicable comenzó a cicatrizar.

 _-Imprudente, te estaban buscando a ti, no al muchacho, pusiste en peligro todo-_

 _-No seas tan negativo. Estaban tras de él, estoy completamente seguro-_

 _-Ahora saben que es cierto, ¡lo has protegido usando tu poder!-_

 _-Si no lo hacía ambos hubiéramos fallecido en cuestión de segundos amigo-_

 _-Creeran que….-_

 _-Y es momento de hacerlo despertar, perdimos a cinco pilares, pero este despertará a millones-_

El señor Wong se sentó adyacente al ahora no sangrante Ukitake, misteriosamente este traía consigo varios cortes a nivel de sus brazos y parte del cuello en una zona bastante mortífera (la yugular) _–a qué esperas, dame de un poco-_ prácticamente le reclamó haciendo un movimiento brusco con sus dos brazos empapados en sangre roja rutilante mientras varias gotas regaban el piso con el rojo. Ukitake le alcanzó el enigmático perfume para que este pudiera sanar sus heridas en breve mirándole sonriente sabiendo que su amigo hubo hecho una locura gracias a una locura suya. _–No pudiste contenerte las ganas ¿verdad?-_

 _-Eran demasiados como para dejarlos salir con vida-_

 _-Quien diría que un profesor a punto de jubilarse fuera tan violento-_

 _-Idiota, estamos al borde del colapso y….-_

 _-Renacerá, te lo prometo…seremos libres al fin. Lo he conseguido-_ no pudo esconder sus ansias, sacó de su bolsillo trasero una especie de caja minúscula de caso 2 centímetros de arista como en los cuales se guardan los anillos, miraba fijamente ese objeto al igual que su veterano compañero. Tardó menos de tres segundos en desenvolverlo y dejar a la vista ese tan preciado objeto capaz de restaurar un equilibrio. _–Imposible, se destruyó junto a su portador-_ Wong no pudo salir de su asombro al ver al digivice original.

Ukitake no pudo evitar ver la dubitativa de su compañero así que desde otro bolsillo extrajo una cadenilla con el emblema del valor, algo dañado por el paso de los años, el cual al hacer un mínimo contacto con ese otro artefacto produjo un resplandor naranja tenue. _-¿Cómo?, él mismo murió, ambos vimos esa explosión…..significa que Tai esta…..-_

 _-No. Significa que el digimundo nunca se equivocó, fuimos nosotros quienes interpretamos mal los tiempos, nosotros no supimos ver el futuro-_ dejaron que las luces de los postes comenzaran a opacarse para indicar que pronto serían las 11 de la noche, tiempo en el cual su pacto se invertía, algo que mantenían oculto desde hace 57 años. Dejaron las bancas para marcharse decididos a un lugar en específico, desde ahora en adelante se ausentarían buscando un último propósito, una definitiva tarea que traería, si conseguían el éxito, un despertar ansiado.

…

La mañana cayó y un joven Koichi se reusaba a despertarse a pesar de que los rayos del sol comenzaran a cubrir sus ojos atravesando los cristales e incluso la cortina de su habitación, para volverlo todo más complicado en su contra, su alarma le dio el despertón definitivo haciéndole caer de la cama produciendo un abrir de ojos final. Maldijo tener que levantarse tan temprano un domingo pero este día su hermana les hubo comunicado que les haría ver via internet algo inimaginable desde alguna computadora o Tablet, por su recado dijo que en su último viaje a los mares de Canadá buscando investigaciones acerca de la vida marina en ese lugar, hubo presenciado un evento inimaginable y el cual se produciría dos semanas después y esas dos semanas para la hora citada en Canadá (21 horas) era domingo a las 8 en Japón. Se vistió de la forma más sencilla que pudo arreglándose tan solo la cara algo traspirada por la noche, cogió una de las empanadas que aún le sobraban y bajó hasta la sala en donde su padres ya sostenían conversación su hija mayor a través del computador. _–Hola cabeza de palmera, ¿cómo estás?-_

 _-Hermanaaaa-_ a pesar de llevarse seis años de diferencia ambos se llevaban de lo mejor, extrañaba en demasía a su hermana mayor, siempre la admiró por ser un ejemplo a seguir y lo único que detestaba de ella era su actual enamorado, un sujeto quien hasta ahora no entendía qué rayos le había visto su hermana a él, pero imaginó que esto era parte del celo natural de hermanos. – _Me dicen que ya no te orinas en la cama, felicitaciones-_

 _-Me alegra que comas grasa de ballena a diario-_

 _-No es tan malo, tu peinado sigue pareciendo una jungla-_

 _-Tu cabeza aun parece un huevo-_

 _-Y tus ojos siguen siendo tan enormes cual uvas-_ ambos disfrutaban bromearse e incluso un computador y varios meses sin verse eran menos que un obstáculo para sus peleas infantiles; tras un periodo de discusión acerca de quien tenía los dedos más deformes, ella empezó a dirigir su pantalla para que sus padres y Koichi su hermano pudieran ver el gran acontecimiento. Una espectacular aurora verde-azulada de casi cien metros se dibujaba en los cielos canadienses, era como un sueño verlo; tan majestuoso y tan puramente extraño al mismo tiempo, su hermana no tardaría en explicarles que este evento tan solo ocurría una vez cada cien años pero por algún motivo se estaba repitiendo semanalmente desde hace tres meses atrás en tan solo esa parte del país a mar adentro; cuando ella lo vio quiso grabarlo para enseñarles a su familia en su viaje de retorno pero prefirió usar la conexión a internet del barco para poder hacerles ver en su plenitud tal cosa. Duró cerca de diez minutos hasta que luego desapareció abruptamente, algo comenzaba a hacer temblar el monitor de su hermana. _–Bien, esto si es nuevo, tengo que cortar, tenemos que salir, las aguas comenzaron a ponerse algo locas; cuídense mucho los veo el siguiente mes-_ algo de miedo se instauró entre los padres y el joven Koichi, pero tras casi dos horas de suspenso posteriores un mensaje al celular del padre por parte de su hija mayor en donde decía que todo fue producto de una turbulencia marina y no hubo nada que lamentar en lo absoluto, les dejo más tranquilos. Koichi se alistó de forma cotidiana tomándose todo el tiempo necesario para bañarse, vestir tan sencillamente como de costumbre y salir a visitar a la abuela para poder continuar la historia; hasta la fecha el jovencito no les hubo contado nada acerca del tío abuelo Tai para que no inculparan injustamente a la abuela así que se marchó despidiéndose con cariño de sus padres para encaminarse cuatro calles arriba y visitar a la abuela Kari quien siempre lo recibía con abundante comida consintiendo de manera exquisita a su nieto mimado. Aquella mañana la abuela le daría una pequeña sorpresa en su relato pues la común sonrisa característica en ella fue reemplazada por un facie de preocupación, se puso cómoda en su viejo sillón con acabados de madera fina mirando su taza de té casero votando sus últimos vapores al aire, sin otro preámbulo prosiguió el cuento.

….

 _-Matt, si tienes cerebro debes estar pensando lo mismo que yo-_ Tai miró su alrededor, apenas había llegado y vuelto a ver a sus amigos de siempre y ya tenían a varios sujetos rodeándoles por doquier; con su mensaje hizo entender al rubio que necesitaban la ayuda del digimon más poderoso que nunca hubieran podido conocer a no ser porque en algún momento ambos se dieron cuenta que podían unir fuerzas al derrotar a una amenaza viral llamada Diaboromon hace ya varios años atrás. _–Por favor eso no es necesario-_ El actual guardián supremo quería hacer entrar en razón a los niños pero la desconfianza era un desaire recientemente experimentado así que si deseaba que ellos se le unieran en su causa debería luchar. _–Nadie se entrometa, debo hacer esto-_ una sola orden bastó para que el resto de su escolta obedeciera sin titubear palabra alguna o hacer gesto minúsculo, todos se hicieron a un lado.

 _-No nos subestimes infeliz-_ Tai alzó su digivice señalando el cielo, ese valor inexplicable manaba desde su corazón permitiendo la activación de su emblema hasta su punto máximo; hasta ahora este muchacho no podía evocar las memorias de haber tenido poderes oscuros hace pocos minutos atrás. Matt hizo lo mismo, en cuestión de segundos grandes ráfagas de viento hicieron que los árboles se agitaran con violencia para dejar a la vista al majestuoso Omegamon, un poder sencillamente desorbitante. _–Vamos a ayudar-_ Davis se animó a luchar, tal vez tener cerca a ese compañero le hacía tener más determinación, miró de reojo a Ken para que ambos pudieran remedar la evolución mega.

 _-No, ustedes repongan energías; si algo pasa, llévense a los demás-_ Matt dio esa orden mirando con ojos decididos, tal fue la directa que Davis no pudo ni recriminarle el estar impidiéndole ser parte de esto pero algo le hizo creer que el rubio tenía razón. _-Están dementes o qué, debemos unir fuerzas-_ Sora refunfuñó tras escuchar la declaración de Matt y viendo ningún reproche ante ello por parte de Tai, el enemigo parecía tener completa ventaja sobre ellos teniendo en cuenta que uno de esos miembros fue capaz de vencer al antiguo guardián sagrado y reclamar su título, _-Se equivoca en pensar como el asesino de mi maestro señorita Sora-_ leyó la mente de la impactada joven pero su mirada continuaba sobre la poderosa fusión mega.

 _-Ahoraaaaaa-_ aquellos dos muchachos gritaron al unísono para que el guerrero blanco diera por iniciado el combate; la velocidad de este ser era quien sabe tan solo superada por la del sonido, usando la cabeza de Metalgarurumon sobre su extremidad superior derecha uso la figura de este lobo para hacer volar de un certero golpe a su rival de turno dejando boquiabiertos a todos los expectantes pues era la primera vez que alguien daba tan poderoso ataque al nuevo soberano del digimundo. El acto no quedo en eso, como si estuviera en un estado de demencia por venganza, la fusión dejó salir inmensas esferas de poder desde su extremidad izquierda como cortesías de su cañón supremo, tal vez la falta de continuidad en luchas le hubo hecho fallar tantos disparos ya que casi ninguno impactó sobre su presa recreando una destrucción aérea impresionante, incluso los árboles sufrieron las ondas expansivas de las decenas de explosiones; Rakhamon logró contener tremendos ataques usando un campo de energía que lo mantuvo prácticamente ileso aunque no pudo evitar pasar por alto el sentirse impresionado por el actual nivel de esos niños elegidos y de sus compañeros digitales pues nunca creyó que los emblemas pudieran llegar a darles energías desorbitantes las cuales para un digimon de su clase tardaría milenios en perfeccionarlas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Omegamon despegó a toda velocidad, una gloriosa espada llena con jeroglíficos antiguos saliendo desde el cráneo de Warpgryemon en la extremidad derecha del valiente guerrero blanco blandió el filo de su arma con un único objetivo en mente, darle fin a ese ser. En su trayecto los dispositivos digitales de ambos muchachos brillaron con mayor intensidad permitiendo que Omegamon se cubriera de un aura entre azul y naranja, aparentemente su poder crecía con ellos sin que nadie más a parte del actual guardián pudiera notarlo; el impacto entre el campo de energía que protegía al emperador y la espada crearon una gran calamidad en el territorio, temblores se hicieron presentes instaurando un caos inigualable pero la furia de esta fusión aumentaba con cada recuerdo vivido por sus amigos (Matt y Tai respectivamente) permitiéndoles aumentar todavía más su poder.

Kari pareció darse cuenta de la tinción que acaba de tomar el digivice de su hermano, como si el naranja característico se volviera cada vez más oscuro hasta dejar a la vista un negro intenso que duró una simple fracción de segundo, en su interior la menor de los Yagami sintió temor por primera vez de la persona en quien más confiaba.

Omegamon pegó un grito ensordecedor, la espada comenzó a quebrar el campo protector, era cierto que los acompañantes de ese poderoso "enemigo" fueron ordenados en no intervenir en lo más mínimo en este combate bajo órdenes directas de su supremo pero no pudieron evitar intentar auxiliarlo imaginando una calamidad. _–Quédense donde están, ¡esta es mi pelea!-_ tuvieron que apelar en confiar en su superior sin dejar de lado la preocupación, en especial esa extraña digimon con piel azulina y aparentemente cubierta por algo similar a escamas. En menos de diez segundos, el escudo había sido destruido pero haciendo alarde a su título como guardián supremo, Rakhamon contuvo el ataque usando sus garras de ambas extremidades superiores _–Acábalo amigo-_ Tai cambio la voz a una algo más ronca, pocos le dieron importancia imaginando que para que su voz fuese escuchada en medio de esos temblores y grandes ráfagas instaurándose cada vez con mayor intensidad en el ambiente tuviera que sonar distorsionada, aunque nuevamente Kari sintió ese escalofrío el cual tan solo hubo percibido la vez cuando en su segunda aventura observó en un primera oportunidad aquel algo negro. La fusión terminó usando todo su poder, la gran espada resquebrajó las filosas garras leoninas del guardián y en un acto único terminó por hundir el sable en el cuerpo del rival; nadie en lo absoluto pudo creerlo, y es más, tras haber cortado el cuerpo y aparentemente habiéndolo dividió en dos, la onda expansiva proveniente desde esa espada impacto sobre los suelos dejando una grieta de casi veinte metros de profundidad y quince de largo.

Gritos lastímeros de lástima, vocalizaciones incomprendibles, miradas atónitas, aquellos quienes vinieron con el guardián quedaron pasmados al ver derrotado a su líder, el último de los señores capaces de invocar poderes antiguos a manos de una simple evolución como asi lo creían. Producto del agotamiento el valiente guerrero blanco dejó su forma para dejar a sus dos elementos caer por separado en sus formas basales directamente a los brazos de sus compañeros humanos _–A qué esperas Davis, el platillo principal ya cayó, destruyan a los otros-_ ahora Sora pudo entender el pensamiento de su amigo, él nunca quiso hacerles al margen de la primera batalla, tan solo esperó vencer o al menos conseguir dañar cuanto sea posible al más poderoso del grupo (honestamente nunca creyó en derrotarlo) para que de esta manera en medio del caos, los demás pudieran actuar y salir victoriosos.

 _-Cuanto quieras amigo-_ Ken miró con euforia notoria, en menos de un segundo su compañero pudo leer el plan en mente, iban a imitar a los otros dos chicos. _–DNA evolución-_ ambos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, los espectadores aun parecían estar anonadados y escucharon muy bien las palabras "DNA evolución" y en sus mentes crecía el terror pues esos niños tenían una segunda sorpresa entre manos, un dragón con dimensiones gigantescas invadió el lugar y en su lomo un cañón tan impresionante les hizo entender que fue una mala decisión el haber venido para ser exterminados sin haber explicado antes la verdadera situación; una bola de fuego abrumadora salió directamente arrastrando cientos de rocas hacia los "enemigos", estos tan solo imaginaron una derrota definitiva pero un aura les devolvió la alegría.

 _-Muy impresionante-_ Rakhamon seguía con vida, contuvo el poder del dragón con ambas manos y al ver que deshacerse de esta sería casi imposible optó por redirigirla hacia los cielos, las nubes se cubrieron en llamas para cuando el poder se finiquitó entre las alturas.

 _-¿Cómo es posible?-_ Joe miro absorto la escena, sus ojos no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, la silueta del cortado digimon yacía sobre los suelos pero al mismo tiempo existía otro tan idéntico mirándoles desafiantemente. De sus garras salieron dos especies de aguijones disparados justo hacia los digivices brillantes de ambos jovencitos, una reacción nunca antes vista por parte de estos dispositivos llamó la atención de los niños elegidos pues era como si los emblemas hubieran protegido a los dispositivos digitales creando un magnetismo que desvió los ataques hacia los suelos pero a costa de esta distracción el poderoso dragón perdió su forma dejando a las dos formas individuales por separadas. _–El secreto de los emblemas que nunca supieron mis amigos, yo les puedo mostrar. No soy enemigo suyo, y de la forma más humilde les pido su ayuda-_ ante todo pronóstico aquel soberano dijo con sinceridad aquellas palabras ordenando a sus seguidores a imitar tal respeto para con esos jóvenes y sus digimon.

- _Todas sus dudas serán resueltas, pero primero debemos escapar de este lugar, la traición de Gennai solo significa que este fortín no es lugar seguro-_

…..


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Discutieron por muchas horas exclamando todos sus puntos de vista como si creer fuera meramente imposible, hubo acusaciones directas por parte de los niños elegidos aludiendo en haber sido engañados en innumerables ocasiones y esa misma falta de suspicacia les costó valiosas pérdidas en un pasado. Los ánimos lograron calmarse un poco cuando unos dos seres algo conocidos hicieron su aparición dentro del campamento donde todos sostenían la perorata; eran los llamados "9" y "33" quienes tras recuperarse de sus grandes heridas y salvados por el actual guardián soberano pudieron quedar listos para seguir bajo las órdenes del último señor sagrado con vida.

 _-Ustedes fueron quienes nos trajeron acá y se llevaron a Tai-_ Mimi señalando con el índice acusó a esos dos invitados a que dieran explicaciones respecto al porqué de su actuar pues hasta ahora ninguno de los que supuestamente eran los aliados les hubo explicado algo acerca de esa extraña purificación del emblema de su compañero. Como esta era una duda en común esperaron a un pronunciamiento lógico o algo por el estilo.

 _-El digimundo cometió un error-_ nadie dijo una palabra, incluso aquellos quienes ya conocían esa hipótesis esperaron a que uno de los miembros más veteranos pudiera ser el responsable en darles una concreta explicación y en vista de no ser interrumpido pudo continuar con sus palabras…. _-Como sabrás ustedes fueron escogidos para darle equilibrio a este mundo y el suyo, atravesaron un mar de batallas y salieron victoriosos. Como las costumbres humanas mandan, ustedes vieron un líder en el portador del valor-_ utilizó una de sus longevas patas para señalar al muchacho castaño; este digimon no era uno del tipo guerrero, era más bien uno dotado de una sabiduría exquisita y referente para ser quien improvise las diferentes tácticas militares ya que su destreza e inteligencia para pensar en milésimas de segundo eran tan valiosas como el agua misma, su forma era muy semejante a una tortuga salvo por los grandes colmillos ya envejecidos también salientes en su mandíbula inferior, sus cansinos ojos apenas eran visibles por lo arrugada de su piel y al parecer cargar ese pesado caparazón le hacía ver más viejo de lo que era. _–Pero Tai siempre nos ha sabido liderar, nos mantuvo unidos en momentos difíciles y…-_ Tk quiso defender de una muy posible acusación directa a uno de sus mejores amigos pero la mirada del castaño insistiéndole en no interrumpir por tener un enorme anhelo en escuchar a la tortuga le hizo entender que no había problema alguno.

 _-Tai nunca fue el destinado a portar ese emblema, una extraña interferencia terminó por haciéndole su dueño; nadie se opuso al ver como este muchachito pudo madurar al símbolo del valor y permitirle al digimundo gozar de paz en muchas oportunidades; ese fue error nuestro también pues nunca imaginamos que su antiguo portador despertaría-_ por primera vez ese digimon ancestral abrió sus ojos para mirar nostálgicamente al joven quien tenía a pocos metros suyo, si lo que dijo era cierto entonces otro muchacho más era quien debería o debió haber cargado con todo este peso desde un inicio y nunca él, alguien paseando de lo más tranquilo en el mundo humano sin tener idea si quiera de la existencia del mundo digital. _–Estás mintiendo, cómo explicas que Agumon pudiera haberlo reconocido desde un inicio; cuando llegamos él mismo dijo haber estado esperándolo desde hace mucho-_ Izzy hizo una rápida memoria respecto al primer día que tuvieron dentro de las dimensiones de este mundo paralelo, todo lo dicho era cierto y el mismo dinosaurio naranja apoyo al genio afirmando haber incluso estado escuchando la voz de Tai desde que era un huevo, memorias imposbles de alterar, _-Al entrar cada uno de los digimon acompañantes percibió la energía de su humano, por ello todos tus recuerdos se enfocan en este individuo quien compartió todas las características del verdadero portador-_

 _-Qué hay del emblema….siempre reaccionó de forma natural ante su presencia-_

 _-¿Seguros?-_ la anciana criatura dio un par de pasos para darse vuelta y encender un monitor que pudiera explicar mejor esa última intervención hecha por Kari. Esta ya comenzaba a tener un presentimiento bastante negativo acerca de todo este asunto, de hecho fue ella quien vio por primera vez en su infancia al primer digihuevo, mucho antes que su hermano y este pudo presenciarlo gracias a estar preocupado en no haberla visto dormida en el camarote que compartían de niños, entre su mente pensó que si él nunca hubiese despertado jamás se hubiera topado con esa conexión misteriosa.

Tras encenderse el computador, las imágenes hablaron por si solas; fue la primera vez en la cual Tai quiso conseguir la evolución máxima de Agumon, pero algo le hizo caer, una energía oscura se hizo dueño de todo el dispositivo permitiendo el surgimiento de la criatura ancestral y maligna, Skulgreymon. – _Ninguno de ustedes tuvo un problema similar, incluso cuando más frustrados o completamente irascibles consiguieron otra evolución que no fuese la correcta-_ tuvo que apagar el objeto para no sensibilizar más al muchacho quien ya sentía ciertos estragos en su pecho. _–Entonces debo devolverle el emblema al verdadero portador ¿cierto?-_ lo dijo con mucha nostalgia, siempre quiso una vida normal o quien sabe algún día convertirse en un gran futbolista y recorrer el mundo practicando su deporte favorito pero en ninguno de sus sueños figuró nunca el tener que arriesgar su vida sosteniendo peligrosas aventuras empero dejar de ser un niño elegido era algo tan raro como para aceptarlo. Los demás le miraron asustados, un equipo sin él no iba a ser para nada igual y nadie lo quería tener fuera mucho menos la pequeña Kari. _–Hasta donde sabemos, el verdadero debe estar muerto-_ con voz ronca Rakhamon intervino poniéndole punto final a eas angustia en buscar al original portador; pero hubo de explicar acerca del verdadero poder de los emblemas, eso que para ellos era aún un secreto, les mencionó que tales objetos si llegaban a resquebrajarse serían capaces de crear explosiones de dimensiones inimaginables destruyendo cualquier cosa a su paso; también les dijo que el actual enemigo fue uno de los primeros humanos en adentrarse al mundo digital pero movido por la avaricia y corrompido por el odio recreo la peor calamidad nunca antes presenciada, asesinó a su propio acompañante digimon para tomar sus poderes, tras periodos de grandes guerras y caos el vigésimo cuarto guardián logró derrotarlo en una lucha memorable pero teniendo la sangre inmortal de un digimon, esta criatura no podía ser eliminada y por ende optaron por encerrarlo en las profundidades de la desolación; sin embargo, sin explicaciones algunas, fue roto su sello y ahora andaba libre buscando un propósito el cual nunca se supo anteriormente, para darle mayor sazón al asunto les fue honesto al aclararles que este sujeto mitad humano y mitad digimon fue quien portó por primera vez el emblema del valor. Tales declaraciones no pudieron permitirle continuar a Tai con su fingido acto en no sentirse abrumado por todo este asunto y ya poco a poco sus ojos perdían aquel brillo más por saber que él nunca fue el verdadero destinado a portar el símbolo el cual ya se había acostumbrado a manipular durante muchos años.

 _-Sabes que te seguiría por cualquier camino amigo-_ colocando una mano sobre el hombro algo alicaído de su compañero, Davis mostró como en raras ocasiones aquella madurez que lo hizo digno en convertirse en una fuente de liderazgo para quienes fueron escogidos en su segunda aventura. Durante muchos años hubo crecido viendo al hermano mayor de Kari como un líder nato al cual imitar era un verdadero reto, siempre admiró seguirle bajo cualquier circunstancia y en especial si se trataba del soccer pues ambos era quienes en sus momentos le dieron la primera copa de liga de futbol a la escuela nacional de Odaiba ya hace 3 años; fue todo un gusto el haberle tenido como antecesor en el viaje al digimundo y se reusaba a las palabras que el poderoso Rakhamon dijo acerca del error cometido por este mundo virtual en haberlo escogido de manera confusa como portador del valor. _–Eres el mejor mediocampista que he conocido, como delantero te necesito-_ ser un orador de calidad no era exactamente su fuerte, así que las mejores palabras que podía quien sabe darle ánimos (o lo que él pensó) a Tai, eran precisamente aquellas que involucraran al futbol _–Pero los googles son míos, me quedan mejor hay que admitirlo-_ haciendo alarde a su agilidad, logró estirar una mano para poder hacerse con aquellos lentes los cuales cargaba Tai desde pequeño y que fueron regalo de su abuelo el gran Shinobu Yagami.

 _-No cabe duda que te robaste mi papel como líder de grupo desde que éramos niños-_ Joe también se unió al momento, siempre sintió una envidia sana a su compañero por haber sido quien cargara siempre con la tomad e decisiones más estresantes y dado que era él el mayor del grupo esa tarea debió haber recaído sobre sus hombros pero el destino quiso que no fuese así. Tampoco iba a aceptar como nueva cabeza a otro que no fuera aquel castaño de cabellera alborotada o al menos iba a ser muy complicado el conseguirlo; le guiño un ojo en señal de broma.

 _-Tai siempre serás el verdadero portador del valor para mí y creo hablar por el grupo, necesitamos que mantengas ese temple para que Omegamon puede utilizar su máximo poder. Lo que ahora debemos enfrentar es a Gennai, si lo ubicamos habremos ganado media guerra-_ Izzy intervino con una agudeza discreta suya, no era precisamente una persona que gustase en llamar la atención pero teniendo tal inteligencia el no conseguirlo era prácticamente imposible y más cuando dejaba dudas tras un comentario el cual para su entendimiento era bastante lógico empero confuso para la mayoría. Incluso el supremo guardián y sus acompañantes no lograron captar el mensaje. _–Anda cerebrito, ni siquiera la tortuga con barba te ha entendido-_ fiel a su estilo sarcástico, Matt dio un suave empujón a su amigo para que este pudiera explicarse sin problemas y al parecer fue este rubio uno de los pocos en notar el desconcierto de las grandes criaturas presentes.

 _-Gennai nos conoce casi a la perfección y gracias a él fue que conocimos a los emblemas por primera vez pero en ningún momento salvo hasta ahora intentó atacarnos; hace horas atrás fuimos testigos como usó un remedo del emblema del valor para detener el ataque de Imperialdramon el cual pudo haber destruido medio continente de haber sido por eso. Si mal no me equivoco, Gennai busca algo más, no pienso que haya jurado lealtad a un ser antiguo habiendo tenido la oportunidad en convertirse en algo mucho más poderoso desde hace buen tiempo atrás…..Imagino que ese maldito viejo piensa en…_ \- no pudo terminar su frase pues aquello último lo pensó recientemente a diferencia de lo anterior, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par teniendo ese extraño presentimiento de peligro avecinándose; maldijo no haber podido ordenar sus pensamientos más deprisa, ahora mientras miraba con rostro atónito a los seres llamados "9" y "33" supo que el haber encontrado su digivice en circunstancias tan anómalas en la casa de Matt en las afueras de la ciudad hace algunos días no fue una alerta, sino más bien una señal de caos, había mordido la trampa cual pez. _-9, ese lago por el cual nos trasportaron, ese maldito lago, nosotros no aparecimos donde deberíamos-_ empezó a gritar buscando una respuesta que amilanara sus asperezas ante la confusión del resto.

 _-No, sin un líder era obvio que su ubicación seria aleatoria, nadie podría saber dónde iban a parar, por eso nos enviaron a protegerlos pero no contábamos en ser descubiertos tan deprisa-_ la figura liliputiense dio una explicación razonable.

 _-Estás seguro que nadie, ni siquiera Gennai-_ su cerebro funcionaba de manera sobrehumana ante tanta presión, buscaba una salida algo que pudiese darle una pista en tener señales de victoria.

- _Completamente seguro, yo domino el espacio y ni siquiera yo supe-_

 _-Debemos ir al lago negro-_ tras sus palabras Kari sintió nuevamente ese temor tan inédito acariciándole los hombros, ahora el revivir esa sensación de estar cerca ante tanto miedo le producía hasta cierto punto nauseas. En una pequeña fracción de segundo miró de reojo a su hermano mayor, aquella mala sensación se hizo presente por tercera vez en ella, era como ver a un Tai diferente y no a su querido familiar.

 _-No entiendo nada en lo absoluto Izzy, dinos de una buena vez-_ Sora se puso en frente del agitado sujeto, le miro detenidamente, aquellos ojos tan solo los hubo visto una vez antes cuando aquel genio acertó en cuanto a la segunda batalla que sostuvieron contra Diabaromon en pleno mundo humano, deseaba no estar viendo esa mirada nuevamente. _–Sora, Gennai piensa robar el emblema que vimos en el lago, era el único en no brillar pero era porque Tai no estaba presente, lo de la purificación me parece absurdo; Gennai sabe cómo hacerse con ese emblema. El lago no solo nos podía trasportar a nosotros, también puede trasportar los emblemas independientemente de nuestras presencias; lo que cargas a hora es una copia Tai, hemos sido engañados-_ Tai no pudo evitar sentir un dolor tipo punzada en su pecho, su visión se le oscureció por menos de un segundo pero tal evento ya lo hubo soportado en el mismo mundo humano antes que todo esto iniciara o mejor dicho, antes que se dieran cuenta.

…

 _-¿Pasa algo malo hijo?-_

 _-Nada mamá, me parece que jugué demasiado hoy-_

 _-Pues claro, si has estado holgazaneando dos semanas enteras, el hacer deporte tanto tiempo te tiene que traer algún estrago-_

 _-Jajaja, tienes razón mamá, iré a bañarme y bajo a comer…..tú cara de mono, no te vayas a comer mi comida otra vez-_

 _-Mejor date prisa cavernícola-_ Dentro de una familia nuclear, una señora de aproximadamente treinta y ocho años, una jovencita de casi 14 y un hermano mayor algo distraído de 17 vivían en un cómodo departamento dúplex japonés que su padre (actualmente trabajando) podía brindarles y quien acostumbraba llegar a partir de las 7 de la noche en días de semana laborable; el nombre de este muchachito era Kurisuchan, un adolecente quien disfrutaba de realizar cualquier tipo de deporte en sus ratos libres; siempre fue bastante distraído y en sus años de madurez (pubertad) eso no cambió en lo más mínimo, sociable como cualquier chico de su edad y perezoso como otros, era alguien completamente normal, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir un dolor a nivel del pecho tan intenso que de no haber sido por lo poco duradero pudo tranquilamente haberle hecho gritar. No quiso asustar a su madre y hermana así que prefirió no darle importancia y según su entendimiento, todo eso podría explicarse por haber jugado futbol durante casi dos horas completas sin descanso tras casi una semana sin haber hecho actividad física alguna; aunque consideró visitar mañana temprano a su tía (quien era médico) para contarle acerca de estas constantes pesadillas y los dolores a nivel pectoral que lo molestaban desde hace una semana. Entró al cuarto de baño, abrió la manija de la ducha para que las gotas de agua fría pudieran lavar su sudoroso cuerpo tras jugar varias horas, acostumbraba cerrar los ojos para lavarse la cabeza para evitar que el champo le entrara en los ojos, gracias a eso y por una exquisita coincidencia en haber usado más de lo normal en esta oportunidad, Kurisuchan no pudo ver un destello blanco impactar sobre el espejo que tenía dentro de aquella habitación, el mismo sonido del agua cayendo no pudo permitirle escuchar como un pequeño objeto caía desde donde la luz impactaba sobre el vidrio de dicho espejo. Un digivice se hizo presente tras unos cuantos segundos.

…..

 _-¿Todo listo?-_

 _-Sí mi señor, todo marcha a pedir de boca-_

 _-¿Qué hay de la anomalía?-_

 _-SU presencia no va a interrumpirnos, no es más que un simple impostor-_ Gennai daba por terminado su trabajo mientras entablaba una conversación contra el misterioso enemigo despertado, el viejo se limpió las gotas de sudor de la frente usando su manga derecha y dando un gran respiro hondo terminó su faena; lucía como un cubo indiferente pero tanto el digimon oscuro mitad humano como el anciano mostraban una satisfacción plena por el trabajo. _–Va ser muy divertido todo esto-_

…...


	17. Chapter 17

**Buenas noches amigo(a) lector(a), gracias infinitamente por darte tiempo en seguir este fic conmigo; por motivos de estudio me es algo complicado actualizarlo más seguido pero trataré en aprovechar los tiempos libres.**

 **Llegamos a los capítulos donde comienzan las batallas, espero que las sorpresas que tengo preparadas sean de su agrado en la lectura...solo pueod mencionar que nuestros amigos elegidos tendrán que soportar una carga nunca antes prevista a partir de los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Antes de continuar, mac1826 gracias por darte tiempo y ponerle un review, con respecto a la autenticidad del emblema habrá una ligera hostoria comentada posteriormente :)**

 **Bien eso es todo, gracias nuevamente por acompañarme con este fic el cual espero te este gustando; si tuvieras alguna idea para que la historia tuviera mejor conexión me gustaría me la hagas conocer...**

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

Un rumor tan solamente, como una cálida brisa se trasportó aquel murmullo de una nueva esperanza naciente desde los rincones más agraviados del mundo digital; entre los vientos circulaba las palabras de un desairado guerrero muerto hace poco a manos de sus poderosos y superiores en número enemigos. Un sobreviviente consiguió escapar de la masacre, su mirada era la de terror impresionante con ojos prácticamente desorientados tras ver cómo la tiranía no se contuvo en ningún momento de la lucha. Este suertudo digimon no pudo imaginar cuan fuerte era este ser emergido desde las mismas cavernas selladas hace más de dos mil años por nada más y nada menos que uno de los grandes señores guardianes y de quien la historia hizo honor el título de haber sido el, hasta ahora, guardián más poderoso jamás existido; las tierras conquistadas pertenecía a los bastos volcanes, territorios en los cuales fueron forjados los emblemas para los humanos que cumplieran las cualidades dignas de portarlas, su ubicación siempre hubo sido un verdadero misterio hasta la fecha y ni siquiera su mejor gladiador consignado como el digimon con la coraza más resistente del mundo pudo ser capaz de contener algo más que pocos minutos a esta amenaza y es más, no se tardaron mucho en destrozar la ciudadela entera dejando (casi a propósito) con vida a este muerto en vida guerrero, en su huida pudo escuchar decir a ese sujeto llamado Gennai que el actual portador del emblema valor aún no se había hecho presente y que quien cargaba el preciado emblema actualmente fue el responsable de la muerte del verdadero niño elegido permitiendo el caos. Como si fuera preso en un estado de demencia, aquel sobreviviente corrió cuán rápido se lo permitieron sus ensangrentadas patas de rinoceronte, su cuerno se hallaba partido por la mitad y su misma armadura era algo similar a un hilar debido a los cruentos poderes que recibió como castigo; en su mente tan solo podía crear odio para con el verdadero responsable de todo esto…..el portador del valor o como él pensaba, el asesino de este.

 _-Muy astuto mi anciano amigo y quien diría que podrías desenvolverte con tanta normalidad tras quinientos años sin lucha-_

 _-Esto es solo una treta, nos va facilitar las cosas-_ Gennai mostraba una sonrisa placentera tras haber dicho su comentario falaz, pudo ver los ojos llenos de desesperación del digimon a quien le permitió vivir para de esta manera instaurar desconfianza para con los niños elegidos dejando en claro que su actual cabecilla era un enemigo enmascarado.

 _-Solo veo veinte volcanes, supuestamente fueron veintiuno donde se forjaron los emblemas y…-_

 _-Y fue en el más grande donde se hizo el del valor; pero no lo encuentras porque los estas buscando con los ojos-_ Junto al anciano ser se hallaba Kholdrimon (el digimon con apariencia de gorila el cual fue encerrado bajo diez sellos hace mil quinientos años), su olfato era tan agudo que le permitía percibir aromas a más de un kilómetro desde su posición. Gennai sacó una de las tantas copias del emblema del valor que hubo creado y sosteniéndola con firmeza espero pacientemente a que este reaccionara de algún modo en particular, pasaron cerca de dos minutos hasta que la simple copia pudo hacer un único y simple giro haciéndole entender al viejo sujeto sobre la verdadera ubicación oculta del último volcán. _–Pero qué rayos fue eso, tan solo hizo una voltereta y ya-_

 _-No seas idiota, nos ha mostrado donde se halla nuestro objetivo-_ sacó una cuchilla muy desgastada cuyo filo sería cuestionado con tan solo ver su estado semi-oxidado, pero esta aparente inofensiva hoja pudo quebrar el emblema (o el remedo mejor dicho) tornándola inestable; Kholdrimon le miró asombrado primero por la facilidad con la cual esa cuchilla vieja pudo romper el falso emblema con suma facilidad y segundo por ser conocedor del poder tan destructivo que tenían esas cosas a pesar de no ser las originales, tendría tan solo pocos segundos para que esa cosa explotara dejando un caos evidente; pero el ágil anciano tiró con todas sus fuerzas el artefacto roto justo hacia donde hizo el giro, evidentemente se produjo una explosión que dicho sea de paso terminó por aniquilar a los digimon que se hallaban ya sea moribundos en el suelo e incluso a los pertenecientes al ejército invasor quienes corrieron suerte similar. Impresionantemente, la explosión fue tal que dejó un cráter con dimensiones descomunales y lo llamativo era ver aquel volcán justo donde se encontraba tal agujero. _–No todos los volcanes son superficiales-_ sus palabras fueron correctas y para ser sinceros nunca nadie pudo imaginar que una montaña con la capacidad de expulsar lava se hallase por debajo del suelo.

Cual ave rapaz en presencia de un cadáver, el digimon mitad humano se acercó con ansias hasta dicho volcán mirando con ansias, sus garras sostenían un cubo el cual fue construido por el mismísimo Gennai hace pocos días, iba a arrojarlo al fuego para permitirse crear un nuevo emblema pasajero que le dejara cumplir sus anhelados sueños pero un evento imprevisto se hizo presente captando la atención de todos pues desde las lavas una silueta cobró forma lentamente hasta convertirse en aquello que por primera vez atemorizaba al actual enemigo; aunque su impresión duro tan solo unos segundos.

 _-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí y yo pensando que ya habías muerto por completo-_

 _-Asquerosa anomalía-_

 _-Vaya modales, imagino que no querrás morir nuevamente así que ahorrémonos esto y lárgate ahora-_

 _-Sulgramon; tus planes no tendrán éxito incluso cuando te sientas vencedor. Recuerda que el digimundo siempre tendrá sus defensas-_ Por primera vez su nombre fue nombrado.

 _-¿Así?, y esto que me dices lo acabas de inventar o lo dices recién porque te asesine antes-_ La figura envuelta en llamas era la del antiguo guardián sagrado, los otros seres sentían un temor insoportable en ver nuevamente la silueta del más poderoso digimon de los últimos trescientos años era cierto que fue derrotado en una batalla digna de ser escrita y recordada como la más impresionante de los tiempos a manos del enemigo que los dirigía ahora.

 _-Jajajajaja, las profecías pueden alterarse por el bien del futuro-_

Tras decir eso, Sulgramon dejó salir una esfera azul desde sus fauces que extinguió la figura del antiguo señor guardián; estaba furioso pues tan solo él pudo entender un mensaje encriptado. Dio un paso al frente para arrojar ese cubo directamente hacia la lava ardiente pero el volcán expulsó su magma hasta una altura de casi cien metros para luego hundirse acompañado de un terremoto, hubo algunos desafortunados quienes cayeron dentro de ese cráter el cual cayó hasta profundidades no perceptibles. _–Tú, viejo, me engañaste-_ todos retrocedieron viendo al furibundo digimon mitad humano dar pisadas soberbias acercándose hasta Gennai amenazando con usar sus filosas en garras en el cuello del temeroso anciano. _–Mi señor, yo nunca supe que el guardián anterior custodiaría en alma el lugar donde se forjó el primer emblema-_ los ojos de Sulgramon se tornaron verdes enteros y manchas alrededor de sus mejillas color negras se hicieron visibles, bastaron esas para hacer levitar al ahora Gennai quien titiritaba de miedo absoluto pero pudo pensar con rapidez y fue ello lo que le permitió seguir con vida. _–Mi señor, acabo de dejar con vida a un infeliz diciéndole que Tai asesinó al verdadero portador del emblema del valor, ahora todos querrán darle caza y así yo mismo le traeré el emblema original. Ya no tendremos que forjar uno nuevo, podemos hacernos del verdadero sin necesidad de….-_

 _-¿Me quieres engañar una segunda vez?, acaso crees que no sé de la existencia de ese tal Kurisuchan, no ese mocoso el fidedigno portador ¿eh? Y ahora gracias a los espíritus de los confines de este mundo y el otro no podemos salir de este lugar para buscarlo-_

 _-Pero el emblema es original, yo se lo entregué hace varios años atrás, yo lo tenía entre mis manos siempre-_ deshizo ese brillo de entre sus ojos y las manchas desparecieron junto a eso, las filosas garras se mostraron no álgidas para matar y caminando con suma tranquilidad aquel ser híbrido comenzó a caminar en silencio en dirección sur ya que su olfato hubo detectado presencias conocidas, poco a poco el ejército bajo su mando le siguió sin murmurar nada en lo absoluto con temor de ser aniquilados, incluso Kholdrimon se limitó a proseguir sin refunfuñar esperando a que Gennai se les uniera ni bien se le haya pasado el miedo.

….

 _-Podemos usar nuestros emblemas como bombas, eres un genio Joe-_

 _-En sí fue idea de Davis-_ Izzy dio el elogio inicial al mayor del grupo pero este fue quien le cedió el crédito al otro amigo haciendo mayor hincapié señalándole.

 _-Es una misión suicida, ustedes están dementes niños elegidos-_

 _-Jóvenes elegidos. Y sí, es algo loco pero cuando nunca nos han fallado los planes así-_ Tai contestó de esta manera al actual guardián supremo, todos se dirigían hacia un lago en especial ubicado justo entre los confines de ambos mundos para poder trasportarse al mundo humano, buscar la forma de crear las evoluciones máximas de sus camaradas digimon y luego activar un segundo viaje de vuelta no sin antes ubicar a quien sería el verdadero portador del emblema valor para tomar dicho artefacto librando de tremenda responsabilidad a este hombre o mujer y retornar. Izzy fue el artífice de tremenda treta para variar, supo que las transformaciones sufrían un incremento de poder en el mundo humano debido al número incontable de conexiones existentes ya sea en los innumerables cables de luz, centros comerciales o cualquier cosa que tuviera conexión con alguna fuente de energía eléctrica; evidentemente tan solo los niños elegidos y sus amigos digimon podrían ser quienes hicieran esa tarea así que Rakhamon entablaría una lucha demente mientras esperaba la llegada de los escogidos desde el mundo humano con ese plus de poder adicional no sin antes ser advertidos que podrían huir del campo de lucha para ponerse a salvo en su mundo mientras recuperaban energías; de suceder ello, se buscaría la forma de contactar con los elegidos de todo el mundo para retomar lo sucedido hace cuatro años aunque no sería tan sencillo debido a que en aquella ocasión, se permitió por primera vez la presencia de otros humanos con digimon acompañantes por ser un evento de suma crisis.

 _-Lo lograremos, siempre fue difícil pero no recuerdo que hayamos perdido una sola-_ Tk era corría a toda prisa junto al enorme grupo acompañante, se dirigía a Kari pues ella estuvo callada durante mucho tiempo a pesar de haber recuperado a su hermano, tal vez la presencia de dicho lago era el responsable de su malestar pero no recordaba verla tan tensa antes como justo ahora. _–Ven-_ supo que todos corrían a un ritmo veloz y estaban tan animados que no se fijarían si ella se atrasara un poco pues los poderosos digimon que los custodiaban no dejarían que ninguno se apartara del grupo, así que el rubio hizo caso a su compañera. _–Kari, si no te conociera diría que tienes miedo; pero no es eso. Dime que viste-_

 _-Es Tai-_

 _-¿Tai?, mira, no pienso que ninguno de nosotros piense que tu hermano no sea el portador del valor, yo…-_

 _-No es eso Tk-_ se alejaron del grupo unos cuantos pasos para no ser oídos pero lo suficientemente cerca como para no alejarse demasiado _–Tengo un mal presentimiento-_

 _-Estamos todos juntos, Izzy es un verdadero genio, no hubiera hablado su plan a no ser que lo hubiese pensado diez veces-_

 _-Tk, siento que Tai tiene algo oscuro dentro de él. Qué tal si el enemigo a quien nos enfrentamos, siendo como nos comentaron el primero humano en portar el mismo emblema que mi hermano, es inmune a nuestros ataques. Qué tal si mi hermano decide unírsele-_

 _-No digas tonterías Kari, Tai nunca haría eso, daría su vida con tal de protegerte de eso no hay duda alguna; y pienso que haría lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros en especial por ti claro y por….-_

 _-Qué tanto estás hablando; no se retrasen tortolitos-_ Sora dio un golpe con su mano sobre la cabellera blonda de Tk, ella fue quien se dio cuenta que ambos se alejaron un poco así que optó por permanecer cerca de ambos para evitar cualquier cosa inapropiada como un ataque sorpresa o algo por el estilo. _–Descuida Sora, solo tenía algo de miedo, sigamos-_ Tk tan solo dio un sí moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo lentamente, por primera vez en su vida fue testigo de una mentira bastante bien actuado por parte de Kari para con Sora pues la consideraba prácticamente su hermana desde que tenía memoria. Ahora continuaron con su viaje hacia los límites para dar por iniciado el plan "suicida" que decidiría el destino de dos mundos.

 _-9, 33, Ustedes tomen la zona este; con suerte convencerán a los gigantes a que se nos unan-_

 _-Flutimon consigue apoyo del océano, diles que yo mismo mando a llamarlos-_

 _-Golbermon, mi mano derecha, necesito tu habilidad especial para un llamado particular, espero tengas éxito y vuelvas…con vida-_ Los cuatro salieron en direcciones contrarias hacia donde se les hubo indicado sin desacatar nada. _-No creí que dividiríamos fuerzas-_ Izzy se mostró algo desconfiado por el actuar imprevisto del guardián supremo, pero este le explicó brevemente lo necesario en acudir a por ayuda y esta era especial por el hecho de ser criaturas que respondían a un llamado una vez cada quinientos años, un verdadero misterio hasta ahora el porqué de ese actuar _–¿Son poderosos?, es decir ¿son más fuertes que tú?-_

 _-Serán de gran ayuda Tai, me asombra cuan impetuoso puedes ser-_

 _-¿Eh?, no pretendía ofenderte, solo que me pareció raro eso es todo, aunque será en vano que vengan a ayudarnos-_

 _-Por qué lo dices jovencito-_ parecía que tras las declaraciones que ponían en duda la autenticidad de niño elegido de Tai se perdió cierto respeto a su cualidad como uno y el ser llamado "jovencito" y no como portador o escogido era muestra de ello.

 _-Su nombre es Tai, nuestro emblema del valor quieras creerlo o no-_ ahora fue Mimi quien intervino en defensa de su amigo, estaba fatigada por todo este asunto pero no por ello iba a permitir que uno de los suyos fuera minimizado.

 _-No te preocupes Mimi esto no me afecta, muchas gracias por defenderme….pero en fin lo dije porque no hay nadie más fuerte que Omegamon, ¿verdad Agumon? ¿Verdad inútil?-_ con ese último hizo referencia a Matt quien corría muy cerca suyo con una confianza que denostaba la grana mistad entre ambos, aquel rubio tan solo pudo sonreírle y mostrarle el dedo pulgar del puño derecho en señal de aprobación.

 _-Tai, siempre serás quien mejor cargue ese emblema, te seguiré incluso en la muerte-_ su fiel dinosaurio naranja permanecería a su junto en todo y para nadie era un secreto, pero estas palabras por parte del digimon dejaron nuevas preguntas dentro del cerebro de Izzy quien prefirió callar por poseer aun ciertas dudas respecto a si estuvieran o no siendo vigilados. Su mente hizo memoria y recordó cómo fue que ni siquiera Tai pudo levantar la insignia del valor en la segunda aventura y ante todo pronóstico fue Davis quien lo consiguió con suma facilidad pero ello no significó la destitución del emblema del valor de los brazos del primero, fue tan solo como un nuevo surgimiento y eso iba a hacerle pensar durante varias horas.

 _-Será mejor que descansemos, de todas formas aún estamos bastante lejos-_ Ken frenó de golpe y sugirió tal cosa, al parecer no fue del todo sincero pues algo estaba comenzando a afectarle y los demás pudieron entender que era la presencia no muy lejana de ese lago negro; algo sorpresivo pues no imaginaron poder encontrarlo cerca o al menos eso pensaron. Optaron por evitar estresar a ese muchacho ya que sería de suma utilidad la presencia de Imperialdramon para este combate definitivo; cada quien pudo sumar una tarea para armar un campamento decente y darse turnos para mantener vigilados a todos durante la noche; esta iba a ser una en la cual nadie conseguiría dormir en paz.

…..


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola saludos a todos, primero agradecer el tiempo que te das en leer este fic, significa bastante para mí :)**

 **Pronto se vendrán algunos acontecimientos que darán un giro drástico a la historia, este capítulo es la antesala a lo que vendrá y como lo mencioné anteriormente; nuestros amigos no tendrán un final, por así decirlo, feliz. ¿Se salvará Joe? ¿Tai será reemplazado? ¿Quien es realmente Kurisuchan?; espero poder responder a estas tres preguntas en los siguientes dos capítulos. Espero realmente te este gustando el fic, no se me es posible actualizar con frecuencia asi que agradecería si tuvieras alguna idea o sugerencia para darle mayor conexión entre los capítulos.**

 **Mac1826 infinitamente agradecido por tu review, me diste muchas ganas en ponerle mayor énfasis a la historia. Me sentí bastante alagado por tus comentarios, mil gracias de todo corazón.**

 **Bien aquí les dejo el capítulo 18.**

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

 _-Eres muy popular en tu escuela Koichi, no me sorprendería que tengas decenas de amigos-_

 _-¿Eh? Bueno si, más o menos; tengo suerte honestamente-_

 _-¿Cuántos verdaderos amigos crees tener ahora mismo?-_ la vieja Kari le hubo hecho una pregunta bastante interesante, Koichi no podía negar en lo más mínimo ser alguien quien gracias a sus capacidades exquisitas para el soccer se hubo ganado el cariño de varias personas pertenecientes a otros grados e incluso de muchos profesores de la escuela, sin embargo incluso estando rodeado por tantas personas, aquel muchacho si bien al cabo era bastante sociable con cualquier sujeto que pudiera entablarle una conversación supo perfectamente que de entre todos esos conocidos tan solo cuatro eran considerados como verdaderos amigos. Le tomo cierto tiempo en contestarle a su abuela, pero la respuesta parecía ser ya esperada por la veterana mujer quien le sonrio con dulzura aunque tuvo que cambiar esa expresión por una más nostálgica resultándole imposible contenerse ante su nieto.

 _-¿Dije algo malo de nuevo? Abuela lo siento yo…-_

 _-No me gusta que seas tan amable Koichi; soy una vieja sensible es todo-_

 _-¿Pero por qué te pusiste así?-_

 _-Pronto llegaremos a la parte de nuestra historia en la cual quisiera nunca haber sido testigo-_

 _-Sigo sin entender muchas cosas-_

 _-Eres tan idéntico a mi hermano-_ acarició las mejillas púberes del nieto querido rosando sus ancianos dedos mientras pasaba por ese rostro juvenil recordando la gran similitud entre su nieto con la de su hermano mayor; aquel sentimiento de pena fue transfigurándose poco a poco pues no iba a dejar una historia inconclusa a medio camino sabiendo lo traumante que resultaría revivir esos recuerdos tan nefastos una segunda vez. Como si el azar estuviera jugando a favor suyo, la vieja Kari terminó por posar sus cansinos ojos sobre una fotografía tomada hace ya varios años revelando a un niño Tai sosteniendo por primera vez su digivice con la mano derecha extendida en su totalidad mientras ella sujetaba una especia de manta gris para ponérselo a un inquieto Agumon antes que este agotara la reservas de galletas de la señora Yagami, aunque honestamente Kari intentaba salvar de una indigestión severa al digimon de su hermano; quiso recordar cuando fue que se tomaron esa foto pero ya su mente no estaba como para andar recordando cada detalle así que recogió el marco y lo introdujo en uno de los cajones de la estantería cercana. _–Koichi, ¿crees que esto es tan solo un cuento?-_

Vaya interrogante, en un principio aquel jovenzuelo imaginó que dicho relato era lo que se llamaba una de las cientos de historias que los abuelos acostumbraban a contar a sus nietos entreteniéndoles largos minutos, pero nunca imaginó que pudiera extenderse por más de cinco días y continuar siéndole interesante; sin embargo, el verse prácticamente reflejado en el rostro del hermano mayor de su abuela le dio cierta curiosidad que fue alimentando en cada visita a esa anciana mujer _–Ya no lo creo abuela; quiero saber el significado de ese reloj-_ señaló con un dedo el digivice, le decía reloj pues desconocía el nombre o propósito de dichos objetos portados por grandes jóvenes hace ya varios años; la respuesta fue nuevamente esperada por Kari, proseguiría con el relato tal y como se lo prometió.

…..

Efectivamente ninguno pudo pasar una noche agradable y es más, casi ni pudieron descansar lo suficiente como para despertarse llenos de energía; cada ruido era una alarma por más mínimo que fuese dejando imposible el honor en quedarse dormidos pues incluso el más dormilón del grupo (Davis) permaneció siempre activo toda la noche.

 _-¿Kari?-_ la voz de Tai le hizo salir de su trance pasajero pues aquella jovencita se hubo quedado mirando el vacío fuertemente desde hace unos segundos y por ellos su hermano se acercó para agitar su mano cerca de su rostro y volverla en sí, ella tan solo le sonrió fingiendo sentirse avergonzada por haberse distraído con tanta facilidad.

 _-Dime hermana, ¿dónde está el lago oscuro?-_ le tomó por sorpresa tal directa y más aun viendo esos enormes ojos café mirándola detenidamente, ella recordó como usaban esas miradas tan acuciosas entrelazadas tan solo cuando sospechaban mutuamente sobre una travesura importante salvo con la aclaración que esto no era precisamente una; Kari pasó saliva de forma abrupta, era imposible engañar a la persona con quien compartió toda su vida hasta el momento así que lentamente cerró los ojos y se concentró en buscar únicamente esos deseos aterradores. _–También lo siento, estábamos tomando un rumbo equivocado. Ahora entiendo que necesitaba de tu concentración para ubicarlo-_ mientras ella tomaba aire buscando el paradero oficial del lago negro, Ken interrumpió de forma educada como solía hacerlo en cada oportunidad también manteniendo los ojos cerrados pues dentro del grupo entero ellos dos eran los únicos capaces de ver o sentir esas emociones angustiantes, Kari por ser la portadora del emblema luz percibía a su contraparte (oscuridad) y Ken mantuvo un vínculo con el lado oscuro varios años atrás antes de unirse al grupo de niños elegidos de la segunda generación, por ello sentir oscuridad no le resultaba tan complicado como a los demás; sin embargo, el muchacho pudo darse cuenta que aquellas habilidades se hubieron atrofiado significativamente y por ende eran necesarias las cualidades de la jovencita. Pasaron casi dos minutos en los cuales el silencio se hizo casi sepulcral hasta que ambos reaccionaron señalando hacia una misma dirección curiosamente hacia ningún punto sobre el plano horizontal. _–Estuvo sobre nuestros ojos y nunca lo vimos, perdónenme por no haberlo pensado antes amigos-_

 _-Ya cállate cerebrito, a veces pienso que te gusta llamar la atención de esa manera-_ Matt le dio un empujón suave sobre el hombro izquierdo de Izzy luego que todos hubieran alzado la vista hacia el cielo, nunca se les hubo pasado por la cabeza la idea de tener al lago oscuro por encima de las nubes aunque honestamente luego que el genio explicara que dicho lugar por ser un área totalmente inestable no podía reestablecerse en un sitio donde ya por naturaleza caótica se hubiera tornado sin estabilidad y el único lugar donde podría permanecer en "calma" justamente era las alturas. _–No solo hay nubes en ese lugar al que apuntan niños elegidos-_

 _-¿Ah?, ¿qué quieres decir?-_

 _-Joven Tai, las runas antiguas del primer imperio se hallan sobre tales coordenadas, un lugar tan pacífico que probablemente dicho lago hubiera escogido posicionarse al fin-_ nuevamente por segunda vez Rakhamon excluía del grupo de escogidos a Tai quien tan solo presentó su duda por el comentario hecho anteriormente por el digimon soberano. _–Bien, entonces aquí nos dividimos-_ Yolei alzó el pulgar en señal de "es un buen plan" no sin antes dar un enorme suspiro sabiendo que las probabilidades de éxito dependían de haberle atinado a la posición exacta del lago negro, no todos tenían digimon con habilidades aéreas así que deberían compartir amigos para poder llegar hasta donde se suponía deberían. En breves segundos, Sora activó el poder de su emblema para permitir la evolución máxima de Biyomon quien se prestó en ser la indicada para poder llevarlos a todos usando su velocidad y facilidad sobre los cielos en su forma ultra, nadie estuvo en desacuerdo así que emprendieron el ascenso mientras el ejército dirigidos por el actual guardián supremo permanecería en tierra buscando la forma de atacar al mismo estilo kamikaze mientras le daban chance al grupo de niños elegidos buscar al que supuestamente fuese el verdadero portador del valor para pedirle el original, activarlo definitivamente y regresar con las evoluciones más poderosas con el objetivo de retomar una guerra decisiva.

 _-Espero tengas una buena excusa para no haberles mencionados los pensamientos que tiene el digimundo-_

 _-Deben estar sin presiones en ese lugar o morirán-_

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo resistiremos mi señor?-_

 _-Lo suficiente hasta que encuentren al verdadero portador-_

 _-Eso puede tardar años-_

 _-Precisamente-_

Rakhamon tenía la habilidad de presentir cada emoción de los digimon por ser quien custodiaba el mundo digital, tal poder lo pudo heredar de su antiguo maestro así que no era ajeno a las miles de millones de voces provenientes del digimundo entero y por esa causa, era conocedor que ya la noticia sobre Tai y su supuesta falsa identidad como portador del valor e incluso que fue este quien le dio muerte ya era noticia suya; ordenó emprender nuevamente hacia las murallas para preparar todo lo necesario para el combate, de ninguna manera iba a arriesgar que Sulgramon se hiciera con los emblemas así que su plan consistía en cerrar la entrada definitiva, cerrar aquel vínculo que unía ambos mundos, sabía perfectamente que con ellos los digimon acompañantes de esos niños no podrían continuar con vida pero ello permitiría el renacer de nuevos acompañantes y del despertar del emblema del valor definitivo, un precio el cual lo atormentaría por siempre pero dejar que esos niños mueran a manos de la abominación actual poniendo en riesgo la existencia del mundo humano atenuaba cualquier culpa futura.

 _-Nosotros también moriremos ¿cierto mi señor?-_

 _-Haremos que pasen un infierno para conseguirlo…pero nuestro digimundo no se perderá, se los prometo…..Qué están esperando, junten a todos los clanes, alisten el arsenal; con suerte los nueve clanes volverán a reunirse-_

Mientras se alejaban a gran velocidad sobre el plumaje rojizo de la evolución máxima de Biyomon, Izzy no pudo evitar sentirse desconfiado sobre las decisiones tomadas últimamente pues era como si ya antes le hubiera tocado vivir estas escenas (de javu), miraba preocupado su dispositivo digital mientras los puntos fosforescentes comenzaban a desaparecer indicándole el punto de quiebre; aunque a pesar de ello y de estar sobrevolando a grandes alturas durante ya varios minutos, no eran capaces de observar cualquier superficie sólida donde poder establecerse. _–Iré a investigar, vamos Patamon-_ Tk hizo brillar su digivice permitiendo el surgimiento de la figura angelical característica de su evolución llamada Angemon; el muchacho subió hasta las espaldas del fiel compañero, prometió buscar algun punto donde pudiesen arribar todos y de no encontrarlo en diez minutos volvería con el grupo de inmediato usando su D-terminal para comunicarse con los muchachos de la segunda generación debido a que los otros no contaban con esos artefactos. _–Necesitaras ayuda niño orate-_ Matt quiso acompañar a su hermano pensando en lo peligroso que podría ser dejarlo ir solo pero fue detenido por Joe aludiendo a la necesidad de mantener tanto a su Gabumon como a Agumon con todas las energías intactas en caso se necesitara la ayuda de aquella fusión mega, pero evidentemente no podían permitirse que un miembro partiera en singularidad, por ello Yolei se ofreció en acompañarlo. Ambos partieron en una misma dirección esperando encontrar tierra donde pisar.

 _-Descuiden amigos puedo soportar muchas horas volando sin agotarme en lo más mínimo-_ era la valiente digimon hablándoles a todos haciendo hincapié sobre no preocuparse por si pensaban en que ellos la estuvieran incomodando pero Sora supo explicar que tan solo buscaban firmeza para poder armar una estrategia o mejor aún, hallar dicho lago. _–Y a ti, ¿vas a decirme qué te sucede?-_ cambio de mirada hacia Tai mientras acariciaba el plumaje de su digimon, era tan suave como majestuoso e impresionantemente resistente. Aquel castaño dejo de mirar al vacío para ponerle atención a su inseparable amiga de la infancia, su brillo había desaparecido desde su "pequeña" perorata con el actual soberano digital. _–Quiero ser parte de esto, quiero ayudar en todo lo que pueda. Sora yo…-_

 _-Y vas hacerlo. Idiota, para mí todo ese cuento del emblema es mentira, serás siempre el portador del valor más idiota que conozco-_ le sonrió con suavidad pero ese semblante aún permanecía preocupante. _–Incluso no fuera digno de este emblema, buscaría la forma de mantenerlos a salvo-_

 _-Ya déjate de dramatizaciones. Recuerdas cómo me rescataste cuando fui secuestrada ¿cierto?...pues bien, si eso no es valor no tengo idea que pueda ser-_

 _-Solo quería que estuvieras a salvo Sora, fue mi culpa que pasaras todo ese mal momento y…-_

 _-No pienso seguir a otro símbolo de sol que no sea el que cargas tú-_ puso la palma de su mano derecha sobre el pecho de este, podía sentir sus latidos retumbantes, de hecho era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso así como era la primera vez en ver a Tai con un sentimiento de decepción entre su rostro, imperceptible a simple vista y bastante bien camuflado por su singular forma carismática y algo disparatada de ser pero para alguien quien lo conocía casi a la perfección, era imposible no darse cuenta. _-¿Si tuvieran razón?...entonces no sería de mucha utilidad-_

 _-Nunca fuiste muy útil antes-_ lo dijo en un tono bastante sarcástico pues en efecto, Tai no era de las personas quienes para levantarles el ánimo precisaban en escuchar frases alentadoras o recordarle eventos en los cuales haya podido salir airoso, todo lo contrario, necesitaba de bromas o incluso tal vez algo de rudeza mezclada con picardía, cosa que Sora sabía hacer bastante bien. Su sonrisa no se hizo esperar y aunque no fue la típica de oreja a oreja, era un inicio. _–Solo una pregunta ¿si corriera peligro, irías por mí nuevamente así no fueras tú el emblema del valor como dicen esos sujetos raros?-_

 _-mmmmm…..me libraría de tus mocos pero….son mis mocos favoritos, incluso no fuese un niño elegido, iría a buscarte Sora-_ su voz iba apagándose poco a poco conforme dijo sus palabras, era evidente sentir un cariño especial por su mejor amiga. Recordó cómo conoció a esa niña hace muchísimos años atrás mientras jugaba al futbol con un grupo de amigos de apenas cinco años, todos eran varones y se reusaban a tener a una chica dentro del grupo pero Tai no quiso verla sola; se le acercó ofreciéndole el balón e invitándola a jugar a su lado y desde ese momento fueron inseparables, más tarde se enterarían de la dificultosa relación familiar entre los padres de esa niña y en vista que Sora acudía muy seguido a la casa de Tai y siendo Kari a penas una bebé, la familia Yagami entera se encariño con la presencia de quien consideraron como una miembro más hasta la fecha. Kari se percató del evento, fue cuestión de milésimas de segundo pero pudo verlo; hace poco sentía un aura extraña en su hermano totalmente desconocida para ella pero tras ver como su hermano conversaba con la quien consideraba su hermana mayor, aquel destello negro el cual hubo visto salir desde el digivice se transformó nuevamente en la luminiscencia naranja característica, cosa que duro a penas un segundo y el cual lo hizo con tal tenuidad que nadie pareció notarlo salvo ella. _–Créeme, también lo he visto, no sé de qué se trate pero por ahora parece estar controlado-_ Fue muy ingenua al creer ser la única en haberse dado cuenta de eso, casi nada se le escapaba a Izzy y algo como tal nunca pudo haber pasado como ajeno para este muchacho genio. _–Eso demuestra que Tai es nuestro líder original, lo que me intriga es quien dio la información acerca de su autenticidad-_ se llevó una mano al mentón en señal de dubitativa, en un primer momento tuvo que admitir creer lo dicho por esa especie de tortuga con barba pero nada encajaba correctamente o al menos no para su mente pero aún seguía pensando cómo fue que pudo haber recogido su digivice desde la casa de campo de Matt hace varios días a través de un espejo simple o tal vez dicho objeto nunca fue algo tan común.

 _-Hey Matt ¿tenías un espejo en cada baño de tu casa de campo?-_

 _-Pues no, no entiendo a qué viene esa pregunta, no creo que puedas encontrar un baño a estas alturas pero mi respuesta es no. Papá y yo solo colocamos un espejo en la habitación con ducha propia-_ cada vez más dudas llenaban la cabeza de Izzy, todo esto hacia entender una treta bastante bien planificada, quiso formular ideas para compartirlas pero fue drásticamente interrumpido.

 _-Encontramos tierra y no van a creernos-_ Yolei llegó entusiasmada justo tras diez minutos de haber partido junto a Tk en busca de solidez donde aterrizar, gracias a su voz plena con algarabía pudo captar la atención inmediata de todos. _–Hallamos una ciudadela abandonada-_ fue el menor de los Ishida quien complementó la información dejando en claro ese punto final. Dirigieron al grupo justo hasta donde pudieron pisar y en efecto hallaron ruinas pertenecientes a una cultura anteriormente edificada sobre dichos terrenos, el fango del ambiente húmedo corroyó gran parte de las construcciones hechas con pierdas macizas adornadas con algo de musgo ahora. Caminaron unos cuantos minutos más mientras sus ojos pasaban por las rocas de la ciudadela, aparentemente fue una gran civilización debido a las majestuosas columnas y edificaciones altaneras; en su trayecto no encontraron señal alguna del lago negro y ni tanto Kari como Ken eran capaces de presentirlo aunque Joe dentro suyo experimentó una angustia insoportable, solo existía una salida, tomo aire con una gran bocanada y espiró con pesadez _–Tai, grandísimo idiota si pierdes tu valor regresaré a darte una buena paliza; tienes que guiar al grupo como siempre lo has hecho ¿me entiendes?, ahora váyanse-_ Joe alzó la voz dando unos cuantos pasos atrás, les dio la espalda al grupo y en seguida hizo evolucionar a su fiel Gomamon hasta su máxima expresión (Zudomon), la bestia de musculatura prominente y aquel mazo amenazante le guiñó un ojo a su compañero humano, ambos pudieron sentirlo.

 _-A qué estás jugando Joe, debemos avanzar sino….-_ Mimi quiso entender pero una imagen, como lo dice el refrán, vale más que mil palabras; una silueta de un dinosaurio negro con armadura corta sobre el pecho y alas semi-corroídas se hizo presente, todos conocían esa figura, era inconfundible salvo por la coloración. Una versión negra de Metalgreymon se hizo presente amenazando en obstruir el paso. _–Váyanse ahora, con nosotros basta, debe haber más enemigos cerca…Tai, esto no debe derrumbarte, es una estrategia del enemigo para hacernos entrar en desesperación, te necesito valiente amigo, guía al grupo-_ la cosa no pudo esperar a más, el rival de turno comenzó su ataque sobre la bestia que tenía en frente suyo; los demás corrieron para ayudarle pero ninguno pudo hacer evolucionar a nadie por más que lo intentaron. _–Parece que este lugar solo acepta luchas de uno contra uno-_ Izzy nuevamente fue el primero en darse cuenta, una delgada capa incolora circunscribía a Joe y su fiel amigo junto a esa versión oscura del resto; nadie podía socorrer al peliazul por más que deseasen. _–Sigamos adelante amigo, Joe tiene razón, debemos confiar en él-_ Matt se llevó por la fuerza a un estupefacto Tai, tuvo que golpearlo en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente y permitir un avance general del grupo, le dio una ojeada a su dispositivo digital el cual mostraba la señal intensa color gris proveniente desde el punto donde el mayor del grupo sostenía su lucha, sabía por medio de Gennai que si dicho brillo desaparecía como señal solo significaba la caída de ese elemento. _–Buena suerte amigo-_

A cientos de miles de kilómetros de distancia, una familia entera lloraba de pánico pues un miembro de la familia presentó un desmayo sin causa aparente golpeándose la cabeza al caer, la severidad era de consideración pues producto del impacto, el joven llamado Kurisuchan presentó una hemorragia a través de ambos oídos. Ni bien escucharon el impacto, la familia llamó a una ambulancia y ahora viajaban en dicho medio totalmente sorprendidos por este extraño suceso. _–Hermanito, hermanito, no te mueras-_ una niña lloraba amargamente en vista de este nefasto suceso; llamaron a la tía del joven quien trabajaba como doctora internista del hospital hacia donde llevaban al joven, en menos de diez minutos la doctora pudo conseguir una sala para cuidados intensivos lista para cuando arribase su sobrino. Todo esto era demasiado extraño, prendió su quinto cigarrillo con el objetivo de mantenerse serena.

…..


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

 _-Debemos volver a ayudarlo-_

 _-Ahora mismo hay que concentrarnos en nuestro plan-_

 _-También es tu amigo cómo puedes decir eso tan….-_

 _-Silencio Davis, entiende que debes confiar en él pase lo que pase ¿quedó claro?-_

 _-Si combinamos fuerzas le ganaremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-_ Davis le increpaba a Matt sobre el accionar en haber dejado atrás a un valioso miembro tan solo por mera petición de este en querer combatir solo contra un poderoso enemigo, pero a pesar de tener esos pensamientos filántropos seguía corriendo al mismo compas que los demás hacia los confines del extraño lugar donde se encontraban para retornar a su mundo y ponerle fin a la primera parte del minucioso plan diseñado por Izzy; teniendo la idea en perder a Joe en combate sin haber hecho lo imposible le daba hasta cierto punto náuseas y lo más resaltante era ver a los niños elegidos de la primera generación no parecer sentir esa misma sensación la cual él poseía en estos momentos no obstante ser este chico peli-azul no tan apegado suyo a diferencia del resto. Pasaron cinco segundos para los cuales se detuvieron en seco. – _Eres tan inmaduro a veces-_ Sora le miró con detenimiento.

 _-Nosotros haremos lo necesario para que ustedes puedan realizar las fusiones sin importar lo que nos cueste-_ Mimi señaló a sus compañeros veteranos cuando dijo la palabra "nosotros", era evidente que el plan incluía riesgos muy delicados los cuales hubieron aceptado sin quejarse en ningún momento dejando simplemente anonadado a ese muchacho. La reacción de los otros no se hizo esperar pues tanto Kari como Tk protestaron sobre ese pensar ya que ellos no imaginaron una situación en la cual sus demás compañeros hubieran permitido auto usarse como carnadas (por llamarlo así) si es que la situación lo ameritaba. _–Están dementes, nunca vamos a permitir algo como eso-_ la menor de los Yagami se dispuso a dar marcha atrás y retornar hacia donde Joe pero fue rápidamente interceptado por Matt quien continuaba cargando a un inconsciente Tai _–Estoy completamente seguro que tu hermano hubiera deseado que continuemos-_

 _-Hablas tonterías, Tai siempre se preocupó por los demás y nunca hubiera permitido un plan como este…..en qué momento ustedes decidieron todo esto sin consultarnos nada-_

 _-El lago negro está demasiado cerca puedo presentirlo-_ Ken tuvo que sostener su cabeza con ambos brazos interrumpiendo los griteríos de Kari para con los mayores, cayó de rodillas imaginando re vivir ese terror tan intenso el cual le producía mirar tan solo aquellas sombrías aguas capaces de sacar a la luz los temores más ocultos de una persona. Kari no pudo presentirlo por estar frustrada ante la decisión de los mayores del grupo pero en efecto se hallaban bastante cerca. _–Bien, después de esto no quiero que nadie vuelva a llamarme la niña engreída nunca más-_ Mimi se paró en frente, al parecer su momento hubo llegado y nadie se podía interponer entre sus decisiones y el camino; para esos instantes Tai comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia tras haber sido golpeado sobre la nuca con el objetivo de no dejarse llevar por la oscuridad. _–Me encargaré de esto Mimi-_ la siempre coqueta Palmon dio un paso al frente y con ayuda del resplandor verde puro proviniendo desde el digivice de su destinada humana pudo evolucionar a una forma de cactus con guantes de box sobre sus poderosos miembros superiores, bastó un par de golpes sobre los suelos para poder recrear una grieta que hizo caer a los demás niños elegidos pero los mayores sabían perfectamente sobre todo, pronto caerían justo sobre las negras y densas aguas del lago negro para ser transportados a su mundo, tal vez los menores nunca les perdonarían el haber acordado todo esto en secreto, pero eran conscientes de sus actos y ahora más que nunca necesitaban de aquellas poderosas fusiones que tan solo los de la segunda generación eran capaces de invocar junto a sus acompañantes digitales; antes de lograr impactar sobre el líquido pudieron ver a una especie de payaso acercarse como rival de turno de la delicada señorita.

 _-Izzy desgraciado, siempre lo supiste-_ quiso llorar en saber lo venidero, a pesar de conocer cuan fuertes podían a llegar a ser sus compañeras era obvio que no podrían llegar hacerle frente a un enemigo del nivel mega y peor tratándose de aquel viejo conocido. _–No mires Kari, pronto llegaremos y será mi turno-_ Sora abrazó con fuerza a la mujer que siempre consideró su hermana menor, ella era hija única y el calor de la hermandad siempre le fue ajena hasta conocer a un jovencito quien vivía bastante cerca suyo, curiosamente el destino querría que la hermana de este niño la acogiera como de su misma familia; Sora se arrepentiría siempre en haber accedido al plan orate de Izzy pero era algo necesario. Los cuerpos de todos impactaron sobre las negras aguas dulces y en breves segundos desaparecieron del místico mundo digital.

 _-Vaya, vaya, no se si deba llamar a esto buena o mala suerte-_

 _-Payaso apestoso ni te imaginas de lo que somos capaces ahora-_

 _-Tus palabras son tan repugnantes, me pregunto que harán ahora sabiendo sobre la falsa indentidad de su líder-_

 _-Mentiras…-_ Mimi refunfuñó ante las acusaciones del rival; no era ajena al temor creciente pero fue advertida de su presencia en cualquier momento gracias a una estadística impresionante por parte del genio; hace pocas horas hubo descubierto un poderoso secreto el cual hubiera querido mantener oculto pero esta embergadura iba permitir revelarlo mucho antes; con un simple movimiento del brazo izquierdo (con el cual sostenía el digivice) deshizo la trasformación de su amiga digimon para retornarla a su forma basal dejando algo estupefacto al enemigo. _-¿Te resignaste? Bueno te mataré más lento si así lo deseas-_

 _-Púdrete payaso idiota-_ Palmon levantó sus miembros superiores sonriendo cual niña traviesa tras haber hecho su travesura luego de lanzarle aquella grosería a nada más y nada menos que Piedmon. _–Siempre pensé que no te gustaba seguir órdenes de nadie pero veo que te has convertido en un simple lacayo…..a la carga amiga-_ un resplandor verde claro impactó sobre la criatura digital envolviéndola en tu totalidad a los pocos segundos mientras la chica sonreía con placer absoluto sabiendo lo que se avecinaba mientras el ser con apariencia jocosa miraba atento el espectáculo; la forma de Palmon fue cambiando a medida que el resplandor se tornaba más intenso, primero una figura humanoide emergió de la flor la cual hubo aumentado considerablemente en tamaño, su delicada silueta fue poco a poco cubriéndose con una especie de vestido color carmín, sus pies fueron cubiertos por una coquetas botas negras que le cubrían parte del muslo, las alas muy similares a las de su evolución ultra y un antifaz que dejaba ver unos ojos verdes en su totalidad permitieron el surgimiento de la dama y señora de la naturaleza. _–Palmon warp digivolce a…..Rosemon-_ la luz no había terminado en desaparecer cuando desde las manos de la mega evolución crearon un estallido el cual derribó varios metros al rival haciendo que su silueta impactara contra numerosas columnas de aquella extraña ciudadela sobre los cielos, rompiendo nueve rocas con su cuerpo hasta impactar contra una décima, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par aun incrédulo sobre este nuevo percance. _-¿Quién es la delicada flor ahora?-_ Mimi le señaló el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación a su nueva compañera, durante unos instantes imaginó un diseño de modas mejor para la forma más poderosa de su digimon pensando en cientos de accesorios vanguardistas que la hicieran ver en lo posible mucho más atractiva y aunque pudo ver una par de pistolas al estilo antiguo sobre ambas manos las cuales crearon tremendo daño a Piedmon, se reusaba a tener que recurrir a eso como último estilo de modas. _–Entonces, esto hará las cosas más entretenidas-_ el payaso se limpió el polvo del cuerpo y posteriormente la sangre cayendo desde sus labios tras haber sido dañado con tremenda violencia. Dio un salto impresionante de casi treinta metros en cuestión de milisengundos posicionándose justo detrás de la impactada digimon, usando una de las espadas logró hacerle un corte sobre su espalda descubierta, afortunadamente ella pudo reaccionar a tiempo y evitar ser destruida por tremendo filo aunque no pudo evitar la herida sangrante. _–Uhhmmm, estuve cerca-_ era turno del payaso, lanzó desde sus brazos unas cuantas bombas con formas jocosas que hacían explosión al tocar cualquier superficie, disfrutaba el crear tanta destrucción.

 _-Cobarde, tu oponente soy yo-_ Rosemon cargaba entre brazos a Mimi, la muchacha no se resistió en mirar hacia el suelo el cual se hallaba prácticamente destrozado tras las explosiones recurrentes. A una velocidad sobre humana aquella evolución pudo colocar a su compañera humana en un lugar parcialmente seguro para luego dirigirse a por todo sobre su oponente, la rapidez era casi imperceptible; ambos seres comenzaron a sostener su lucha sobre los cielos recreando humaredas con cada explosión; las espadas salieron volando como al mismo estilo lanza cuchillas pero la audaz señora de la naturaleza invocó el poder de la tierra para que grandes lianas gruesas le sirvieran como escudo evitando ser acuchillada. Esas mismas lianas salieron en dirección al villano quien recurrió a su velocidad para esquivarlas, estas cosas eran no solo veloces sino también destructivas pues resquebrajaban fácilmente las rocas cuando las impactaban a gran rapidez. Piedmon comenzaba a disfrutar esta lucha aunque sabía perfectamente que ya había fallado debido a que su única misión consistía en alertar a su amo sobre la actual posición de los niños elegidos, pero este ser prefirió por el combate haciendo caso omiso a las amenazas de Sulgramon, sin embargo, tenía que experimentar el pelear tras haber estado muerto durante tantos años a manos de esos mismos niños ahora jóvenes, emitió la señal delatadora de forma tadía asi que era tan solo cuestión de tiempo para que dicho villano acompañado de Gennai lograrán arribar, tal vez cinco minutos.

 _-Mueeeereeeeeee-_ aprovechando la distracción, Rosemon invocó a los árboles en esta oportunidad, dándole vida a cientos de ellos permitiendo a la vista observar como los gruesos troncos cobraban movimiento mientras sus raíces se despegaban de los suelos. Las criaturas comenzaron su ataque sobre el asombrado payaso, era en cierto modo sangriento ya que estas creaciones invocadas tan solo querían devorar al rival luego de intentar sujetarlo con sus poderosos maderos. Piedmon tuvo que recurrir a sus cuchillas para cortarle las ramas, pero eran demasiados, pronto uno pudo sujetarle y desde lo que aparentemente se aproximaba en ser una boca, esta se abrió del viejo árbol para atrapar la pierna derecha del payaso, pronto los demás robles terminarían por desmembrarlo. _–Maldita sea-_ no lo pensó dos veces, mordió con fuerza, sujetó una espada con la mano derecha y se cercenó la pierna ipsilateral para luego salir volando lejos de sus voraces apisonadores. _–Es tu fin, debe ser triste morir dos veces-_ sus ojos cambiaron de posición para ver a esa dama con una especie de cañón ahora entre manos, de hecho hubo unido ambas pistolas, ahora una gigantesca bola de energía trasparente salió despedida desde ese objeto con forma de flor, la gran esfera fue imposible en ser esquivada y este bufón la recibió de lleno, su cuerpo entero explotó al tocar la densa energía haciendo que las grises nubes del lugar prácticamente desaparecieran y la explosión fue tal que los mismos suelos sufrieron la aniquilación destruyendo a los mismos árboles y gran parte de la ciudadela. Desafortunadamente Rosemon hubo utilzado casi todo su poder y ahora respiraba en forma agitada, _-Oyeeeee, eso estuvo ceeercaaaa, casi me matas a mí también…..bájaaameeee ahoraaaa-_ los gritos de Mimi no se hicieron esperar, en efecto, su humanidad era sostenida por una columna que amenazaba en caer al vacío en cualquier momento, rápidamente el hada bajó a poner a salvo a su compañera, le dio un fuerte abrazo porseguido de un beso cálido en la frente, _-eres increíble Mimi, gracias a ti pude lograr mi máxima evolución-_ se miraron tiernamente hasta que un crujido de rocas las alertaron, la silueta del digimon enemigo ensangrentado a por doquier les puso en pose de lucha; Piedmon en ese estado no sería un rival considerable pero ya la poderosa Rosemon había agotado sus fuerzas en ese último ataque, aunque la caída del payaso era cuestión de tiempo honestamente. _–No se molesten en darle el golpe de gracia-_ la voz de Gennai interrumpió el escenario. No era acompañado por la criatura oscura que engendró todo este caos, de hecho tan solo una figura con forma de gorila y ese anciano eran los únicos sobre las destruidas construcciones de aquella ciudad flotante. _–Adelante querida, dime dónde están los demás y te prometo una muerte rápida-_ aún le costaba aceptar la traición del viejo Gennai; ambos se acercaron hacia ellas, el gigantesco gorila con espalda plateada llamado Kholdrimon le aplastó el cuello hasta fracturarlo del desvaneciente Piedmon dejando a las dos completamente boquiabiertas. _-¿Qué? De todas formas ya iba a morir, el cretino este se confió tanto que terminó cavando su propia tumba-_ Gennai no parecía sentir remordimiento alguno tras haber sido testigo en la aniquilación definitiva de uno de los suyos. Rosemon se puso en frente y usando sus últimas reservas logró reaparecer las pistolas para poder defenderse de ambos seres, disparó a discreción pero los impactos tan solo rebotaron sobre el pecho del gorila sin que le produjeran el más mínimo daño. _–Lo siento tanto querida-_ con velocidad majestuosa, el veterano en menos de lo que tarda un pestañeo logró ponerse a pocos metros de la reina naturaleza y usando una cuchilla le dio un golpe certero justo en medio del abdomen, para hacer más letal su ataque, giró la filuda hoja dentro del cuerpo de la digimon quien tan solo pudo caer con los ojos blancos. _–Noooooooooooooo-_ Mimi comenzó a llorar abiertamente y maldiciendo el nombre de ese anciano a todo pulmón, le increpó el haberles engañado durante tantos años fingiendo ser un gran aliado para tornarse la peor pesadilla en estos momentos; pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que la figura de Palmon reemplazara a su forma mega tendida sobre los suelos sangrando a por montones. _–Co….coree…Mi…Mimi-_ fueron sus últimas palabras, la fiel digimon se convirtió en una serie de datos hasta desaparecer en el infinito cielo permitiendo el llanto amargo de la destrozada mujer.

 _-Cretino, infeliz…esto…esto me lo pagaraaaaassssss…..-_ la memoria de la jovencita se activó de forma majestuosa, en situaciones de peligro el cuerpo actúa con instintos superiores a lo esperado llevando incluso a experimentar un 10 por ciento más de la capacidad cerebral límite superior; se despidió mentalmente de todos sus compañeros hechos en las ciudades las cuales visitó, se despidió de sus tan amigables padres llorando por saber que ya no retornaría a casa para saborear esos deliciosos merengues que tan solo su madre sabia preparar, hubo querido experimentar muchas más cosas a su corta edad pero el odio y la frustración le impedirían escoger otra solución. – _Tai, si no nos das la victoria nunca te lo perdonaré-_ fueron sus últimas palabras, luego sus manos sujetaron la cadenilla que colgaba el emblema, esperó a que sus dos mercenarios estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca, de hecho no sabía si daría resultado pero una corazonada le decía que sí. _–Mi niña, aun puedes salvarte si tan solo me abres ese portal hacia el mundo humano. Te recompensaremos con todo lo que nos pidas, sé inteligente; o terminarás muerta y sería muy triste que una hermosura como tú se pierda-_ las palabras de Gennai aunque tentadoras no la iban hacer cambiar de parecer, nuevamente esperó. _–Los humanos no tienen capacidad de respuesta rápida, ahora misma esta confundida, mátala de una buena vez-_ Kholdrimon blasfemó la demora, ahora mismo su única forma en acercarse al mundo humano era esquiva para ellos y con eso el plan de su amo volvía a frustrase y en vista de la paciencia insoportable del anciano, optó por ser quien le diera muerte a la hermosa mujer tras ver como ese anciano comenzaba a darle espacio y tiempo mientras esperaba una respuesta; dio grandes zancadas mientras sus fauces ensalivadas se abrieron mostrando unos filosos colmillos

 _-A la mierda con todo…púdranse malditos hijos de perra-_ ni siquiera ella misma supo cómo lo consiguió, nunca recordó tener tanta fuerza como para ser capaz en romper su propio emblema usando tan solo sus dos manos pero en efecto, eso hizo; Gennai miró el acto y en seguida pegó un salto completamente asustado; nunca se esperó eso.

El emblema brillo unos instantes en color rojizo pardo, al hacer impacto sobre el suelo tras haber sido partido por la mitad recreó una explosión de magnitudes inimaginables arrasando con todo a su paso, todo el territorio sobre el cual pisaron termino en nada y el estridor fue tal que los tímpanos de cualquier ser terminarían destrozados con tan solo escuchar la mitad de la intensidad de ese estruendoso sonido. Fue como ver estallar una bomba atómica sobre los cielos; desde tierra firme a miles de kilómetros de distancia sobre las superficies del mundo digital, el guardián supremo pudo ser testigo de una gran catástrofe sobre las nubes, la misma tierra tembló unos cuantos segundos tras ver como ese mar de fuego atormentaba las nubes, sus ojos nunca antes vieron algo tan destructivo en su vida entera.

 _-¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?-_ por primera vez, Rakhamon sintió el miedo correr en su sangre pues en su cabeza imaginó que tremendo poder fue invocado por el enemigo sin ni siquiera pasarle por la mente que podría ser tan catastrófico el poder de un emblema destruido a voluntad propia.

…

 _-Lo perdemos, lo perdemos, no tiene pulso-_

 _-Preparen la intubación endotraqueal y consigan epinefrina para suministración intravenosa de inmediato, suspendan las maniobras de reanimación a mi señal para continuar con el siguiente esquema. Esto no va pasar, no en mi guardia ¿entendieron?-_ un médico emergencista libraba su duelo personal atendiendo un caso de supuesto paro cardio respiratorio en un muchacho joven de apenas 17 años familiar de una colega suyo. Llegó al hospital sin ningún antecedente que pudiera delatar su estado tan hiper agudo, un verdadero reto diagnóstico sin duda alguna pero la prioridad era salvarle la vida antes que discutir la posible etiología. Su equipo de guardia tuvo que suspender la atención para concentrarse en este paciente quien luchaba por mantenerse con vida.

 _-Comiencen ahora doctores, este no se nos va ¿me oyeron?, no se nos va-_ la voz aterradora era escuchada desde fuera de la sala de emergencias del tópico de unidad de cuidados críticos, la madre del joven Kurisuchan se hallaba desmayada siendo atendida en una habitación diferente pues no pudo resistir el impacto emocional en ver a su hijo anteriormente tan saludable en un estado como este sin encontrarle explicación alguna.

…...


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Miles de voces murmurando por el reciente acontecimiento y cientos de miradas más sobre esos recientemente aparecidos aparentemente desde la nada misma; uno que otro sufrió un episodio de síncope tras ver a las extrañas criaturas que acompañaban al grupo "normal" de jóvenes. Las calles de Odaiba se calmaron durante unos instantes para rodear a los niños elegidos y sus respectivos digimon alborotando las avenidas principales produciendo una congestión vehicular desapercibida por la curiosidad impetuosa de cientos de personas quienes señalaban a los muchachos e incluso sacaban algunos celulares dotados con cámaras fotográficas para conseguir tomas de este suceso.

 _-Esto si es molestoso…no tenemos tiempo para dar explicaciones-_ Izzy dio el primer paso pues llegaron al mundo humano con el único objetivo de buscar a ese elemento supuestamente fehaciente para hacerse con su emblema y retornar cuanto antes para librar la lucha más intensa de sus vidas y cada segundo perdido era un paso a la derrota; se propuso continuar restando importancia a la multitud rodeándole hasta que alguien más logró derribarle con violencia sobre el frío pavimento. _–Infeliz; Mimi y Joe se quedaron atrás y tú caminas como si no te importara. ¿En qué momento acordaste todo esto? Eres el único responsable-_ Fue Davis quien aún prese en ira embistió a su genio amigo hasta botarle sobre los suelos, sus ojos enteros amenazaban con romper en llanto inmediato sabiendo perfectamente que sus amigos estaban a merced del enemigo. Alzó su brazo derecho para arremeter con mayor furia pero alguien más se lo impidió permitiendo que toda esa frustración fuera retenida. – _Usen sus D-terminales para buscar la señal del emblema, tenemos poco tiempo-_ como si el alma se le hubiera ido del cuerpo sonaba la actual voz de Matt, el plan a criterio suyo debería proseguir a toda prisa y sus grandes ojos semi azules ya habían captado una amenaza la cual no tardó en hacerse manifiesto. _–Nos estuvieron esperando-_

 _-Sus poderes son limitados, los de nivel superior son incapaces de cruzar la barrera-_ nuevamente Izzy intervino ante el terremoto que se instauró de forma súbita sobre el popular vecindario Japonés creando un alboroto inmenso sobre la multitud quienes dejaron la curiosidad para reemplazarla por la anarquía por el sismo presente; a no más de trecientos metros, cerca de un teatro clásico una polvareda se hizo presente mientras las personas corrían a toda prisa gritando a todo pulmón ante una gigantesca serpiente de casi cincuenta metros avecinándose a velocidad sobre natural hacia los niños elegidos.

 _-Davis ponte de pie y hagamos la fu….-_

 _-Ni lo piensen….es mi turno-_ el chico genio cortó a Ken abruptamente dejando de lado su cordialidad mientras el fiel Tentomon alzó vuelo para posicionarse justo frente a ellos.

 _-Demente, si usas todo el poder de Tentomon lastimarás a las personas; debemos ponerlos a salvo primero-_ Kari no podía creer cuan inhumano podrían haberse vuelto sus compañeros mayores pues ahora tras ver la intensa luminosidad proveniente desde el emblema del chico del conocimiento entendió perfectamente que este iba a permitir la evolución máxima de su acompañante digital en medio de una ciudad. _–Se ve que no te has dado cuenta-_ Sora le habló drásticamente dejando confundida a la joven.

 _-La puerta hacia el mundo humano está justo ahí. Lo que ves no es más que una ilusión. Tenemos solo un par de horas; usen sus D-terminales ahora-_ en pocos segundos aquella multitud se esfumó haciéndole entender a la bella Kari sobre la treta en la cual habían caído pues cada persona comenzaba a transformarse en pequeñas serpientes señalando con sus bípedas lenguas a esos muchachos. _–Somos un grupo debemos luchar como tal y….-_

 _-Dame eso niño-_ Matt le arrebató el dispositivo especial a Cody dejándole anonadado por su actitud; presionó unas cuantas veces la pantalla táctil y en cuestión de segundos como si fuera un radar, la posición de Tai (aun inconsciente sobre los hombros del rubio) se hizo evidente en dos posiciones revelando el actual paradero de su contraparte. Los menores intentaron ir en contra de este plan suicida al cual estuvieron siempre ajenos pero Izzy ya había comenzado, la evolución máxima de su compañero produjo un caos inminente; ahora un enorme escarabajo dotado de un inmenso cuerno y tres pares de patas prominentes reemplazaron la figura del carismático Tentomon, ni siquiera lo pensaron dos veces y arremetieron invocando energía eléctrica desde tal cuerno con dirección a la serpiente mayor, la cual hizo un impacto soberbio desintegrándole inmediatamente no sin antes destruir nueve edificios enteros; la ilusión era tan perfecta que parecía una verdadera ciudad humana. _–No puede ser tan sencillo-_ Izzy se hallaba sobre el cráneo acorazado de Megakabuterimon esperando una respuesta diferente. Las pequeñas serpientes pronto comenzaron a reunirse para devolver a la vida a la anterior, aunque con mucha mayor dimensión. _–Así está mejor-_ no tardó en darse cuenta que el lugar entero se hallaba repleto de "personas" y serpientes de todo tamaño, iba a ser un verdadero reto exterminarlos a todos y pudo comprender que cada vez que destruyera a la mayor, inmediatamente las otras se juntarían para recrear una más poderosa a la anterior.

 _-Nos necesitan….vamos Veemon-_ Davis sacó su dispositivo, la criatura celeste comenzó a brillar pero gracias a un empujón por parte de Sora se interrumpió la trasformación. _–Ustedes están todos locos, maldita sea, los odio-_

 _-Ayúdame amigo, sabes que hacer-_ Matt miró a Gabumon, este tampoco compartía la idea de no trabajar en equipo y hacer el papel de mártires pero iba a confiar siempre en su compañero humano incluso este estuviera equivocado. Un lobo blanco con rayas azules usando su velocidad superior logró cargar a todos y adentrarlos sobre una ya estrecha puerta la cual los dirigiría hacia el verdadero mundo humano, lo último que pudo escuchar aquel chico genio fueron los gritos por parte de los amigos suyos pertenecientes a la segunda generación reclamándoles por este accionar. La serpiente ni siquiera intentó ir por ellos.

 _-¿Cómo sabías que iríamos al mundo humano?-_

 _-Gennai-_ la voz de esta criatura resonaba con frialdad atemorizante, sus dos ojos tan rojos como la sangre misma eran suficientes como para amedrentar a cualquiera.

 _-Entonces…¿saben lo de Tai?-_

 _-Un impuro, el amo quiere al original-_ con esas declaraciones el muchacho pudo comprender que este escenario no era más que un lugar para intentar demorarles y de esa manera impedirles encontrar al sujeto quien supuestamente era el verdadero portador del emblema "valor". Izzy siempre lo sospechó, por eso esperó a que los chicos se fueran a descansar luego de recrear el plan hace dos días atrás; fue paciente y al rato despertó a sus compañeros mayores para informarles lo que sería más adecuado hacer, siempre tuvo la inquietud en que serían retenidos para evitar salir del mundo digital por ello les hizo conocer una nueva estrategia a los veteranos, una la cual sería muy discutida por los menores pero necesaria para conseguir la victoria y es más, Izzy tenía la impresión que Rakhamon sellaría la entrada una vez ellos se hubieran marchado para destruir todo vínculo entre esos mundos, pero era necesaria la presencia de estos muchachos durante la batalla, por eso si al menos uno quedaba en puntos específicos sin cruzar la barrera, podría mantenerse el nexo y permitirles entrar nuevamente o al menos al grupo que pudiese. Si algo fallaba, romperían sus emblemas en un acto Kamikaze para destruir con ello al enemigo, evidentemente el más poderosos de los rivales nunca se arriesgaría así que era en extremo útil que tanto Tai como Matt consiguieran la fusión mega más poderosa para hacerle frente una vez que aquel castaño "recobrara" el emblema.

- _Es en vano niño-_ la serpiente abrió sus fauces nuevamente.

 _-Se ve que desconoces el poder de las fusiones-_ en vista que aparentemente esa bestia le comentaría algo, lentamente metió su mano hasta su bolsillo derecho para sujetar su celular y sacarlo sigilosamente para grabar lo que pronto iba a escuchar, calculó unos treinta segundos para lo cual ese audio se enviaría automáticamente hasta el celular de Sora; no tenía idea alguna si ello funcionaría, pero iba a intentarlo.

 _-Nuestro amo despedazará al guardián, será cuestión de tiempo para que seamos libres-_

 _-¿Libres de qué?-_

 _-Jajajaja…libres de los emblemas-_ fue suficiente pues cesaron las palabras y el mensaje ya se hallaba en trasmisión o al menos eso esperaba el muchacho; acarició con su mano el exoesqueleto macizo del digimon y con un simple "vamos" la lucha dio inicio. Fuertes descargas eléctricas y golpes permitieron inclinar la balanza en favor del gigantesco escarabajo, quien imaginando una regeneración pronta del enemigo, lanzó una segunda esfera de energía hacia las serpientes más pequeñas para reducirlas en número pero estas no sufrieron daño alguno. _–Imposible-_ y por segunda vez, la serpiente sufrió un incremento en dimensiones pero esta vez se le añadió una especie de seudópodos sobre su grotesca figura. _–Bienvenido al santuario del miedo niño-_

….

- _Sigo sin entender abuela; ¿cómo pudiste ver todo eso cuando estabas en otro lugar?-_

 _-Todo a su tiempo Koichi, créeme que te revelaré hasta el más mínimo detalle-_ la cariñosa Kari acarició el mentón de su nieto engreído, este pasó la noche en su casa y tras ser atendido con un desayuno más que satisfactorio, la abuela Kari convenció al muchacho a retornar a casa y continuar en los días siguientes con la historia narrada. Tras mucha insistencia, Koichi dio su afirmativa pero con la condición de llevarse consigo unas cuantas tartas de tunas, una verdadera delicia la cual el joven castaño no se cansaría en comerlas. Recogió los cuadernos desparramados sobre el mueble principal ya que este chico prometió acabar con sus tareas en casa de su abuela para continuar con la historia ni bien las haya finalizado; se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Kari saliendo en dirección sur hacia donde sus padres ya le estaban esperando pues hoy su hermana les daría una video-llamada según el último mensaje que les envió por correo y contarles acerca de esos extraños acontecimientos pasados hace pocos días y de finalmente un gran hallazgo hecho por el equipo de investigación, nada de sumo carácter privado pero un importante hallazgo en fin.

Caminó cerca de quince minutos haciendo una parada primero en un quiosco para comprar algo de tomar con lo cual acompañara a sus tortas pero se topó con un viejo conocido quien le sonrió amablemente ofreciéndole en pagarle la bebida en consideración por haberle invitado unas cuantas empanadas unos días atrás. El señor Ukitake mostraba esa risa tan característica en él, la cual daba hasta cierto punto de vista un poco de temor. _-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa otra vez?-_

 _-Descuide señor, no se moleste, tenga-_ verlo tan seguido le dio un aire de desconfianza pues creía que su maestro espiaba a sus alumnos para saber si se hallaban estudiando para los exámenes finales; pensó que si le invitara una torta evitaría una compañía suya hasta casa pero en vista que este mismo profesor se despidió no sin antes exigirle mayor compromiso académico, el joven Koichi se sintió aliviado pero sus ojos captaron el caminar de su maestro, estaba cojeando del lado derecho, imaginó no ser nada severo y prosiguió.

 _-¿Pudieron herirte?-_

 _-Soy tan evidente-_

 _-¿Cómo lo consiguieron? Dime que te accidentaste tu solo-_

 _-Claro Wong, yo me auto-luxaría la cadera derecha, bien pensado-_ usando un tono sarcástico, el profesor Ukitake continuó su cansino caminar hasta una banca siendo interrogado por su colega, el profesor Wong. Ambos se traían cosas entre manos bastante discretas y bien escondidas, y al parecer apuntaban al joven Koichi.

 _-Pero, pudiste derrotarlos-_

 _-Sí…..pero-_

 _-Pero que-_

 _-El volcán comienza a dar inicios de actividad-_

 _-Es muy pronto-_

 _-AL parecer no; necesitamos al muchacho-_

 _-Solo no podrá-_

 _-Su antecesor ya hubiera descubierto todo esto-_

 _-Tai no está aquí para salvarnos esta vez, se paciente y….-_

 _-¿Y qué? Ya es tarde Wong. Hemos fallado dos veces en dos tiempos diferentes-_

 _-¿qué tienes en mente ahora?-_

 _-Evacuar la ciudad entera, si revelamos nuestras identidades…-_

 _-Estallará una guerra la cual no venceremos, paciencia viejo amigo. El muchacho responderá-_

 _-Ojala tengas razón-_

…

Cientos de kilómetros, sobre los océanos de Canadá, una bella joven de casi 23 años miraba asombrada el espectáculo que sus ojos trasmitían hasta su corteza. Por primera vez en toda su experiencia como bióloga marina nunca esperó encontrar un objeto como tal, de hecho no era nada llamativo y su valor posiblemente no sobrepase una cantidad muy tentativa de dinero si decidía venderlo pero lo peculiar era haberlo descubierto. Cuando su equipo logró detener a un grupo detestable de cazadores de osos polares, las criaturas (bajo sedación, pues los indeseables sujetos dormían a los animales para luego trasladarlos fácilmente para ser vendidos a mercados negros) recuperadas del sedante comenzaron a juntarse; algo inesperado pues los osos polares no acostumbran a ser sociales entre ellos. En casi dos horas se unieron más de diez grandes osos haciendo un circulo alrededor de un perímetro en el cual solo había hielo; tuvieron que usar dardos tranquilizantes para poder acercarse al punto que supuestamente cuidaban las criaturas, hallaron una especie de diadema, un collar de hecho con un símbolo de sol atado a las cadenillas de oro. _–Qué cosa para más extraña ¿no lo crees?, quédatelo, tu descubriste a los cazadores-_ uno de sus colegas recogió el artefacto y se lo puso sobre las manos (cubiertas por gruesos guantes contra el frío) de la mucachita, esta lo miró detenidamente con una alegría inexplicable naciendo desde su interior. _–Un buen regalo para mi mocoso-_ con la palabra mocoso se refería a su hermano menor, el algo holgazán Koichi. Tras pocos minutos, una nueva aurora verde se instauró bastante cerca del campamento, en si todos se hallaban descansando luego de una mañana difícil pero fue el hijo del capitán quien se percató del espectáculo en el cielo y despertó a toda la compañía para que pudieran ser testigos; cuando la jovencita miró el cielo, ese extraño collar comenzó a brillar tenuemente, no se lo dijo a nadie por temor pero ese espectáculo la distrajo lo suficiente como para olvidar ese detalle.

…


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Por primera vez tuvieron la magnífica experiencia de tocar las nubes con sus propias manos, un momento exquisito el cual perduraría para toda la vida y les hacía olvidar la enorme carga que sus espaldas sostenían en estos precisos momentos; disfrutar de un paraje como tal resultó en extremo satisfactorio, por ahora los niños elegidos sobrevolaban las ciudades posados sobre las alas de Birdramon (la primera evolución de la carismática compañera digital de Sora), en el mundo humano las dimensiones de los digimon se magnificaban por alguna razón aún poco entendida y ahora mismo la ave naranja quien medía cerca de 5 metros en su mundo natural, tenía cerca de dos veces las dimensiones anteriores y ello les permitía trasportar a todos mientras se acercaban al punto brillante. El viento acariciándole el rostro suavemente hizo que Tai despertara sintiendo luego un pequeño dolor opresivo sobre su pecho, al abrir completamente los ojos se sintió algo confundido, perezosamente se apoyó sobre los brazos para sentarse, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta estar sobre los plumajes de la digimon ave y en reconocer el mundo humano debido al superior tamaño de la criatura digital. _–Tai, Tai me alegra que hayas despertado-_ el fiel Agumon estuvo siempre pendiente del castaño, todas las preocupaciones desaparecieron por unos instantes mientras el dinosaurio naranja abrazaba con fuerza al muchacho pero a los pocos segundos este joven miró con rudeza al grupo restante. _–Díganme ¿fue todo idea de Izzy?-_ notó las ausencias de tres compañeros pero el dejar atrás a un miembro no era algo propio de ellos por eso imaginó que ninguno hubiera optado por ello a no ser que hubiese una muy poderosa razón y para Tai tal razón solo podría tener tanto acato viniendo del cerebro de uno de sus mejores amigos.

 _-Ellos decidieron eso solos hermano, nunca nos avisaron de nada. Debemos volver a ayudarles-_ Kari rápidamente señalo a los dos mayores restantes dejando a un lado su carisma propia, pero la pasividad de su hermano la dejó sin palabras. _–Confiemos en Izzy-_ para los menores fue sorpresivo el escuchar a quien consideraban un líder nato decir tales palabras, algo parecía no andar del todo bien, inmediatamente Ken notó una presencia distinta en su amigo mayor, una aura desconocida para el muchacho, su instinto no le falló y al posicionar sus grandes ojos sobre la mano derecha del castaño pudo ver una mancha negra. _–Tampoco tengo idea alguna que pueda significar-_ Tai le respondió haciendo notar su muñeca a todo el grupo remangándose la polera azul marino, el grupo quedo en silencio salvo Sora. _–Izzy ya lo había notado, tampoco supo su significado. Solo sabemos que hay poco tiempo ¿cómo te sientes ahora Tai?-_ ella se acercó un poco hacia su compañero de toda la vida, miró detenidamente la mancha, pudo notar que cuanto más se acercaban a su destino aquella cosa se hacía más extensa.

 _-¿Cómo te sientes?-_ nuevamente le hizo esa pregunta ya que su compañero miraba en mutismo absoluto su mano derecha.

 _-Es nuestro trabajo ¿no?, además este inútil será de gran ayuda-_ con su dedo índice recreó su primera broma tras muchas horas inconsciente; los otros seguían sin entender los motivos por los cuales los mayores hubieron decidido actuar tan en solitario para poder tener una chance de victoria sin haberles consultado antes. Poco a poco comenzaron a descender lo cual indicaba estar ya muy cerca, Kari hecho un vistazo a su dispositivo de mayor tecnología para comprobar las dos señales resplandecientes del mismo color naranja, una justo donde todos la cual indicaba la señal proveniente de Tai y la segunda, desde aproximadamente unos doscientos metros al norte. _–Solo tienes que pedirle el emblema. Nosotros distraeremos cuanto podamos a quienes se aproximen-_

 _-¿Iré solo?-_

 _-Izzy nos ordenó eso-_ Matt le hizo conocedor de la etapa final de la primera fase del plan ideado por el genio, luego el rubio sabiendo que no sería visto igual por el resto del grupo por haberles escondido todo las verdaderas intenciones de Izzy, les pidió que al entrar en el sitio donde se hallaba ese emblema pudieran llamar la atención cuanto antes para facilitarle la entrada al castaño, para mantenerse en contacto siempre esperando ser atacados en cualquier momento le pidió a su hermano menor que le entregase el D-terminal a Tai para que ambos no perdieran su señal. Birdramon se detuvo sobre un punto en específico, descendió lentamente a una altura prudente aún bajo el camuflaje de las nubes para evitar ser vistos por los seres humanos. _–La señal provine de ese hospital-_ Yolei utilizó unos binoculares los cuales siempre cargaba en su equipaje de mano para que pudiera darse un mejor alcance visual cuando lo necesite y vaya que fue muy útil en estos momentos, efectivamente era un centro de salud donde se disipaba tal energía tan similar a la del joven Tai; de todas maneras descender no iba a pasar desapercibido así que la astuta jovencita tuvo una idea en mente. Pidió al ave que lanzara esferas de fuego hacia puntos diferentes tratando de no lastimar a nadie para asi poder hacer que las personas fijaran sus vistas sobre el fuego y de esa manera permitirles descender rápidamente sobre la azotea del nosocomio. Estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan de la ahora señorita, ella utilizó los binoculares para indicarle donde debería soltar sus poderes conteniéndose lo máximo posible obviamente; cuando estuvieron listos, Yolei indicó un punto ubicado no muy lejos del hospital, hacia un árbol grande que daba sombra a los transeúntes y hacia un punto donde aparentemente se estaba construyendo una caseta de vigilancia y que para su fortuna se hallaba sin obreros trabajando para entonces. La ave acató el plan no sin antes pedirles que se sujetaran con fuerza ya que iba a agitar sus alas lo más suave posible para crear esferas de fuego que no lastimaran a personas inocentes.

A doscientos metros de distancia, un grupo de gente caminando cerca al centro de salud comenzaron a señalar con sus manos extendidas a los cielos un resplandor cayendo justo hacia donde ellos, gritaron fuertemente lo cual no hizo más que alarmar a aquellos quienes se hallaban cerca, vieron como unas cuantas esferas hicieron impacto sobre la superficie verdosa de los jardines pertenecientes aún parque ubicado en las afueras del hospital que servía como centro de distracción para los familiares de los pacientes. La multitud armó un desorden impresionante ya que nunca vieron algo como eso en sus vidas; inmediatamente otro ataque cayó sobre una construcción a medias despertando fuego vivo sobre los maderos que servían como bases. Los policías hicieron una rápida evacuación de la zona confundidos por el actual acontecimiento. _–Es hora-_ Yolei lo dijo en voz alta luego de ver el alboroto que se produjo a través del lente del binocular; comenzaron un descenso veloz para evitar ser vistos por los aterrados ciudadanos, llegaron en cuestión de segundos aterrizando con cierta agresividad debido al cambio brusco de velocidades. Tuvieron suerte en no ser vistos aparentemente pos nadie en su descendo, Sora deshizo la trasformación para que la tímida Biyomon apareciera; utilizaron rápidamente un fierro botado a por ahí para romper el candado de una puerta y permitir una entrada. _–Bien Tai, tu turno-_ la misma Sora le dio un empujón al castaño quien miraba con cierto temor la oscuridad del pasillo, desconocía a la persona que vería o de su reacción; sintió ese brazo haciéndole entrar, miró hacia atrás para ver a sus amigos de siempre mostrándoles ese pulgar extendido dándole buena suerte. _–Vuelve pronto idiota no vayas a querer coquetear con las enfermeras-_ Matt le dijo eso último antes que vieran como Tai comenzaba a adentrarse a paso lento.

 _-Seamos pacientes ahora-_ tanto el rubio como Sora se sentaron en silencio dispuestos a esperar lo necesario, recordaron lo estipulado por Izzy hace pocos días atrás cuando les hizo conocer una noticia verdaderamente angustiosa ya que para ellos nunca les hicieron saber a los menores la causa del actuar de ellos tan suspicazmente. _–Siéntense chicos debemos contarles algo-_ Matt invitó a la espera a los demás, ellos obedecieron por alguna razón esperando ser testigos de algo asombroso sin saber lo que escucharían.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-¿qué pasará cuando lo encontremos? ¿Será el nuevo emblema?-_ Matt en su niñez no llevaba una relación estrictamente hablando muy amical con Tai (quien continuaba dormido gracias a una extraña fragancia que Palmon le hizo respirar para mantenerlo fuera de sus planes secretos); ahora el rubio mostraba una madurez mucho mayor a la del niño que fue y con el tiempo logró apreciar en demasía a todos sus amigos incluyendo a ese muchacho con quien solía pelear seguidamente aunque ahora lo reconocía como su líder.

 _-La pregunta correcta sería ¿qué pasará cuando ambos se encuentren?...Por ninguna razón debemos intervenir nosotros, nuestros emblemas y memorias podrían interferir-_ Izzy intervino rápidamente mientras descansaba su mentón sobre sus manos en señal de estar pensando.

 _-Acaso dudas de Tai, es obvio que él es quien debe portar al valor-_ Mimi se reusaba a tener a otro miembro que reemplazara a Tai como verdadero portador del emblema del valor, hace mucho tiempo ya que eran buenos amigos e incluso ella misma logró convertirse en una verdadera amistad del castaño luego que este fuera quien más le saludara luego que ella viajara a los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica recordando cuantos minutos conversaban contándose anécdotas y demás cosas graciosas y por qué no, problemas.

 _-Y qué pasaría si no es así; el destino de nuestros mundos está en juego. Además eso de la purificación aun me sigue intrigando demasiado-_ Joe tampoco era de la idea en tener a alguien más reemplazándole pero los hechos eran muy adversos como para permitir que el sentimiento venciera a la razón.

 _-Pero dijeron que fracasó, Gennai hizo todo eso para destruirlo y falló, eso demuestras que es él-_ Ahora Sora quiso recalcar ese punto recordando el reaparecer del castaño tras una ausencia prolongada, asimismo hizo hincapié en la primera vez que ese muchacho logró invocar los poderes del emblema cuando ella fue raptada en su aventura inicial por el malvado Etemon.

 _-Qué tal si solo quería eliminar al falso para que el verdadero nunca surgiera, sé que suena horrible por ser Tai gran amigo mío; pero la inestabilidad es enorme también pueden sentirlo-_ Izzy respondió en seguida, su mente jugaba a mil por hora. Algo lo cual estaba muy por fuera a su capacidad estaba enmarañando todo manteniéndole demasiado intrigado.

 _-Entonces lo acompañaremos hasta que ambos estén cara a cara, le daremos el empujón necesario hasta el mundo humano, luego ira solo. Estoy segura que seguirá siendo nuestro líder no hay duda-_ Finalmente lo aceptó tras varios minutos de silencio sepulcral tan solo interrumpido por los sonidos emanando desde la fogata improvisada.

 _-Nos estarán esperando, el vínculo debe mantenerse siempre, si Rakhamon destruye las conexiones nunca volveremos y habremos perdido una guerra entera y por más que se o diga no nos escucharán-_ Joe re-intervino, era evidente que el guardián soberano iba a actuar por su propia cuenta sin importar el plan que ellos tuviesen incluso habiendol detallado sus intenciones, era momento de accionar solos.

 _-Significa que ante cualquier enemigo uno a uno deberá quedarse, si caemos nuestros digivices mantendrán abierta la puerta sin importar que nosotros no estemos. Tú y Tai deben sobrevivir a como dé lugar hasta que ambos emblemas del valor se encuentren; luego pase lo que pase debes abrir tu mente para que Omegamon pueda aparecer nuevamente-_ Ahora Izzy dio la respuesta que tal vez todos conocían pero ninguno supo cómo decirla, realmente difícil.

 _-¿Estás seguro de lo que propones?-_ cierto temor, naturalmente, se instauró sobre el rubio pero entre sus pensamientos supo que era la única salida.

 _-Ya quiero irme a dormir y no se me ocurre nada mejor; que sea nuestra promesa, ellos no tienen por qué arriesgarse así; además necesitamos a las fusiones-_ Mimi quiso sonar tan positiva como siempre tratando en ocultar su miedo, señaló a los durmientes niños elegidos de la segunda generación para proponer no arriesgarlos en su plan suicida.

 _-Decidido entonces, hasta que lleguemos al mundo humano nuestros sacrificios serán las llaves de la victoria-_ fue Joe quien lo propuso en forma definitiva, se auto señaló en ser el primero en ofrecerse como carnada si el enemigo los descubría, su temple se mantuvo serio hasta que todos agacharon las cabezas y aceptaron en voz baja.

 _-¿Un último abrazo de amigos?-_ Sora quiso recordar este momento por siempre, iba a ser un verdadero reto salir con vida, y ni siqueira estaba segura que manteniendo a salvo a todos los capaces de hacer fusiones pudieran salir victoriosos del todo pero de lo que estaba completamente segura es que si ellos caían, nuevos emblemas surgirían para reemplazarles y ese tiempo podría ser la llave del éxito.

 _-La muerte ya no nos asusta, recuerden, si los emblemas se rompen crearan una explosión de dimensiones únicas-_ Izzy se acercó hacia todos para darse un caluroso abrazo, lo dijo por si las fuerzas rivales fueran tan descomunales que la única salida sería auto destrozarse junto a los contrincantes, el miedo ya se había ido.

 _-Prometamos que nos mantendremos firmes hasta el fin ¿sí? Terminaremos esto tal y como lo empezamos hace muchos años…juntos-_ finalmente Matt terminó la reunión con su gesto, luego hizo un sarcasmo de ser el más hermoso del grupo aun si muriese; a pesar de esa tragedia, los digimon acompañantes de cada uno accedieron al plan ocultando la tristeza pues sus ideales eran prácticamente suicidas pero incluso ante ello, iban a acompañarlos incluso en la muerte.

 _FIN FASHBLACK_

Tras contarles eso un silencio que parecía eterno se hizo presente inundado el ambiente, esperarían en ese estado, sentados mirando cualquier punto a que Tai saliera con el emblema en manos o a otro sujeto portando esa insignia.

…

Fuerza contra fuerza, no había forma en utilizar poderes especiales en un lugar tan llano así que de esta manera Zudomon luchaba con todo ahínco contra un ser realmente poderoso, nada más y nada menos que un Metalgreymon negro. La habilidad para volar de este último era ventajosa sobre su compañero digital quien comenzaba a recibir daños serios. La bestia negra arremetió con todo ante el gigantesco digimon hasta lograr resquebrajar el sólido caparazón de la evolución máxima de Gomamon haciéndole caer totalmente adolorido dejando boquiabierto a Joe. _–Noooooo, infeliz-_

 _-¡Aléjate Joe¡-_ gritó con fuerza, levantó su puño izquierdo para sujetar por la cola al dinosaurio y usando todas su fuerzas logró impactarlo con todo poder hasta un grupo de rocas que quedaron destrozadas con la corporalidad de este monstruo, el Metalgreymon negro fue drásticamente dañado, despedazando con su cuerpo casi una montaña entera producto de la inmensa fuerza física del contrincante, pero a pesar de todo este comenzaba a agitarse producto del gran desgaste. _–Soy todo un gladiador Joe, no te preocupes-_ Zudomon quiso sonar positivo frente al último castigo recibido, luego hizo algo que nunca antes hubo hecho, se soltó las correas las cuales ataban ese caparazón a su espalda. Le servía como un poderosos escudo pero asimismo lo enlentecía; cuando su enemigo emergía de entre las rocas con su brazo derecho metálico prácticamente inservible, este lanzó los poderosos cohetes desde su pecho aprovechando el descuido de la gran bestia acuática.

Zudomon pensó muy deprisa, esperó a que esos misiles estuvieran cerca, luego lanzó con todas sus fuerza su caparazón justo hacia ellos para producir una explosión inminente bastante cerca que le hizo creer al adversario un impacto directo; _-Acáaaaabaloooooo-_ la voz de Joe se hizo escuchar en medio de la polvareda despertada por la explosión, ahora Zudomon logró pegar un fuerte saltó de casi veinte metros de altura (lo pudo conseguir debido a haber soltado ese pesado caparazón escudo) su mazo era sostenido por ambos miembros superiores y en pleno aire pudo esquivar fácilmente una especia de poder negro invocado desde las fauces del oscuro digimon; en menos de un segundo, el mazo resquebrajó el cráneo de la bestia negra quitándole la vida inmediatamente _–Eres basura-_ algo agitado pero finalmente vencedor dio por terminada su faena, Zudomon levantó su brazo izquierdo saludando a Joe por su hazaña rugiendo estruendosamente para sellar su victoria. Su compañero se sintió esperanzado en haber salido airosos de su primera prueba, imaginó esperanzado que existía probabilidad de éxito y que todos podrían mantenerse vivos, pero…..

 _-Aún no termina-_ de entre los escombros una sombre se hizo presente, su silueta era en extremo familiar.

Tanto humano como digimon giraron para ver a alguien familiar sosteniendo un digivice negro emanando un aura de similar color, parecía más un muerto en vida debido a lo gris de su piel pero la figura era la de Tai.

 _-¿Qué significa esto?-_ Joe quedó petrificado ante la presencia recientemente llegada.

 _-Que no te engaña Joe, es un impostor, tan solo es un espectro, lo destruiré enseguida confía en mí-_

 _-Tú no eres rival para nosotros-_ tras decir eso el aparentemente destrozado digimon comenzó a brillar con un color negro intenso para luego convertirse en la forma basal…..un Agumon oscuro, la figura del Tai de piel gris y tonalidad negra hicieron lo impensado ya que el pequeño dinosaurio comenzó a levitar entre los cielos también grises hasta convertirse en lo impensado. _-¿Black Warpgreymon?-_ el muchacho peliazul sintió un terror inmenso.

A pesar de ser conocedor dela diferencia de poderes, Zudomon intentó combatir no sin antes pedirle a su compañero que huyera para que pudiera tener una chance de sobrevivir. _-¿Quién eres tú?-_ Joe preguntó a la silueta humana oscura que tenía a pocos pasos mientras su compañero digital era masacrado por la evolución mega sin piedad alguna y disfrutando con cada golpe que le daba.

 _-Soy un emisario de su majestad…niños elegidos, morirán en vano-_ ahora el muchacho entendió perfectamente que salir con vida sería un sueño, un hermoso sueño; en todo momento el enemigo conocía sus pasos, enviaron a algunos de los suyos para hacerles frente, de haber peleado todos juntos la única esperanza de victoria se hubiese esfumado.

En un movimiento impresionante, terrorífico pero impresionante, Black Warpgreymon comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje a una velocidad de casi cien por segundo, salió entre los cielos surcando las nueves grises hasta confundir a su oponente con su gran velocidad; en un descuido el oscuro digimon atravesó desde el vientre hasta la espalda usando esa técnica el formidable cuerpo de Zudomon con suma facilidad, este cayó sin dar signos de vida y desintegrándose en miles de datos tras haber sido vencido con tanta crueldad.

 _-Enséñame cómo funcionan los emblemas y te dejaré vivir…..nuestro amo te dará riquezas y un lugar entre sus filas si obedeces-_ El Tai negro extendió su mano al arrodillado y perplejo Joe quien quedó completamente petrificado tras ver como su amigo fue aniquilado ante sus ojos con una furia aterradora. _-¿Eres de los principales de tu amo?-_ interrogó con miedo entrecortando las palabras. Este sonrió con placer imaginando que su presa totalmente lleno de pánico hubo aceptado la propuesta, _-soy uno de los mejores que tiene el amo; me enviaron a destrozar a Tai, sabes a donde se fueron ¿cierto? ¿Sabes cómo lo lograron?-_

 _-Lo sé, sé todo acerca de Tai, sé cuáles son sus puntos fuertes y débiles, conozco que puede hacerlo perder-_

 _-Cuéntame más niño-_

 _-Sé que va a perdonarme-_

 _-Lo hará, lo hará-_ se relamía con una lengua amorfa sabiendo que pronto le llevaría el secreto de los emblemas a su amo, con su mano derecha puso de pie al joven peliazul de su pose arrodillado, le sonrió plácidamente buscando contacto visual ya que este muchacho lloraba amargamente como un niño pequeño cuando se le castiga por hacer una travesura inocente. _–Sé que me va a perdonar por no haberme despedido de él-_ con su mano izquierda levantó su emblema hasta la altura de sus ojos cambiando su semblante melancólico por una sonrisa maniaca, la figura oscura notó aquel artefacto brillando intensamente de forma irregular, había sido partido por la mitad. _–Me da gusto haber exterminado a uno de los mejores de ese infeliz-_ en tan solo tres segundos una explosión destrozó la totalidad del ambiente, las majestuosas construcciones quedaron reducidas a nada y tanto la figura de Black Warpgreymon como la del Tai oscuro quedaron inmersas entre esa destrucción junto al superior Joe quien continuo sonriendo en todo momento; los cielos tronaron como si dos planetas hicieran contacto, las nubes literalmente quedaron envueltas en fuego vivo mientras grandes truenos terminaron por acompañar el espectáculo destructivo.

A miles de kilómetros, Rakhamon y su ejército fueron testigos de un segundo estruendoso poder entre los cielos, era tan igual al observado anteriormente y a pesar de la gran distancia la tierra misma tembló cual terremoto ante el poder de un emblema destruido. Esta vez sintió tanto terror como curiosidad. _–Intimon, quedas al mando hasta que regrese-_ señaló uno de sus principales seguidores, el mejor de todos, decidió ir a investigar por su propia cuenta no sin antes indicarles no atacar hasta su retorno. Salió volando a una velocidad inimaginable con una sensación de miedo nunca antes experimentado en sí mismo.

….

 _-¿Pero qué significa esto?-_

 _-Está estable, funciones vitales conservadas…..ha revivido-_

 _-Sus ojos comienzan a moverse, temperatura en 37°C-_

 _-Quítenle la ventilación mecánica, llamen al Dr Oshiro, no creo en milagros, es un misterio para la medicina que esté vivo, vámonos-_ el Dr jefe de guardia hizo hasta lo imposible para sacar de un paro cardiaco a un joven de 17 años pero ninguno de sus esfuerzos junto al equipo entero pudieron conseguirlo, hace un minuto las señales eléctricas de su corazón indicaban ausencia de latidos cardiacos…..había fallecido y ahora mismo recobraba todas sus funciones vitales llegando a sentir molestia por la intubación, un misterio único en el hospital principal de Odaiba. Tai se hallaba a tan solo cinco pisos de ese cuarto siguiendo la señal emitida a través del D-terminal de su hermana hasta la ubicación del joven Kurisuchan sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta impresionantemente.

…..


	22. Chapter 22

**Bunos días amigo(a) lector, espero este capítulo pueda aclarar algunas dudas. Muy agradecido por seguir acompañándome en esta historia la cual espero te esté gustando; los siguientes capítulos constarán más sobre las luchas que se desatarán y como dije en un principio, no habrá un final técnicamente feliz para los niños elegidos.**

 **Mac1826, gracias por el review en serio me motiva en seguir escribiendo, ojala te esté gustando el fic.**

 **Bien amigos les dejaré unas cuantas interrogantes a lo que viene no sin antes decirles que si tuvieran alguna duda o sugerencia, son más que bienvenidas…..bien ahí les va:**

 **¿Cuál será el próximo emblema en sacrificio?**

 **Las fusiones DNA serán suficientes para la guerra**

 **¿Quiénes son realmente el profesor Wong y el profesor Ukitake?**

 **Ahora sí, les dejo el capítulo 22.**

 **CAPÍTULO 22**

 _-Inútil bueno para nada, me prometiste traer su digivice y lo único con lo que vuelves es con el cadáver de mi subordinado; comienzas a colmar mi paciencia anciano.-_ Sulgrimon reclamaba con fervor el actuar del anciano sirviente, este mismo le hubo explicado que debido a su inmenso poder, aquella poderosa criatura híbrida no podría cruzar la barrera digital o acercarse hacia el lago negro sin sufrir daños severos, daños los cuales podría pagar con su propia vida si se enfrentara al guardián supremo en ese estado; por ello le sugirió usar parte de su increíble poder para despertar a criaturas selladas con nexos antiguos para ir a por los niños elegidos y darles una emboscada justo en medio de su escape. Gennai creyó conveniente llevarse a Kholdrimon (la bestia gorila encerrada en los confines del mundo) para derrotar a los jóvenes sin mucha demora, nunca imaginó ser testigo del sacrificio de un emblema y de su magnífico poder destructivo. Las copias que él mismo hubo creado no se asemejaban ni siquiera en un diez por ciento en cuanto a los originales, estuvo a punto de quedar hecho trizas por la explosión creada al destruirse el emblema de la pureza en un acto sumamente heroico por su portadora y aunque en efecto costó la vida de una niña elegida, también fue suficiente como para exterminar a una poderosa bestia antigua sin dificultades; Gennai pudo sobrevivir gracias a su astuto pensar y valerse del cuerpo del gorila para cubrirse de esa energía devastadora y a pesar de ser capaz de huir, su brazo izquierdo estaba prácticamente inservible y grandes quemaduras desfiguraron su anciano rostro. Justamente ahora era reprochado por las derrotas sufridas en el lago negro y la ausencia del emblema preciado; Sulgrimon en un acto de rabia, le arrancó el brazo chamuscado con mera facilidad dejando tendido en el suelo a ese viejo individuo quien gritó de dolor por el castigo; luego, aquella bestia tomó los restos del gorila para incinerarlo usando una especie de poder salido desde su extremidad superior bien oculta al igual que todo su cuerpo por la capa blanca que le cubría. _–Rakhamon está preparando un ataque dirigiendo un ejército innumerable; alisten las tropas, si lo asesino ahora habremos ganado media guerra…En cuanto a ti Gennai, serás quien luche primero contra sus principales comandantes ¿me oíste?-_

 _-Sí….mi señor-_ tratando en contener la hemorragia con su brazo restante haciendo presión sobre la carne cercenada logró demostrar obediencia absoluta inclinando la cabeza hacia el suelo, sabía perfectamente que luchar contra los poderosos tres generales era una manera en pedirle ser exterminado en campo de pelea, sus intenciones dieron un giro formidable pues nunca imaginó tener que ser parte en una guerra contra el supremo guardián, sus planes comenzaban a fracasar pero aun así, debía seguir las órdenes de esa criatura.

….

Caminó meditabundo manteniendo una mirada preocupante pero dando pasos firmes sin bacilar en ningún momento mientras sostenía el D-terminal mirando de vez en cuando hacia los costados sin encontrar respuesta alguna en por qué nadie se percataba de su presencia dentro de un hospital habiendo ingresado técnicamente de una forma delincuencial rompiendo un cerrojo con un fierro tras golpear salvajemente una puerta; decidió no utilizar el ascensor para llegar al piso desde donde provenía la señal pues consideró ser mejor idea llegar por sus propios modos valiéndose en lo más mínimo de cualquier ayuda posible. En su mente se dibujaron los amigos que dejaron atrás para poderle permitir llegar hasta este punto, sintió una tristeza inmensa en pensar sobre un posible adiós por parte de ellos pero mostrarse débil no iba ser una buena forma en darle las gracias por sus valerosos sacrificios ya que muy internamente sabía que no iba a volver a verlos. Bajó cinco pisos de los veinte que tenía el nosocomio, el personal de servicio parecía no darle importancia ante su presencia deambulando por pasillos con ropa sucia y cuerpo ensuciado por los eventos trascurridos como si no existiera para los demás. Caminó con determinación sin ser detenido por nadie en todo su trayecto hasta llegar a la habitación 2119, tuvo miedo en adentrarse esperando que le dijeran en ser un impostor, que sus amigos hubieron caído en vano para no ser él quien pudiese ayudarles; poco a poco acercó su mano hacia la perilla pero tuvo que detenerse pues una enfermera se le acercaba empujando un carrito con varios utensilios necesarios para una limpieza quirúrgica justo hacia él, quiso inventar una buena excusa para su presencia pero la licenciada se detuvo, miró su carrito comprobando que todos los materiales apuntados en una receta médica estuvieran presentes, luego alzó la vista hasta estar bastante cerca de Tai, parecía no verlo o como si ese muchacho no existiera en estos momentos, increíblemente el cuerpo del castaño fue traspasado cual espectro por aquella mujer y el carrito dejándole más que asustado. _-¿Qué significa esto?-_ se sacudió la cabeza fuertemente pensando en haber sido testigo de una alucinación pero lo comprobó al ver por segunda vez como su cuerpo era traspasado por un doctor que caminaba con prisa sobre los pasillos vestido con ropa apropiada como para iniciar una operación.

 _-No temas-_

Giró cuán rápido imaginando estar en medio de un sueño, ahora eran voces, se sentía demente. La puerta se abrió por si sola haciendo crujir el metal de la perilla. _–sabes que hacer Tai Yagami-_ nuevamente esa voz hablándole hizo sentir temblar su cuerpo entero, miró fijamente la delicada apertura establecida delante suyo, empujó con suavidad aquel madero para adentrarse en la habitación lo más sigilosamente posible y cerrándola con rapidez esperando en que nadie se hubiera percatado.

Una cama con un paciente, nada fuera de lo cotidiano, no era la primera vez en visitar un hospital ya que de hecho hubo asistido varias veces para la operación de apendicitis de su hermana, por la cesárea de su tía paterna cuando nació su sobrino hace un año, cuando se fracturó la muñeca hace dos años tras caer con fuerza cuando jugaba su deporte favorito y finalmente cuando su mejor amigo, Matt, sufrió una intoxicación alimentaria por no saber en si era alérgico o no al maní, descubriéndolo aquella ocasión hace cinco meses. Pero ahora ver a ese muchacho le daba cierto temor, no daba la impresión en ser precisamente alguien normal.

 _-¿Me conoces?-_ caminó para acercarse prudentemente mirando los artefactos que monitorizaban al joven recostado sobre su camilla; no tuvo respuesta a su interrogante hasta que de pronto se abrieron las puertas rápidamente y entraron dos doctoras, una era bastante joven y otra algo madura ya, comenzaron a examinar la historia clínica del paciente leyendo y re-leyendo los escritos sobre un gran número de hojas llenas de apuntes de procedimientos realizados y de los apuntes sobre la evolución del paciente desde su llegadas hasta este momento, discutieron un par de minutos preguntándole luego al joven Kurisuchan (así se llamaba pudo intuir Tai cuando las doctoras se refirieron así al paciente) pero este continuaba durmiendo. _– ¿Cómo rayos sigue vivo este niño?-, -El reporte decía actividad electrocardiográfica nula, respiraciones negativas, el mismo encefalograma lo calificó como fallecido en dos oportunidades y ahora solo está dormido-_

 _-Vaya cosas, uno nunca deja de aprender. Dejemos las indicaciones y vayamos a la reunión, justo ahora van a presentar el caso de este muchacho-_ ambas pusieron unas cuantas notas sobre más papeles y se retiraron sin decir más, en todo el momento que estuvieron dentro jamás se percataron de la presencia del joven Tai quien tan solo pudo verlas y escucharlas pedro en todo instante pasó desapercibido. _– ¿Tú eres quien porta el emblema del valor?-_ tras oír eso cambió su vista rápidamente hacia el chico llamado Kurisuchan, este por primera vez desde su llegada abría los ojos mirando con detenimiento al castaño.

 _-¿Por qué nadie puede verme?-_ algo asustado preguntó aquello manteniendo contacto visual con el joven quien ahora le mostraba una sonrisa. _–Porque no eres yo-_ su respuesta era algo abstrusa y para ser honestos, nunca fue el fuerte del castaño en entender cosas como esas.

 _-Mira chico, seguro eres alguien con capacidades únicas y me alegro, pero necesito que me entregues un objeto similar a este o al menos me digas si lo has visto antes-_ se sacó el emblema colgado desde su cuello por una cadenilla, ahora volvía en sí sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo para volver con sus amigos y unirse a una lucha devastadora.

 _-Tan directo como me lo imaginé-_

 _-Dime por favor no tengo tiempo que perder-_

 _-Ese emblema que cargas no es auténtico ¿cierto? O al menos aún no lo es-_ la voz apagada del joven Kurisuchan le hizo darse una pausa mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que un ser humano ordinario podía conocer aquel dato dejándole muy pensativo, tardó unos cuantos segundos en poner en orden sus pensamientos.

 _-¿Tú eres su portador legítimo?-_ Tai sintió curiosidad, pero muy dentro suyo quería darle su emblema a este joven paciente imaginando que este muchacho les traería una mejor salida a todos

 _-Sí y no-_

 _-Necesitaré una mejor explicación-_ comenzaba a perder la paciencia, ya debería haber vuelto con los demás con o sin el emblema en manos pero esta conversación le estaba demorando y sin darle respuestas adecuadas a sus pensamientos.

 _-Solo el emblema que originó el mal puede destruir a su creación; creo que me entiendes-_ el muchacho miró detenidamente al castaño tras decirle eso. Tai sintió una oleada de terror, a sus cortos diecisiete años sería posible en poder cargar algo como eso, un instinto le hacía pensar en tener que morir junto a su verdugo para ponerle punto final a todo esto.

 _-Eso si me deja muy confundido amigo-_ mintió.

 _-Hace mil años, el primer portador de ese emblema cometió la peor de las abominaciones….asesinó a su propio acompañante para absorber sus poderes convirtiéndose en lo que es ahora-_

 _-Ya me lo habían dicho, no vine hasta aquí para que me contaran lo mismo, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar el emblema o no?-_ trató en buscar otra forma en hacerle frente a todo este asunto, tal vez encontrando el supuesto emblema correcto podrían retornar y unirse a la lucha junto a todos sus amigos o al menos los que restaban.

 _-No existe-_ aquella declaración le dejó petrificado

 _-¿Cómo dices?-_

 _-Nunca puede haber dos emblemas similares, el original es propiedad de tu enemigo. Las manchas negras sobre tu cuerpo indican que hay una inestabilidad entre tú y ese emblema falso que cargas. Tú y él son lo mismo, una parte de cada uno reside sobre el otro._

 _-Y cómo me explicas la trasformación mega de mi Agumon, cómo explicas la DNA evolución y…-_

 _-Sólo estabas copiando a tu antecesor…..Cuando era humano le conocíamos como Isumo, un gran hombre; él hizo exactamente lo que tú hiciste en su época obviamente. Junto a otro escogido crearon por primera vez las trasformaciones DNA para darle estabilidad a nuestro universo, Isumo creó los digivices junto a Gennai para darles capacidades únicas a sus camaradas digitales buscando la paz en medio de tantas guerras-_

 _-Por qué sabes tanto, quién eres realmente-_

 _-Así lo dispuso el tiempo-_

 _-¿Eres verdaderamente el joven llamado Kurisuchan?-_

 _-Jajajajaja muy inteligente. Solo tomé prestado su cuerpo, soy alguien más cercano a ti de lo que puedes imaginar-_

 _-Entonces sí soy digno de portar el valor ¿verdad?-_

- _Digamos que eres digno en enfrentarte a tu antecesor, eres quien debe dirigir esta batalla, no el incauto guardián supremo, ese ser está buscando su propia muerte queriendo vengar la de su maestro. Debes ser tú, Tai Yagami, quien lo enfrente, solo tú podrás destruir a tu creador-_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con creador? Soy cien por ciento humano-_

 _-En tus venas corre sangre suya, pudo haber sido cualquier ancestro tuyo, pero el destino quiso que seas tú joven Tai-_

 _-Sigo sin entender mucho-_ le hizo entender que tras dejarse llevar por el odio, Isumo logró escapar al mundo humano escondiéndose tras haber sido derrotado en una cruenta batalla de casi diez años de puros enfrentamientos entre sus seguidores y los fieles al mundo digital quienes decidieron destruirlo por haber cometido su infamia; pero Isumo fue más inteligente, logrando huir. Ya en su mundo pasó desapercibido ya que las fieras del digimundo no podían entrometerse entre los asuntos de los humanos, como es propio a su naturaleza humana, Isumo tuvo hijos. Dos años más tarde sería hallado por los niños elegidos de aquella generación, enviados por el mismo mundo digital para ponerle fin a su peor pesadilla y así lo hicieron, encerraron y condenaron a esta monstruosidad para toda la eternidad devolviéndole paz y equilibrio, lástima que durara tan poco. Kurisuchan le explicó también cómo fue que Gennai, un antiguo servidor de Isumo, logró enterarse que parte de su emblema se hubo heredado a uno de sus hijos, sin saber cuál de los cinco que tuvo, esperó pacientemente a que el digimundo escogiera a la sangre de este humano híbrido como niño elegido para quitarle su esencia y devolverle a Isumo el poder necesario para finiquitar sus planes. Pero Gennai codició tanto aquel retorno que no pudo evitar cometer el mismo pecado, absorbió a su propio digimon pero siendo este mucho más deil que su maestro, no pudo recrear los mismos poderes convirtiéndose su apariencia en la de un anciano condenado a la impureza eterna; por ello decidió ser paciente, borrar los datos desde la central del digimundo para hacerse pasar como inocente y ayudando a todas las generaciones de niños elegidos para camuflar su verdadera esencia mientras esperaba el nacimiento del sucesor de Isumo, quien se auto nombrara como Sulgrimon. Tai quedó pasmado ante todo ese relato, ahora entendía el motivo por el cual encontraban aldeas en su primera aventura con construcciones semejantes a las hechas por los humanos de la antigüedad.

 _-Te daré dos opciones mi buen amigo-_

 _-¿Opciones?-_

 _-Usa tu emblema y corrómpelo con la sangre pura de tu Agumon, adquirirás un poder momentáneo y podrás vencer fácilmente a Sulgrimon poniéndole fin a toda esta guerra; cuando eso pase nadie se acordará de nada pues la inestabilidad de ambos emblemas creará una pérdida de memora inmediata, tus propios amigos que dieron sus vidas podrán tener una chance en retornar; o puedes enfrentarlo y destruirte junto a él rompiendo el emblema-_

 _-Y se puede saber quién rayos eres tú como para darme solo esos dos caminos-_

 _-Soy quien te dará esto-_ Kurisuchan extendió su mano hasta la de Tai, con tan solo el contacto las manchas negras desaparecieron al instante, y un aura oscura fue expelida desde su cuerpo dejándole boquiabierto.

 _-También eres descendiente de él ¿o me equivoco?-_

 _-Mi destino era guiarte, ya he cumplido mi propósito, ahora es tu desición-_

 _-¿Solo tengo esas dos opciones?..._ Kurisuchan afirmó con la cabeza ante la pregunta formulada….. _dijeron que el digimundo cometido un error al escogerme, que eras tú el verdadero-_

 _-El digimundo nunca cometerá errores…lo sabrás en 57 años mi buen amigo-_ tras decir eso, una energía blanca salió del cuerpo del muchacho para desvancerse entre los aires saliendo por la ventana que servía como tragaluz para la habitación del paciente. Por su parte, Tai logró salir muy confundido con dos ideas en mente, tenía la opción en hacer lo mismo que hubo hecho Isumo en el pasado y darle muerte con esos nuevos poderes y asimismo poder traer a sus amigos de vuelta; o, podría enfrentarle y morir. Se dispuso a correr hasta la salida, ya había tomado una decisión mientras corría preso de un odio nunca antes experimentado. Llegó hasta la azotea donde estaba siendo esperado por sus amigos y su fiel Agumon.

 _-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Todo bien?-_ Matt fue quien intervino primero mirando a su mejor amigo.

 _-Les dije que Tai siempre era el verdadero-_ sora habló entusiasmada saliendo presurosamente para abrazar a su inseparable compañero de la infancia, sintió un gran alivio en verlo nuevamente pues tuvo que ser sincera en imaginar no volver a tenerlo frente suyo una vez más.

 _-Hay una guerra que ganar amigos-_ alzó el puño con fuerza, era momento de volver; ninguno de sus amigos iba tal vez entender su decisión final.

 _-Hora de patear traseros juntos Tai-_ el valeroso Agumon también fue a toda prisa en abrazarlo, con cariño acarició su cabeza con la suya en señal de afecto; la valiente criatura por poco estalla en llantos en saber que sería Tai a quien protegería siempre y no un nuevo portador. _–Mi gran amigo, espero me disculpes algún día-_ diciéndose eso en mente, Tai devolvió el afecto a su dinosaurio naranja.

…..


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Lo que en un inicio comenzó con la balanza inclinada hacia el favor del poderoso Megakabuterimon debido a su imponente tamaño y fuerza con el plus adicional del cuerno sostenido en su cráneo, ahora se tornaba para el lado enemigo; los cientos de serpientes continuaban reconstruyendo y devolviendo a la vida en cada oportunidad que se las requería. Ya eran casi quince veces las cuales el insecto gigante hubo derrotado a la monstruosidad oponente y sin embargo retornaba con un poder superior al anterior produciendo ya cansancio en el valiente digimon. Por enésima vez utilizó el poder saliendo de su cuerno para invocar una descarga eléctrica tan devastadora capaz de reducir un edificio sin problema alguno haciendo desaparecer a su rival _Izzy, esto no pinta nada bien-_ el compañero digital le advirtió eso a su humano cuando se percató de un nuevo amontonamiento de serpientes lo cual solo daba significado al resurgimiento venidero _–Apuntale a las pequeñas, acaba con todas las que puedas amigo-_ pensó que dicha estrategia podría darle algún resultado positivo y por ello el digimon siguió esos pensamientos alzando vuelo tras desplegar con violencia sus tres pares de alas traseras y dar por iniciado la destrucción de cuantas serpientes pudiera pero eran incontables y a pesar de las grandes bajas producidas, no daba la impresión en haber hecho una gran reducción en el número. _–Tus esfuerzos son inútiles portador de emblema-_ su figura era abominable como si su cuerpo estuviera formado por cientos de criaturas amorfas. Su cabeza continuaba siendo con la forma de serpiente pero tenía, para ahora, extremidades muy semejantes a la de los reptiles, una cola que terminaba en una antorcha flameante con llamas oscuras, y grandes garras filosas con cuerpo cubierto por escamas marrones y dotado de alas propio de las libélulas, todo esto le daba una apariencia netamente aterradora sin mencionar su tamaño de casi veinte metros aproximadamente. Con tan solo un zarpazo logró hacer crujir una de las poderosas extremidades del digimon escarabajo haciendo que este retrocediera cuanto antes evitando un segundo ataque posiblemente letal; la bestia insecto intentó mover el miembro atacado pero este no le respondía dejando en claro cuánto poder hubo adquirido el enemigo tras su nueva restauración. Emprendió vuelo para intentar mantenerse al margen de esa bestia grotesca, deberían pensar en una estrategia oportuna caerían a su merced y era deber suyo mantener el vínculo abierto al menos hasta que los demás hubiera regresado del mundo humano. _–No pueden escapar de mí-_ diciendo eso, las grandes alas comenzaron a agitarse demostrando que su inicial desventaja por no tener capacidades aéreas ya no eran una limitación para él.

Tan solo pudieron huir a velocidad mientras eran perseguidos por aquella serpiente ahora voladora, desde sus fauces soltaba una especie de veneno capaz de corroer lo que tocase a dimensiones muy preocupantes ya que Izzy pudo ver como una de esas descargas cayó sobre un edificio permitiendo su desintegración en cuestión de segundos. Las cosas no podían haberse puesto peor ahora que la velocidad de su atacante aumentaba, Megakabuterimon ya daba signos de cansancio tras continuar usando las descargas eléctricas en pleno vuelo, era un ataque bastante destructor pero esas serpientes pequeñas le devolvían la integridad al monstruo principal. En un evento milagroso, el muchacho genio pudo divisar algo entre todas las cosas, una señal que hizo funcionar su cerebro tan deprisa como acostumbraba hacerlo para sorprenderle cuando más lo necesitase; en pleno vuelo pudo observar a una serpiente pequeña color verde posicionado sobre una especie de reloj, era la única en ese espacio; con una nueva descarga de poder, Megakabuterimon logró destruir uno de los brazos (ahora nueve) de la bestia, pudo notar como esta minúscula serpiente no se inmutaba ni daba señales en ir a por sanar el miembro destrozado del enemigo a diferencia del resto. _–Es cuestión de tiempo para su fin-_ Tras decir eso, dejó salir una esfera negra desde su boca, no parecía tener buena puntería ya que dicho ataque no logró dañar al insecto gigante pedro sí demostró tener un poder realmente aterrador destruyendo una calle entera con ese único ataque dejando completamente asustados al muchacho y a su digimon lo cual produjo carcajadas en esa bestia. _–Apúntale justo a la cara amigo-_ fue lo único que mencionó el genio.

Emprendió un vuelo audaz para esquivar la lluvia de poderes que amenazaban con destruirlos con un mínimo impacto, esperó a encontrar una apertura pacientemente, concentró una gran cantidad de energía en su cuerno imaginando que su compañero humano hubiera descubierto la cara de este monstruo como su punto débil – _No, no gastes todo tu poder, solo hiérelo-_

 _-Pero volverá a regenerarse sin importar cuantas veces lo hagamos-_

 _-Confía en mí-_

El escarabajo obedeció el instinto del muchacho, se guardó un poco de energía reduciendo el tamaño de la esfera eléctrica la cual iba a lanzar a su enemigo inicialmente; de todas formas arremetió contra esa criatura produciendo un golpe perfecto el cual destrozó la cara completamente de esa bestia; inmediatamente cientos de serpientes comenzaron a flotar para subsanar el daño creado _–Vamos a por esa-_ le señaló la ubicación de la serpiente particular color verde, era cierto, a diferencia de las demás esta no daba señales de movimiento como para ser utilizada como pieza de recambio y sanar a la abominación; emprendieron un vuelo feroz mientras el escarabajo daba gracias que le hubiera tocado como acompañante humano un muchacho de pensamiento tan admirable, siempre capaz de ver cosas donde otros no. Utilizó una segunda descarga para esa pequeña serpiente haciéndola desaparecer tras una explosión bastante feroz. El plan dio resultado.

La bestia no pudo regenerarse completamente en esta oportunidad, tan solo pudo restaurar su boca, luego las demás serpientes continuaron fusionarse a esa bestia pero ya todo era inútil, como si nunca hubieran podido hacerlo. _–Eres un genio Izzy-_ felicitó a su mejor amigo por su rápido pensamiento pero era evidente el agotamiento sumando el hecho de haber sido dañado en varias oportunidades por aquella monstruosidad, por ahora podrían descansar aprovechando la ceguera del rival mientras reponían fuerzas; decidieron alejarse una distancia prudente mientras la bestia destrozaba edificios enteros con sus nueve extremidades maldiciendo no poder ver a sus presas. Pasaron unos cinco minutos aproximadamente los cuales se sintieron como horas para esa extenuada criatura insecto quien se dispuso a ponerle punto final a la batalla acercándose poco a poco hacia su invidente rival, era cierto que no podía ver pero aun así debería guardar cautela en todo momento pues un mínimo error podría costarle la vida tanto a él como a Izzy; hubiera sido más prudente darle fin usando una nueva descarga eléctrica pero ya sus energías estaban bastante menguadas como para permitirse invocar un nuevo ataque de dichas magnitudes, ahora tan solo podría vencer usando su fuerza física; para ello se dispuso a volar por los cielos grises de ese extraño mundo dispuesto a perforar el vientre de la serpiente con su formidable cuerno. Dotado de un instinto salvaje, la bestia comenzó a dar zarpazos violentos a por doquier esperando golpear algo que no fuesen construcciones, algo le decía que su rival de turno iba a arremeter en contra suya aprovechando esta desventaja. Megakabuterimon supo que mientras continuara defendiéndose de esa manera alocada no tendría muchas chances en lograr destruirlo debido a la fuerza descomunal de esos ataques; entendió pronto que una única puerta los separaba a ambos de la victoria. Maniobró ágilmente en los cielos hasta posicionarse algo lejos, estiró una de sus patas para sujetar a Izzy para dejarlo luego sobre el techo de un edificio, _-Mi deber es protegerte mi amigo-_ tras haber colocado en un sitio prudente libre del alcance de las serpientes pequeñas, Megakabuterimon se dirigió hacia su presa.

 _-Esperaaaa, nooooooo-_ el chico entendió de inmediato lo que estaba pensando su insecto compañero, tan solo pudo gritar y cerrar los ojos para no mirar lo venidero. Efectivamente esquivar todos los zarpazos sería una tarea imposible, la única manera en destruir a este monstruo era soportando esos castigos. El escarabajo permitió que su cuerpo fuera atacado con violencia por las nueve extremidades sobre su cuerpo, las cuales terminaron destrozando su exoesqueleto pero su objetivo pudo ser cumplido, su enorme cuerno terminó perforando el vientre de aquella criatura a coste de un daño inimaginable. Nuevamente Izzy gritó al ver como su compañero obtenía la victoria a coste de un alto precio, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas a manera involuntaria imaginado el inmenso dolor de su compañero. La figura monstruosa de desvaneció de inmediato dejando al escarabajo solo en la escena, este retornó a su forma basal inmediatamente mientras Izzy continuaba gritándole tratando de buscar la forma de bajar para ir a su encuentro pero algo andaba mal. Tras unos segundos de desesperación, aquel muchacho se pudo percatar que a pesar de haber destruido al principal, las otras serpientes aún no habían desaparecido tal y como lo hizo el otro y es más, comenzaron a brillar de manera intensa dándole a entender que no existía salida para ellos dos. - _No temo a la muerte-_ cerró los ojos con fuerza y presionaba los labios con determinación esperando que ello quitase la dolencia al menos un poco, todo terminaría pronto así que trató de imaginar en no pensar en ello, una parte suya se sentía optimista esperando que sus demás amigos pudieran concretar la victoria.

 _-Eres muy valiente para ser tan pequeño-_ Aquella voz imponente le hizo sentirse loco, tuvo que abrir los ojos muy lentamente para verlo ahí parado justo delante de él sosteniendo con una mano a un inconsciente Tentomon. A los pocos segundos las millones de serpientes hicieron explosiones simultáneas produciendo un mar de fuego que amenazaba con destruir todo a su paso; pero aquel ser llamado Rakhamon se valió de una sola mano para contener tremendo poder destructivo con tanta facilidad que ni siquiera recibió daño alguno por ello dejando impresionado al joven portador del conocimiento.

 _-Ya cierra esa boca…..soy el guardián supremo, debo de vez en cuando alardear mis habilidades-_ por primera vez desde que se conocieron, esa poderosa criatura se mostraba amable, no es que se tratase de alguien frío o distante solo que prefería mostrar siempre un semblante serio y todo era más que comprensible por la situación actual y siendo él quien cargaba con la mayor responsabilidad. _–Las explosiones que vi hace unas horas no tenían comparación con esta simple cosa, ¿dónde están tus demás compañeros humanos?-_ hubo cambiado a esa seriedad característica nuevamente, a pesar que quería negarse en haber escuchado tal información, tuvo que ser coherente con las cosas actuales; para comprobar sus penosas sospechas se valió de su digivice quien ya no ubicaba las posiciones ni de Joe ni de Mimi. Sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba y el dato de las explosiones descomunales que aterrorizaron al mismísimo guardián supremo tan solo le indicaron sobre los sacrificios solemnes de sus dos amigos, tan solo pudo llorar amargamente ante eso, nunca sintió tanta repugnancia por estar vivo, los gritos de duelo le hicieron entender al soberano digital sobre esas explosiones _–Me siento honrado de luchar junto a ustedes, niños elegidos. Imagino que tienen un plan entre manos, no preguntaré más. La guerra estallará en pocos días, primero ordenaré que sanen las heridas de tu compañero y luego eres libre de querer luchar a nuestro lado-_ tales palabras sirvieron de un consuelo espiritual para el muchacho, pero el llanto no se iría fácilmente, esta vez el peligro bajo el cual estuvieron pudo más que sus sueños, habían perdido a dos grandes amigos, en todos los años anteriores siempre estuvieron bajo riesgos inimaginables pero juntos supieron salir airosos y en esta oportunidad dicho evento no pudo volver a repetirse. _–Tai es el elegido, no hay duda, confía en él por favor o de lo contrario mis amigos habrán muerto en vano-_ entre llanto y lágrimas inconsolables, Izzy suplicó eso al soberano del digimundo, este aún tenía sus dudas sobre la autenticidad del emblema del valor siendo portado por aquel muchachito castaño llamado Tai, todo un destino se avecinaba y la decisión en confiar en un hombre no era prácticamente algo muy fácil de aceptar para él. Sea como sea imaginó que hubiera tiempo para decidir ello con más calma, primero debería poner a salvo a este valiente jovencito junto a su inseparable digimon.

…

 _-Tai ¿por qué me estas mirando tanto?-_

 _-¿Eh?, no es nada Agumon; es solo que siento ponerte en peligro siempre, nunca puedo ayudarte como debería y….-_

 _-Gracias a ti puedo llegar a tener una fuerza única, eres mi mejor amigo no vuelvas a decirme eso Tai. Ya verás cómo venceremos-_ con esas palabras aquel castaño miró nostálgicamente tratando en ocultar sus tristezas, su decisión ya había sido tomada y no iba a renunciar a ella por nada del mundo; cambió la vista hacia sus amigos quienes al igual que él, viajaban a toda prisa a través del portal abierto hacia el digimundo listos para unirse a una lucha descomunal. _–Llegó la hora, hoy haremos historia-_ Matt dio sus palabras de aliento; por alguna razón no pudieron hacer evolucionar a sus camaradas en el mundo humano, algo que le restaba a la primera intención del plan en formar las fusiones en dicho universo para llegar con cierta ventaja al mundo digital, tuvieron que continuar de todas formas; entraron a toda prisa hacia el colegio donde ellos estudiaban sin saludar o detenerse a conversar con algún compañero o docente quienes tan solo los veían correr a toda prisa por los pasillos estudiantiles cargando entre brazos una especie de "animales" bastante peculiares. Llegaron hasta la sala de computo, cerraron con doble llave la puerta principal para que nadie pudiese entrar o vigilarles, desactivaron las cámaras de seguridad para evitar ser vistos luego; sujetaron sus dispositivos digitales y abrieron la puerta hacia el digimiundo; en su viaje permanecieron callados, la hora de hacer las fusiones (salvo para Sora) había llegado; era turno de ellos hacer que esta historia se escriba usando todas sus fuerzas.

 _-Tai, es más que fijo que alguien nos estará esperando al llegar. Será mi turno, no intentes ayudarme por favor-_ Sora, montada, sobre la poderosa Garudamon se acercó hasta Tai quien hacía lo mismo sobre el magnánimo Omegamon; el castaño quería de una manera inimaginable a esa muchachita y tal declaración le hizo sentirse más que preocupado. _–Ella tiene razón idiota; si la desobedeces te buscará para matarte luego-_ el rubio intentó poner una chispa de alegría entre ellos, evidentemente si algo llegaba pasarle, en especial a Kari o a Sora, Tai perdería concentración y en un momento tan crucial como el de ahora, tal cosa no podía ocurrir por nada del mundo.

 _-No, tú vienes con nosotros-_

 _-Basta, entiende que te necesitan allá. Izzy nos dio esa orden no intentes desobecerlo-_

 _-Yo no te dejaré pelear sola-_

 _-Si no lo haces, Joe y Mimi habrán muerto en vano-_ lo dijo fríamente pero con ojos llorosos, intentado contener las lágrimas; ellos tampoco podían captar las señales de sus dos compañeros en ninguno de los dispositivos sofisticados. Lograron salir del conducto digital hasta el universo paralelo; habían arribado bastante lejos de donde esperaban estar pues la isla Fine no era precisamente lo que tenían en mente y eso tan solo significaba unos casi quince mil kilómetros de distancia aproximadamente según la señal proveniente desde el D-terminal de Davis. No había tiempo que perder, emprendieron el viaje a toda prisa, si mantenían ese ritmo llegarían para unirse al ejército de Rakhamon. Este debería entender la autenticidad de Tai cuando viese el emblema del valor tan resplandeciente, pero tan solo este castaño conocía la verdad acerca de dicha insignia y su plan lo mantuvo en todo momento solo para sí mismo ya que no podía imaginar lo que estaba dispuesto hacer con tal de ver a todos a salvo, aun no sabía cómo decírselo a su fiel Agumon.

En su trayecto fueron sorprendidos por una presencia la cual les comenzó a perseguir y que afortunadamente fue detectado por Davis, quien señaló una criatura corriendo a velocidad impresionante persiguiéndoles por tierra. Dos esferas de poder fueron lanzadas hacia ellos, tuvieron suerte en esquivarlas. _–Tai, debes seguir, es mi turno-_

Tai tan solo pudo mirarla, sus pensamientos le decían no dejarla y ello pudo percibirlo la poderosa fusión ya que parte del gran Omegamon estaba vinculado a los deseos y pensamientos del castaño. – _Amigo necesitamos continuar, tampoco es algo fácil para ninguno. Pero el destino de dos mundos recide en nosotros-_

Ahora más que nunca iba a permitir que ella luchara en soledad al ver con claridad quien era el perseguidor.

 _-Estas demente o qué; no podrá ganarle nunca. Omegamon terminemos con esa basura ahora-_

 _-Concéntrate por favor, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Sulgrimon destruirá a Rakhamon si no llegamos a tiempo y sin él todo se habrá perdido-_

 _-No pienso dejarla aquí sola Matt-_

 _-Ya cállate Tai, vete ahora maldito niño engreído. Siempre me haces ver como una chica débil y ya estoy harta de ti. Lárgate ahora-_

 _-No vas a decirme qué debo hacer o no Sora; Omegamon aniquílalo-_ entre las frustraciones, la poderosa fusión no pudo asestar un ataque directo y su perseguidor pudo esquivar fácilmente el impacto de poder saliente desde las fauces de la extremidad que sostenía la cabeza de Metalgarurumon.

 _-Debes irte Tai, si confías en mí, podre luchar sin importar que enemigo tenga frente. Tu desconfianza me hace sentir peor que basura-_ no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, sostuvo su emblema con decisión mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos del castaño. Algo le hizo entender finalmente a ese muchacho.

 _-Nunca te perdonare esto Sora, pero prométeme que regresaras maldita sea-_ se limpió los ojos llorosos con su manga azul algo desteñida por el paso de los años y las adversidades vividas actualmente; de esa forma los niños elegidos de la segunda generación comandados por dos jóvenes (Tai y Matt) continuaron el camino, habían perdido tiempo valioso tratando de luchar contra un enemigo poderosísimo, pero cuando de alguna manera u otra Sora pudo hacer entrar en razón a ese jovencito, las cosas retomaron el plan.

 _-¿En serio crees que una mosca como tú podrá derrotarme?-_

 _-Eso es exactamente lo que pasará…Yo confió en ti, Tai. Demostrémosle juntas Garudamon-_ la gran águila roja descendió desde su vuelo para aterrizar en tierra dejando algo confundido al enemigo pues este al menos tenía cierta desventaja luchando contra un ser capaz de volar. Sora permitió que su compañera digital tomara su forma basal ante la mirada de sorpresa del temible Diaboromon.

 _-Biyomon warp digivolce a…-_

…..


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Acampaban bajo una guardia estricta esperando la llegada de su líder quien fuese en dirección de una explosión con dimensiones descomunales sobre los cielos, tenían órdenes de obedecer todo lo que el segundo al mando ordenase hasta la llegada de dicho jefe y fue este mismo quien puso como primeros vigilantes nocturnos a los últimos dos Khanas, sus nombres consistían en dos números 9 y 33, dos seres bastante misteriosos provenientes de una raza de guerreros por naturaleza y los cuales fueron ferozmente aniquilados por una sangrienta guerra hace más de mil quinientos años; esos dos eran sus únicos representantes ahora y decidieron servir al supremo guardián a cambio de permitirles luchar contra el mal que una vez destruyó a su especie. Ahora, tras mucho tiempo esos deseos se convertirían en realidad; en una primera instancia cuando el viejo Gennai era aún considerado como una gran aliado, ellos fueron enviados al mundo humano con el objetivo de traer a los niños elegidos al mundo virtual aunque deberían llevar al joven portador del emblema valor a un proceso llamado purificación con el objetivo de absorber la energía negativa de este, ahora entendían que los planes de ese veterano eran hacerse con dicha insignia para corromperla hasta su punto más álgido y ofrecérselo al poderoso Sulgrimon, con ello, esa bestia retomaría su antiguo poder.

Pero el destino quiso que ese escenario nunca llegase a completarse, pues una perspicacia propio de los Khanas permitió a 33 darse cuenta sobre el joven Tai, en efecto era heredero humano del monstruo que los destruyó pero su emblema no se hallaba corrompido como para someterlo a un proceso abrumador asi que este ser no tuvo mejor idea que inyectarle parte de su propia sangre a ese joven, un plan bastante aterrador ya que si aquel muchacho nunca hubiese resultado ser un legítimo heredero, esa minúscula cantidad de sangre hubiera sido suficiente como para asesinarlo. 33 recordó los terribles desmayos y vómitos que le causó a Tai imaginando incluso en haberle dado muerte cuando logró inyectarle parte de él en el momento de mayor descuido justo a plena luz del día en el momento en que los niños elegidos se juntaron en las afueras de su ciudad bajo la cálida cabaña de la familia Ishida, pero el caprichoso destino no lo quiso así.

 _-¿Puedes sentirlo verdad?-_

 _-El poder es impresionante, no cabe duda q….-_

 _-Los niños vendrán a ayudarnos-_

 _-No nos bastará para detener a esa energía, Rakhamon envía a las tropas a una aniquilación definitiva-_

 _-Bueno, aun cuentan con nosotros, eso tiene que sumar algo-_

 _-Tan infeliz como siempre viejo amigo. Hagamos una promesa quieres-_

 _-Si quieres apostar no me opondré-_

 _-Mantengamos vivo a Tai hasta el final de nuestras fuerzas-_

 _-Prometido, él vivirá-_ bajo una calidez llamativa de una noche sin luna, tanto 9 como 33 compartían su guardia junto a otros diez más dispersos en varios puntos estratégicos para garantizar la seguridad del ejército, por órdenes del segundo al mando Intimon (el mágico del sol) todos deberían descansar al máximo para quedar listos cuando amanezca. No habría ninguna estrategia, tan solo poder contra poder, una lucha a muerte con el único objetivo de restaurar el equilibrio del digimundo destrozando a una antigua amenaza despertada por el emblema de nada más y nada menos que de un niño elegido portador de la sangre del humano quien cometió la abominación en asesinar a su propio compañero digital para absorber sus poderes bebiendo su sagrada sangre. Ambos afilaban sus armas mientras conversaban amenamente, 33 usaba sus cuatro extremidades superiores para darse tiempo en darle un buen filo a su lanza, 9 por su parte raspaba una cuchilla sobre otras en cada mano produciendo un ruido algo agudo poco agradable que parecía no afectarles a ninguno. Permanecieron callados unos cuantos minutos así.

 _-La profecía de nuestro jefe no resultó ser más que un fraude al fin de todo-_

 _-Somos una tribu guerrera no cronistas-_

 _-Decía, si mal no recuerdo, que serían dos emblemas con la misma insignia quienes devolverían la paz-_

 _-Y solo tenemos a uno-_

 _-Pero, ¿crees realmente que esas escrituras fueron una farsa?, me refiero a que nuestro jefe fue electo como tal por ser el más sabio-_

 _-Y también el más viejo, su habilidad de lucha ya estaba menguando y por eso lo escogimos con el fin de evitar que se sintiera inútil-_

 _-Vamos 33, ese tal supuesto verdadero portador del valor sea o no el auténtico, tomaría el emblema para sí con lo que nos deja a nuevamente un único portador.-_

 _-¿Puedes hablar de una manera menos confusa amigo?-_ 9 dejó caer su lanza mirando aburrido a su liliputiense compañero de luchas, pensar detenidamente no era precisamente su fuerte y ante el razonamiento si se le comparaba con el de su amigo, resultaba ser mucho menor. La paciencia poco a poco se le colmaría así que increpó al pequeño 33 en dejarse de rodeos y decir de una buena vez sus pensamientos sin tanto rodeo.

 _-El jefe dijo….que los dos deberían tener la misma edad, serían idénticos ante nuestros ojos-_

 _-Ninguno de los otros niños elegidos se le parece que yo sepa, y de entre todos, ese tal Matt es quien junto al joven Tai pueden realizar la fusión más poderosa y no se parece en lo más mínimo-_

 _-La misma edad…._ se llevó su pequeña extremidad superior derecha hacia el mentón para rascárselo como quien intentando cavilar con mayor profundidad… _nunca nos dijeron en qué tiempo ¿o sí?-_

 _-Algún día dejarás de ser tan loco y…._ \- actuó tan deprisa que por poco y termina por herir al pequeño 33; el llamado 9 cogió apresuradamente su arma lanzándola con suma violencia hacia los arbustos de enfrente, dicha lanza pasó muy cerca de la cabeza del pequeño ser quien giró por acto reflejo para ver a quién o a que cosa le había caído tal ataque. _–Maaaaagggnuuummm-_ cuando la criatura de cuatro brazos hubo pronunciado esas palabras, el otro ser salió corriendo cual felino asustado hacia la copa de un árbol cercano mirando siempre el punto donde hubo impactado aquella lanza. A los pocos segundos una gran cantidad de fuego destrozó prácticamente medio bosque dejando a una silueta totalmente chamuscada por las llamas y tosiendo tras tremendo poder invocado. _–Miserable, dime dónde están los demás y acabaré con tu agonía ahora mismo-_ la técnica invocada (Magnum) era una de las más antiguas, su poder se veía bastante sencillo pues consistía en fuego proveniente desde el arma a la cual se le aplicó, pero su poder era más que eso. Resultaba ser una verdadera masacre para el enemigo pues dichas llamas eran invocadas desde el interior de la infeliz víctima haciendo que su cuerpo se quemase desde dentro para afuera, una técnica bastante aterradora; y el gran incendio era solo manifestación que quien sufrió tal conjuro tenía un poder considerablemente alto.

 _-Mi….muerr…..mi muerte….se…..será…recompe…recompensada-_ una voz moribunda con un rostro desfigurado por las llamas dijo eso a modo burlón, 9 se acercó sin temor hasta poder desenterrar su lanza desde la espalda del infortunado enemigo; en breve, el ejército entero se puso en alerta dejando su descanso para ponerse en guardia tras ser despertados abruptamente por el poder del fuego. _–Asqueroso traidor-_ iba a morir de todas formas, pero verle le daba repugnancia al igual que al resto de espectadores. Gennai yacía agonizante sobre los suelos mostrando una sonrisa fingida _–Va…vas….a….a…..a…..mo….mo…..morir… hoy guar…guardián supremo-_ escupió lo último de sangre que tenía en su cuerpo para desfallecer tras un sufrimiento intenso; las tropas sintieron el enorme poder de su líder sobre los cielos quien traía entre manos a un muchacho dormido al igual que su digimon acompañante, ambos fueron salvados por ese místico ser antes que cientos de miles de serpientes explotaran junto a esos dos, ni bien hubo hecho contacto con tierra ordenó que pusieran a salvo a quienes traía cargado luego miró detenidamente el ambiente esperando una trampa pero aparentemente todo parecía tranquilo.

 _-Informes-_ bramó con fuerza aquel dragón caballero con el título de guardián supremo.

 _-El equipo de guardia no reporta movimientos del enemigo en un radio de 300 metros señor-_

 _-Bien…..atacaremos ahora mismo-_

 _-¿Señor?-_

 _-Atacaremos justo ahora, no más tiempo perdido…..da la señal-_

 _-pe….pero señor, las tropas….íbamos a atacar cuando amaneciera y…-_

 _-No seas torpe, ellos ya están esperándonos-_ ni corto ni perezoso, su fiel capitán (Intimon) dio la orden de batalla; se formaron todos los pertenecientes a ese casi innumerable ejército dispuestos a morir por su líder sin dudar en ningún momento su lealtad. A horas de la noche la ventaja era del rival por tener criaturas del tipo nocturno pero si el gran Rakhamon ordenaba luchar sin luz eso mismo harían; la formación consistía en una especie de treinta círculos concéntricos separados a la distancia de tan solo dos metros el uno del otro mirando detenidamente los movimientos del principal jefe cambiando de izquierda a derecha hasta detenerse definitivamente mientras el resto esperaba las clásicas palabras de aliento antes de una lucha más que sangrienta.

 _-¿Hay alguno entre todos ustedes que tema a morir el día de hoy?-_ su crujir era descomunal, su voz retumbo los corazones de todos, oírlo era en sí terrorífico; aquella poderosa criatura estaba más que furiosa por algún motivo hasta ahora desconocido. Ninguno dio respuesta a esa pregunta hasta que fue 9 quien dio las primeras palabras. _-¿Puedo ser yo quien mate a uno de esos bastardos primero?-_ hubo uno que otro quienes rieron ante ese comentario, otros pensaron que el gran guardián exterminaría a ese Khanas por su aparente insolencia pero la sonrisa del poderosísimo ser hizo entender que dicho acto no iba a suceder o al menos no esa noche.

 _-El día de hoy les tengo preparado un regalo a todos ustedes-_

Las miradas se cruzaron entre todos buscando alguna respuesta a eso, qué clase de obsequio le podría dar el ser más poderoso de ese mundo, si bien y al cabo eran todos guerreros selectos con poderes impresionantes, palabras como esas no eran precisamente las que tenían en mente como aliciente. Rakhamon tan solo sonrió con placer.

 _-Mi gran maestro luchará siempre con nosotros…..miren su más grande regalo-_ lanzó con violencia una espada pequeña hacia los cielos, al tomar una altura apropiada se rompió en mil pedazos hasta dibujar el símbolo de la estrella naciente, la figura divina del mundo digital, aquella que se dibujó por primera vez hace más de dos mil años y de la cual se creía era tan solo un mito pues su existencia nunca se dejó ver hasta esa noche; todos sintieron como el poder recorría sus cuerpos haciéndoles sentirse más llenos de vida que nunca.

 _-No lucharemos con el temor a esa infernal bestia. Lucharemos por el orgullo de ser hijos del digimundo. Hoy todos ustedes recrearan una guerra la cual será contada generación tras generación; reviviremos la historia con nuestros sacrificios. Hoy haremos temblar al digimundo con nuestras fuerzas por un futuro digno….Mueeeeeeerrrrrrteeeeeeeeeeee-_ giró para mirar los rostros de sus combatientes, todos con corazones ardientes, apasionados de la guerra, embravecidos de orgullo, su rugido contagió al enorme ejército; el grito de aliento hizo temblar la misma tierra mientras los poderes de cada uno comenzaba a manar dejando en claro que exterminarlos sería en extremo difícil para el enemigo.

Rakhamon movido por un odio impresionante cometía un gravísimo error sin darse cuenta; a pesar de ser incluso mucho más poderoso que su antiguo maestro, su impulsividad le impidió convertirse en el supremo guardián antes y tan solo pudo acceder a ese honor cuando su maestro fue derrotado por quien dirigía al ejército enemigo; pues este le tenía planeado algo especial. Rakhamon tan solo deseaba vengar a su maestro, inició su marcha hacia la guerra nublado de todo raciocinio por su propio poder y negándose una y otra vez que los niños elegidos podrían aportar en esta guerra, y negándose a creer en el emblema del valor.

Cuando dio sus primeros pasos se dio cuenta cuan inocente fue al no exterminar el cuerpo sin vida del viejo Gennai.

 _-Muy bonito discurso. Pero vaya que eres predecible-_ la voz de Sulgrimon inundó el lugar; de entre el chamuscado cuerpo del anciano salieron cinco aros dorados que aprisionaron los brazos, piernas y cuello del caballero dragón haciéndole caer prisionero e inmovilizado al frío suelo; la maldad de su enemigo fue más paciente y pudo hacerlo caer en su trampa. El ejército rival salió de entre las tinieblas a confrontar a los valientes seguidores de ese guardián, Sulgrimon sostenía una especie de hacha e iba acercándose pacientemente a ese digimon sujeto por los cinco aros imposibilitando cualquier movimiento suyo. Cientos intentaron acercársele para ayudarlo pero los rivales se interponían entre ellos creando una anarquía impresionante con una feroz batalla la cual daba por iniciado con la desventaja de tener al más poderoso del bando de los buenos a merced del líder del rival. _–Tu cabeza será mi mejor trofeo-_ Rakhamon lamentó haber sido tan inmaduro, durante muchos años su maestro siempre le enseñó a ser paciente ante todo, buscar siempre los más mínimos detalles ocultos para encontrar la sabiduría y aunque siempre le fue un poco rebelde, iba a entender demasiado tarde lo valioso que podían ser dichas lecciones. La sanguinaria hacha se posicionó sobre su cuello, fue alzada con paciencia hasta una altura prudente como para reflejar el poco brillo de la noche sobre su afilada hoja, luego comenzó su descenso para darle muerte al principal ejemplar, y última esperanza del mundo digimon. Muchos gritaron esperando que sus reclamos calmaran la sed de sangre del oscuro ser o abominación como le decían otros, la lucha iba a convertirse en una derrota definitiva a los pocos segundos de haber iniciado.

Un resplandor blanco hizo que todo el ambiente resplandeciera; los cielos tronaron ante tanto poder invocado desde la nada; Sulgrimon salió disparado hacia la nada por un poder descomunal salido aparentemente de ningún lugar visible. Todos, en absoluto, quedaron petrificados al ver como la semi humanidad de aquel ser mitad digimon mitad humano fue agredido por un poder bastante asombroso despidiéndole varios metros hacia lo profundo de la oscuridad de los bosques que tronaron haciendo notar que su cuerpo impactó ante decenas de árboles antes de impactar contra uno final. _–Imposible-_ fue Intimon quien miró a los cielos oscuros para ver a cuatro criaturas descendiendo lentamente con ocho jóvenes dispuestos en parejas de a dos parados sobre las cuatro criaturas.

 _-Por nuuuuueeeeestros amiiiiigoooooosssss-_ el grito de Tai hizo brillar con fuerza su emblema haciendo que el sol que tenía dibujado creara una luminosidad que liberó de su prisión a Rakhamon quien quedó estupefacto al ver a Tai nuevamente junto a sus amigos, aunque no a todos, pero sí a varios de ellos. No hubo tiempo para darse saludos o explicaciones, Omegamon apuntó con su cañón supremo hacia los árboles resquebrajados descargando su arsenal con furia. La verdadera lucha había dado su inicio.

…...


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola a todos en primer lugar agradecerte por acompañarme en esta historia que está llegando a los capítulos finales; espero realmente que pueda estar gustándote. Lamento no poder actualizar tan seguido pero es por temas académicos que no puedo darme mucho tiempo libre pero en fin quiero terminar este fic esperando que sea de tu agrado mi buen o buena lector o lectora.**

 **Agradecimiento en especial para Mac1826 tus reviews realmente me dan muchos ánimos en continuar con la historia y darle un sentido adecuado; muy pero muy agradecido por tus mensajes.**

 **Ahora sí, la lucha definitiva ya está quedando lista; al parecer Sora se salvó pero ¿qué hay del resto de niños elegidos? …. Les dejo el capítulo 25 ojala lo disfruten.**

 **CAPÍTULO 25**

Una cortina de fuego cubrió a esa pequeña ave rosa envolviéndola con delicadeza como si fuera un proceso normal sin hacerle daño en todo momento; su adversario de turno era una especie de virus recreado por la inocencia de un inteligente niño hace ya varios años y cuya actual existencia tan solo daba a entender el gran desequilibrio viviéndose entre ambos universos, aquel ser esperaba pacientemente la trasformación definitiva de una valiente Biyomon la cual hubo adquirido su máxima fuerza gracias a la energía proveniente del emblema del amor.

El ave dio un enorme grito a los vientos indicando que el proceso en el cual acumulaba la mayor cantidad de poder había finiquitado, las llamas desaparecieron en forma violenta haciendo uno que otro leve estrago sobre la figura de Diaboromon aun parado pacientemente mirando con cautela el evento. Ella dio un vuelo corto flotando a pocos metros del suelo para luego iniciar la evolución definitiva; salió un resplandor rosa intenso que hizo retroceder al enemigo unos cuantos pasos, ahora una especie de fénix místico con plumaje dorado que terminaban en coloraciones rojizas a nivel de las puntas mientras flameaban ardientes llamas desde sus imponentes alas, dotada de un casco metálico que protegía su cabeza y de filosas garras salientes desde sus dos poderosas patas, se dio la bienvenida a Phoenixmon, la protectora de los volcanes.

 _-Tu amor me permitió evolucionar a este nivel Sora, hagámoslo juntas-_ su voz tronó en ecos durante casi cinco segundos, la muchachita nunca antes pudo haber pensado en lograr la forma máxima de su fiel compañera pero su instinto en querer proteger a sus seres queridos y en mostrarse valiente frente a su mejor amigo le hicieron posible entender lo poderosa que podría ser Biyomon si le daba la energía suficiente a su emblema y ahora los resultados podían verse satisfactoriamente; pero si bien y al cabo la manifestación de la forma mega de su compañera era verdaderamente impresionante, no podía confiarse del todo ya que ese enemigo pudo hacerle frente a dos evoluciones del mismo nivel con suma facilidad cuando intentó destruir el mundo humano hace unos cuantos años atrás. Aquel virus rio a carcajadas esperando tener una lucha suprema, salio disparado usando sus delgadas pero largiruchos brazos para sostener por el cuello a esa imponente evolución, usando su mandíbula clavó sus dientes sobre a la altura de la yugular de la fénix y lanzándola con violencia hacia los suelos dejando totalmente pasmada a Sora quien no pudo entender cómo su amiga fue aniquilada en tan breve a manos de esa criatura.

Diaboromon se dispuso a saborear la sangre de la muchachita pero una ráfaga de viento mezclada con fuego le hizo retroceder por segunda vez mostrando quemaduras en casi todo su cuerpo aunque no gravemente, nunca supo desde donde fue herido, cambio su mirada hacia la ave la cual permanecía tirada sobre los suelos aparentemente sin vida hasta que un nuevo ataque similar le impactó sobre el pecho haciendo que su cuerpo entero fuera expulsado cientos de metros. _–Muy fácil-_ aquella estruendosa voz pudo hacer que Sora mirara a los cielos, volando con majestuosidad se encontraba su Phoenixmon alborotando las nubes con su calor, la silueta de aquella ave desapareció del piso mientras aquella forma mega le guiñó un ojo a la muchachita quien entendió que esa silueta era tan solo una simple pero muy inteligente ilusión usada por la digimon para distraer a ese virus.

Cientos de árboles fueron cayendo mientras aquel virus mostraba una sonrisa maquiavélica sin importarle cuánto daño podría estar teniendo gracias a los impactos incandescentes que recibió, con suma velocidad dio una gran salto que le hizo estar a la misma altura que la gran mística ave, desde su vientre un cañón se hizo presente para soltar un poder inimaginable que hizo desaparecer a todas las nubes en un trayecto rectilíneo de casi mil metros. Afortunadamente Phoenixmon pudo reaccionar a tiempo y esquivar el descomunal ataque antes que sus dorados plumajes sufrieran un impacto aterrador gracias a un vuelo raudo; evidentemente por no tener ninguna forma de ayuda para mantenerse en los cielos, el virus comenzó a caer pero en su descenso repitió su ataque muchas veces apuntando siempre a su oponente a todo arsenal haciendo que los cielos ardan dándole luz a la oscuridad de la noche o madrugada supuestamente.

 _-¿Estás bien Phoenixmon?-_ la majestuosa fénix se hallaba a pocos metros de Sora, esta vez al nivel del verde piso, mirando con detenimiento al terrible oponente que tenía en frente sabiendo que un mínimo error le costaría muy caro. Aquellas grandes alas se bañaron en fuego en esta oportunidad mientras las desplegó con elegancia para dirigirse a una velocidad imperceptible hacia su rival quien nunca pudo notar cuando fue que su cuerpo fue puesto sobre los aires y cubierto en flamas en lo alto produciéndole un dolor inimaginable no antes experimentado mientras las filosas garras de su contrincante le sujetaban mientras le hacía dar cientos de giros concomitantes al baño de fuego; a pesar del terrible dolor realmente disfrutaba esta pelea, tuvo la ingeniosa idea en estirar sus brazos para herir en pleno vuelo la silueta del ave quien tuvo que soltarle para evitar que esas filosas garras le provocaran mayor daño ya que pudo sentir el calor de sus propias flamas ardiendo sobre las heridas sangrantes. La enorme esfera de fuego dibujada en el aire desapareció dejando a sus dos envueltos vistos por la muchachita de ojos café claros quien pudo ver la sangre viva cayendo desde el cuerpo de su digimon.

 _-Ametralladora viral-_ desde sus fauces emergió una especie de arma al igual que desde sus dedos y vientre, una máquina viva. Hizo alarde al nombre de su ataque pues una lluvia de descargas salieron desde todas las armas recientemente descubiertas a una velocidad más que sorprendente; Phoenixmon trató de esquivarlas usando su impresionante rapidez pero eran demasiadas como para poder no ser impactadas, recurrió a sus alas para cubrirse usándolas como escudo soportando los impactos que duraron cerca de dos minutos de un mar de disparos. La enrome polvareda que se produjo hizo imposible ver a esa digimon y la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba para nada, pero de entre esa nube de humo surgieron dos discos dorados con dirección hacia la bestia digital, este pudo esquivar fácilmente uno pero el segundo le cercenó el brazo izquierdo con mucha facilidad dejándole boquiabierto. _-lanzallamas sagrado-_ de entre esa capa de humo aun visible salió, literalmente, un mar de fuego justo hacia Diaboromon, la velocidad a la cual llegaba no era precisamente muy deprisa y sería sencillo para ese ser poder esquivar ese poder aun no teniendo su extremidad pero por alguna razón le era imposible moverse, su inquietud ascendió al notar unas cadenas rojas sujetándole a los suelos y los cuales salían desde los discos que fueron lanzados hace poco por la digimon voladora, el virus pudo entender que esos primeros ataques no fueron más que anclas filosas para aprisionarle impidiendo su huida para el segundo golpe definitivo; el fuego avanzó a paso decidido reduciendo a cenizas a los infortunados árboles que estaban a su paso; Diaboromon utilizó el cañón de su cuerpo para intentar contener el mar de fuego avecinándose lentamente hacia él, fue prácticamente inútil; tanto Sora como Phoenixmon fueron testigos del grito aterrador producto de estar siendo quemado en vida del virus quien fue expelido junto a las llamas varios cientos de metros.

 _-Lo lograste, eres estupenda-_ Sora alzó los brazos llena de euforia al ver como su gran amiga derrotó a esa feroz criatura llena de maldad, Phoenixmon descendió con cierto agotamiento tras haber usado gran parte de su poder en esos dos ataques seguidos para conseguir su victoria; en ningún momento la muchachita pensó en destruir su emblema para auto destruirse junto al enemigo poniendo toda su confianza sobre la compañera digital que el destino le hubo dado en su primera aventura como niña elegida a una corta edad de 9 años. _-Eres asombrosa…estas herida-_ cambio inmediatamente su semblante de felicidad a una preocupación tras ver las grandes heridas sobre el dorado plumaje, mucha sangre adornaba de rojizo las brillantes plumas y su casco metálico se hallaba en muy malas condiciones y ese fuego que siempre acompañaba al vuelo de sus alas prácticamente estaba ausente pues había sido demasiado para ella contando en haber sido su primera lucha bajo la trasformación mega. Phoenixmon pensó que debería mantener su forma actual para permitirse sanar más rápidamente antes de tomar un merecido descanso y reunirse con los demás o al menos con los que restaban del grupo; la sangre que goteaba desde sus heridas cesó en casi quince minutos de espera que tuvieron, posteriormente la digimon le explicó a su compañera humana que el fuego que cubría su plumaje más que una especie de defensa era como un medicamento para sus cortes pues dichas flamas aunque dolorosas sanaron parcialmente la hemorragia. _–Sube, tengo fuerzas suficientes como para volar-_

 _-¿estás segura?, sería mejor que descansaras un poco más-_

 _-Una guerra nos espera, debemos ayudarles-_ con algo de tristeza y ante la insistencia de su compañera digital en el montaje para apresurarse, Sora accedió a la decisión tomada por la valiente fénix pero un giro inesperado de esa ave le hizo caer abruptamente. _-¡Qué inocente!-_ su garra derecha se estiró más de cien metros hasta incrustarse en su objetivo fuertemente, su presa con dolor apenas pudo percatarse del ataque, ahora con suma violencia Diaboromon comenzó a azotar el cuerpo de la fénix contra el suelo valiéndose de su sangriento sostenimiento una y otra vez hasta dejarla casi inconsciente; luego la aventó hacia una roca produciendo la destrucción de esta con el cuerpo de la digimon mientras se reía a carcajadas. La "humanidad" del virus estaba completamente chamuscada con daños inimaginables en todo su ser, acto seguido logró soltar un poder (mucho menor a los que solía hacer debido a su estado actual) justo donde su presa produciendo su regreso a su forma basal.

 _-Huye Sora-_ fue lo único que pudo oír decir a su ahora inconsciente compañera, había sido demasiado ilusa en creer que le ganarían a un monstro como ese y que para quien se necesitó la fusión más poderosa jamás conocida antes; el ser mitad virus mitad digimon comenzó a acercarse lentamente arrastrando su pierna derecha la cual estaba prácticamente inutilizable tras haber soportado un calor a temperaturas extremas. _–Me dará gusto exterminarte niña-_.

Hubiera sido más difícil si él estuviera ahí, tal vez pensar que no la viera haciendo lo que se proponía hacer era un buen regalo como despedida o al menos eso pensó; Sora sujetó la cadenilla de su emblema con su mano derecha mirándolo detenidamente sin importarle por el momento los pasos de Diaboromon hacia ella. Mentalmente se despidió de su madre esperando que ella algún día pudiera entender la razón por la cual hubo decidió acabar con su vida por amor a un futuro no nefasto, tomó una gran bocanada de aire inflando su pecho y exhalando para darse ánimos, la súplica de su Biyomon para intentar detenerla no iban a ser fructíferos pues la totalmente herida digimon no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. _–Maldita sea, me hubiera gustado salir contigo Tai-_ usó sus dos manos para forcejear la rotura del emblema el cual comenzó a brillar con intensidad rosa al sentir la presión sobre sí mismo como si tuviera vida propia mientras la muchachita lloraba desconsoladamente.

 _-Desaparece criatura asquerosa-_ una luz blanca con destellos naranjas eliminó en un acto al cruel Diaboromon, impidiendo que aquella muchachita rompiera su emblema para desatar una explosión de dimensiones inimaginables; Sora con los ojos aun llorosos pudo ver a un sujeto acercársele quien mostraba una sonrisa amigable, el parecido era notorio pero a diferencia de Tai, este sujeto no tenía una cabellera alborotada y era de una tez más clara pero por lo demás era bastante parecido, incluso en la forma de caminar.

 _-¿Quién eres tú?-_

 _-Soy a quien erróneamente llaman Kurisuchan-_

 _-¿Eres el verdadero portador del valor?, imposible, Tai y tú debieron haberse encontrado en el hospital y….-_

 _-Mi existencia en este mundo es pasajera niña, vine a detenerte es todo. Si tú caías, tu querido Tai se habría corrompido por el odio-_

 _-No entiendo nada, dime quién o qué rayos eres-_

 _-Soy el guía del valor. Mi destino es ayudar a que el portador legítimo impida la victoria de Sulgrimon, soy al igual que ese joven de cabellos raros, un descendiente del responsable de todo esto-_ La figura de Kurisucha le explicó a la joven Sora sobre la verdadera identidad del enemigo real, la criatura llamada Sulgrimon, y de cómo este era antes un niño elegido al igual que ella pero que por codicia cometió la infamia de sacrificar a su propio compañero digital para beber su sangre y volverse inmortal, evidentemente hubo grandes guerras por ello y grandes pérdidas también pero al fin de muchos encuentros el mal fue vencido aunque no derrotado pues aquel ser híbrido logró escapar al mundo humano y camuflarse con los de su "especie" llegando incluso a tener cinco descendientes quienes a su vez tuvieron hijos e hijas. Kurisuchan (o al menos la forma espiritual de este) le explicó que el digimundo creo una defensa cuando lograron encerrar definitivamente a Sulgrimon, cortesía del supremo guardián de hace mil años. Fue el mismo mundo digital quien creó la pseudo profecía de un niño elegido erróneo, de un falso portador del valor, no había error alguno pues para todo quien no fuese niño elegido le sería imposible adentrarse al mundo digital; lo hicieron para evitar que esa abominación atacara al portador del valor, descendiente de su propia sangre, y absorber los poderes definitivos de ese emblema.

 _-Entonces…..¿todo esto es una farsa?. Fuimos a buscarte al mundo humano por nada. Mis amigos murieron por esa causa maldito infe….-_ los reclamos de la muchacha no se hicieron esperar, quiso golpear presa de rabia a ese ser pero fue detenida rapidamente.

 _-Nada fue en vano. Llegaron al mundo humano para que yo pudiera devolverle el poder al emblema de Tai; sin eso estamos perdidos-_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-_

 _-Cuando Sulgrimon, anteriormente llamado bajo su nombre humano Isumo, renació; el emblema que portaba Tai se auto encerró para protegerlo de su antiguo portador_ ….antes de continuar con su explicación, Kurisuchan tuvo que explicarle a la joven Sora acerca de Isumo y de cómo este fue quien portó al valor hace muchísimos años atrás…. _esas manchas negras sobre su cuerpo tan solo significaban que en cualquier momento su emblema habría estallado produciendo una destrucción definitiva de ambos mundos. Si Tai moría antes de haberme visto, todos, pero en absolutamente todos hubieran perecido.-_

 _-Ahora mismos Tai debe de estar luchando junto a los demás contra ese enemigo-_

 _-Le di las dos únicas opciones, necesitaba devolverle el valor a su corazón-_ Kurisuchan también le aclaró a Sora sobre los dos caminos que le planteó al joven Tai en su visita al mundo humano en el hospital de cómo vencer a este rival y las cuales eran o bien tomar la sangre de su querido Agumon para volverse tan poderoso y exterminar al mal definitivamente o destruirse junto con su emblema a pocos metros de Sulgrimon para ponerle fin a todo esto de una buena vez por todas. – _Pude leer sus pensamientos antes que se vaya…..piensa tomar la primera-_

 _-Idiota….Tai nunca haría algo como eso, ahora entiendo porque me dejo luchar sola con tan poca insistencia; él no quería que yo lo viera morir-_ se puso a derramar lágrimas de impotencia sabiendo lo que su gran amigo pensaba; ese castaño hubo engañado perfectamente a la figura de Kurisuchan y tan solo alguien quien conociese a la perfección a ese muchacho se hubiera dado cuenta como ahora Sora lo hacía. Tai debió haber pensado tomar la primera opción mentalmente sabiendo que posiblemente su mente sería leída por su remisor; pero muy por dentro la decisión de destruir su emblema para ponerle fin al enemigo junto a sí mismo era lo que siempre escogería. _–Dime una cosa, ¿Qué pasaría si Sulgrimon es derrotado sin llegar a ninguna de las dos opciones?-_

 _-Eso sería imposible; solo puede matarlo el mismo odio o la misma explosión de su emblema; así intentes sacrificarte tú; él no morirá-_ le pudo leer los pensamientos ya que ella pensó en acudir cuanto antes y romper su emblema junto a la bestia para impedir que fuese Tai quien cargara con esa responsabilidad mal auto decidida por él mismo.

 _-Escúchame niña, tan solo tengo unos cuantos minutos antes de irme para siempre; no cometan alguna insensatez por favor-_

 _-Escúchame tú quien sea que fueras; siempre habrá otras salidas, no importa cómo, pero las encontraremos-_

Kurisuchan o al menos quien portaba su cuerpo o algo muy parecido a su cuerpo le reveló ser un heredero de sangre de Isumo pero cuyo destino era proteger al verdadero portador del emblema valor hasta que el momento llegase, luego podría descansar en paz, asimismo le dijo que tomó prestado el cuerpo del verdadero humano llamado Kurisuchan a quien escogió para atraer a Tai al mundo humano ya que este no podía cruzar la barrera digital debido a no poseer un emblema, aquel jovencito pronto retomaría su vida cotidiana como si nada de esto hubiera pasado y sin enterarse en lo más mínimo de lo que sucedía en un universo paralelo; luego comenzó a brillar en un tono blanco resplandeciente para comenzar a elevarse, se despidió de la jovencita a quien acababa de conocer esperando un futuro mejor.

 _-Espera, si no tienes un emblema ¿cómo pudiste venir a ayudarme?-_

 _-Aquel viejo amigo tuyo me permitió entrar-_ señaló con su dedo a un punto en específico antes de desaparecer entre las nubes. Sora volteó rápidamente hacia donde apuntaba ese ser para darse cuenta de la silueta dibujada…- _¿Leomon?-_

 _-Primero debemos sanar las heridas de tu compañera, luego habrá que ir a por los demás-_

…

 _-Abuela pero sigo sin entender ¿cómo pudiste ver todo eso si tú estuviste en otro lugar?-_

 _-¿Crees que te engaño jovencito?-_

 _-No por supuesto que no abuela, solo que se me hace algo confuso-_

 _-Lo entenderás muy bien cuando te cuente el final, que dicho sea de paso ya estamos muy cerca-_

 _-¿En serio? Y cómo luchaste, lograron cambiar las cosas ¿verdad?, sino ninguno estaríamos acá-_

 _-Tan igual a mi hermano, pero ya es hora que vuelvas a casa-_

 _-¿No puedo quedarme a dormir?-_

 _-Tu madre quiere que vayas al dentista, vete ya, prometo que te seguiré contando la historia-_

 _-Y cuando termine esta ¿me contarás otra?-_

 _-Creo hijo mío que no habrá necesidad de hacerlo-_ la vieja Kari despidió a su nieto engreído no sin antes darle, como de costumbre, una bolsa llena de empanadas caseras. A la veterana ya no le fastidiaba que Koichi subiera al ático para contarle la historia que vivió ella hace muchísimos años y es más tenía la ligera impresión de un nuevo mañana pues aquel digivice el cual guardaba cuidadosamente en un ropero antiguo, se mostraba algo reactivo cada vez que ese jovencito llegaba a visitarla.

….

 _-Dime qué mierda paso Wong-_

 _-Es tarde, por poco y muero-_

 _-Esto no puede estar pasando, qué haremos ahora-_

 _-No tenemos otra salida amigo mío, debemos revelar nuestras identidades, asegurar la ciudad y pelear-_

 _-Será en vano, necesitamos que se active o de lo contrario….-_

 _-Ya es tarde, viste que está por renacer y en el mundo humano, no hay salida-_

 _-Le fallamos dos veces en dos tiempos diferentes-_ El profesor Wong y el profesor Ukitake, dos emblemas de la secundaria de Odaiba yacían parados sobre unas montañas abruptas de difícil acceso para cualquier humano, sus cuerpos estaban completamente dañados como si hubieran estado en una pelea sangrienta; ahora ambos miraban el horizonte completamente aterrados sabiendo de un secreto oculto por casi 57 años.

…..


	26. Chapter 26

**Holaaaaa que tal ¿les gusto el capítulo? Muchas gracias nuevamente por los reviews espero que la historia les esté gustando; la batalla verdadera ha iniciado y el enemigo tiene un as bajo la manga el cual pondrá en serios aprietos a todos. Especial agradecimiento para Mac1826, tus revies siempre son alentadores, muy agradecido, realmente me incentiva muchísimo y con respecto a lo de Sora, fue un error mío mil disculpas, era a los 11 y no a los 9 años como mencionaste…..:(**

 **La historia está llegando a sus etapas finales y como se mencionó en un principio, no tendrá un final muy feliz que digamos y en especial para….**

 **Bueno sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo 26 esperando que sea de su agrado.**

 **Psda:**

 **¿Se salvarán los niños elegidos?**

 **¿Qué piensa hacer Leomon con Sora?**

 **¿Qué esconden el profesor Ukitake y el porfesor Wong…quienes son realmente?**

 **CAPÍTULO 26**

 _-¿Cómo es esto posible? No eras el auténtico portador-_ Rakhamon mantenía sus dudas incluso a pesar de haber sido salvado en milisegundos de morir a manos de su peor enemigo, aunque ahora sus ojos miraban detenidamente a ese muchacho castaño portando al emblema más poderoso creado hace más de mil años quien hacía brillar intensamente su insignia dejando estupefacto al guardián supremo al igual que al resto de combatientes.

 _-También te extrañamos viejo, vaya un simple "gracias" hubiera sido suficiente-_ Matt fiel a su estilo sarcástico se hizo presente también permitiendo un brillo azulino desde su respectivo emblema (la amistad), junto a su amigo estaban situados en ambos hombros del poderoso Omegamon quien terminó de soltar su descarga número cinco justo hacia el frondoso bosque oscuro en la supuesta dirección en la cual estaba el rival a vencer. Durante esos segundos de suma intensidad nadie hizo movimiento alguno como si estar en medio de una feroz lucha constase tan solo en ser testigos, pero gracias a un ligero ventarrón de aire, los furiosos guerreros retomaron la lucha sujetando una faena admirable mientras las cuatro fusiones pisaron tierra firme. Inmediatamente al hacer contacto con los suelos, sintieron el temblor provocado por las fuerzas enemigas luchando contra los suyos en un combate a muerte; los súbditos de Sulgrimon no tenían nada que envidiar a criaturas del nivel mega y aunque Gennai ya hubiese sido aniquilado (lo comprobaron al ver el cuerpo sin vida del anciano tirado a merced de su propia mala suerte empapado en sangre) sus capitanes poseían poderes admirables capaces de controlar elementos vitales a voluntad.

 _-Iremos a ayudarles; acabaremos con el ejército para ir a por la presa principal-_ Tk supuso que sería mejor dejar luchar a Omegamon junto al guardián supremo contra el enemigo más fuerte mientras ellos acudían a por derribar al ejército usando las fusiones de sus compañeros digitales; no era tan descabellado pensarlo pues las fuerzas aliadas realmente necesitaban apoyo para hacerle frente a un conjunto muy superior en número.

 _-De ninguna manera niño…percibo un poder impresionante viniendo no solo de Omegamon; pelearemos los cuatro contra esa abominación-_ con respecto al haber dicho "no solo Omegamon" hizo referencia a las otras tres fusiones presentes, una de ellas con energía muy valiosa casi de las mismas dimensiones a las del guerrero blanco producto de la fusión entre los emblemas valor y amistad. Su enunciado dejó perplejo a los niños elegidos pues no se esperaban que el orgulloso guardián supremo estuviese animoso en querer luchar junto a ellos e incluso imaginaron que rechazaría la ayuda para tomar venganza por la muerte de su maestro él mismo. _-No tengo el poder como para hacerle frente….pero si luchamos juntos tendremos una chance-_ el gran caballero dragón miro embravecido los suelos, hace algunos segundos fue testigo de la inmensa diferencia entre poderes entre su enemigo y él justo cuando este se disponía a cortarle el cuello con un golpe solemne; aquel aprisionamiento que sufrió por los aros salientes desde el cuerpo convaleciente de Gennai fueron prueba de ello, pues dichos objetos (si bien y al cabo eran energía pura) mantuvieron la sujeción gracias al poder de su invocador y justo pudo sentir el poder total de Sulgrimon cuando este sostenía el hacha en su máxima altura. Esa arma no era un simple artilugio, fue creado con los mismos diamantes que existían sobre aguas puras en lo más profundo del océano del digimundo; ello tan solo significaba que esa bestia había podido adquirir la habilidad en convertirse inmune frente a energías sagradas.

 _-Shakkoumon acabemos con esto deprisa, seremos la defensa-_ Cody se hizo manifiesto dando su punto de vista, la armadura de aquella fusión era quien sabe hecha del material más resistente jamás antes visto, incluso era capaz de resistir misiles enteros sin problema alguno y gracias a Tk dicha presencia se mantendría mientras ambos digivices estuvieran sincronizados por sus portadores mencionando claro que los niños elegidos de la segunda generación portaban las esencias de dos emblemas cada uno salvo Ken quien portaba su propia insignia llamada "bondad". Por su parte, Yolei se sentía, aunque nerviosa obviamente, entusiasmada para una lucha decisiva la cual costó valiosas pérdidas las cuales nunca podrían retomar. Ella sostenía con fuerza su propio dispositivo a la par con Kari para permitir que Sylphimon pudiera sostenerse con su mayor poder, _-emplearemos nuestra velocidad para mantenerlo a distancia_ \- evidentemente aquella fusión resultaba ser muy rauda, de gran ayuda para ataques a corto alcance; esos dos sumados a la ferocidad de Imperialdramon en su forma guerrera y su amenazante cañón no darían tregua alguna en un combate tan importante. Los cinco luchadores cambiaron rápidamente sus posiciones a una de agresividad al notar los árboles alborotándose lo cual significaba la proximidad del verdadero rival acercándose a toda prisa con furia absoluta por haber sido impulsado tantos metros agresivamente gracias a un cañonazo cortesía de Omegamon. Este último, apuntó nuevamente su arma hacia dicho bosque manteniendo una concentración plena sin importarle la cruel lucha que se recreaba a espaldas suyas, incluso los niños elegidos esperaban en silencio sin mover ningún musculo debido a la tensión creciente con cada segundo; vieron un resplandor verde salir a toda prisa el cual fue interceptado con elegancia por Rakhamon quien se valió de una sola extremidad para repelerlo dejando boquiabiertos a los demás por sus impresionantes reflejos; una silueta se elevó en los cielos, era esa criatura mitad humano y mitad digimon riendo con placer tras haber sido atacado ferozmente hace unos minutos, contabilizó a sus adversarios con paciencia mientras se sostenía en lo alto mirando especialmente a ese supremo guardián pues a pesar de las fuerzas combinadas, no le parecían suficiente salvo ese ser superior.

 _-Sí que eres estúpido…. ¡Ahora Shakkoumon!-_ Tk gritó con fuerza mirando a ese monstruo levitar, la fusión suya apuntó con sus ambos brazos hacia él y en menos de un segundo dos cadenas salientes desde sus extremidades aprensaron al enemigo mientras dichas cadenas se bañaban en fuego ardiente. Usando su gran velocidad, Silphymon trepó a través de esas cadenas sin ser dañado en ningún momento hasta llegar a su objetivo aplicándole cientos de golpes a velocidad descomunal mientras tanto Kari como Yolei se sujetaban de donde podían para evitar caer; estuvo en ese plan por casi diez segundos aprovechando el aprisionamiento de ese ser, quien reaccionó usando su enorme poder para romper los eslabones, quiso aprehender a esa digimon pero la velocidad de la misma le permitió escapar aunque por muy poco. Fue muy incauto en darse cuenta de la gran sincronía de los niños elegidos puesto que ese primer enfrentamiento fugaz era solo distractora para permitirles a las otras dos fusiones cargar poderes en sus respectivas armas, ambas fusiones soltaron su arsenal ante un indefenso Sulgramon quien tan solo pudo recibir el impacto en los cielos causando una explosión inmediata permitiendo que grandes flamas cayeran a los suelos tras producirse dicho evento catastrófico. _-Remátalo-_ Davis le gritó al guardián supremo pues este se hallaba perplejo al ver cuán fácilmente pudieron engañar a tremendo rival usando combinaciones estratégicas, tuvo que reaccionar sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado para el otro siempre cubierta por un casco estilo griego muy contrastante con su armadura. En menos de un segundo ya estaba a la altura donde supuestamente se hallaba el oponente, blandió su espada desde la cual salió un destello rojo que dispersó el fuego y el humo que restaban en los cielos, su ataque parecía cortar el viento, Sulgrimon experimentó ese poder propiamente cayendo al piso con ciertos daños. _–No es suficiente-_ Rakhamon volvió a sentir esa ira tan agobiante recordando cómo su antiguo maestro fue aniquilado despiadadamente por ese infeliz ser, a toda velocidad prácticamente imperceptible para los demás pudo ponerse frente al enemigo, su afilada espada danzó como si tuviera vida propia pero era efecto de su majestuosa técnica pero este monstruo las esquivaba con agilidad sorprendente, finalmente dio una especie de volantín hacia atrás hasta posicionarse en un rama de árbol con tronco grueso riendo a carcajadas; hizo un ademán con sus garras imitando estar despidiéndose pero señaló luego a un punto específico donde los niños elegidos, al girar sus cabezas presos por la curiosidad, vieron la crueldad de cómo un miembro del ejército enemigo bebía la sangre de uno de los principales comandantes del ejército libertador. _–Son unos malditos-_ la ira se posesionó del joven Tai, Omegamon sintió ese sentimiento disponiéndose en ir a acabar al despreciable ser pero fue retenido rápidamente por Matt _–Noooooo, concéntrate amigo, nuestro deber es acabar con esa basura, no rompamos las líneas; si nos desune perderemos ante él-_ gracias a ese comentario se pudo evitar que aquella fusión acudiera a destrozar ese grotesco espectáculo dejando sin un valioso elemento de ataque, sin Imperialdramon, aunque sea unos segundos, podrían caer a manos de este ser abominable. Sulgramon tan solo pudo escupir con disgusto como señal de reproche pues esperaba ser testigo como ese niño se perdía en la locura del odio para posesionarse de su emblema corrompido por tal emoción negativa. Dio un salto raudo para acercarse a su presa principal desarmándole de su filuda espada con suma facilidad, su garra derecha tenía dirección hacia el cuello pero fue rápidamente contrarrestada en un reflejo felino _-Cometes un error al subestimarme-_ ambos seres sostuvieron un intercambio de golpes usando sus extremidades, la velocidad a la cual intercambiaban ataques era más que formidable, cada impacto entre esos dos permitía ver rayos saliendo desde sus cuerpos productos del descomunal intercambio de energías. Ambos desaparecieron dejando absortos a los niños elegidos y a las fusiones DNA, tan solo se escuchaban los estruendosos sonidos que producían sus golpes chocándose, los ojos no podían captar una lucha entre criaturas de niveles inimaginables. Al poco tiempo ambos retornaron a sus antiguas posiciones dejando prácticamente petrificados a sus testigos.

 _-No lo haces nada mal maldito cretino; se ve que el idiota ese te enseñó bien-_ tuvo que dar un salto pues Rakhamon dejó salir una esfera de poder a su objetivo quien lo esquivó con elegancia pero el árbol al cual impacto, simplemente desapareció. _–Vaya, eres más poderoso que ese inepto, muy interesante-_ por segunda vez ambos se acercaron para intercambiar ataques, los rayos se tornaron más intensos con cada impacto y la misma naturaleza parecía protestar el choque entre dos potencias sobrenaturales.

 _-Niños elegidos usen el poder de sus emblemas-_ la voz del segundo al mando hizo que los jóvenes reaccionaran pues estaban quietos siendo espectadores totalmente aterrados antes esos dos poderes muy superiores, Intimon les dijo eso mientras decapitaba a una feroz bestia de casi cinco metros de alto con apariencia semejante a la de un ogro. _-¿el poder de los emblemas?-_ Davis no entendía bien lo que quiso decirles ese individuo y hubiera querido que se le explicara con mayor detalle pero Intimon debía volver inmediatamente a su lucha junto al ejército libertador.

Ninguno pudo entenderle inmediatamente pero tras pensarlo detenidamente, ese digimon les estaba pidiendo que rompieran sus emblemas para recrear explosiones gigantescas y así eliminar al enemigo; un sacrificio en otras palabras. _–Tranquilos, siempre hay otras salidas-_ Tai intentó poner serenidad en el grupo, en efecto hacer eso era una opción la cual él sabía pondría fin a esta lucha pero no iba a lastimar a sus amigos y hermana junto a él mismo. Sulgrimon sujetó de un brazo a su rival logrando expulsarlo varias veces a lo lejos, sabía que tenía una gran oportunidad en acercarse al emblema codiciado por tal vez unos cuantos segundos, no desperdició tiempo alguno, fue a por ello cuán rápido pudo. Las cuatro fusiones comenzaron a atacar al unísono a esa bestia híbrida quien esquivaba fácilmente los ataques combinados de las fusiones DNA; tuvieron que dar un retroceso inmediato dejando en el centro a Sulgrimon, cada quien lanzó un poder diferente justo hacia su objetivo pero este pudo reaccionar a tiempo y tan solo un enorme cráter de casi diez metros de profundidad pudo ser la secuela de tremenda energía. Para entonces Rakhamon pudo retornar al campo dispuesto a entregar su máximo para vengar a su antiguo maestro y tan solo esa idea inundaba sus pensamientos. Los cuatro quisieron unírsele, arremetieron con todo para intentar aprovechar su superioridad numérica pero la bestia parecía estar burlándose de todos.

 _-Es muy poderoso, ni siquiera atacándole juntos le hemos hecho un rasguño-_ Ken pudo no sonar muy optimista pero eran ciertas sus palabras pues al momento no pudieron agravar al enemigo y quien permanecía sin haber soltado su capa la cual cubría la cabeza, algo admirable pues a tremenda velocidad ese objeto nunca cayó.

 _-Hemos salido de peores, adelante Omegamon-_ por alguna razón no explicable, Tai sentía un rencor inmedible de tan solo ver a ese monstruo, su odio crecía lenta y progresivamente mientras luchaban contra ese ser, esperaba que en cualquier momento sus compañeros se retiraran para destruir su emblema junto con el mal de una buena vez por todas pero dicha oportunidad ni siquiera estaba cerca. Dos enormes serpientes salieron de la nada desde la tierra, medían casi más de treinta metros de largo, devoraron a cuanto ser se les puso en frente sin importarle que fuesen aliados o enemigos. _–Vaya, se tardó mucho-_ Sulgrimon miró a su sirviente arremetiendo a todo poder contra las fuerzas libertadoras, no eran dos, sino una sola bicefálica, desde sus fauces salía un veneno paralizante con lo cual se le facilitaba tragar a sus presas. _–Les presento a Kagiyoshimon, mi obra de arte. Él no es un digimon…..es mi creación-_ sus declaraciones no cayeron nada bien en los demás, las cosas parecían estar poniéndose muy graves, si ordenaban una retirada tal vez podrían salvarse un grueso importante del ejército.

 _-Yo me encargo de este infeliz-_ como si fuera un simple juguete de plástico, la serpiente fue derribada cientos de metros. Aquella voz provino del gran segundo al mando Intimon, el símbolo del sol, su poder era tan solo superado por el actual guardián supremo y sus habilidades en combate eran más que envidiables, a velocidad extrema sujetó por la cola a este monstruo creado artificialmente lanzándolo por segunda vez pero en esta oportunidad a los cielos, se destapó la mascada que le cubría la boca para dejar salir una columna de fuego que dañó severamente a ese ser. _–No va ser sencillo, cretino-_ la calma volvió al guardián supremo pues este creyó que sería conveniente ir a apoyar a sus seguidores para hacerle frente a esta nueva amenaza pero dejaría desprotegido a los niños elegidos y al emblema el cual esa abominación anhelaba. Una vez más bajaron al piso lentamente al igual que el rival, intercambiando miradas. _–A por el todo o nada-_ fue Davis quien sugirió eso, ya eran conscientes de la enorme diferencia entre esa criatura y ellos, de nada serviría intentar trucos o estrategias, la nueva táctica sería fuerza y habilidad en un combate cuerpo contra cuerpo. Imperialdramon corrió hasta su oponente, sus fuertes brazos comenzaron a intentar golpearle pero este tan solo se movía de un lado al otro esquivando con destreza los golpes _–O no, no te lo llevarás gratis-_ Ken lo dijo al percatarse de la atención que le ponía Sulgrimon a su emblema "bondad" el cual brillaba intensamente a pesar de estar siendo cubierto por su camiseta ploma; el dragón pudo entender el mensaje y lanzó su cañón a corta distancia sin importarle que en ese reducido espacio también podría salir herido junto a Davis quien no dudó del plan entendiéndole como si fuese capaz de leerle la mente al niño prodigio. La explosión fue magnánima, un gran temblor se instauró haciendo que varios árboles fueran expulsados como si pesaran igual que una hoja de papel. Sulgrimon optó por elevarse, ese ataque por poco y lo alcanza; al poco tiempo sintió sus piernas quemar. _–Nuestro turno infeliz-_ Tk le hizo entender que ahora Shukkaumon usaba su capacidad de levitar para esperar a ese monstruo y aprisionarlo con sus cadenas bañadas en fuego, en esta ocasión no solo lo inmovilizó, sino que optó por agitarlo con violencia para lanzarlo hasta un grupo de rocas. Este reaccionó muy deprisa, ese ataque sí que le hubo causado dolor, iba a despedazar a esa fusión pero dos flechas le traspasaron desde la espalda hasta el vientre, _-Me dieron tiempo suficiente como para invocar mis flechas grises-_ el ataque de Silphymon llamado flechas grises consistía en dos poderes distintos, una flecha que servía para purificar y la otra para exterminar lo purificado; Sulgrimon sintió como la mitad de su cuerpo perdía fuerzas mientras la otra se tornaba inestable, debido a su naturaleza humana comenzó a sangrar pues algunas gotas de sangre cayeron desde donde estaban las flechas, pero su inmenso poder las deshizo dejando un mayor odio dentro suyo. _–nunca me des la espalda-_ ahora Rakhamon con su sable antes lanzado en mano derecha atacó con ferocidad a ese ser, su espada estaba ardiente en llamas y el golpe fue tal que parecía tener un volcán haciendo erupción; gran parte del fuego invocado fue hasta donde Omegamon quien usó la cabeza de Metalgarurumon para absorber ese poder, cuando hubo terminado tal espectáculo destructivo, la cabeza de Warpgreymon con la espada trascendente cambió a un color rojo intenso como la sangre misma. _–Exxxteeermiiiiinaaaalooooooo-_ el grito al unísono de Tai y Matt embraveció más a esa poderosa fusión, blandió la espada con fuerza para permitir realizar un poder nuevo, una gran energía pudo sentirse y ese golpe era como tener una cuchilla de más de cien metros, la misma tierra se agrietó como si el planeta entero fuese partido en dos. _–Aun no es suficiente, aléjense todos-_ Rakhamon dio su advertencia, incrustó su espada en la tierra inestable mientras invocaba un gran poder entre sus manos, no podía perder mucho tiempo, lo lanzó con determinación; en su camino la esfera color blanca fue aumentando exponencialmente en dimensiones hasta medir casi cien metros de diámetro arrasando todo a su paso incluyendo al poderoso enemigo.

 _-No perdamos tiempo niños elegidos, él volverá….ayudemos a los nuestros-_ la destrucción hecha en ese campo era impresionante, solo quedaba un enorme vacío; no había tiempo para detenerse a reposar, el ejército libertador necesitaba ayuda y a eso mismo fueron; los rostros de los jóvenes comenzaron a lagrimear sabiendo que sus amigos no dieron sus vidas en vano pues con esos ataques le demostraron al enemigo cuan fuerte eran estando unidos. Rackhamon se encargó de exterminar a la enorme serpiente usando un giro de espadas partiéndole por la mitad mientras aprovechó la intervención de Intimon quien uso su poder incandescente para enjaular a esa escurridiza criatura. _–Muy bien hecho amigo-_ el guardián supremo felicitó a su segundo al mando por su accionar pero su felicidad duró muy poco.

 _-Ojo por ojo…..sirviente por sirviente-_ esa cosa no había tardado ni siquiera un minuto en reponerse de sus tremendas heridas, era evidente su daño pero ahora mismo su garra izquierda atravesaba el cuerpo del valiente Intimon, acto seguido con brutalidad extrema decapitó a ese valiente capitán quien tan solo pudo atinar a decir "fue un honor" antes de desaparecer en miles de datos. _–Maaaaalddddiiiiittooooooooooo-_ odio puro, un sentimiento para muchos placentero, el guardián supremo experimentaba estar siendo ofuscado por ello, sus deseos de venganza no tenían límites; voló a una velocidad muy superior a la anteriormente usada, incrustó sus filosas garras en el vientre del maquiavélico ser pero este resultó ser una ilusión dejándole sorprendido pues fue muy incauto por segunda vez consecutiva; sus ojos pasaron hacia los niños elegidos de inmediato, este error impulsivo iba a costar muy caro.

…..


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola a todos, perdón por la demora pero es que estos días han sido de muchas prácticas en la universidad; espero que la historia les esté gustando la cual está llegando a sus capítulos finales. Para este capítulo hay un desenlace no muy feliz que digamos y pronto una naturaleza diferente se hará manifiesto. Antes de continuar, agradecerles no solo por seguir el fic sino también por darse el tiempo en escribir los reviews; muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son de gran incentivo para mantener esta historia.**

 **Bien ahí les dejo el episodio 27, gracias nuevamente.**

 **CAPÍTULO 27**

 _-Subestimarnos sería un error craso-_ La voz agitada de Yolei calmó momentáneamente los abruptos ánimos del guardián supremo quien hubo imaginado una derrota segura tras haber acido fácilmente en una ilusión creada en cuestión de milisegundos para incitarlo a perder la razón; evidentemente la figura de Sulgrimon por poco y despedaza al poderoso Imperaildramon usando sus aterradoras garras, no es que hubiera fallado en sus cálculos, sino que una rápida intervención aliada pudo salvarle la vida a ese dragón quien apenas pudo ver el audaz movimiento enemigo siendo evitada su destrucción por un acto reflejo de Silphymon ya que aquella fusión logró sujetar a su semejante por un brazo para alejarlo centímetros suficientes antes que fuese exterminado. Ni si quiera lo pensaron dos veces, si su muerte fue pospuesta por esa manera fortuita, iban a aprovechar cada instante y gracias a esa rápida intervención, Imperialdramon pudo responder con un cruento puño que alejó de forma pasajera a esa amenaza; con esa escena, aquel guardián supremo pudo respirar al saber que aún quedaban esperanzas. Bajó hasta la superficie respirando con mayor calma mientras completaba el círculo que las otras fusiones crearon con sus siluetas para no darle salda alguna a ese enemigo.

 _-Son muy optimistas niños elegidos; no sabía que ese individuo era un gran sirviente tuyo, realmente lo siento-_ totalmente sarcástico fueron sus palabras, buscaba desde un principio provocar a ese poderoso guerrero para arrastrarlo al odio y vencerlo fácilmente pero esos humanos junto a sus compañeros digitales le estaban poniendo las cosas algo complicadas en su intento por aprisionarse del emblema el cual el mismo portó hace muchos años. Mientras esperaba pacientemente a que sus adversarios hicieran el primer movimiento, pudo ver de reojo como su ejército luchaba manteniendo una ligera inclinación a favor suyo y todo gracias a la destrucción del segundo al mando por sus propias manos. _–Ya es suficiente de juegos, esta vez te arrancaré la cabeza-_ Rakhamon estaba realmente furioso, todas sus expectativas acerca del enorme poder del rival el cual tenían en frente eran inferiores a la realidad; recordó cómo fue que su maestro le pidió acudir en defensa de las murallas del norte pues una criatura abominable había resurgido, para cuando llegó a ese lugar pudo ser testigo como las palabras del antiguo guardián eran ciertas, luchó con ferocidad ante ese colosal titán de casi cincuenta metros de alto y fuerza abrumadora; la lucha culminó a favor suya tras varios días reduciendo a la nada a los rebeldes pero la alegría se desaparecería cuando se enteró de la muerte de ese maestro a manos de una abominación responsable de todo estos sucesos caóticos. Juró darle muerte a ese ser.

Su poder era impresionante, todo el combate que sostuvo parecía no haberle cansando en lo más mínimo, agitó sus fuertes brazos y rugió con ferocidad hacia los cielos para luego ir a por su presa con mayor violencia que antes; este lo espero con ansias pues nada parecía divertirlo más que luchar contra alguien así de poderoso. La filosa espada se blandía con destreza como si su peso fuese de tan solo insignificantes gramos, en más de una oportunidad estuvo a punto de alcanzar el cuello del enemigo pero este era una verdadera máquina de guerras, astuto en cada movimiento, ágil mentalmente para saber no solo esquivar sino también para responder y de no hbaer sido el gran guardián supremo su rival, otro ya hubiese sucumbido ante él. Por un momento los puños de ambos se encontraron en un golpe certero produciendo apertura de cráteres en la superficie; el contacto entre ellos producía sismos en la tierra y mientras ascendías en dirección a las nubes grisáceas, los rayos acompañaron la guerra. _-¿A qué están esperando?, ¡lancen todo su poder!-_

Los niños elegidos no sabían si ese ser estaba tornándose demente sediento de sangre al pedirles tal cosa, sería imposible atacar sin evitar dañarlo también y no era una decisión muy sencilla de tomar para un grupo de jóvenes; dos criaturas oscuras saltaron hasta donde esas dos potencias libraban su combate, una de ellas logró sujetar por un brazo al poderoso guardián mientras la otra fue dividida por la mitad tras probar el filo de aquella espada sagrada pero esa distracción le permitió a Sulgrimon darle un certero puñetazo que le hizo salir volando cientos de metros hasta impactar sobre los mares. Omegamon se apresuró a ir a por la bestia disparando con su cañón a toda máquina llevándose consigo al sirviente que aprisionó a Rakhamon, pero ese sujeto mitad humano y mitad ser digital esquivaba con mucha facilidad esos ataques a pesar de su enorme poder destructivo; en breve, las demás fusiones se le unieron buscando herir a ese monstruo pero nada daba resultado. Su maquiavélica carcajada no hacía más que aumentar la desesperación entre los niños elegidos quienes veían como sus fuerzas combinadas resultaban poco productivas ante ese ser. _–Puedo detener tu disparo con una sola mano si me lo propongo-_ Sulgrimon flexionó su extremidad superior izquierda hacia atrás retándolos a todos en ser capaz de derrotarlos sin necesidad de usar todo su potencial.

 _-Vamos a quitarte esa soberbia infeliz-_ preso de un odio inexplicable, Tai aceptó el desafío, sus pensamientos se tornaron en atacar únicamente a ese ser sin pensar en otra cosa alguna como si los deseos de venganza del guardián supremo se posesionaran de él; tal emoción fue percibida por el gran Omegamon quien mediante la conexión con ese muchacho apuntó usando la cabeza de Metalgarurumon al punto indicado. _–Espera Tai puede ser una trampa-_ Matt quiso hacerle entender eso pero ya era demasiado tarde, aquel rubio pudo sentir las emociones negativas provenientes desde su compañero ya que ambos deberían estar conectados para mantener la fusión, aquel guerrero bramó con furia como nunca antes soltando su mejor disparo; los otros niños elegidos vieron un ataque como tal por primera vez pues si bien y al cabo eran conocedores del enorme poder de esa fusión, no era nada común ver una energía negra saliendo de este. Efectivamente, Sulgrimon parecía no estar mintiendo por esta vez, pudo soportar aquel descomunal poder usando su brazo derecho en un primer instante, pero a medida que el disparo avanzaba, su mano parecía no poder contener siempre esa energía amenazando con acabar con su vida. Pero realmente disfrutaba esto.

 _-Desaparece de una buena vez por todas-_

Sulgrimon vio de reojo a sus costados, tenía a las otras tres fusiones a sus costados y arriba suyo; cada quien siendo respaldado por los emblemas brillantes de sus respectivos niños elegidos, cada quien atacó con todo su potencial. _–Caíste infeliz-_ Davis hizo puño con su mano derecha mientras miraba con decisión absoluta a ese ser, quien tuvo que recurrir a su otro brazo para intentar contener el poder conjunto de las tres fusiones. Parecía que sus brazos se darían a torcer debido a estar soportando toda esa energía descomunal, los vientos feroces acompañaron esa escena produciendo grandes olas en el mar mientras poco a poco. _–No permitiré que salgas con vida de esta-_ Rakhamon se colocó a pocos metros de esa criatura, esta había cometido el inmenso error en haber subestimado al contrincante más poderoso quien sonreía con placer absoluto; Sulgrimon tenía sus brazos soportando los ataques simultáneos y en caso decidir usarlos para combatir contra el guardián supremo significaría tener que soportar esos poderes con su cuerpo. _–Hoy será el día en que mueras-_ el sable bañado en fuego de Rakhamon se introdujo sobre el cuello de la bestia quien nada pudo hacer para defenderse, esta dejó salir una gran cantidad de sangre manchando con ese color rojizo la gloriosa espada, pero los deseos de venganza eran no iban a ser saciados con eso, asi que el guardián supremo optó por sacudir con violencia la espada para terminar separando la cabeza de aquella abominación, acto seguido tuvo que salir volando inmediatamente pues los brazos de Sulgrimon al no tener cabeza a la cual obedecer no pudieron seguir conteniendo los poderes soportados; la explosión fue magnánima. Las nubes enteras se bañaron en fuego.

El ejército libertador fue testigo de esa hazaña al igual que los seguidores de aquella bestia enemiga; todos pararon la lucha para ser testigos del espectáculo ocurrido sobre las nubes. Tras una sangrienta guerra, el mal había sido destruido finalmente usando el poder más descomunal nunca antes presenciado anteriormente.

….

 _-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Creí que te habían asesinado-_ Saberleomon, la forma más evolucionada de aquel gran aliado suyo, volaba a la par de esa jovencita llamada Sora y su ya recuperada compañera digital; hace aproximadamente dos horas aquel ser le dio una especie de pócima a la casi exangüe ave para sanar sus heridas, en un primer instante dicho proceso de curación la causó un gran dolor pero a medida que los daños mitigaban dicha sensación fue atenuando; tras varios minutos de espera, la valiente Biyomon se sentía como nueva dispuesta a defender con su vida misma a la joven que el destino le hubo permitido conocer.

 _-Se necesita mucho para exterminarme mi niña elegida; pero debía mantener la conexión con el mundo humano-_ Los tres decidieron ir directo al campo de lucha donde las últimas fuerzas del digimundo libraban la más grande guerra contra un enemigo en particular. En el trayecto, Saberleomon daba ciertos puntos para explicarle a esa muchachita acerca de su ausencia prolongada.

 _-¿Estuviste en nuestro mundo?-_ cientos de dudas se amontonaron sobre la cabeza de Sora tras escuchar esas declaraciones, algo parecía no concordar.

 _-No. Di gran parte de mi energía al digivice de Tai-_ a pesar de percibir las intrigas de la joven, el león no parecía desconcentrarse en mantener una vigilancia extrema en su camino mientras le respondía como siempre solía hacer cada vez que era interrogado.

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-_

 _-Kurisuchan debía encontrarse con Tai; pero sin el poder necesario hubiera sido imposible-_

 _-Eso me deja más confundida que antes, ¿qué otras cosas nos han estado escondiendo? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?-_

 _-Si me hacía presente y me capturaban, el emblema del joven Tai no hubiera sido purificado nunca-_

 _-¡Eso es mentira! Gennai fue quien nos engañó con todo ese asunto de la purificación para asesinar a nuestro amigo y robar su emblema-_ Farfulló casi gritando eso, ella misma pudo ver las trasfiguración del anciano en un ser totalmente poseído por el odio y la avaricia el mismo día en que descubrieron sus verdaderas intenciones; escuchar el término "purificación" no era precisamente uno que le daba alegría tras saber que fueron engañados durante tantos años por ese misterioso veterano.

 _-Te equivocas, Gennai quería purificar ese emblema para corromperlo él mismo. Su avaricia ya estaba fuera de servir a Sulgrimon; deseaba liberar de toda malicia aquella insignia para que su amo no tuviera nunca oportunidad alguna de ser libre; luego lo corrompería con su propia aura para adueñarse de sus poderes-_

 _-¿Él quería traicionar a su propio amo?-_ algo mucho más confuso se apoderaba de Sora, ella sentía que todo este enmarañado resultaba ser prácticamente ininteligible para alguien que no fuese Izzy, y para ser honesta consigo misma, desconocía si aquel compañero estuviese o no con vida.

 _-Gennai deseaba el poder de esa abominación….pues al igual que el joven Tai, también comparte sangre con esa criatura-_

 _-¡Imposible! Gennai era un seguidor suyo, Kurisichan me dijo que él era ferviente servidor, no un descendiente como Tai._ No fue sino hace poco que aquella presencia extraña le hubo comentado todo acerca de un sujeto llamado Isumo y de cómo este asesinó a su propio digimon para absorber sus poderes creando a la abominación que amenazaba destruir a sus amigos y al mundo entero, explicándole así mismo que un seguidor suyo (Gennai) decidió esperar a que la descendencia de ese monstruo quien huyera al mundo humano luego de crear una guerra sin igual se hiciera manifiesto como portador "legítimo" del emblema valor para poder acercarlo a su antiguo amo y revivir los descomunales sueños de este.

 _-Cuando digo compartir sangre me refiero a que era y continúa siendo el hermano menor de Isumo-_

 _-¿hermano?-_ ella se llevó una mano a la boca, pues lo primero en pensar fue en Tai y Kari, los hermanos más raros que ella pudiera conocer pero quienes mantenían un vínculo impresionante a pesar de sus extravagancias. Al parecer aquella criatura felina pudo leerle los pensamientos pues tan solo le hizo un ademán afirmativo luego que ella quedara callada un buen tiempo.

 _-Al parecer Sulgrimon se percató ya de los intereses de Gennai y acaba de darle muerte. Estamos cerca de la lucha, prométeme niña que no mirarás atrás-_ podía verse grandes destrucciones a lo lejos; las mismas nubes se hallaban bañadas en fuego vivo y a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, eso daba una fuerte iluminación como si el mismo sol estuviese presente; un poder realmente aterrador.

 _-¿Por qué me pides que no mire atrás?-_

 _-Porque haré hasta lo imposible para que llegues sana y salva…. ¡Prométemelo Sora Takenouchi! Tú debes evitar que el odio surja en Tai._ \- tras oír eso, ella pasó saliva, no podía negar tener un gran temor siendo testigo de cuanto poder destructivo se hallaba envuelto en ese lugar; ya estaban muy cerca como para dar marcha atrás; evitando ser vista cruzó sus dedos índice y su dedo medio para "prometer" esa petición. _–Descuida Sora, yo te protegeré pase lo que pase; solo necesito que mantengas tu espíritu en mí-_ La magnánima Phoenixmon le dio ánimos a su mejor amiga, comenzaban a adentrarse en los confines de mayor intensidad de poderes.

 _-Vuela en alto Phoenixmon, confio en ustedes-_ Saberleomon dio aquella orden, a pesar de ser la digimon ave más fuerte que su semejante, obedeció inmediatamente esas palabras para blandir sus elegantes alas y surcar los cielos mientras el felino se adentraba en los bosques; no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando se oyeron grandes disparos provenientes desde la superficie, ella tan solo sintió el ruido los temblores productos de los impactos producidos sobre las superficies enlodadas, incumplió su promesa al mirar atrás, sus ojos se llenaron de terror al ver a ese valiente león envolviéndose en una esfera de fuego para autodestruirse junto a los cientos de miles de seguidores de Sulgrimon quienes vigilaban las costas; ahora entendió que si por algun motivo las fuerzas libertadoras hubieran decidido retirarse, les esperaba una destrucción definitiva, destrucción que no llegaría gracias a ese solemne sacrificio. _–Vamos a vengarlo también a él Sora, no debilites tu espíritu amiga mia-_ volaron cuán rápido pudieron sobre esos cielos mezclados con fuego hasta llegar al centro de lucha, una verdadera y sangrienta pelea. Sus ojos pasaron de un lado al el otro hasta encontrar a Omegamon y sobre su brazo derecho, a Tai aún con vida sintiendo una gran alegría, la cual no iba a durar mucho tras percatarse de un suceso nefasto. _–Chicooooooos, noooooooooo-_

Los otros niños elegidos reconocieron la voz de aquella amiga suya, vieron volando a una criatura nunca antes vista sosteniendo en sus enormes alas a Sora quien continuaba gritando a todo pulmón.

Tk y Cody cayeron con violencia desde una altura de casi diez metros, pues era lo que aproximadamente los separaba desde los hombros de Shukkaumon del suelo; el rubio salió despedido varios metros quedando inconsciente tras golpearse sobre los álgidos suelos, pero fue Cody quien gracias a ser estudiante de Judo pudo conservar mejor su equilibrio aunque esto no lo libró de caer abruptamente a escasos centímetros de distancia fracturándose las piernas dando un grito desgarrador; la fusión mantenida por los vínculos de esos dos jóvenes fue atravesada por un sonriente sujeto envuelto con la misma capa que cubría a Sulgrimon en todo momento y el cual hacía imposible verle directamente. _–Eso sí estuvo cerca, pero ya es momento de ponerle fin a todo esto-_ manteniendo aun esa garra incrustada sobre el cuerpo de Shukkamon, agitó su brazo para lanzar con violencia a ese ser muy lejos del campo de lucha, quedando cerca pero muy cerca del muchacho llamado Cody.

 _-Serás el primer humano a quien asesine hoy, siéntete dichoso-_

Como por acto reflejo, los demás miraron justo hacia donde se suponía la figura de Sulgrimon debería estar justo en medio de los cielos y decapitado, pero encontraron tan solo el cuerpo de uno de los generales quien luchaba por el ejército libertador. Una vez más, ese monstruo se valió de sus habilidades ilusionistas para engañarlos, salvo que en esta vez, el precio fue pagado. Ahora se disponía en darle muerte sin piedad al indefenso humano que tenía enfrente suyo, pero una sonrisa mezclada con lágrimas de este le hizo detenerse unos minutos.

 _-Idiota, yo decidiré tu muerte hoy mismo-_ de manera increíble, ese muchachito, el menor del grupo, tenía en su poder un emblema, la mezcla del conocimiento con la sinceridad los cuales fueron proyectados desde su D-terminal. _–Fue un verdadero honor amigos míos-_ ni bien hubo dicho eso, la inestabilidad producida por la rotura del emblema mixto creo una luminicsencia tan intensa que impedía ver; los otros niños elegidos gritaron sabiendo lo que pronto sucedería. En menos de un segundo, una explosión de dimensiones inimaginables se hizo presente, pero tal fue su naturaleza que solo se contuvo en atacar a esa abominación y no siendo imposible de frenar como las producidas por los valerosos sacrificios de Joe y Mimi.

 _-Cooooooodyyyyyyyyyyyyy….noooooooooooo-_ fue el grito al unísono pero en vano que los niños elegidos dieron al vacío segados por esa intensa luz y siendo testigos de una destrucción inimaginable; solo uno, tan solo uno, sentía a diferencia de la pena que los otros, un odio nunca antes experimentado recorriendo sus venas y alimentando su alma.

…

 **¿Les gustó? Espero que este capítulo haya aclarado algunas cosas que pasé por alto.**

 **¿Habrá sido el fin de todo? ….**

 **Psdta: Los últimos capítulos tendrán títulos, quise darles uno a todos pero no sabía que ponerles**

 **Verdad, Mac1826 siempre muy agradecido con tus reviews, y espero sí, aun escribir algunas historias más de este anime el cual en lo personal fue el mejor; solo quería hacer sonar a Kari como alguien quien guarda un gran secreto.**


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO 28: SECRETOS DE MALDAD**

Luego que el más joven el grupo rompiera su propio emblema desatando una catástrofe inimaginable, podía verse un enorme cráter el cual no solo perforaba la tierra misma, sino que también tornaba inestables las aguas que impactaron en las profundidades tras dicha explosión. La tierra misma seguía temblando con violencia a pesar de haber cesado el resplandor característico de esos sacrificios; en sus mentes, los niños elegidos tan solo miraron anonadados el espectáculo caótico en medio de ese pedazo de tierra pensando en cuántas veces más deberían perder a un amigo para que todo esto acabara. Uno que otro hecho un vistazo a los alrededores para asegurarse la ausencia definitiva del infeliz causante de tanto mal pero nada podría sobrevivir a algo como eso, aunque a pesar de sentirse abatidos por la reciente valiosa pérdida, el ejército aún continuaba luchando contra las fuerzas enemigas quienes trataban de emprender una retirada inmediata tras ver a su principal cabecilla desaparecida por la inestabilidad de un emblema roto. _–Que no quede ni uno solo con vida, sin prisioneros-_ las órdenes lanzadas por Rakhamon fueron acatadas inmediatamente, sin embargo luchar contra un todavía superior en cuanto a lo numérico batallón no iba a resultar muy sencillo pero era necesario acotar que la principal amenaza ya había sido exterminada. Este guardián supremo no daba señales en mostrar agradecimiento por ese joven sacrificio y con un tono áspero y poco soso ordenó perseguir al bando rival e invitando al resto del grupo unírseles para valerse de sus fuerzas y detener todo esto de una buena vez por todas. _–Es que eres un infeliz; mi amigo acaba de dar su vida y ¿quieres más sangre?-_ Kari reclamó al indiferente ser superior por su poco atino para con ellos, sus lágrimas no podían contenerse y le importo nada el dirigirse sin respeto alguno al actual guardián. El grito de protesta no se hizo esperar por parte del grupo restante a excepción de Tk quien permanecía inconsciente tras haber caído desde una altura considerable golpeándose la cabeza posteriormente; ahora mismo estaba siendo socorrido por su hermano mayor ya que este pidió al fuerte Omegamon acudir hasta donde estuviese el rubio menor para asegurarse que estuviera aún con vida. _–Debemos buscar a nuestros amigos-_ Ken lo sugirió pues pudo acordarse rápidamente que poco antes de la explosión, la fusión mantenida tanto por Tk como por Cody fue atacada severamente por el ente enemigo quien se deshizo de este lanzándolo varios metros hacia el océano. Quisieron emprender la búsqueda inmediata pero el corazón de uno de ellos se hallaba atormentado por la ira extrema y un sentimiento totalmente ajeno a él se apoderaba de sus pensamientos a una velocidad considerable desfigurándole el rostro a una expresión muy distinta. Hizo puños con sus manos como si tuviera la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo, su aura comenzó a tornarse oscura y tan solo la bella Kari pudo notar esa energía oscura naciendo desde el pecho de su hermano. _–Hey, contrólate amigo-_ Matt pudo sentir a través de la conexión que debía mantener con su amigo castaño para permitir la permanencia de la fusión entre sus emblemas, aquel disturbio entre sus pensamientos volvía inestable al digimon. _–No puedo-_ su ira comenzó a crecer por alguna razón; todos estaban completamente tristes por haber perdido no solo al más joven del grupo, sino también a otros dos grandes compañeros. Siempre fueron partícipes de grandes luchas y en la mayoría de estas terminaban exponiendo sus vidas como si fuera parte de la rutina pero nunca pensaron en perder definitivamente a uno del grupo por más desastrosa que pudiera verse el escenario; ahora mismos sentían una gran impotencia mezclada con pena absoluta aunque para Tai, la única expresión en estos momentos era el odio. _–Ya….baaastaaaaaa-_ gritó cual maniático a los cielos haciéndose completamente visible las manchas negras saliendo desde su pecho.

 _-Tú; ¿qué rayos eres?-_ Rakhamon no pudo pasar por alto ese evento, los ojos del caballero dragón se posicionaron sobre este humano, algo no andaba bien; nunca entendería a los mortales y sus sentimientos (algo que su maestro nunca pudo enseñarle) y ya habría tiempo para honrar el sacrificio de esos valientes amigos suyos, pero si la maldad ya había sido exterminada, cuál era la explicación a este suceso. _–Imposible-_ a gran velocidad voló para golpear salvajemente a Omegamon, produciendo su caída inmediata a los suelos, afortunadamente esta fusión pudo amortiguar el impacto con sus fornidas piernas evitando que sus dos humanos salieran lastimados. _-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?-_ Sora le reclamó el accionar, acaso la locura estaba poseyendo al más poderoso de todos.

 _-Todos fuera, debo exterminar a este sujeto-_ Su declaración ni fue nada bienvenida entre los muchachos quienes se posicionaron delante del joven Tai protestando incesantemente aquellas palabras mencionadas. _–Ese niño tiene parte del espíritu de Sulgrimon, debe morir o le daremos una chance al mal de volver a nacer-_ como si terminar con una vida fuese asunto poco interesante, Rakhamon reveló esos datos haciendo hincapié en tener que exterminar a ese castaño quien a pesar de los resientes acontecimientos seguía bajo la ira absoluta. En vista de los reclamos por parte de los niños elegidos y la insistencia en impedir una nueva muerte, aquel ser tan solo pudo optar por terminar con todo el rastro de mal existente asi tengan que pagar injustamente otros. Su descenso fue raudo, empuñaba la espada la cual su maestro blandió durante quinientos años y fue lo único que pudo tener de él, iba a asegurarse en que toda esa maldad no tuviera segunda oportunidad en renacer. Igualar sus poderes incluso tras haber batallado con tanta ferocidad resultaría una quimera dad las diferencias entre ellos, pero ninguno iba a dejar a un ahora desmayado Tai en manos de este ser. _–No interfieran-_ supo que tal vez no debería dañar severamente a los otros, así que optó por esparcirlos usando su descomunal poder para separarlos de su objetivo; tan solo restaba Omegamon como obstáculo quien era mantenido gracias a un esfuerzo doble por Matt ya que su compañero se hallaba en un estado de trance aun con aquel aura negra bañando su humanidad. _–Sobre mi cadáver-_ el rubio no iba a permitir algo como eso; tenía miedo en ser exterminado junto con su compañero pero dejarlo solo no era una opción. Sus pensamientos fueron rapidamente empobrecidos cuando en menos de un segundo, Rakhamon tenía entre brazos a Tai, lo sostuvo por el cuello y su espada iba a atravesarlo para aniquilar todo ese odio de un solo golpe. _–Deteeenteeeee-_ el grito desesperado de todos se hizo presente, nada podrían hacer para frenar a ese poderosísimo digimon pero….

 _-Mi señor, por favor no se manche con esa sangre humana-_

Un verdadero milagro evitó la muerte del castaño.

El ser con el nombre de "9" llegó justo a tiempo para quitarle de entre las manos a Tai usando sus poderosas cuatro extremidades. _–Es cierto que tiene odio dentro suyo; si usted toca esa sangre, la maldad entrará en sus venas mi señor-_ mediante un grito asustado, aquel orgulloso sirviente impidió justo a tiempo una segunda catástrofe pero estaba mintiendo. Era conocedor que el terrible poder de ese caballero dragón no podría ser manchado con sangre humana en su cualidad de digimon supremo pero algo debía decir que sonara lo más convincente para evitar la muerte de quien juró proteger antes que toda esta guerra diera por iniciado.

 _-Entrégame al humano ahora mismo "9", sabes bien que es deber nuestro cuidar del digimundo. En especial los de tu especie-_ emprendió una caminata serena hacia el sirviente quien imaginaba ser asesinado si continuaba oponiéndose a su amo; algo no andaba bien; cómo era posible que un ser con el título de guardián supremo pudiera tomar decisiones tan drásticas, aunque claro como tal era deber suyo defender el mundo digital de cualquier amenaza y precisamente, Tai era una justo ahora. _–Hay una profecía mi señor, que dos sujetos del mismo emblema y de la misma edad le devolverían el equilibrio a nuestro mundo-_ recordó las palabras que una vez su compañero bajo el epónimo de "33" le hubo mencionada hace unas horas atrás pensando que tal vez así pudiera amortiguar las ansias de su líder.

 _-Tal profecía no existe "9". Dame al niño ahora. ¿Qué acaso no puedes ver toda esa energía negra?-_

"9" tuvo que pasar saliva (o lo equivalente que pudiera tener en su boca) pues todo ello era cierto. Lanzó al muchacho a sus compañeros y se mantuvo una pose de lucha.

 _-¿Pero qué significa esto?-_ preso de un desconcierto, Rakhamon miró absorto a su leal soldado; era la primera vez que veía a un Khanas revelándose a las órdenes de un ser supremo, pero pensar en ello debería posponerse pues sus ojos vieron como esa extraña aura negra seguía aumentando en el cuerpo de Tai. _–No me dejas opción-_ le señaló su espada filosa para mostrarle al guerrero que no iba a bacilar en su decisión.

 _-Me temo que nosotros los Khanas luchamos de dos-_

La inconfundible voz chillona de esa pequeña criatura llamada "33" llegó hasta donde su compañero, este le alegró de verle pues inicialmente imaginó que su gran amigo había perdido la vida en medio de la sangrienta lucha contra el ejército enemigo.

 _-¿Ustedes se están revelando?-_

 _-No mi señor, solo creemos en la profecía de nuestro sabio-_ la figura tierna de "33" solo era un camuflaje para su verdadero y monstruoso poder aunque nada comparado contra el guardián supremo obviamente, iba a ser una idea muy loca, la más descabellada que pudieran haber tenido esos dos seres. El ambiente estaba completamente tenso, esos dos sabían que no era del todo acertado impedir la aniquilación del castaño ya que la maldad por alguna razón inexplicable para todos nacía desde su interior. Ambos se pusieron en pose de lucha esperando al menos retener un tiempo prudente a ese guerrero para que los demás pudieran huir.

 _-Por favor no se tomen esa molestia-_

Un disparo de luz atravesó el ambiente llegando a atravesar el cuerpo del guardián supremo quien preso de sus propios ideales se distrajo muy sencillamente; aunque no había sido lo suficiente como para darle muerte, si creo una gran herida en ese pdoerosísima criatura digital haciendo que cayera sobre sus rodillas mirando un punto en especial aparentemente desde donde provino aquel ataque y aquella voz….era imposible.

 _-Se ven sorprendidos-_

Como si fuera una terrible pesadilla, su aparición congeló a todos. Tenía que ser un sueño, no podía ser real, cuantas veces deberían enfrentar ese miedo en verle una y otra vez; no importaba como lo intentasen, este enemigo no parecía tener debilidad alguna aunque su silueta estaba bastante dañada. Su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente inutilizable, sangraba a montones como si no tuviera límite en cuanto a volumen; sus piernas botaban humo productos de haber soportado un calor más que intenso, y su cara finalmente se hacía visible dejando soprendidos a quienes le veían.

Mitad humano y mitad digimon, la mezcla producto de poder y avaricia en un mismo ente; cincuenta por ciento de cabeza humana, con un ojo color negro como la misma noche, cabellera dispareja que cubría ese hemi-cráneo derecho y ese "aparente rostro humano" eran muy parecida al del desafortunado Tai Yagami; pero sus facies parecían haberse fusionado de forma grotesca con la otra contraparte, es decir, con su restante cincuenta por ciento digimon e cual era dotado de un pelaje azul marino con rayas blancas sobre el rostro, incisivos sobresalientes desde el lado derecho de su boca; el cuerpo, por otra parte, estaba más acorde con la figura propia de una criatura digital, dotado de largas piernas como las de un felino que terminaban en afiladas garras. _–Vamos, cambien esas caras-_ su siempre media taciturna pero sosegada voz no solo resultaba ser irritable, sino también le daba un cierto aire de temor. Pero a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, en esta oportunidad, su físico se hallaba muy damnificado, ello revelaba cuan violenta había sido la explosión producto del emblema roto ya que en lo que pelearon contra él, en ningún momento pudieron producirle daño semejante, es más, ni siquiera pudieron producirle algo si quiera semejante en un brazo; y ahora podía verse cuan lastimado estaba realmente. Sin embargo, la paciencia y astucia del miserable monstruo, le permitieron esperar el momento preciso para atacar severamente a ese incauto guardián supremo.

 _-Ahora entiendo el motivo por el cual sigo vivo-_ se miraba ambas extremidades superiores distales con desasosiego, luego sus ojos se posaron sobre ese chico de cabellera atolondrada cargada por sus amigos. _–Tu sangre y la mía son una sola-_ extendió su mano derecha para absorber esa energía negra proveniente desde aquel joven, otorgándole de forma impresionante una mejoría notoria luego que se hiciera con esa aura en un tiempo corto de tan solo cinco segundos. _–Ah, magnífico. Y yo que pensaba asesinarte para quitarte el emblema que me pertenece; resultaste ser muy interesante niño-_ su risa maquiavélica dejo un temor inmedible entre los niños elegidos y sus respectivos camaradas.

….

 _-Pero pudieron derrotarlo al final de cuentas ¿verdad?-_ la voz inquieta de Koichi hacia su querida abuela le quitó parcialmente la concentración; era muy difícil para la vieja Kari tener que contar esta última parte de la historia a su nieto mimado por un suceso el cual tardó muchos años en soportar; un evento que cambió su vida definitivamente y que desgraciadamente parecía no poder olvidar al cien por ciento. _-¿Estás bien abuela?-_ aquel adolescente movió su mano de izquierda a derecha varias veces cerca del rostro de la anciana varias veces hasta que ella pudiera parpadear y mirarle tras unos cuantos segundos de haberse desconcentrado del relato para recordar esa lucha final.

 _-Sí, estoy bien…..pero mira ya la hora que es; anda vete a casa-_

 _-Per abuela quiero saber que pasó-_

 _-Vete ya, necesito descansar o sino no podré prepararte más empanadas después-_ ni bien hubo dicho eso, el joven Koichi dio un suspiro hondo y se dispuso a ordenar los cojines del mueble donde estaba hechado escuchando la historia de su abuela para posteriormente alisarse y marcharse no sin antes despedirse con un cálido beso en la mejilla de Kari. _–Prométeme que me seguirás contando la historia mañana abuela-_

 _-Lo prometo; ahora márchate que tu madre debe estar esperándote-_

El chico se fue agitando la mano en señal de despedida, cerró la puerta de madera principal siendo vigilado por Kari a través del cristal de su ventana para asegurarse que este chico estuviera yendo directamente a casa. Ni bien pudo ver que este ya no estaba cerca, la vieja Kari rompió en un llanto amargo recordando eso que mantuvo oculto tanto tiempo. _–Hermano, hermano…..¡Hermaaaanoooooo!-_ parecía no tener consuelo, las memorias de Kari le hicieron volver a llorar; iba a resultar en extremo difícil seguir contándole a su nieto como es que se desenvolvieron las cosas al fin de cuentas, primeramente pensó en tergiversar algunas cosas para no recordar del todo pero tuvo que desistir pues en su querido nieto veía el rostro de su hermano, de su querido Tai.

…..

 _-Nada mal para un anciano, profesor Wong-_

 _-Nada mal para un holgazán, profesor Ukitake-_

Ambos sujetos tenían las manos completamente ensangrentadas y casi un millar de criaturas con aspecto similares a perros gigantes de dos cabezas se hallaban esparcidas en un territorio rocoso; ambos personajes se miraron dándose aprobación tras haber luchado con determinación frente a una adversidad muy complicada.

 _-Ahora mismo ha iniciado, solo hemos pospuesto lo inevitable-_

 _-Lo sé; tenías razón Wong. Debemos revelar nuestras identidades y evacuar la ciudad-_

- _Ya estamos algo viejos, eso va tomar un mínimo de 24 horas-_

 _-Pues no tenemos tiempo que perder entonces; será un honor morir a tu lado mi buen amigo enano-_

 _-Digamos que fue un honor el haber vivido con un perezoso…..mi gran amigo-_

…..

 **Hola lectores, como siempre agradecerte primero por darte tiempo en leer esta historia la cual ya está llegando a sus capítulos finales; pronto será revelado un muy bien oculto secreto del digimundo y definitivamente un final feliz no es precisamente el desenlace de este fic**

 **Agradecimiento especial para aquellos quienes además se dieron un tiempo extra en dejar un review de los capítulos, muy agradecido con ustedes.**

 **Mac1826 en serio me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando la historia; espero los siguientes capítulos puedan ser lo que esperabas.**

 **Psdta: El siguiente capítulo tendrá como título "El beso de la dulce muerte".**


	29. Chapter 29

**LUCHA DEFINITIVA**

A pesar de ver una mejoría notable en cuanto a sus múltiples heridas, Sulgrimon mantuvo su brazo extendido para absorber la mayor cantidad de energía negra salientes desde la humanidad del joven Tai quien permanecía en un estado de inconciencia absoluta inexplicable como si no pudiera notar nada de lo que estuviera aconteciendo en esos momentos. Paulatinamente, las respiraciones de esa abominación fueron tornándose más estables, el patrón respiratorio volvió a la normalidad luego de unos cuantos segundos adicionales y la hemorragia que anteriormente emanaba desde sus heridas cesó por completo ante una pasividad extrema de los niños elegidos presos de un terror inconfundible en sus corazones. _–Pueden huir si desean, da igual; pero déjenme a ese niño-_ señaló con su dedo índice humano la figura del recostado castaño sobre los suelos, luego cambió su vista hacia esos dos khanas parados justo a sus laterales quienes mantenían una pose de lucha. _–Vamos no sean testarudos, miren a su alrededor-_ ahora abría ambas extremidades (tanto la humana como la digital) para hacer notar el escenario adverso; su ejército se hallaba aun luchando contra el libertador con una ligera ventaja aun en cuanto a número y haciendo retroceder paulatinamente a los defensores de la justicia, asi mismo hizo hincapié en un arrodillado guardián supremo con una herida nada despreciable a nivel del tórax dejando a la vista un agujero de entrada y otro de salida por la espalda tras haber sido atacado sigilosamente por dicha abominación; evidentemente con todo eso, el panorama resultaba menos que alentador para cualquiera. _–Márchense niños elegidos-_ "33", un individuo liliputiense con apariencia tierna pero de poderes admirables habló al grupo de jóvenes y sus digimon cercanos, iban a dar lo último con tal de proteger a quien juraron hacerlo mientras esta lucha durase, pero para lograrlo deberían sacrificarse y aun con ello la posibilidad de que ellos pudieran salir a salvo a su mundo era muy baja. _–Obedezcan humanos, esto ya no les concierne-_ ahora fue el llamado "9" quien se hizo presente con sus palabras, sus fornidos cuatro brazos amenazaban con estrangular a su enemigo con esos marcados músculos.

 _-Déjennos esto amigos, ustedes vuelvan, solo así habrá esperanzas-_ el poderoso Imperialdramon intentó persuadir a sus camaradas en acatar la orden dada por los Khanas, pero estos tan solo se miraban sin decir palabra alguna tratando de buscar una respuesta apropiada entablándose un silencio prolongado.

 _-De ninguna manera pienso retirarme. Si me alejo de ti perderás la trasformación en poco tiempo-_ Davis vociferó ante dicho comentario dado por su amigo, evidentemente tenía un miedo atroz recorriendo su cuerpo entero, pero eso no iba a impedir quedarse al lado de su inseparable compañero digital o abandonarlo para dejarlo morir mientras este trataba de ponerse a salvo en un mundo totalmente diferente. Recordó cuanto terror sintió el haber llegado por primera vez a este extraño universo paralelo cuando intentó perseguir a una adolecente Kari a través del ordenador más obsoleto de la escuela donde ambos asistían hace más de cuatro años atrás; tras varias aventuras, dicho miedo fue poco a poco perdiéndose y cada victoria menguaba más dicha sensación hasta ahora la cual volvía a experimentar con una intensidad similar a la de su primera aventura. _–Hace mucho que no sentía tanto miedo-_ tras decir eso los demás le miraron algo enojados, especialmente los mayores, pero no se tardó en mostrar una sonrisa algo fingida tal vez _–Sin miedo no puedo experimentar la adrenalina, es todo como un partido de soccer; cuando falta un minuto para el final y vas perdiendo das todo de ti para emparejar las cosas, con cierto miedo claro-_ raspó levemente su nariz con el dedo índice para luego señalarle el dedo medio a la bestia que amenazaba con destruirlos a todos. _–Te agradezco por devolverme ese miedo, cretino. ¡Adelante!-_ aquella fuerza se hizo presente una vez más en ese jovencito, tal vez esa forma de pensar y ver las cosas con tanta simpleza fue la que lo hizo meritorio a ser nominado como líder de los niños elegidos de la segunda generación; nunca iba a rendirse a pesar ser alguien sin habilidades extraordinarias en comparación con otros muchachos pero ello no iba a quitarle mérito alguno. _–Hora de patear traseros-_ Ken no pudo evitar sentirse contagiado por el ímpetu de su mejor amigo, en especial por la conexión que ambos deberían equilibrar para mantener la fusión de sus camaradas digitales; el gran dragón emprendió vuelo desplegando sus grandes alas rojas surcando los cielos en forma circular mientras disparaba a toda potencia sobre su objetivo.

 _-¿Van a permitir que ese inútil bueno para nada les avergüence de esa manera?-_ Yolei, una simpática señorita de cabello púrpura claro dio una singular propuesta a sus demás amigos permitiendo que tanto ella como Kari retomaran la concentración necesaria para permitir a sus emblemas mantener la fusión respectiva al mismo tiempo que encorajaba a los otros muchachos quienes parecían no poder salir de un trance. Sylphimon emprendió carrera a toda velocidad para permitirse esquivar uno que otro ataque del rival a corta distancia mientras esquivaba los misiles lanzados desde los cielos por aquel dragón gigante.

 _-Sácalo de aquí Matt-_ Sora miró decidida al rubio, mientras Tai permaneciera en ese estado no podrían contar con la ayuda de Omegamon a pesar de los deseos de lucha de Matt; en un principio este pensó que sería lo mejor deshacer la fusión para luchar por separado pero era desconocedor en cómo lograrlo y su intervención era más que necesaria en estos momentos. Sus ojos repasaban el escenario, saltar desde los hombros del también desconectado Omegamon cargando el cuerpo de Tai sería una verdadera locura la cual no estaba dispuesto a hacer por el riesgo que conllevaba; por otra parte, debía encontrar la forma de deshacer la fusión para unirse al grupo cuanto antes. La muchachita quien le habló hace poco yacía volando junto a su fénix majestuosa derrochando fuego a discreción sobre el enemigo principal, pero este parecía estar tan solo jugando con los esfuerzos de todos. Vio como un ser fue expulsado muy cerca de él, resultaba ser un digimon perteneciente al bando de Sulgrimon, una figura como la de un elefante había sido golpeado tal vez por algún miembro del ejército libertador lanzándole varios metros a la distancia hasta dejarlo a pocos metros suyo, lamentablemente este no parecía haber perecido por ese brutal golpe y ahora miraba fijamente a ese rubio y al digimon totalmente inconsciente que tenía frente; la bestia comenzó a arremeter con decisión aprovechando la inactividad de la poderosa fusión no sin antes haberse percatado dicha situación cuando dio varios pasos circunferenciales antes de estar completamente seguro de ello. Matt iba a perder la vida junto a su amigo sin poder hacer algo al respecto, saltar sería en vano ya que la altura sino le daba muerte instantánea, lo dejaría con fracturas severas y teniendo a esa bestia cerca, estaba garantizada su pronto final; optó por cerrar los ojos y apretar con fuerza los labios, pensó en su hermano quien se hallaba inconsciente luego que Sulgrimon hiriera brutalmente a Shoukkomon y el posterior sacrificio de Cody. Pasaron varios segundos y dicho desenlace nunca se dio, nunca imaginó que morir fuese tan simple o tan poco doloroso.

No se hubo percatado hasta que su mano tocaron la corza del dormido Omegamon, lentamente abrió los ojos aun con temor latente esperando que la bestia elefantiforme hubiera decidido que sería mejor idea devorarle.

 _-Justo a tiempo colega, lamento haber demorado tanto-_ Izzy señalaba el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda mientras montaba a un escarabajo rojizo gigante con exoesqueleto fornido y un cuerno letal en la parte superior de la cabeza; dicha criatura sostenía con sus tres pares de brazos el cuerpo del gran "elefante" sosteniendo con dos de ellos ambos colmillos del enemigo, luego descargó un poder desde su cuerno para hacer desaparecer a ese ser definitivamente. _–Toma, servirá-_ le lanzó una botella con agua al rubio para luego unirse inmediatamente a sus demás amigos en una lucha cuya ferocidad no tendía límites. Mientras luchaba junto a su escarabajo e inseparable amigo, Izzy esperaba que su plan diera resultado, era la primera vez en su vida que no se hubo detenido a pensar en sus actos y tan solo reaccionó por mero instinto.

 _Flashback Izzy:_

Luego que tanto él como su compañero digital fueran sanados en una tienda de campaña ubicada varios metros del lugar, en un principio dicho campamento estaba rodeado por un grupo de guerreros que custodiaban una posible retirada pero dada las circunstancias y el número bastante superior del enemigo, incluso las tropas de refuerzo abandonaron sus puestos para unirse a la lucha definitiva en una jugada del todo por el todo. Gracias a eso y producto de una curiosidad imperante, decidió obedecer a su instinto por esta vez, no había nadie quien lo vigilara y el proceso de curación fue todo un éxito en poco tiempo; alzó su dispositivo digital para invocar la evolución máxima de Tentomon y salir volando en dirección hacia ese lago negro en el cual hubieron dejado a valiosos amigos. No sabía a ciencia cierta si su plan daría un resultado positivo, pero su mente le hizo pensar que en cualquier momento Tai sería opacado por la oscuridad la cual hubo mantenido siempre desde su nacimiento por ser descendiente (desgraciadamente) de un ser maligno; dentro de las aguas del lago negro algo debería existir que incluso el enemigo prefería evitar, ya que todos los ataques sorpresa que tuvieron fueron desde superficie y nunca desde aquellas oscuras aguas a pesar que estas manaran una sensación abrumadora; llegaron tras casi una hora de vuelo, afortunadamente no los esperó ningún enemigo, lograron ubicarse hasta los bordes de la superficie de aquellas montañas flotantes que circunscribían ese lago negro. Su fiel Megakabuterimon, asustado inicialmente, le advirtió en no tocar esas aguas pero el chico insistió en tener una corazonada sobre esto; usando una botella vacía logró llenar hasta la mitad con dicho líquido, impresionantemente el agua que estaba siendo contenida en ese recipiente transformó su color de negro a trasparente ni bien fue sacado del lago.

– _Si Tai bebe esto, posiblemente no caiga-_

 _-¿Cómo esas seguro de eso Izzy?-_

 _-No lo sé, tan solo siento que este lago no es fuente de malignidad. Su color se debe, creo, a nuestros miedos; es por eso mismo que si Tai bebe su miedo, el valor que duerme dentro de él podría activarse para contrarrestar ese efecto-_

 _-Eres un genio Izzy, nunca lo hubiera pensado ¿cómo supiste que…?-_

 _-Tal y como te digo mi buen amigo, no sé si dará resultado pero hay que intentarlo-_

Dicho eso, ambos volaron a toda velocidad justo hacia donde la lucha se entablaba con suma ferocidad, afortunadamente vieron a Omegamon a la distancia en un estado como si estuviera dormido y siendo amenazado con ser embestido por una fornida criatura con aspecto similar a un elefante. Llegaron justo a tiempo para impedir una catástrofe verdadera.

 _Fin Flashback Izzy_

Matt tenía sus dudas en cuanto si a una simple botella con agua "común y corriente" fuera de ayuda en momentos como este, pensó que tal vez el raciocinio de su genio amigo se hubiera dañado producto de tantos eventos estresantes y un cuadro demencial reemplazo su envidiable cordura; inspiró con fuerza meneando la cabeza rápidamente de un lado hacia el otro, abrió esa botella y como si alguien le dijera qué hacer, hizo beber ese líquido al inconsciente Tai ayudándole en dicha tarea dicho sea de paso. Miro detenidamente pero ningún efecto se pudo notar. _–Ah, no sé en qué estábamos pensando-_ se rascó la cabeza algo aburrido y preocupado mirando el cielo donde ahora la lucha principal se había trasladado, por primera vez era testigo en ver a Sylphimon volar, nunca antes se hubo percatado de ese detalle pero haciendo memoria en que las dos partes de dicha fusión eran capaces de mantenerse en aire a voluntad, no le resultó extraño que la fusión pudiera hacerlo; salvo que levitando, su enrome velocidad se reducía notoriamente.

 _-¿Qué tanto estas mirando?, nos necesitan-_

El rubio giró su cabeza con rapidez, Tai había recobrado el conocimiento agudamente, no parecía recordar haber estado desconectado tanto tiempo; tras su recuperación, el vínculo entre ambos emblemas pudo reactivarse para permitirle a Omegamon "revivir", poniéndose de pie inmediatamente para sorpresa de un rebelde Sulgrimon quien tenía sujetando con sus dos extremidades a "9" por el cuello a punto de darle muerte lenta. _-¿Cómo es posible?-_

Su espalda fue impactada por un gran poder, cortesía de Imperialdramon lo cual le produjo un gran dolor siendo motivo para que soltara a ese guerrero descendiente de la tribu Khanas. Miró con odio al dragón quien le propisionó ese daño, pensó que ya era tiempo para dejarse de simples juegos y exterminar a sus enemigos de una buena vez por todas tras haber absorbido el odio del cuerpo de Tai hace poco. Se negó por la ira en no haber finiquitado sus actos antes, esperar a hacerse con el emblema puro para contaminarlo consigo mismo y abrir un portal al mundo humano le estaba costando más de lo planeado así que ya era momento en ponerle punto final a todo. Emprendio vuelo hacia esa fusión con forma de dragón, era su principal dolor de cabeza ahora mismo; en su trayecto logró clavar su garra derecha en el cuerpo del pequeño "33" dejándole fuera de combate de forma definitiva mientras los demás le atacaban a toda máquina para impedirle acercarse más a su objetivo; "33" vio como su gran amigo fue atravesado por esas filosas garras a través de su abdomen y cómo este comenzó a caer para luego impactar con fuerza sobre un grupo de árboles, usando sus cuatro brazos emprendió su destino, logró (usando dos extremidades) aprehender al rival para luego darle una lluvia de puñetazos a una velocidad casi imperceptible creando un temblor sobre la superficie del suelo a pesar de encontrarse en medio de los cielos, uno de sus brazos se llenó con fuego para dar un golpe definitivo mientras gritaba la palabra "muerte" una y otra vez; pero la diferencia de poderes era más que abrumadora, Sulgrimon logró arrancarle un brazo con una facilidad impresionante, luego y menos de un segundo, una especie de esfera de energía verde salió desde sus fauces mitad humana y mitad digimon para impactar en el cuerpo del valiente "9" quien intentó cubrirse usando otro brazo pero este no pudo resistir tal poder y sufrió el mismo destino que la otra extremidad cercenada dejando fuera de combate a ese ser, quien logró caer derramando una cantidad copiosa de lo que sería un semejante a la sangre humana desde sus dos brazos arrancados, el color de esa sustancia era medio azulina.

 _-¡Pagarás por eso!-_ Kari gritó con furia al ver tanta crueldad, sus deseos de venganza eran inmedibles.

 _-Todos juntos-_ Sora decidió improvisar una táctica, junto a Phoenixmon volaron en círculos esquivando los poderes lanzados desde las fauces del enemigo gracias a una velocidad considerable de la majestuosa ave; Sylphimon copió esa estrategia salvo que no volaba en circunferencias horizontales, sino más bien, verticales; encerrando en lo que asemejaba ser una esfera creada por sus vuelos al poderoso rival. _–No me hagan reír niñas-_ su brazo derecho se estiró sorpresivamente como si siempre hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo para sujetar por el cuello al ave fénix y acercarla hacia él, luego la golpe unas aproximadamente mil veces a una velocidad de casi cien golpes por segundo dejándola inconsciente para luego lanzarla (estirando su brazo nuevamente) contra la fusión de los digimon de Kari y Yolei quienes no pudieron evitar el impacto, perdida la inestabilidad de esta fusión, Sulgrimon pudo acertarle un ataque certero; ambas digimon quedaron fuera de combate y fueron cayendo. Todo esto en menos de quince segundos.

Usando sus grandes habilidades, parecía desaparecer y aparecer en cualquier punto que se le antojase; se puso enfrente del escarabajo para destrozarle el cuerno de un solo puñetazo produciendo un grito de dolor por parte de su víctima realmente estruendoso, valiéndose de ese cuerno roto, lo usó como arma para incrustarlo sobre el vientre del insecto gigante y lanzarlo varios metros fuera. Solo le tomo cinco segundos hacerlo.

Sobrevoló a gran velocidad hasta estar cara a cara con Imperialdramon, este pudo defenderse usando golpes combinados en su modo guerrero para intentar frenar a este ser, pero Sulgrimon los esquivaba sin dificultad, le dio un fuerte puñetazo al dragón pero este sonrió al recibirlo dejándole algo extrañado. _–Al fin te tenemos maldito-_ Davis y Ken lo dijeron al unísono, ambos posicionados sobre los hombros de la fusión y sujetándose de la armadura de este miraron con detenimiento a ese monstruo; Imperialdramon logró sujetar con sus dos extremidades, las dos del otro y un cañón saliente desde su pecho comenzó a cargar energía la cual impactaría de forma directa sobre un aprisionado enemigo. _–Buen intento-_ incluso ante el peligro inminente, Sulgrimon sonreía. Una extremidad humana fue invocada desde su pecho dejando boquiabiertos a los dos muchachos quienes vieron esa abominación aterradora, dicho brazo tenía la forma exactamente como la de una humana, la parte distal de esta reciente extremidad terminaba en una mano con cinco dedos sin garras ni otro accesorio que no fuese, aparentemente, carne y hueso, tal mano se aferró al cañón que tenía Imperialdramon sobre su tórax para obstruir la salida del poder ya invocado. _–Noooooooo-_ por más que intentó, frenar la eyección de esa energía sería imposible, la fusión no pudo contenerla y gracias a la obstrucción que recientemente se le impuso, recibió su propio ataque el cual le dejó gravemente damnificado. _–Sí que son un estorbo-_ le bastó un movimiento con sus piernas para deshacer el aprisionamiento que aún le imponía ese dragón ahora totalmente herido, lo pateo con una fuerza tal que lo mando a volar cientos de metros hasta impactarlo contra una montaña. Otros veinte segundos.

Desde la superficie, Tai y Matt miraron aterrorizados como en menos de un minuto todos sus amigos fueron derrotados. Le echaron un vistazo al supremo guardián quien seguía de rodillas con un agujero en medio de la unión entre su tórax y extremidad superior izquierda totalmente imposibilitado de luchar y tan solo esperando la muerte en cualquier segundo. Tai apretó los puños con fuerza mirando repleto de odio la silueta de ese ser abominable, sus pensamientos viles surgieron nuevamente pero por alguna razón eso le dio un resplandor negro ya no a él, sino al imponente Omegamon quien comenzó a sentir como un nuevo gran poder nacía en su interior. _–Vas a pagar caro por esto. Hoy, beberé agua en tu cráneo ¿me escuchaste asquerosa bestia?, no te perdonaré lo que hiciste-_ Tai daba cierto temor con sus palabras, Matt pudo sentir las emociones negativas de su compañero pero a diferencia de las percibidas anteriormente, estas no parecían dañar la conexión y con toda diferencia, le daba un poder superior.

La gloriosa espada trascendente invocada desde la figura del cráneo de Warpgreymon en la extremidad superior derecha de esta poderosa fusión se tornó de un color negro como la misma noche y un herido guardián supremo no pudo ser ajeno a todo este evento; tan solo pudo cerrar los ojos para abrirlos luego de unos cuantos segundos, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a inundar su vista. _–Será el fin del digimundo…le he fallado mi maestro-_

Omegamon salió decidido a enfrentar al enemigo, había cambiado notablemente su estilo de lucha; logró producirle dos cortes superficiales que no tardaron en sangrar, uno a nivel del pecho y otro en el cuello dejando algo aturdido a su enemigo; el cañón con la cabeza de Metalgarurumon dejó escapar un gran poder que salvo por el color negro, resultaba tener las mismas características que antes, el impacto no pudo ser contenido por Sulgramon quien pudo sentir el nuevo poder de este ser; era casi cinco veces superior al mostrado inicialmente. Tuvo que usar sus dos brazos para tan solo desviar esa energía la cual produjo una explosión gigantesca luego que cayera sobre el océano, los mares embravecidos por ello crearon olas de más de cincuenta metros que no tardaron en llegar a impactar tierra.

 _-Vaya, vaya, pero mira qué sorpresa-_ Sulgramon miró a este nuevo ser, la energía negra que le envolvía como si fueran llamas oscuras envolviéndole le daban un aspecto aterrador, y lo más resaltante fue ver brillas ese emblema del valor con la característica coloración naranja de siempre dejándole totalmente confundido.

Desde los suelos, los demás niños elegidos miraban algo agonizantes el espectáculo, afortunadamente no habían perdido la vida en medio de la lucha luego que Sulgrimon masacrara en tiempo record a sus camaradas digimon quienes regresaron a sus formas básicas y con severas heridas; una segunda explosión de dimensiones devastadoras se impuso nuevamente en el terreno; la montaña desde la cual provino ese evento quedó reducida a prácticamente nada luego que el nefasto redujera incluso a cenizas a más de la mitad del inmenso bosque y a un grupo considerable del ejército enemigo quienes nada pudieron hacer para evitar ser atrapados por el fuego descomunal y desaparecer sin dejar rastros de vida. Kari miró eso sintiendo un dolor profundo en su pecho, la explosión era propia de un emblema destruido y ni su hermano ni Matt (quienes luchaban ahora) eran los responsables de ello; pudo escucharse un grito desgarrador con la voz de Davis gritando y llorando a todo pulmón mientras era alejado por su Ex-veemon de esa explosión.

El incidente, aunque bastante lejos de Sulgrimon, logró atraparlo parcialmente; por segunda vez, ese monstruo experimentó el poder descomunal de un emblema, fue tal la destrucción que un brazo suyo quedó totalmente chamuscado produciéndole un dolor inigualable, nunca antes vivido. Su ojo humano quedó prendido en llamas luego que la explosión realizara una segunda colisión haciéndole gritar como nunca; Omegamon tuvo que alejarse rapidamente para no caer en medio de tanta destrucción, tanto Tai como Matt miraron el punto desde donde vino esa explosión, era justo donde Imperialdramon había sido lanzado hace unos cuantos minutos, la montaña la cual impactó ya no existía y tan solo un cráter de profundidad inmedible podía notarse, ni siquiera el mar parecía atreverse a llenar el vacío que dejó tanto poder destructivo, toda la superficie había sido trasformada luego de tal evento mientras un llanto de dolor se hacía cada vez más y más notorio. Sulgrimon pudo sobrevivir no precisamente porque ese ataque fuera esquivado ya que no parecía haber sido destinado para él, pero pudo ver como su ejército entero había desaparecido sin dejar rastro de ninguno de ellos; gritó de desesperación ante eso puesto que de entre todos sus seguidores, tan solo uno era conocedor de cómo trasformar el emblema del valor que sostenía un jovencito colgando de su cuello en un artefacto para su propio beneficio.

 _-Keeeeeeennnnnnn-_ Davis gritó al vacío, ahora los otros niños elegidos entendieron que tal poder destructivo provino de otro doloroso sacrificio; era cierto que todos los demás rivales fueron exterminados y Sulgrimon recibió un fuerte castigo por parte de dicho acto, pero el precio fue la caída de otro amigo. Davis perdió el conocimiento luego de maldecir por quien sabe qué número de vez, cayó exhausto desmayado sobre el inestable suelo, su fiel Veemon lloró el haber perdido a un gran compañero y por ser capaz de sentir las emociones tristes de su mejor amigo, pero había usado su última gota de poder para salvarle y ahora aquel digimon celeste regresionó hasta su etapa más inmadura quedando profundamente dormido respirando con dificultad sin saber si podría seguir viviendo pero con algo de paz en saber que pudo salvarle la vida a Davis.

Sora, Kari, Izzy y Yolei cada quien derrumbado sobre algún lugar de la superficie de ese campo de batalla lloraron ante la pérdida de ese amigo, nunca pensaron que sufrirían tanto.

 _-Tú, vas a pagar todo esto; te mataremos de la peor manera-_ Tai lloraba cual niño sabiendo de la muerte de su amigo, esto ya debía parar. Su odio creció a un punto superior y el siempre valiente Omegamon pudo sentir ese impacto al igual que Matt quien ya no podía resistir la ira y se dejó inundar por las emociones negativas de Tai esperando que con esto pudieran derrotar a esa abominación quien se hallaba bastante herido ahora mismo.

 _-Niños elegidos, yo seré quien sobreviva al final, ustedes no podrán frenar mi destino-_ Ambos seres se miraron detenidamente; la fusión más poderosa del mundo digital contra el enemigo más temible que jamás existió y dos emblemas pertenecientes a un mimos símbolo luchando entre ellos mismos, un escenario de temer. Ambos se cubrieron con los rayos que comenzaron a caer desde las nubes como producto de la inestabilidad de la naturaleza gracias a esa última explosión; esos dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a la misma velocidad del sonido, espada contra garra, poder contra poder, los cielos eran testigos de una lucha entre dos seres con poderes propios de otra dimensión; cada impacto, cada golpe hacía temblar la tierra a pesar de estar a más de cien metros del suelo y los mares acompañaban con olas gigantes el fuerte sonido creado por el intercambio de golpes. Sangre caía desde los cortes que Omegamon le imponía a Sulgrimon, y la armadura de esta fusión comenzaba a resquebrajarse con cada golpe que recibía, mas aun así, ninguno parecía quejarse de dolor y continuaban batallando creando cada vez más y más caos.

…..

 **Hola a todos, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, demoré más en actualizar debido a las clases pero felizmente pude subirlo hoy día. Mil gracias amigo(a) lector(a) por darte tiempo en acompañarme en esta historia la cual estoy disfrutando en escribir; para mí es muy valioso que pudiera estar gustándote tanto como a mí.**

 **Faltan dos capítulos más para el fin de este fic, ya tengo maso menos la estructura de los últimos siguientes capítulos y como se mencionó a inicios de la historia, no tendrá un final muy feliz que digamos aunque creo que podrá ser de tu agrado el capítulo final.**

 **Mil gracias por los reviews y vistas al fic, son siempre fuente de motivación para continuar escribiendo.**

 **Mac1826 siempre agradecido por tus comentarios, espero te esté gustando el fic; con respecto a tu pregunta mmmmm difícil; pero no me considero alguien con un corazón totalmente puro como para mantener equilibrio en la nube voladora** **imagino que caería** **mmmmm ¿qué otras locas preguntas tienes? XD**

 **Psta: El siguiente capítulo si tendrá el título de "El beso de la dulce muerte"…..¿alguna idea de qué nos quiere decir eso? XD**


	30. Chapter 30

**EL BESO DE LA DULCE MUERTE**

Una lluvia de relámpagos danzaba al compás de choques entre esas dos criaturas como si el espectáculo fuese interminable y majestuoso al mismo tiempo; la bestialidad de un híbrido contra la determinación de un guerrero, recreaban la batalla más impactante que decidiría el curso del digimundo y para lo cual se exigía un solo vencedor. Tanto Tai como Matt estaba siendo exigidos al máximo pero rendirse no iba a ser una alternativa y mucho menos después de haber visto valiosos sacrificios para darse una chance de victoria.

La espada (por ahora negra) saliendo desde la extremidad derecha la cual terminaba con la cabeza de Warpgreymon se blandía a diestra y siniestra con avidez, buscando la oportunidad en incrustarse sobre la semi humanidad del enemigo; de vez en cuando podía atacarle causándole severas heridas y alejándose rápidamente para atacar usando el cañón a través del cráneo de Metalgarurumon. Una lucha envidiable digna de ser escrita y relatada por siglos.

Aunque los deseos en apoyar a sus dos compañeros estaban intactos, ninguno de los otros niños elegidos podía aportar con algo de ayuda dada la severidad de sus camaradas y por qué no decir, de ellos mismos; por el momento tan solo podían confiar en esa poderosa fusión incluso dejando a un lado el verle cubierto por un aura oscura tan llena de odio y deseos de venganza. Uno que otro incauto (pero leal al mismo tiempo) guerrero del ejército libertador quisieron unirse al encuentro aunque no pudieron durar más que unos cuantos segundos en ser destruidos por la gran diferencia entre los poderes, lo más razonable era tan solo mirar.

 _-Se encuentra herido señor, lo llevaremos lejos de este lugar-_ un ser con apariencia semejante a la de un zorro plateado se acercó hasta el arrodillado guardián supremo, este había recibido un ataque directo sobre a la altura superior derecha de su pecho el cual le atravesó por completo en dicha zona dejándole incapaz en movilizarse. EL zorro se ofreció en llevarle hasta un lugar seguro, lejos de tantos truenos y temblores producidos por el choque de poderes entre esos dos seres; Rakhamon optó por quedarse haciendo un movimiento de cabeza, pues incluso en su condición actual no iba a abandonar el campo de lucha o al menos no vivo. Miró con decisión a ese súbdito suyo para luego ordenar una retirada de su ejército, o mejor dicho a la pequeña fracción restante de este, insistiendo siempre en permanecer ahí. En breves segundos, les dio el mismo consejo a los niños elegidos. Ninguno de ellos deseaba aceptar tal orden, iban a esperar y seguir mirando la lucha con la esperanza de que sus dos compañeros pudieran salir airosos pero los restantes seres del ejército los levantaron sin escuchar los reclamos de estos jóvenes para empezar a retirarse lentamente.

 _-Espera, espera…ninguno se irá-_ la voz macabra de esa abominación se hizo presente luego que este viera como los sobrevivientes comenzaban a dar por iniciado su retirada; con tan solo un simple movimiento de su extremidad humana logró invocar fuego desde esta el cual se disipó sobre la superficie crenado un aprisionamiento abrasador sobre los indefensos seres. Ellos tan solo vieron como sus oportunidades en escapar fueron reducidas a simplemente nada ante esa última acción. _–Tu rival soy yo-_ Omegamon logró impactar el cuerpo de su rival con la cabeza de Metalgarurumon produciéndole salida de sangre desde sus fauces, inmediatamente después, logró invocar energía desde esa misma extremidad para atacar con ferocidad produciendo un gran destello entre los cielos.

 _-Sulgramon está gravemente herido tras recibir esa explosión y aun así, puede luchar a ese ritmo-_ desde su posición inamovible, el guardián supremo no podía ni imaginar cuanto poder tenía ese desgraciado ser oscuro; de no haber sido por el sacrificio de Ken quien produjo una gran esfera de poder inestable atrapando consigo a ese enemigo produciéndole un daño más que significativo, la batalla ya se hubiera terminado con un desenlace nefasto para esos dos muchachos y sus respectivos compañeros digitales. _–Mi hermano podrá lograrlo-_ Kari se pronunció con aspereza tras haber escuchado ese último comentario por parte de Rakhamon, en efecto siempre estuvieron en situaciones muy delicada y aunque ninguna como este, Tai era alguien capaz de convertir la adversidad en una oportunidad por más difícil que fuese el escenario, aunque para serse sincera consigo misma, tampoco estaba al cien por ciento segura si tendrían éxito. _–Ese no es tu hermano niña-_ esa segunda intervención le asustó un poco, la muchachita miró detenidamente haciendo un esfuerzo por tratar de seguir los movimientos raudos de esos dos seres buscando a su hermano; algo no andaba del todo bien.

 _-¿Te diste cuenta?-_

 _-Dime qué significa ¡Ahora mismo!-_ tras percibir una energía maligna proviniendo desde Tai, Kari giró rápidamente hacia ese inmovilizado guerrero para cuestionarle.

 _-Odio contra odio, el digimundo terminará por destruirse para evitar que esos dos continúen tornando inestable este universo; será mejor que vuelvan a su mundo niños elegidos-_ Kari se acercó con determinación a ese ser supremo, le miró con rabia pero le costaba no creer en tales palabras; ahora pudo entender que los relámpagos cayentes desde las nubes y el caótico oleaje acompañado de los violentos ventarrones no eran otra cosa más que inestabilidad, desequilibrio…..ruptura. Pronto el digimundo, un universo inexplicablemente dotado de inteligencia propia, optaría por hacer manifiesto su última defensa. La autodestrucción, solo con eso evitaría que alguno de esos dos saliera desde sus confines.

 _-Mientes-_ Davis también se acercó hasta donde este, la idea de morir ya no le asustaba, pero saber que sus demás amigos caerían en un destino similar no era apetecible por él; mucho menos tras haber visto como su mejor amigo dio su vida para buscar una chance de victoria; recordó como ese joven llamado Ken le sonrió tenuemente antes de romper su emblema (bondad), "murió feliz" pensó. _–Ese niño Tai va hacer estallar su emblema llenándole de odio; el más poderoso de los símbolos antiguos una vez roto, hará que este universo se defienda con la autodestrucción-_

Por otra parte, Omegamon ya comenzaba a sentir los estragos del cansancio, era la primera vez que sostenía un combate con tales dimensiones, aun no se percataba de sus nuevos poderes gracias al efecto "contaminante" con odio puro y deseos de venganza que salían desde Tai; un aura negra como la noche le daba oportunidad a esta fusión de medirse igual a igual contra el enemigo más feroz que haya podido existir. Apuntó nuevamente con su cañón mientras el abominable mostraba los brazos en señal de reto, ambos soltaron sus poderes al mismo tiempo produciendo un impacto descomunal a más de trecientos metros de altura. Ninguno esperó a que la humareda desapareciera, fueron al encuentro el uno al otro entre las llamas creadas luego de tal colisión; una lucha sangrienta. Sulgramon logró esquivar a velocidad imperceptible un ataque de la espada, su astucia fue bien aprovechada ya que logró introducir parcialmente sus garras en la espalda de esta fusión; lamentablemente para él, Omegamon le devolvió el "favor" produciéndole un corte vertical a nivel del cuello mientras dejaba caer sangre.

Como si la palabra dolor no existiese entre ellos, volvieron a luchar descomunalmente; Omegamon se movía a un ritmo impresionante, esquivaba los ataques de esas garras a velocidad sobrenatural, en un segundo intento logró producirle un segundo corte pero a nivel de la pierna en esta vez. Por su lado, Sulgramon pudo clavar sus feroces colmillos sobre su extremidad superior izquierda que por poco se lo arranca. A pesar de tal batalla, ambos jóvenes continuaban fuertemente aferrados al digimon mega mirándole fijamente, en especial ese muchacho de cabellera atolondrara responsable de tal aura negra.

 _-Has dejado de ser un humano niño-_ pudo darse cuenta, reía con placer sabiendo que esta lucha sería su último obstáculo; lo estaba disfrutando al límite. _–Me importa un carajo lo que digas-_ Tai le increpó, su voz era algo ronca, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de un color rojizo, algo que Matt no pudo notar por estar manteniendo el vínculo de la fusión y por estar contagiándose de esa extraña sensación oscura. Omegamon sintió ese sentimiento, preso de ira avanzó con rapidez mientras el enemigo aplaudía alegremente; ni siquiera intentó esquivarlo, Sulgramon recibió el ataque de la espada negra la cual terminó por atravesarle por completo haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre saliera por su boca. _–Excelente; ya has perdido-_ usando su mano humana, sujetó el brazo de Omegamon mientras dejaba salir una esfera de poder desde sus fauces, apuntando directamente hacia la cabeza del digimon mega para desaparecer a esos dos jovencitos. _–No te lo permitiré-_ Aquella fusión golpeó con su cañón para impedir que ese monstruo lograra su objetivo. _–Esto se termina ahora mismo-_ aún continuaba siendo sujeto por ese híbrido, pero la espada atravesándole le restaría movimiento, cargó su cañón por segunda vez, a esa distancia tan corta, no iba a esquivarlo.

 _-Demuéstrame que puedes hacerlo niño, mátame o….sálvala-_

Sus palabras calaron como frías gotas de agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo, la esfera negra que hace un momento pudo evitar que cayera sobre los dos muchachos, impresionantemente retornaba pero con dirección contraria. _–Hazlo, mátame, no pierdas tiempo-_. Siendo atravesado por la espada era un blanco sencillo, pero su plan era monstruoso; se dejó atravesar soportando tal castigo sabiendo que la naturaleza humana pronto se manifestaría y con ello su victoria también. Gracias al ser un híbrido pudo leer la mente taciturna de ese joven llamado Tai, era momento de ponerlo a prueba.

Tal y como lo pensó.

Omegamon dejó la oportunidad de ponerle fin a ese miserable, dirigido por los sentimientos de Tai, salió volando a toda velocidad para interceptar esa esfera negra con dirección a Sora; si la fusión usaba su cañón para contrarrestar ese ataque, causaría una muerte definitiva a todos sus amigos. Matt no pudo ser ajeno a tales sentimientos, se escapó de la influencia oscura de su amigo para pensar lo mismo que este, para ese entonces, el odio que sentía el castaño se esfumó dejando solo preocupación; con eso, el poder extra que le daba a esa fusión se desvaneció. Para cuando Omegamon pudo llegar a tiempo e impedir que esa energía destruyera a su compañera, el aura negra ya había desaparecido y eso fue bien aprovechado por el monstruo. En menos de lo que tarda un parpadeo, Sulgramon atravesó el cuerpo de Omegamon por completo y lo golpeó con violencia haciéndole impactar contra los restantes árboles.

 _-Vaya, vaya, qué torpe que son los humanos-_ aun botaba sangre por la boca y la herida que le causó la espada permanecía sangrante también; pero gracias a ese "sacrificio" suyo pudo deshacerse de tremenda molestia. _–Ah, por poco y me olvido de ti-_ una vez en tierra firme comenzó a acercarse a los niños elegidos, si les daba muerte, corrompería hasta la locura al emblema del valor y tras recibir ese último golpe, no podría defenderse. Hizo una pausa antes de hacer lo que tenía en mente; miró a los sobrevivientes y a esas grandes llamas que les impedían huir. Iba a divertirse un rato más ya que después de todo, era el vencedor. Se acercó hasta el arrodillado guardián supremo, le miro con paciencia y ojos divertidos, le acarició la cabeza con su mano humana y luego le incrustó la otra en todo el pecho; su maldad no tuvo límites, usando sus feroces colmillos clavándolos sobre el cuello del moribundo ser supremo, le arrancó la cabeza del cuerpo. El miedo se instauró entre todos, cada quien buscó la manera de cómo escapar, algunos intentaron atravesar el fuego, pero quedaron reducidos a cenizas en su intento.

Los niños elegidos quedaron boquiabiertos ante tanta crueldad. Comenzaron a agachar las miradas repletas de terror salvo uno.

 _-¡Ni se les ocurra rendirse! -_ voltearon a verle, su porte era decidido, sus ojos llorosos y puños cerrados completaban su actual figura. Davis, un joven bastante díscolo sujetaba su digivice en lo alto mirando con determinación a esa criatura, su compañero digital se hallaba desmayado tras haberse exigido al máximo para salvarle la vida hace unos instantes; por alguna razón, este niño no le temía a la muerte.

 _-Pequeña basura sí que eres admirable-_ su lengua relamió la sangre de sus colmillos, iba a darse un festín devorando un alma tan pura como esta primero.

 _-Atráaaaaaaas-_ el muchacho gritó a todo pulmón, una especie de luminosidad salió desde su dispositivo haciendo que el monstruo se cubriera los ojos con ambas manos. _–No vamos a rendirnos; por nuestros amigos juro que daré hasta el último respiro-_ comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras hacía un segundo resplandor, el cual aparentemente incomodaba de manera considerable a ese ser oscuro, lo hizo una tercera, cuarta, quinta, sexta y séptima vez para luego caer agotado al suelo respirando agitadamente. _–Maldito infeliz, no vas a devorarme tan sencillo-_ Sulgramon pudo entender que eso era lo último de energía de aquel interesante jovencito, algo molesto por aquel resplandor se acercó para devorarle ahora que este no podía ni siquiera ponerse de pie.

 _-Alto ahí-_ nuevamente aquel resplandor le hizo retroceder; ahora era Kari mostrando su dispositivo con la diferencia que su emblema acompañaba a tal resplandor. Izzy, Sora, Yolei y un nuevamente consiente Tk imitaron el acto de su compañero, sintieron como si la sangre se les fuera drenada con cada luminiscencia invocada desde sus dispositivos mientras hacían retroceder a ese maligno; Davis sacó fuerzas quien sabe de dónde para unírseles. Los sobrevivientes se contagiaron de tal valentía y comenzaron a atacar con lo que les restaba a ese ser cegado por las luces, estos valientes guerreros no tenían el poder si quiera como para producirle un daño mínimo pero comenzaron a luchar; Sulgramon comenzó a eliminarlos con lentitud debido a estar bajo las cegadoras luces invocadas por esos chiquillos. Matt increíblemente se les unió; estaba completamente herido con su brazo derecho fracturado pero con fuerzas para continuar luchando, miró unos segundos atrás para ver s su compañero tirado sobre los suelos; este se había llevado la peor parte del impacto y aunque estaba consiente no iba a poder luchar ahora. _-¿Qué le pasó a Tai?-_ Sora miró asustada al percatarse de la ausencia de este.

 _-El muy holgazán está dormido, tenemos que hacerlo nosotros-_ siempre tan sarcástico, siempre buscándole un risa a cualquier adversidad, incluso fuese la muerte; sabía perfectamente que no iban a poder derrotarlo pero rendirse sería absurdo cuando sus amigos dieron sus vidas para que ellos tuvieran chance de éxito. _–Todos juntoooooos-_ Matt dio la orden, invocaron al máximo sus espíritus para dejar salir la mayor cantidad de energía luminosa desde sus digivices. Tai tan solo pudo mirar. Sulgrimon gritó de dolor ante esa presencia, fueron diez segundos de dolor intenso, pero pronto las energías de esos valientes niños elegidos se agotaron, y este libre de tal cegadora intervecnión, asesinó con crueldad a todos los valerosos miembros del ejército libertador que le "aprisionaban", preso de ira al límite dejó que sus ojos se tornaran completamente negros para luego intentar devorar a esos jovenzuelos pero algo se interpuso en sus planes luego que Tai suplicara perdón por sus amigos.

 _-¿Tai? ¿Tai?, vamos niño ponte de pie no tengo todo tu tiempo-_ una voz cálida como la de un nio interrumpió el ambiente; aquel castaño mantenía los ojos cerrados para no ser testigo como devoraban a sus compañeros pero en vista de no escuchar ningún grito o algo por el estilo, abrió lentamente los ojos cuando escuchó esa infantil voz hablándole. Era como si se hubiera detenido, un tan solo él y ese niño se hallaban cubiertos por colores, todo lo demás estaba en escala de grises. _–¿Ya me morí?-_

 _-No, eso creo. Escúchame debes volver al mundo humano, toma a tu Koromon y huye. Destruye la puerta luego y solo así salvara tu mundo-_ el niño hablaba muy deprisa haciendo notar su enorme preocupación, se acercó a Tai corriendo con sus cortas piernas, le tomó por la mano e insitió en alejarse lo más rápido posible en busca de una salida.

 _-Pero quien rayos eres-_

 _-Soy Izumo-_

 _-¿Qué?-_ Tai se soltó con violencia del brazo, tenía frente suyo al responsable de toda esta calamidad, era tan solo un niño.

 _-No soy lo que ustedes creen…-_ no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el castaño se abalanzó sobre este pequeño personaje, comenzó a golpearlo con lo que le restaba de fuerzas; decenas de puñetazos llovieron sobre el rostro del niño pero este parecía no sentir dolor alguno, es más, pudo librarse del joven muy fácilmente para luego mirarle con impaciencia. _–No sé cuánto tiempo más tenga, debes marcharte antes que se rompa este enlace-_

 _-No pienso irme sin mis amigos…..todos-_

 _-No puedo abrir un vínculo para cada uno, solo puedo hacerte pasar a ti-_

 _-Quién eres realmente, por qué quieres ayudarme. Tú eres el responsable de todo esto, te mataré ahora mis…..-_

 _-Niño tonto, yo no soy el responsable. Izumo nunca asesinó a su digimon; la historia que fue contada no es cierta del todo-_ aquel niño se defendió de esa manera, el tiempo jugaba en su contra.

 _-Qué rayos quieres decir con eso. No me moveré hasta saber-_

 _-Maldita sea. Yo era como tú, portaba el valor; mi digimon se volvió oscuro por alguna razón. Fue él quien me devoró a mí y no yo a él como les contaron. Gracias al resplandor de los otros emblemas pude salir pero tengo muy poco tiempo. Puedo salvarte Tai, debes vivir-_ por alguna razón pudo encontrar el momento para escapar momentáneamente de Sulgramon, ahora podía ver con sus propios ojos al heredero de su sangre quien portaba el mismo emblema que él hace muchísimos años atrás; deseaba salvarlo, que tuviera una segunda oportunidad.

La impaciencia comenzaba a acrecentarse, el castaño no sabía si creer en las palabras de este niño; poco a poco sintió como el aire volvía a acariciar su piel, los colores comenzaban a retomar. _–Tú ¿sigues vivo?-_

Esa pregunta le hizo parar; el niño respiró hondo y miró triste a ese joven. Negó meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro. Insistía en permitirle escapar pero aquel castaño no aceptaba.

 _-Cómo fue que nació Sulgrimon-_

 _-No hay tiempo, se me agota el poder-_

 _-Habla-_

 _-Ahhhh; el emblema del valor es un emblema de vida. Fue el primero en forjarse, si se usa adecuadamente puede volver realidad todas tus fantasías, todas. Mi digimon se corrompió con eso, tuve la oportunidad de destruirlo pero…no pude. Sulgramon me absorbió, uso mi propio digivice para permitirse hacerlo, lo demás creo que ya lo sabes. Ahora mismo puedo salvarte, vete Tai. Vuélvete más fuerte y retorna o-_

 _-O me quedo y acabo con esto ahora-_

 _-Estas demente, ni siquiera lo pienses; si lo haces, sin un emblema del valor, todo se vendrá abajo y…-_

 _-Y nunca descanzarás en paz. Eres una especie de ancestro mío ¿verdad?-_

 _-Solo parcialmente, Tai vete ahora, anu hay tiempo-_

 _-Siempre lo hubo, ¿no es así Koromon?-_

 _-¿Cómo es esto posible?-_ Izumo veía como Tai tenía entre brazos a su fiel compañero digital, esto era inexplicable, estuvo encerrado mil años dentro del cuerpo de su propio digimon esperando que algún día esta oportunidad llegara, la profecía la cual leyó una vez decía que dos insignias de la misma edad devolverían el equilibrio al mundo digital; hasta la fecha no existía otro portador del valor que cumpliera tal mito. Pero lo más increíble era ver a ese digimon rosa mirando sonriente a su camarada humano en un espacio-tiempo ajeno a este ser y que Izumo pudo recrear para conversar con Tai solamente.

 _-Descansa en paz Izumo. Esto se termina aquí, hoy mismo-_

Aquel niño miró con otros ojos a ese sujeto, lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus infantiles ojos, ahora pudo entender las palabras de Tai. Los colores comenzaron a retornar, miró nuevamente al castaño y se despidió moviendo la mano, nunca pensó conocer a su descendencia y sentirse tan orgulloso y triste a la vez; antes de desaparecer para retornar al cuerpo de SUlgramon, aquel joven dejó salir un aura naranja desde su dispositivo digital para permitir que su pequeño compañero rosa se transformara en el fornido Warpgreymon. _–Fue un gusto Tai-_

Las cosas volvieron a como estaban antes, Sulgramon a punto de devorar a esos niños elegidos sin saber todo lo acontecido hace poco; pero fue interceptado por un ataque. _–No me hagas reir ¿aún quieres pelear?-_ miró jocosamente a Tai y su fiel Warpgreymon, el poder era muy inferior al suyo, comenzó a reír a carcajadas sabiendo que esto era un pensamiento lunático esperanzado pero tonto. Recostada sobre los suelos, por primera vez desde que iniciaron este fatídico viaje, Kari pudo ver a su hermano con el aura el cual siempre lo caracterizó _–Her….ma…no-_

Sulgramon comenzó a aplaudirle a sus dos rivales, abrió los brazos en señal de burla.

 _-Será sencillo amigo, solo necesitamos algo de…valor-_ Tai montado sobre la espalda del dinosaurio con armadura dorada arremetieron contra esa abominación; este ni siquiera imaginó que ese insignificante poder pudiera elevarlo varios metros en los cielos, miró algo asustado a esa criatura pensando en cómo es que un poder tan inferior al suyo podía haberle hecho eso. Gritó de ira sobre los vientos, dejó salir una esfera negra desde sus fauces con dirección hacia esos dos. _–Bien amigo, la última jugada-_ Warpgreymon comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje hasta invocar un remolino, salió disparado hacia el híbrido quien no pudo creer que su poder fuera hecho a un lado por aquel digimon; Warpgreymon logró herir usando esa técnica característica, muy levemente pero le produjo una herida al fin de cuentas. _–Miserable, cómo te atreves, te mandaré al….-_ no pudo terminar de hablar ya que al parecer el digimon mega se hubo quedado sin más energías, retornó a su forma original (Agumon) y tanto él como Tai comenzaron a caer desde las alturas. Ello produjo una gran satisfacción en Sulgramon, al parecer todo había terminado ya.

 _-Taaaaaiiii-_ A duras penas pudieron gritar su nombre, desde esa altura ambos morirían al hacer impacto contra el suelo. Pero el destino nunca quiso eso.

Milagrosamente dos sangrantes sujetos pertenecientes a la guerrera tribu Khanas pudieron evitar el impacto contra los suelos del joven Tai y de su valiente compañero digital. "9" y "33" no pudieron haber sido más oportunos. _–Nosotros juramos protegerte niño-_ el musculoso ser, aunque sin un brazo ya que se le fue cercenado cuando luchaba contra esa bestia descomunal, atrapó al castaño quien por alguna razón mostraba una sonrisa complaciente. _–Ya acabó todo-_

Sulgramon logró invocar una esfera negra desde su mano humana; iba a destruirlos a todos con una satisfacción plena pero poco a poco comenzó a sentir una molestia sobre su aquella extremidad.

Sora llegó a duras penas donde ese castaño, le miró con ternura, le produjo un gran alivio verlo con vida y aunque la muerte llegaría para todos, se sintió feliz de verle sano y salvo. _–No llores Sora, hemos ganado-_ esas palabras no las pudo entender bien hasta que una gran explosión nunca antes vista se vislumbró sobre los más alto de los cielos. Era como si un volcán hubiera hecho erupción, ninguna nube quedo sin envolverse en fuego abrazador y grandes columans de flamas circunscribieron el espectáculo; la tierra misma se remecía con violencia. Tal evento duró casi un minuto dejando una gran llamarada en lo más alto del cielo digimon.

…..

Pasaron tres días hasta que el casaño recobrara el conocimiento; ahora se hallaba recostado sobre una improvisada cama hecha con hojas y ramas, ni bien abrió los ojos pudo ver a sus amigos rodeándole.

 _-Todo acabó amigo-_ Matt le extendió la mano para hacer que este se pusiera de pie; de alguna manera u otra, Tai quiso sacrificarse junto a su enemigo, pero el agotamiento hicieron que este y Agumon cayeran antes de ser testigos de sus propias muertes. Ese castaño les explicó que durante su corta lucha, pudo trasmitir todas sus emociones al emblema para darle un poder suficiente a Warpgryemon, aunque sea unos segundos, para que este pudiera alejar a Sulgramon de los demás; luego en un segundo intento y con todo su emblema al máximo, este chico lo rompió incrustándole justo en la herida provocada por su digimon sobre la extremidad humana de ese híbrido, quien preso de ira nunca pudo percatarse de eso. La explosión no pudo ser del todo catastrófica ya que hizo el mayor estrago en el cuerpo de Sulgramon al estar incrustado en su carne, con eso la batalla había terminado y era momento de volver a casa.

Tras un día más en el digimundo y tras llorar a sus amigos caídos, los restantes niños elgidos llegaron hasta ese ferrocarril obsoleto para marcharse. Deberían dar los pésames a las familias de Izzy, Ken, Mimi y Joe. Nada sencillo. Se despidieron amorosamente de sus fieles camaradas digitales y de "9" y "33" quienes ayudaron a que ese pedazo de tren funcionara; ninguno tenía ánimos como para entablar conversación, cada quien tomo un asiento, se abrochó el cinturón y esperaron a que esa máquina comenzara el ascenso y eso fue como pasó.

De manera única, miles de imágenes comenzaron a proyectarse sobre cientos de monitores colocados en las partes superiores de ese vagón, las pantallas mostraban todas las escenas que vivieron los niños elegidos en esta aventura, incluso pasajes en los cuales no estuvieron presentes, era como si el digimundo les estuviera mostrando todo con alguna intención. Todos salvo Tai, quien no se sentó, quedaron viendo esas imágenes reveladoras; una que otra mostró los momentos precisos de las luchas sostenidas, de la traición de Gennai, de cómo sus amigos dieron sus vidas, era un recopilador absoluto. El vagón comenzó a acelerar, y nadie quería conversar, tan solo vieron esas escenas y nada más.

Sora conocía perfectamente a Tai, no le gustaba que le vieran llorar; su abuelo siempre le enseño a mostrarse fuerte y derramar lágrimas, si bien al cabo era necesario en ocasiones, debía ser visto con respeto solitario. _–Déjalo, ya habrá momento-_ Kari sujetó la mano de esa muchachita a quien siempre consideró como su hermana mayor dada su tremenda amistad. Ella asintió ante la petición de la menor de los Yagami. Tai miraba su digivice con nostalgia, como líder de los niños elegidos se sentía fracasado la no haber podido salvar a todo el grupo; en un acto de tristeza profunda, lanzó su digivice al vacío y de no haber sido por eso nunca hubiera visto su peor pesadilla ya que todo iba tan natural hasta que lo impensado sucedió. Era como un dragón negro surcando los cielos a toda velocidad, a esa altura ya no era visto por ninguno de sus compañeros digitales. Sulgramon seguía con vida, había esperado el momento perfecto para salir del mundo digital, sus heridas no tenían comparación; sus piernas fueron cercenadas y el brazo derecho prácticamente inutilizable, pero aun así, se las ingenió para sobrevivir, y esperar su salida al mundo humano. De alguna manera u otra, todos vieron esa grotesca imagen acercándoseles, quisieron hacer algo al respecto pero los cinturones de seguridad no cedieron nunca y esta vez el destino escogió nuevamente a Tai. Era el único sin estar bajo presión del cinturón, si dejaban que esa abominación cruzase la puerta, el mundo humano sería reducido a nada. Tai sintió un temor tan grande pero ese mismo día, sin explicación alguna, su emblema retornó. Se sintió confundido, ya podía ver la puerta abriéndose a lo lejos y a esa bestia acercándoseles cada vez más y más. _–Hermano…noooooooooooooo-_ Kari pudo leer los pensamientos de ese ser tan querido, muy tarde. Tai había saltado del vagón gritando a todo pulmón, esta vez no iba a permitir que ese monstruo escapara.

Los demás niños elegidos intentaron zafarse pero los cinturones nunca cedieron, salvo el de una. Sora sintió un "clic" sonar sobre el suyo, no lo pensó dos veces y se tiró al vacío imitando al castaño.

 _-Sora, ¿maldita sea que haces?-_ Tai vio como esa jovencita saltó al igual que él, para ese entonces, el castaño ya había roto el emblema que misteriosamente regresó hasta él y la inestabilidad de una insignia rota comenzó a manifestarse con una luminosidad intensa; había escogido vengar a sus amigos sacrificándose pero por qué ella tuvo que unírsele. Tan solo sintió como aquella señorita pudo darle alcance, y cruzar sus brazos sobre su cuerpo mientras ambos caían.

 _-Eres idiota, nunca voy a perdonarte esto Sora-_ lloraba cual niño sabiendo el destino que le esperaba a la mujer que conoció desde niña; Sulgramon ya estaba muy cerca.

 _-¿Cuál es mi emblema Tai?, responde-_ Sora continuo abrazando con fuerza a ese castaño, en vista de ninguna respuesta, ella le miró totalmente feliz directamente a los ojos. Se miraron cual niños de cinco años como si hubieran hecho alguna travesura y estuvieran huyendo para no ser castigados. Se conocían desde que tenían memoria; ambos acostumbraban pasar el tiempo juntos. Por primera vez tras trece años de amistad, ambos se besaron apasionadamente sintiendo el calor de sus labios mientras sus cuerpos caían y las lágrimas saliendo desde sus ojos sabiendo que sería la última vez juntos. Ninguno quiso que este momento terminara.

El emblema hizo explosión, sumándose al de Sora el cual fue roto por la energía liberada del de Tai, una catástrofe mayor se hizo presente; esta vez Sulgramon no iba a salvarse. La explosión fue tal que incluso fue percibida por el vagón que trasportaba a los demás niños elegidos; pronto el fuego que inundó los cielos comenzó a alcanzar a ese fragmento de tren en su marcha con destino al mundo humano; los jóvenes tan solo pudieron ver como el fuego envolvió a ese medio de trasporte una vez que cruzaron la puerta.

Desde la superficie a más de mil metros de distancia, "33" y "9" miraron absortos todo el escenario, intercambiaron miradas luego tratando de encontrar una respuesta. No pudieron proteger al joven Tai como lo juraron. Maldijeron a los siete vientos mientras veían al fuego hacer su espectáculo en medio de los cielos.

 _ **Japón, centro Comercial de Odaiba. 57 años antes**_

 **-¡** _ **Una ambulancia, una ambulancia, que alguien llame a una maldita ambulancia ahora!-**_ **gritos de desesperación ante lo que ellos llamaron como un atentado terrorista. Siendo las 8:34 pm una explosión cerca al centro comercial más grande y concurrido de Odaiba logró dispersar las multitudes para luego permitirles acercarse hacia donde creyeron fue el siniestro. Solo había fuego y vidrios rotos por los suelos, las autoridades lograron mantener un orden inmediato con destreza propia de un país del primer mundo, alarmaron a unidades especiales quienes no tardarían en llegar; mientras tanto, un grupo de policías con armas en mano se adentraron para buscar heridos; encontraron un grupo de adolescentes inconscientes; primero se percataron que no hubiera nadie amenazante apuntando con sus revólveres hacia posibles zonas donde pudieran esconderse los causantes de tal alboroto, luego pusieron a salvo rápidamente a esos muchachos cargándolos hasta las afueras del local, buscaron entre sus pertenencias identificaciones para alertar a sus familiares pero entre precipitaciones una quejumbrosa voz rompió el mutismo entre ellos.**

 **-** _ **Ta…..Ta…Tai…S-**_ **una de las menores balbuceaba con debilidad ese nombre, inmediatamente se pusieron a buscar entre las identificaciones a dicho sujeto, pero no lo hallaron.**

 **-** _ **Debe seguir adentro del centro comercial, llévenla a un hospital ahora y que un grupo se adentre para seguir buscan…..-**_ **muy tarde, a pesar de lo rápido que pudiesen haber actuado, aquel oficial de policía quien aparentemente lideraba tan solo pudo ver con terror como las columnas se desplomaron sobre lo que quedaba del centro comercial tras una segunda explosión despertando más fuego vivo, nada podían hacer ahora más que buscar cuerpos sin vida y si es que los encontrasen al día siguiente. Por su lado, las personas gritaban y huían creando un desorden impresionante.**

 **-** _ **Maldita sea-**_ **parecía petrificado, una noche tan tranquila se había convertido en una tragedia.**

 **-** _ **Órdenes jefe-**_ **otro guardia le sacó del trance, ya nada podía hacer y con una mirada nostálgica y llena de terror al mismo tiempo, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su superior.**

 **-** _ **Que esos niños sean llevados cuanto antes a un centro médico; controlen el fuego y busquen cuerpos-**_

 _ **-Entendido señor-**_

…

 **Hola amigos qué tal, ¿les gustó el capítulo?. Tal y como se mencionó en el principio de este fic, la historia no iba a tener precisamente un final feliz. Siempre agradecerte por el tiempo que te das en acompañarme leyendo esta historia.**

 **Aún queda un último capítulo más, el cual vengo preparando angustiosamente pero le faltan algunas cosas para poder subirla. Hay una que otra sorpresa para el desenlace**

 **Mac1826 espero realmente que este capítulo te haya podido gustar; agradecido infinitamente por tus reviews y comentarios. Con respecto a tu última pregunta; mmmmm difícil, pero siendo Tai mi personaje favorito escogería el valor como mi emblema y claro, también lo escogería porque me gustaría poder controlar mis miedos más remotos.**

 **Ichigokurosaki muchas gracias por tus revies también; ojalá el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **Aún falta revelar un secreto más de este fic….hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	31. Chapter 31

**EPÍLOGO**

Tras haberle contado ese último texto a su joven nieto, la anciana Kari no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, dejándolas salir recordando esa cruel experiencia cuando fue tan solo una adolecente; para ese entonces imaginó que otros chicos y chicas de su edad (hace 57 años) disfrutaban la vida como personas normales divirtiéndose entre amigos mientras salían especialmente de noche para enaltecer la juventud, pero ella no podía darse tiempo para tales cosas siendo una niña elegida. Siempre supo que su vida nunca sería la misma desde que un extraño dispositivo semejante al de un reloj poco ortodoxo cuando solo cargaba 7 años de edad. Disfrutó de grandes aventuras en su niñez y muchas otras más en su pubertad; sin embargo, esta fue la más catastrófica de todas sus vivencias. No solo había perdido a grandes amigos protegiendo un destino al cual dos mundos pertenecían mientras otras personas disfrutaban de sus vidas, sino que su gran defensor hubo cargado uno desenlace digno de ser conmemorado en las memorias del digimundo ofreciendo su vida para salvar la de muchos otros. Su tan querido hermano Tai, como de costumbre había salido vencedor protegiendo demostrando el motivo por el cual fue escogido como el portador del emblema del valor, salvo que no pudo evitar caer en su hazaña y cual capitán, prefirió hundirse con su barco recibiendo a la muerte como a una vieja conocida, sin temor, sin desesperanza, sin desesperación y hasta podría decirse que con alegría.

 _-¿Abuela?-_ Koichi se acercó hasta donde la vieja Kari, le limpió los llorosos ojos con un poco de papel que encontró cerca en un mueble cercano. Se auto-culpaba por la infelicidad de su queridísima abuela ya que él siempre le insistió en querer escuchar la historia la cual daba a su fin esa misma mañana, o al menos eso creía aquel muchacho.

 _-Descuida hijo, no tienes por qué sentirte así. Es solo que soy algo sensible-_ Tras sollozar unos cuantos minutos más y suspirar hondo para darse aliento ella misma, pudo sentirse más calmada; aquella vivencia la hubo mantenido en silencio durante 57 años y era la primera vez que alguien (y qué mejor persona que su nieto mimado) escuchaba el relato el cual permaneció encerrado en las memorias de una anciana. Dio un último suspiro mirando detenidamente a Koichi, quien estaba de espaldas preparando un par de tazas de té calientes; aquel cabello alborotado, piel castaña, algo distraído, era como si su hermano hubiera renacido en su nieto y ese era el motivo por el cual mimaba tanto a ese muchacho.

Su nieto volvió con la infusión y dos rebanadas de torta en una charola casera; el pedazo de tarta eran lo que sobró una de sus dos enormes tortas de cumpleaños celebrado hace tres días, ya que la abuela cocinó ella misma un pastel de nueces (el favorito de su nieto) y a pesar del gran apetito de este, no pudo terminarse dos tortas (una regalo de sus padres) así que sobró una considerable cantidad. Ahora, este chico se servía una tajada más y otra para su abuela para acompañar el té e imaginando que algo de dulce no caería mal en momentos como este justo cuando Kari comenzaba a consolarse poco a poco. Comieron en silencio unos cuantos minutos mirando tan solo sus platos y tazas respectivas sin decirse nada el uno al otro hasta que acabaron sus raciones.

 _-¿No tienes ninguna pregunta? Debes estar pensando que tu abuela está muy chiflada para contar tantas cosas sin sentido-_ ella sonrió ante su propio comentario, ahora mostraba ese temple tan carismático el cual le caracterizó siempre; nunca tuvo muchas esperanzas que Koichi le creyera todo el relato contado pues quien en su sano juicio sería capaz de creer sobre un mundo paralelo, criaturas capaces de transformarse en seres de poderes inimaginables, luchas impresionantes y que tan solo un grupo de muchachos podían acceder.

 _-Tai limpió la memoria de todos ¿no es así? Por eso mamá no sabe nada de él-_ el muchacho se mostraba muy sereno razonando muy detalladamente el motivo de su interrogante, recordó que su abuela le mencionó que cuando ese muchacho portador del valor llegó al mundo humano para juntarse con quien supuestamente era el legítimo portador de ese emblema, el joven a quien interrogó le dio dos salidas. Una consistía en sacrificar a su propio camarada, o lo que ellos llamaban digimon para combatir con ese enemigo; pero la segunda salida y última alternativa necesitaba del sacrificio del mencionado Tai junto a su verdugo para destruirlo definitivamente y con ello borrando las memorias.

Kari no supo cómo reaccionar ante ello, pasó saliva fuertemente produciendo un sonido jocoso que hizo reír al muchacho, nunca esperó que pudiera creerle del todo pero tal comentario tan solo pudo haberlo deducido si hubiera mostrado absoluta concentración en la historia; tan solo pudo quedarse balbuceando algunas cosas incompresibles haciendo que su nieto riera con mayor intensidad.

 _-Pero lo que me extraña es que tú si puedas recordarlo abuela-_ Koichi se llevó una mano al mentón en señal de dubitativa mientras trataba de auto responderse buscando entre su mente alguna idea que pudiera explicar eso. Se golpeó suavemente la cabeza para darse ánimos recreando una escena bastante familiar para la vieja Kari, pues hasta en sus actos tanto su nieto como su hermano eran tan iguales.

 _-Cuando regresamos en ese tren cubierto por las llamas de la explosión, yo desee recordar a mi hermano con todas mis fuerzas. Imagino que el digimundo me otorgó ese regalo-_ su explicación era razonable, justificable de hecho para alguien que hubiese sido un niño elegido, pero razonable era el término correcto para alguien quien desconociese de todo sobre ese mundo paralelo; Koichi se puso de pie y acto seguido abrazó a su querida abuela agradeciéndole por haberle contado esa historia, le dio un beso en la mejilla sintiéndose complacido por haber sido parte del relato aunque luego comenzó una rabieta infantil fingida por creer que era el nieto mimado solo por parecerse físicamente a quien se llamó Tai Yagami; su acto no duró más que unos cuantos segundos y Kari le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda riendo fuertemente no sin antes negar ese pintoresco reclamo. Ambos decidieron salir a dar un paseo mientras la luz del sol acompañase la tarde en medio de aquel viejo parque japonés no muy concurrido pero cálido en el fondo; para ser las 4 de la tarde no había personas en medio de ese sitio, ni siquiera los vendedores estaban aparentemente de humor como para salir a ofrecer sus golosinas y otros dulces sabiendo que no ganarían mucho con tan poca concurrencia.

Conversaron amenamente durante unos buenos minutos hasta que por motivos de la misma edad, Kari tuvo que descansar sus piernas sentándose en una butaca cerca a la pileta central. _–Dicen que sus aguas alguna vez fueron mezcladas con las purísimas del monte Funji por un turista que esparció su botella de agua que contenía líquido de esa montaña sobre esta vieja pileta-_ aladeó ser conocedora de algo de cultura general mirando detenidamente las cristalinas aguas que caían desde la parte superior de la pileta, aunque ahora eran producto de la tecnología más que cosas ancestrales. _–Por eso este lugar es mi sitio favorito, aquí puedo por así decirlo, purificar mi mente-_ un aura de sapiencia se depositaba sobre la vieja Kari luego de decir eso dejando algo confundido al joven Koichi quien lucía algo interesado como quien buscando alguna otra historia para ser testigo.

 _-Bien, hora de irnos. Tu hermana va volver en dos semanas y debes ya empezar a decidir qué cosa comprarle-_ alzando el dedo índice de su mano derecha, le hizo acordar sobre la próxima visita de la señorita Naomi tras varios meses de estar del otro lado del mundo trabajando con criaturas marinas en las gélidas aguas del antártico. Koichi admitió no haberlo recordado pero pensó que aún tenía suficiente tiempo como para decidirse en comprar algo apropiado no sin antes suplicar a que ella llegara sola y no con la compañía de su actual novio, un sujeto que nunca supo el motivo por el cual le caía tan mal a pesar de ser alguien quien su hermana encontraba un gusto. _-¿Sigues celoso del joven Taylor?-_

 _-Jamás, no puedo estar celoso de un sujeto que le apestan las axilas-_ cerró los ojo e hizo un ademán gracioso respecto a lo dicho que hizo sonreír a su abuela. Todo se veía en exceso pacífico, como un día cotidiano.

Las aves que se refugiaban sobre las copas de los árboles cercanos alzaron vuelo veloz como sintiendo una amenaza avecinarse, la pileta que despedía agua de forma continua se detuvo y el aire se tornó algo pesado como si fuese un poco más difícil el poder respirar. _-¿Abuela?-_ los postes de luz sufrieron la ruptura brusca de sus focos todos al mismo tiempo haciendo que la anciana y el muchacho sintieran un temor sobre este extraño espectáculo sujetándose en acto reflejo inmediato. Un leve ventarrón comenzó a sentirse y un dolor de cabeza con características punzantes inició a atormentar a Kari haciendo que ella llevara ambas manos hasta su cráneo en señal de sufrimiento. No pasaron ni diez segundos para que un edificio cercano colapsara como si hubiera sido detonado desde sus cimientos desatando un alboroto sin igual entre los despavoridos transeúntes quienes comenzaron a dar gritos de terror y correr estrepitosamente, algunos atravesaron el parque a toda velocidad ignorando las súplicas de Koichi para que algún alma dadivosa se detuviera en socorrer a su abuela. La ciudad entera se transformó en un completo caos luego que se instalara un sismo de intensidad nada despreciable; los vehículos comenzaron a chocarse entre ellos mientras intentaban esquivar a toda velocidad el atropellar a alguien que estuviese corriendo despavorido sobre las pistas. Un nuevo edificio fue derribado creando un mayor alboroto, todos corrían buscando ponerse a salvo. _–Vete Koichi, vete, vete-_ Kari aun intentaba soportar ese dolor sobre su cabeza el cual le impedía movilizarse, tenía miedo pero le era imposible dar siquiera un simple paso y la preocupación de ver a su nieto parado a su lado esperando que ella también pudiera huir junto suyo aumentaban esa sensación dolorosa. _–Ya vete Koichi, vete ahora-_

 _-Tú vienes conmigo abuela-_ a pesar de no ser un muchacho muy fornido, Koichi se las ingenió para cargar sobre sus espaldas a su abuela mientras daba cortos pasos huyendo del lugar avanzando en sentido contrario; avanzó de esa manera una cuadra aproximadamente hatsa que pudieron ver a un grupo de carros policías avanzando a toda velocidad hacia donde los edificios cayeron. _-¡Heeeeyyyyy, ayuuuudaaaa! ¡Ayuuudaaaaaaa!-_ sintió algo de esperanza cuando vio a las patrullas con sus sirenas retumbando los tímpanos pero ninguna se ofreció en darles apoyo, los cinco vehículos fueron de manera acelerada hacia donde supuestamente hubo comenzado todo. _-Abuela ¿qué son esas cosas?-_

Señalando con un dedo y completamente asustado pudo ver a un sujeto con musculatura fornida y tres brazos saliendo desde su tronco estrujando con todo su poder a un lobo negro de dos cabezas hasta dejarlo sin vida justo en medio de todo este alboroto y en el centro de decenas de personas huyendo pero era como si estas no pudieran verles. Un sonido similar a un cañón hizo que el joven Koichi cambiara su vista hacia otro punto, fue mayor su terror al ver a una criatura pequeña si se le comparaba con las otras dos criaturas de antes, mordiendo salvajemente el cuello de otro canino negro. El joven creyó sentirse demente, se sobó fuertemente los ojos con ambas manos esperando que todo esto fuese producto de su imaginación, pero al abrirlos pudo ver como cientos de esos lobos negros comenzaron a dirigirse en diversas direcciones creando mayor alboroto sobre cualquier edificio en el que entrasen pero sin dañar a las personas. Eso dos seres, el musculoso de tres brazos y el pequeño con apariencia de felino se dividieron para darle muerte a cuanto lobo encontraban mostrando habilidades indescriptibles; Koichi pudo darse cuenta que ambos seres supuestamente protegían a los humanos quienes corrían despavoridos pero ellos no podían verles ya que ninguno les señalaba o gritaba o hasta incluso pasaban cerca de ellos sin reaccionar temerosamente.

 _-Esto es imposible. Koichi escúchame atentamente…_ la vieja Kari tomó el rostro de su nieto con una mirada preocupante, le miró fijamente a los ojos intentando llamar toda la atención del joven… _debes huir, ve a mi ático y coge ese reloj raro que viste una vez-_ por segunda vez Koichi creyó que todo esto era producto de su imaginación, cómo era posible que su abuela le pudiera ir a casa a por un objeto extraño en medio de tanto alboroto; intentó cargarla nuevamente para emprender una huida pero fue cortado por ella. _–Hazme caso…..hey…..también puedo verlos-_ tras decirle eso, Koichi sintió un mayor temor quedando petrificado prácticamente antes esas palabras y sin poder reaccionar ante la insistencia de su abuela. Dos lobos negros bicéfalos les rodearon relamiendo sus fauces, se abalanzaron a por ellos sin que ninguno fuera capaz de moverse; pero fueron decapitados por el pequeño ser con morfología felina.

 _-Ya decía yo que tu olor me era familiar-_

 _-Deja de charlar y dame una mano ¿quieres?-_ antes que el felino continuara su presentación, fue interrumpido por el musculoso ser quien valiéndose de cada brazo sujetaba por las patas de tres de esas criaturas que intentaban acercárseles al joven y a la anciana. El mencionado se apresuró en acudir en ayuda, ambos se las ingeniaron para despedazar a los enemigos, era como un cementerio de lobos monstruosos; esos dos no tardaron mucho en acabar con cada una de las criaturas en poco tiempo. Un asustado transeúnte quien corría temeroso pasó muy cerca del musculoso pero sin prestarle atención.

 _-¿Ustedes aquí?-_ Kari les miró absorta como si estuviese viviendo una pesadilla.

 _-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú anciana?-_ el ser más fornido miró a la mujer quien le habló, supuestamente ningún humano era capaz de verles así que el ser conversado le llamó mucho la atención. _–Tú hueles muy similar a alguien que conozco-_

 _-Es porque la conoces idiota, solo que ha envejecido-_ el pequeño le miró alegre, habían pasado muchos años pero al parecer solo para ella ya que esos dos lucían casi exactamente iguales a como la primera vez que les vio. El sujeto con musculatura prominente se acercó más para luego sonreír plácidamente ante su descubrimiento personal. _-Sí que estas muy vieja pequeña Kari-_

 _-Eso no es muy halagador-_ Kari aceptó con desazón ese comentario y al ver a su nieto totalmente asombrado lo sujetó con delicadeza ahora que su dolor había cesado _–Ellos son 9 y 33 mi querido Koichi-_ el joven no supo cómo reaccionar ante ello, evidentemente lucían como Kari les hubo descrito en su narración y aunque honestamente nunca creyó al cien por ciento la historia, ahora sus ojos le daban una bofetada a su incredulidad.

 _-Su presencia en este mundo y esas criaturas, qué significan-_ inmediatamente Kari lanzó su pregunta, algo definitivamente no andaba del todo bien, esos dos tan solo pudieron haber llegado al mundo humano por medio de la puerta digital con ayuda de algún dispositivo extraordinario; y lo peor eran la presencia de esos lobos con dos cabezas amenazando el entorno.

 _-Digamos que un gran amigo nos trajo-_ 9 inclinó la cabeza luego de mencionarlo.

 _-Escúcheme bien señorita Kari. El mal que una vez derrotaron encontró la manera de volver. Aún está muy débil buscando reunir sus fuerzas para renacer completamente; estos lobos son solo sirvientes; nosotros creimos que ya había retomado toda su fuerza pero nos equivocamos, aún tenemos tiempo-_

 _-A qué se están refiriendo-_ Kari sabía perfectamente la respuesta a eso, pero tenía temor en que fuese cierta; pues cuando ese ser se refirió a "el mal que una vez derrotaron" tan solo podían significar una cosa…Sulgrimon. _-Mi hermano lo destruyó-_

 _-Nosotros también creímos eso señorita, pero al parecer no fue así-_

 _-Koichi vete ahora mismo, anda con tus padres y váyanse a un lugar seguro; debo quedarme con ellos-_ Se sintió impotente, su avanzada edad no le iba a permitir desenvolverse como antes; esos dos en el mundo humano (como ella pensaba) habían venido para rescatar a los niños elegidos y llevarlos al mundo digital para una nueva aventura.

 _-No lo creo Kari; es por él por quien vienen-_

Una voz resonó entre los vientos, como si una cálida brisa acariciara todo este catastrófico ambiente y una mano se posó sobre el hombro izquierdo de esa veterana mujer.

Ella giró de inmediato al igual que Koichi quien se quedó boquiabierto en ver al sujeto recientemente aparecido.

 _-Heeeeer…Hermaaaanooooooo-_ Kari gritó, se abalanzó sobre los brazos de ese sujeto, los años parecían no haber trascurrido para ese joven y lucía tal y cómo la última vez que lo vio hace 57 años atrás. Lo abrazó con fuerza llorando abiertamente sintiendo una mezcla de alegría, pena, impotencia, duelo, etc. Lloró como nunca lo hizo en su vida. _–También te extraño, mi pequeña hermana cara de mono-_ Tai le devolvió la mirada, era un momento único entre esos dos, algo inexplicable pero fabuloso al mismo tiempo acontecía en estos momentos.

 _-Llevo parada aquí no sé cuánto tiempo ¿y solo lo saludas a él?-_ por segunda vez, Kari no pudo creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Aquella silueta delgada, cabello claro, ojos grandes y brillosos, voz no muy aguda, al igual que su hermano lucía tan igual como en aquella oportunidad; era Sora mirándole tiernamente, la mencionada se acercó para abrazar a la vieja Kari, no era un sueño, Kari podía sentir los brazos de quien consideró siempre como su hermana mayor sujetándole fuertemente.

 _-Hace poco creímos que Sulgrimon había recuperado todo su poder; una cantidad de energía abrumante se manifestó hace un par de semanas. La profecía debe cumplirse no hay salida o mejor dicho, nunca la hubo o al menos en un solo tiempo. Afortunadamente el señor Tai pudo alertarnos. Una vez más, sin usted no hubiésemos tenido éxito-_ 33 se refería con sumo respeto al castaño quien al igual que Sora, estaba siendo cubierto por una delgada capa de luz dorada.

 _-¿Profecía?-_ Kari preguntó muy desconcertada.

 _-Dos sujetos de la misma insignia y edad derrotaran a Sulgrimon-_ 9 aclaró su garganta o lo que aparentemente funcionaba como tal antes de decir tales palabras.

 _-Tú debes ser Koichi. Jovencito eres quien debe portar el valor al igual que tu apuesto tío abuelo-_ Tai se auto señaló no sin hacer una mueca divertida, miró con detenimiento a su sobrino nieto y le entregó aquel valioso emblema brillando como nunca antes.

 _-¿Eh?, Debo estar soñando-_

 _-Es decisión tuya aceptarlo, no voy a presionarte a que lo tomes-_ Tai se agachó hasta ponerse al mismo nivel que el muchacho, no pudo evitar percatarse en el enorme parecido que tenían ambos.

 _-Pero….yo…no….no soy….-_

 _-Yo creo que sí, de no serlo, tu amigo se pondrá muy triste-_ Tai se puso erguido señalando un punto cerca de la pileta, esta estructura hubo soportado (admirablemente) todo el alboroto creado hace unos instantes. Desde las cristalinas aguas, una especie de esfera rosa con dos prominencias largas se hizo notar.

 _-¿Koichi? Koichi, Koichi, Koichi, Koichi, Koichi, Koichi. Te estaba esperando Koichi-_ Un Koromon saltó a los brazos del muchacho en mención con una felicidad notoria en lo que aparentemente era un rostro; el joven no sabía en qué momento iba a desmayarse producto de todo esto.

 _-Anda, di su nombre-_ Sora le habló delicadamente mientras miraba la escena; para estos momentos la policía y un grupo de bomberos estaban controlando la situación a un par de calles arriba donde dos edificios fueron derrumbados por los descabellados lobos bicéfalos negros.

 _-¿Koromon?-_ lo dijo en voz baja y entrecortada, pero el hacerlo produjo mayor felicidad en la criatura rosa.

 _-Prometo que voy a cuidarlo mucho Tai, lo voy a querer tanto como te quiero a ti amigo-_ el ser de orejas largas color rosado saltó luego hasta los brazos de su anterior camarada, y en un acto digamos que tierno (pues le lamió la cara completamente) este ser digital no pudo evitar llorar al ver a su siempre mejor amigo; ahora el emblema más poderoso había escogido a un nuevo sucesor, y era deber suyo acompañarle.

 _-Sé que lo harás amigo mío, siempre estaré agradecido de haberte conocido-_ tras decirle eso, Koromon retornó a los brazos de un aun confundido Koichi sonriendo plácidamente.

 _-Un momento. Koichi tiene 14 años y Tai tenía 17 cuando fuimos al digimundo por última vez; cómo puede la profecía ser cierta-_ Kari pensó muy deprisa, estaba muy emocionada en haber visto a su hermano pero su cerebro actuó muy rápido tras acordarse de lo dicho por 33 sobre la supuesta profecía la cual siempre se refirieron.

 _-Tai tenía 14 cuando lucharon contra Diaboromon en el mundo humano; fue ahí cuando su emblema se activó al máximo, momentáneamente claro pero al máximo, gracias a eso, pudieron darle todo el poder necesario a la otra fusión mega para derrotar a ese virus-_ un sujeto alto con corte de cabello al estilo militar se hizo presente diciendo tales palabras. _–Vaya, hace mucho que no nos veíamos Kari-_

 _-¿Cody?-_

 _-No creeras que íbamos a dejar que tu hermano viniera solo con Sora o sí-_

 _-¿Superior Joe?-_

 _-Mi presencia también es necesaria para mantener la puerta abierta unos instantes más-_ alguien más interrumpió luego.

 _-¿Ken?-_

 _-Vaya ese niño se parece mucho a ti Tai-_ una voz coqueta también se manifestó.

 _-¿Mimi?-_

Los niños elegidos quienes dieron sus vidas hace 57 años se hicieron presentes, cuando todos ellos se juntaron crearon un aura pura que no fue ajeno a los llamados 9 y 33, quienes al hacer contacto con aquel resplandor, tomaron formas humanoides.

 _-¿Profesor Ukitake? ¿Profesor Wong?-_ Ahora Koichi preguntó muy confundido; siempre estuvieron ahí bajo esas formas que ocultaban las reales.

 _-Nuestro deber era protegerte-_ Ukitake, quien reemplazó a 9 le guiñó un ojo al jovencito.

 _-¿Pero qué debo hacer yo? No tengo idea de…..-_

 _-Solo tienes que decir, puerta ábrete-_ Kari miró sonriente a su nieto, un nuevo destino iba a escribirse en estos momentos.

 _-¿Puerta ábrete?-_

Tras decirlo, una luz cayó desde los cielos, las aguas cayentes desde el manantial se alzaron como si estuvieran siendo atraídas a ese resplandor que cubrió a Koichi y al valiente Koromon, poco a poco, ambos comenzaron a elevarse creando un ligero temor en el adolecente.

 _-Ten una gran aventura hijo-_ kari se despidió de su nieto, en menos de tres segundos este ya no estaba; no pudo evitar entirse algo preocupada pero si el destino había escogido a ese nieto suyo nada podía hacer y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro sabiendo que nuevos niños elegidos en todo el mundo serían llamados para convertirse en los nuevos pilares de ese maravilloso mundo paralelo.

 _-También debemos irnos-_ Sora caminó hasta donde Tai, le tomó de la mano sonriente y luego miró a Kari.

 _-Hermano hay tanto que quisiera contarte, pero resumiré todo diciéndote…gracias cabeza de palmera, te quiero y te querré siempre-_ la vieja Kari dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas, no se había olvidado de aquel apodo que una vez le puso Sora a su hermano cuando esta chica se molestó con él luego que el castaño se orinara en su cama cuando fueron niños. _–Cuídalo mucho Sora-_ lanzó una mirada picaresca a su amiga, la portadora del amor tan solo se sonrojó.

 _-Considerando que en el mundo digital un segundo es un mes aquí; digamos que Koichi puede llegar tarde unos cuantos minutos a casa sin ser notado…..nos vemos mi cara de mono-_ un segundo resplandor permitió que esos niños elegidos desaparecieran dejando a Kari junto a las versiones humanas de 9 y 33, es decir, al profesor Ukitake y al profesor Wong. _–No te preocupes, todo va ir bien-_

 _-Lo sé, lo sé-_ dio media vuelta para irse a casa sabiendo que ya no habrían más alborotos pero una tercera sorpresa se le daría.

 _-Ya no estamos tan jóvenes como para estar en medio de la calle, vayamos por una buena taza caliente de café-_ Matt a pesar de los años era fiel a su sarcástico estilo, a su lado, el grupo era completado por un igualmente anciano Davis, Tk, Yolei e Izzy (este último con una calvicie muy exagerada).

….

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, en un barco de casi ciento cincuenta metros de largo, una simpática señorita llamada Naomi (hermana del joven Koichi) fue testigo de cómo hace un par de minutos, una luz cruzó el cielo nocturno de Alaska; estaba teniendo a lo que ella llamaba una velada romántica con su novio Taylor en medio de aguas congeladas y abrigados con tres o cuatro abrigos de piel y respirando el mar en medio de un barco de la empresa para la cual trabajaba estudiando a criaturas marinas.

 _-¿Oye por qué nunca me contaste de tu segundo nombre?-_

 _-Mi padre también se llamaba así; mamá siempre me dijo que fue un mal hombre y que la abandonó cuando apenas tenía 14 años-_

 _-Si eso ya me habías contado antes-_

 _-Pues bien…..él se llamaba así-_

 _-Oh, vaya, perdóname no era intención mía, lo siento-_

 _-Descuida cielo, no hay problema. Además, respirar agua salada y congelar mis narices es bastante romántico teniéndote cerca-_ El joven Taylor logró sacarle una sonrisa a su enamorada con ese comentario pero por alguna extraña razón, desde tempranas horas del día, aquel chico se había estado sintiendo algo diferente. _–Oye, te tengo una sorpresa, no demoro-_ el joven se fue hacia la cabina del capitán donde supuestamente tenía un presente para la bella Naomi; mientras ella esperaba tan solo podía contemplar el cielo adornado con miles de estrellas, su investigación reciente le traería una buena remuneración y abriría muchos campos más en cuanto a detalles científicos sobre el comportamiento de criaturas marinas. _–Me gusta tu segundo nombre….Isumo-_ se dijo en voz muy baja mirando vacilantemente el enorme cielo.

…..

 **Hola a todos, este ha sido el último capítulo de este fic llamado Los recuerdos de Kari; espero les haya podido gustar tanto como a mí; mil gracias pero mil gracias por haberme acompañado en esta historia de principio a fin. Ojala puedas dejarme algún comentario sobre qué te pareció en líneas generales este fic para poder saber qué cosas pasé por alto o fueron poco explicadas ya que aún tengo algunas ideas más en mi cabeza las cuales quisiera convertirlas en siguientes fics y contar con sugerencias siempre ayuda.**

 **No sé qué más podría decir, me siento muy feliz de haber podido terminar este sencillo proyecto; si tuvieras algún fic, libro o película que pudieras recomendarme, me encantaría saberlo.**

 **Mac 1826 infinitamente agradecido especialmente contigo por haberte dado el tiempo en dejar tus reviews los cuales siempre han sido alicientes para continuar la historia. Si tuviera alguna historia que compartir por favor, más que agradecido que me lo dijeras; sería entretenido discutir sobre temas "locos" los cuales también tengo** **como de otros animes por ejemplo…gracias por tu constante apoyo, espero realmente que te haya podido gustar el fic.**

 **Bien, eso es todo amigos, si tuvieras tiempo, date un salto por mis otros fics: "Una nueva aventura"; "Un nuevo digimundo"; y "Elementos". O si pudieras pasar la voz para ver que les parecer este fic a alguien más. Sé que puede no sonar muy maduro a mis 23 años; pero siempre estaré muy apegado a este anime llamado Digimon el cual para mí fue el mejor que pude haber visto. Gracias totales, será hasta la próxima.**

 **Psdta: En el nombre del viento y Pájaros negros sobre la catedral son dos obras muy interesantes que pudieran ser tu agrado**


End file.
